En el centro de la telaraña
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "Centre of the web", un fic de Protector of the Gray Fortress. Otra versión de "El problema final". Holmes y Watson nunca fueron al continente. En lugar de ello, se enfrentaron a Moriarty en el mismísimo corazón de Londres. ¿Podrán, no sólo ellos, sino también la ciudad, resistir hasta el fin?
1. Capítulo 1 - Corriendo

**1 – Corriendo**

 **Watson**

Lancé un suspiro mientras echaba un vistazo furtivo entre las cortinas que habían permanecido corridas todo el día.

Abajo, la calle estaba quieta, inmóvil. Aquella noche, todo parecía estar en paz en Baker Street. Pero yo sabía la verdad, porque el miedo que revelaba la actitud de mi amigo se había introducido sigilosamente en mi propio cuerpo y sentía como si toda la casa estuviera sitiada, como si una gran mano negra se cerniera sobre mi cabeza, aguardando para aplastarnos como a un montón de moscas sobre el alfeizar.

—¡Watson! ¡Apártese de ahí!

Retiré rápidamente la mano y me alejé de la ventana como si se tratara de la boca abrasadora de una caldera en lugar de una hoja de frío cristal.

Holmes había salido de su dormitorio con el rostro pálido y tenso, claramente agotado. Las pocas horas de tranquilidad que había pasado aquí no habían hecho mucho por disminuir su aprensión.

—¿No le he dicho que se mantenga apartado de ellas, Watson? —repitió, cortante, aunque yo sabía que la amargura de su voz se debía más a la preocupación que a la furia.

—Lo siento, Holmes —susurré.

Había estado hablando así toda la tarde, como si el propio Moriarty pudiera oírnos.

Holmes sostenía una pequeña valija en la mano y, mientras lo observaba, fue rápidamente a por su abrigo y su sombrero.

—¡Debe ser cauto, Watson! ¡No tiene la más mínima idea de lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer! ¿Recuerda las instrucciones?

—Sí.

—¡Entonces le ruego que las siga al pie de la letra! Y no vuelva a asomarse a ninguna ventana, mi querido amigo.

Asentí y saqué un bastón del paragüero, inusualmente grande y pesado. Tragué saliva antes de hablar.

—¿Está seguro de que no se equivoca, Holmes? ¿No debería ir yo con usted ahora? —pregunté rápidamente, conociendo de antemano la respuesta en su pesarosa sonrisa.

—No, no, no, Watson. Estará más seguro aquí, sin mí.

Asentí de nuevo, intentando controlar el temblor de mis manos y reprimir el sentimiento de pánico que se alzaba en mi pecho mirando fijamente mis zapatos bajo una luz tan tenue que apenas podía distinguir su forma sobre la alfombra. Una cosa era afrontar el peligro con Sherlock Holmes a mi lado, y otra muy distinta quedarme solo sabiendo lo que sabía… o aún peor, imaginar a Holmes enfrentándose solo al peligro.

El fuego de la chimenea crepitó y di un respingo cuando una mano ligera se posó sobre mi hombro.

Alce los ojos hacia el rostro de Holmes, que había adquirido una expresión inusualmente amable, y me habló con aquella voz tan queda que no hacía más que aumentar mi miedo pese a su pretendida seguridad.

—No se preocupe, Watson. Tenemos una buena oportunidad contra este villano mientras siga usted mis instrucciones sin cuestionarlas. Le veré mañana en el carruaje.

Volví a tragar saliva.

—¿Me da su palabra, Holmes?

Sonrió.

—Le doy mi palabra, Watson.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y fue hacia la puerta.

—¡Tenga cuidado, Holmes! —dije antes de que saliera.

Se detuvo.

—No soy yo quien me preocupa, Watson. Estoy siendo increíblemente egoísta al llevarle conmigo.

—Yo no lo habría aceptado de ningún otro modo —dije.

Asintió, salió en silencio y cerró firmemente la puerta tras él.

 **x x x**

Bajé a todo correr la rampa de la estación Victoria hacia el expreso continental con los pulmones ardiendo como si estuvieran en llamas.

Llegué justo a tiempo, como Holmes había dicho, y me permití aminorar un poco el paso mientras el tren aparecía ante mis ojos y me dirigía a trompicones hacia él, resollando.

Más adelante se encontraba el vagón, y lancé un suspiro de alivio al verlo. Allí… Holmes estaría allí.

Subí tambaleándome y fruncí el ceño confuso al ver a uno de los mozos hablar con alguien que estaba dentro.

No era Holmes, sino un anciano sacerdote con una nariz horriblemente grande y cabellos blancos como la nieve que flotaban sobre su cabeza como retazos de nubes, desesperados por escapar de los confines de su sombrero de ala ancha.

Al parecer, no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés, porque el mozo se volvió hacia mí desesperado cuando me acerqué.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿habla usted italiano?

—Me temo que no —dije—. Estoy buscando al hombre que reservó este compartimento. ¿Lo ha visto?

El mozo movió pesarosamente la cabeza.

—No hay rastro de él, señor. Pero si piensa viajar, será mejor que suba ya. Saldremos en cualquier momento.

Entré en el vagón y cerré la puerta tras de mí, mirando ansiosamente por la ventana, pero no distinguí la figura de mi amigo por ningún lado.

Era imposible que lo hubieran atacado en algún momento de la noche. La había pasado en casa de Mycroft. Tenía que estar bien.

Pero los mozos ya estaban cerrando las puertas, y los últimos viajeros rezagados se apresuraban a entrar en sus compartimentos.

Escuché un torrente de palabras farfulladas en italiano a mis espaldas, y al darme la vuelta vi que el anciano sacerdote me sonreía.

La boca del pobre tipo se componía principalmente de unas encías enormes en lugar de dientes, lo que explicaba su dificultad para expresarse. Le devolví cortésmente la sonrisa y seguí mirando por la ventana.

Mi corazón se iba acelerando a cada segundo, y me encontré buscando a mi amigo en cada silueta, sintiendo cómo mi esperanza renacía y moría cada vez que descubría que ninguna era la suya.

Una idea desesperada se apoderó de mí y volví a mirar de reojo al caballero italiano, que sonrió y asintió.

¿Seguro que no…? Claro que no… No era Holmes, de eso estaba seguro, aunque habría sido típico del detective sorprenderme de semejante manera. Los ojos del sujeto eran de un azul aguado y sus manos… sus manos fueron la prueba definitiva. Carecían por completo de las manchas y la gracia que poseían las manos de Holmes. Eran, por el contrario, romas e inusualmente cortas, y ni siquiera Holmes podría disfrazarlas así a menos que se hubiera visto obligado a cercenarse varios centímetros cada dedo.

Me mordí el labio y me volví por tercera vez hacia la ventana, intentando reanudar mi desesperada búsqueda. ¡Pero ya se oía el pitido del tren! Y experimenté un escalofrío de miedo y desesperación como raras veces he sentido.

 _Le doy mi palabra, Watson_ , había dicho. Y aunque Holmes me había engañado y manipulado en el pasado (cuando la investigación lo requería, por supuesto), nunca había roto su palabra.

Me debatí al borde de la indecisión mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse lentamente, resoplando, llenando de vapor el andén ahora vacío.

No tenía la menor idea sobre qué podía haber salido mal, pero no lo haría, no podía irme y dejar a Holmes aquí.

Y así, por primera vez desde que conocí a Sherlock Holmes, rompí la promesa que le había hecho, abrí la puerta del vagón y salí del tren. El caballero italiano ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi bizarro comportamiento.

Aterricé con fuerza sobre el andén y me tambaleé antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

En un instante, la locomotora aceleró y siguió su camino a toda velocidad sobre los raíles.

Me quedé mirándola, resollando. Ahora ya no podía alcanzarla.

Mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho cuando un grito penetrante rompió el silencio. Al volverme, vi varias figuras amontonarse en lo alto de los escalones del andén.

La mayoría eran hombres fuertes y en buena forma física, casi como guardaespaldas o una guardia de honor.

Pero uno de ellos, el que lideraba al grupo…

Era exactamente como Holmes lo había descrito, inclinado hacia delante, como una serpiente intentando hipnotizar a su presa. Su amplia frente brillaba bajo la clara luz de la mañana.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron repentinamente en mí y sentí un escalofrío de horror y asco que me hizo retroceder tambaleándome mientras se iluminaban con un fuego amenazador.

—¡Allí! —ordenó bruscamente a media voz, señalándome con su bastón con un rictus cruel en sus labios.

Sus hombres echaron a andar hacia mí. Me di la vuelta, y por primera vez en mi vida corrí presa de aquel miedo puro y desenfrenado que algunos de mis camaradas y muchas de sus cabalgaduras habían experimentado en el campo de batalla de Maiwand.

Algo le había ocurrido a Sherlock Holmes.

Y yo tenía que descubrir qué… si no acababan conmigo primero.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Un callejón estrecho

**2 – Un callejón estrecho**

 **Watson**

Corrí sin parar hasta que dejé de oír a mis perseguidores.

Sin los planes cuidadosamente trazados de Holmes, sabía que mi única posibilidad de salvación residía en la improvisación, así que tomé cada cruce y camino apartado que conocía hasta casi perderme.

Entonces me detuve y me acurruqué a la sombra de una panadería bastante frecuentada, resollando, intentando apaciguar mi acelerado corazón y organizar mis pensamientos, aún confusos por el miedo.

Holmes se había ido… Se había ido y ahora yo me encontraba completamente solo ante aquel subrepticio reino de crimen y perversión que se revelaba ante mí. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer ni de cuáles eran los planes de Holmes para derrotarlo. Ya había sido testigo del alcance de su poder, y me estremecía sólo de pensarlo.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué podía haber retrasado a mi amigo en la estación?

Mi aturdida y aterrada mente me proporcionaba numerosas razones, a cuál más terrible. Holmes herido por uno de los agentes de Moriarty, arrollado por un coche, alcanzado por los rifles de aire comprimido que tanto le habían asustado ayer por la tarde…

Imaginé a mi querido amigo yaciendo destrozado en algún callejón solitario, desangrándose entre la inmundicia de Londres.

No. ¡No debía seguir por ese camino! Si estuviera muerto, ¿por qué iba a querer Moriarty ir a por mí? Tenía que ser consciente de que yo no sabía nada de sus asuntos, y sólo podía serle útil si Holmes estuviera vivo.

Lo más probable es que lo hubiera secuestrado, porque ¿quién sino Holmes podría desbaratar las trampas que había montado para destruir el imperio criminal de Moriarty?

Y si Holmes había sido secuestrado, entonces había desaparecido la última esperanza, porque nadie poseía la inteligencia necesaria para golpear a Moriarty como él lo había hecho.

Apoyé la espalda en la cálida pared de ladrillos y oculté el rostro entre las manos, desesperado.

De pronto me enderecé, sintiendo que mi corazón volvía a acelerarse con renovada energía… y algo aún mayor.

Esperanza.

Había alguien más que podía oponerse a Moriarty. De hecho, Holmes había declarado su intención de pasar aquella última noche con él.

Saqué mi reloj y miré la hora.

Si tenía suerte, podría encontrarle antes de que entrara en Pall Mall, es decir, si la desaparición de Holmes no le había perturbado lo bastante como para interrumpir su sistemático ritmo de vida.

No me atreví a llamar a un coche por temor a encontrarme con uno de los hombres de Mortiarty, así que fui andando, haciendo cuanto pude para mezclarme con la multitud y mantenerme en las sombras.

Recordando las propias experiencias de Holmes respecto a antiguos atentados contra su vida, procuré no acercarme demasiado a la calzada ni a las hileras de tiendas y casas adosadas junto a las que pasaba.

Asimismo, había decidido imitar el método de entrada de Holmes, porque no deseaba poner a Mycroft en peligro ni que nadie supiera dónde estaba.

Acababa de atravesar un callejón entre dos filas de casas adosadas, agradecido y temeroso a la vez por el refugio que me proporcionaban las sombras, cuando sentí que se me erizaba el pelo en la nuca. Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre con el rostro oculto, parado en la entrada del callejón.

Sin embargo, no fue su presencia lo que me alarmó, ya que estaba solo y habría podido con él.

Lo que me alarmó fue el enorme perro que tiraba de la correa que sostenía en las manos, gruñendo y ladrando.

Retrocedí con un grito ahogado, buscando velozmente el revólver que guardaba en el bolsillo.

Atisbé los dientes blancos del sujeto mientras me lanzaba una mirada maliciosa, y comprendí con un escalofrío de aprensión lo valiosa que era mi vida para Moriarty.

Si de verdad pretendía secuestrarme para presionar de algún modo a Holmes, era obvio que las condiciones en las que me trajeran ante él le traían sin cuidado.

El hombre soltó al perro y éste salió disparado, ya frenético a fuerza de forcejear con la correa.

Disparé, pero mi cansancio y, he de admitirlo, mi miedo a la bestia me hacían temblar tanto que erré el tiro.

Al instante siguiente cayó sobre mí, buscando instintivamente el brazo con el que sostenía el arma y aferrándose a él.

Lancé un grito y caí de espaldas mientras sus colmillos atravesaban mi chaqueta y mi piel, aplastado por su peso. Golpeé el sucio pavimento con tal fuerza que me rechinaron los dientes.

El dolor me traspasó mientras gruñía y destrozaba mi brazo, sacudiéndolo violentamente entre sus fauces, haciéndome soltar el arma.

La sangre y la saliva de las mandíbulas de la bestia salpicaron mi rostro. Hundí los dedos en su garganta en un esfuerzo por hacer que me soltara, pero el pánico y el movimiento del perro hacían casi imposible su sujeción.

Un gruñido profundo surgía de su garganta y volvió a sacudir violentamente la cabeza. Al parecer, no sólo pretendía destrozarme el brazo sino también arrancármelo. Su aliento caliente inundaba mi rostro, ahogándome, y grité intentando liberar un pie para poder patearlo.

¿Dónde estaba el dueño? ¿Sería lo bastante inteligente como para recoger el arma? Y si así fuera, ¿me encontraría pronto en las garras de Moriarty, como probablemente ya lo estaba Holmes?

Tal idea intensificó el miedo que atenazaba mi corazón y me hizo buscar nuevamente la garganta del animal.

Gracias a los libros que había leído sobre el manejo de los perros después del caso Baskerville (por si algo semejante volvía a ocurrir), localicé su punto débil en la mandíbula, junto a la oreja. Lo apreté frenéticamente, intentando encontrar un punto de presión, pero una cosa es leer la técnica y otra ponerla en práctica.

Sin embargo, tuve suerte. El perro lanzó un chillido repentino y conseguí liberar mi brazo.

Doblé mi ensangrentado apéndice contra mi pecho y me aparté rodando del animal cuando volvía a por mí. Recogí el arma y sentí su familiar consistencia bajo mi mano. La levanté en el momento en que la bestia se me lanzaba al cuello.

Sus colmillos se cerraron sobre el cuello de mi camisa, rozándome la piel, y apoyé con mano temblorosa el revólver contra la cabeza de la criatura.

Abrí fuego y la cosa se quedó inmóvil casi al instante. Mi disparo no había sido certero, pero sí mortal.

¡Bendita adrenalina! Adormeció mi dolor y me permitió ponerme de rodillas y apuntar al dueño. Se detuvo en seco. Sin duda había decidido intervenir cuando me vio coger el arma.

Al instante siguiente echó a correr por donde había venido, desapareciendo tras la esquina antes de que me diera tiempo de emprender cualquier otra acción.

No es que me encontrara en condiciones de hacerlo. Estaba exhausto y temblaba no sólo por el miedo y el esfuerzo, sino también por el inminente shock y la pérdida de sangre. Mi brazo era una masa turbulenta de dolor y me manchaba la ropa.

Pero no podía quedarme ahí. Impulsado por el miedo, que a estas alturas ya me poseía por completo, me puse en pie atropelladamente, apoyándome en la pared, y metí el brazo bajo la chaqueta.

Necesitaba ayuda… y ésta estaba cerca. Ya no podría entrar por la ventana de atrás, pero no importaba mucho, ya que de todos modos parecían saber dónde estaba.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, dejando atrás el callejón y el cadáver del perro, y volví a meterme el revólver en el bolsillo al llegar a la calle principal.

Mi desesperada carrera hasta el piso de Mycroft apenas duró un momento, pero me hizo ganarme las miradas de desaprobación de varios viandantes.

Como no quería permanecer fuera más tiempo del necesario, me deshice en muestras de cortesía y me colé por la puerta sin anunciarme.

Llegué a las habitaciones de Mycroft y llamé discretamente a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta, y mi miedo creció hasta el punto de olvidarme por completo de mí mismo y girar el picaporte para entrar.

No había dado más que unos pasos cuando una mano cayó sobre mi hombro y algo frío y duro presionó mi nuca.

Me quedé helado, reconociendo al instante el contacto del cañón de un revólver.

—Se lo advierto, señor —dijo una voz—. No tendré el menor reparo en disparar.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Los médicos se curan solos

**3 – Los médicos se curan solos**

 **Watson**

—¿Mycroft? —jadeé, permitiéndome, en mi conmoción y mi alivio, emplear su nombre de pila.

La mano sobre mi hombro se crispó con sorpresa y el revólver se apartó. Me di la vuelta y una segunda mano aferró mi otro hombro.

Mycroft Holmes se percató de mi aspecto de un vistazo y abrió los ojos como platos, no sólo a causa de mi desaliñada apariencia, sino también por la creciente mancha de sangre en mi chaqueta, bajo la que ocultaba mi brazo herido.

—Doctor —dijo con una voz mucho más fría y tensa de lo habitual, transmitiendo la rabia y la preocupación que no mostraba su rostro.

—Señor Holmes… —empecé, intentando explicar mi abrupta aparición y mi apariencia en general, pero en ese momento la conmoción y el dolor de los recientes eventos, junto con el repentino alivio de encontrarme ante la tranquilizadora presencia del hermano de mi amigo, me pasaron factura.

Sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas y que la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. Al instante, el fornido caballero pasó mi brazo bueno sobre sus anchos hombros.

Me llevó hasta una silla y, más que sentarme, me derrumbé en ella. El esfuerzo hizo que mi respiración se acelerara y se volviera más áspera.

—Yo…

Pero mi voz temblaba demasiado para continuar y Mycroft me indicó que guardara silencio. Fue hacia un aparador y sirvió una bebida fuerte en un vaso que me puso a la fuerza en la mano.

—Bébase esto —dijo con voz firme.

Cogí el vaso y me quedé mirando la ambarina superficie, que el temblor que mi cuerpo transmitía a mi brazo hacía ondular.

—¡Maldita sea, doctor! ¡Bébaselo antes de que se desmaye! —ordenó con voz tajante, muy parecida a la de Holmes.

Obedeciendo a su tono imperioso, tal como hacía con mi amigo, bebí rápidamente, atragantándome con cada sorbo.

Cuando acabé, Mycroft me quitó el vaso y se sentó frente a mí, sondeándome con sus distantes ojos grises.

—Tranquilícese, hombre —dijo, en un tono más calmado—. Sea cual sea la situación (aunque sospecho que ya sé lo que ha ocurrido), tiene que calmarse. No podrá ayudar a mi hermano ni a usted mismo en este estado. Y me temo que tendrá que ocuparse personalmente de su brazo, porque sería extremadamente peligroso para usted confiar en cualquier médico en este momento.

Asentí, todavía incapaz de hablar, y me sujeté el brazo herido, cerrando los ojos, intentando apaciguar mis nervios.

Me quedé así un buen rato, manteniendo la presión sobre la herida, mientras Mycroft esperaba con paciencia, sin hacer comentarios sobre mi parsimoniosa recuperación.

Cuando finalmente levanté la cabeza, con un lento suspiro, vi que no se había movido, que seguía observándome.

En cualquier otro momento me habría puesto nervioso ser objeto del escrutinio de aquella mente brillante, pero ahora tal preocupación me traía sin cuidado. Sólo intentaba mantener a raya el horror que mi situación me producía, y ni siquiera comprendía aún del todo lo que había ocurrido.

Al ver que no hacía nada por iniciar la conversación, Mycroft comenzó a interpelarme sistemáticamente, como solía hacer su hermano con sus clientes, con objeto de ayudarme a concentrarme.

—Sherlock nunca llegó al punto de encuentro.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Cómo…?

—Mi hermano me lo ha contado casi todo, doctor Watson. Sé que ambos tenían pensado partir hacia el continente esta mañana. Es obvio que no lo han hecho, y ya que Sherlock no está con usted, y considerando que usted nunca accedería a separarse de él en tales circunstancias, es evidente que nunca llegó a la estación. Además, usted ha venido aquí asumiendo que él pasó aquí la noche y que quizá aún no se había marchado.

Asentí.

—Lamento decirle, doctor, que no está aquí. Anoche no apareció.

—¿Sabe algo de Moriarty?

—Sé mucho sobre él, y sé lo de la estúpida _vendetta_ en la que Sherlock se ha embarcado. Yo mismo me habría encargado de poner a mi hermano a buen recaudo si no hubiera planeado desaparecer en el continente. La decisión más sensata que ha tomado hasta ahora, aunque involucrarle a usted no ha sido lo más sabio. Tonto egoísta y sentimental…

Guardó silencio, con el ceño fruncido.

La idea de que alguien, aunque fuese su propio hermano, llamara tonto o sentimental a Sherlock Holmes parecía inaudita y bastante divertida. Dejé escapar una débil carcajada, algo impropio de mí.

Mycroft me miró alarmado, porque sabía tan bien como yo que no la causaba el humor, sino una creciente histeria.

Sirvió un segundo vaso que colocó en mi mano.

Bebí a sorbos, obediente, desperezándome mentalmente. No sentía el menor deseo de recibir una bofetada espabiladora. No de una mano tan grande como la de Mycroft, en cualquier caso.

—¿Dónde está?

—Creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta, doctor. Ningún tipo de cautiverio o herida mortal habrían hecho que le abandonara en una situación tan comprometida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Mycroft suspiró.

—Lo primero, doctor, ocuparnos de su brazo.

Se levantó, se acercó a mí y levantó con cuidado mi brazo destrozado, frunciendo el ceño como si empatizara con mi dolor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Un perro… Sí, eso pensé, y demasiado grande para ser un terrier. ¿Qué necesita?

—Un antiséptico —dije, intentando vaciar mi cabeza de los atribulados pensamientos que daban vueltas en su interior y concentrarme por entero en el familiar campo de la medicina—. Agua caliente, vendas… y algo con que coser.

Asintió y se levantó, disponiéndose a meterse la pistola en el bolsillo. Pero se detuvo al reparar en mi mirada y agitó el revólver antes de guardarlo.

—Sí, pensé que sería mejor estar en guardia, doctor. Sobra decirlo, con un hombre tan astuto y sin escrúpulos como Moriarty. Disculpe mi reacción ante su intempestiva entrada.

—Lo siento —dije yo—. Pensé que lo mejor…

—Y estaba en lo cierto, doctor.

Salió de la habitación y volvió momentos después con material de primeros auxilios y una palangana llena de agua caliente que produjo palpitaciones ansiosas en mi brazo sólo con mirarla, de sucio e inflamado que estaba.

Pero la tarea que me esperaba distaba mucho de ser placentera, y el alivio sólo llegaría al final. Me coloqué ante la mesa y tendí uno de los trapos bajo el brazo para evitar ensuciarla.

Había numerosas laceraciones y cinco brechas bastante más grandes. Había tenido una suerte infernal de que el perro no hubiera podido agarrarme bien o el daño habría sido mucho peor, y probablemente no habría conseguido soltarme.

Empapé otra tira de tela y humedecí primero mi brazo con ella, suspirando de alivio cuando el agua caliente lavó la sangre cálida y pegajosa y el polvo de la calle.

Una vez hecho eso, cogí la botella del antiséptico y vertí un poco sobre una tercera tira de tela. Vacilé un momento al acercar la tela al brazo. Luego me armé de valor, apreté los dientes y comencé a limpiar las heridas.

Al principio todo fue bien, pero cuando llegó el turno de las heridas más grandes, el maldito líquido ardió en ellas como metal fundido. Encogí bruscamente el brazo ante el dolor con un siseo y una queda maldición. Las cinco brechas eran profundas y descubrí que mis nervios no estaban lo suficientemente templados para continuar con el proceso. No tenía valor para autoinfligirme más dolor.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Como había dicho Mycroft, no había ningún médico en quien yo estuviera dispuesto a confiar o a exponer al peligro. Y no podía llevar a cabo la tarea con drogas o morfina, por más que me apeteciera.

Mycroft apoyó una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro mientras me quitaba el trozo de tela con la otra.

Cerré los ojos, agradecido y a la vez temeroso ante lo que me esperaba. Me agarré al borde de la silla y esperé.

El segundo contacto del antiséptico sobre la herida me hizo jadear y apretar los labios. Con el tercero y el cuarto no emití ningún sonido, pero se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y mi respiración se volvió más áspera.

Mycroft terminó y dejó la tela a un lado, observándome con ojos preocupados. Mi respiración se normalizó.

—Tendrá que disculparme, doctor… pero me temo que nunca he probado suerte con la costura.

Intenté sonreír, pero mis músculos faciales estaban tremendamente rígidos.

—Gracias, Mycroft. Esa parte puedo hacerla yo.

Asintió y me sujetó el brazo mientras yo preparaba el hilo para la próxima fase del proceso.

—Mientras usted hace eso, doctor, le contaré lo que me dijo mi hermano del profesor Moriarty. Si vamos a derrotar a ese hombre, le será de ayuda estar mejor informado.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Los efectos de la espera

**4 – Los efectos de la espera**

 **Holmes**

—Asombroso —dijo la voz con su divertida condescendencia.

La ignoré, sentado al borde del catre bajo y pasablemente cómodo, con el rostro oculto entre las manos.

Oí al dueño de la voz apartarse de la pared y pasar a mi izquierda con su andar lento y mesurado. No podía ver la arrogante sonrisa en su rostro, ni quería hacerlo, pero podía imaginármela.

—El mayor detective asesor del mundo. En mi opinión, señor Holmes, ha caído con bastante facilidad. Es lo que pasa por confiar tan ciegamente en los demás.

—Cuando Moriarty le dijo que me hiciera compañía, Porter, estoy seguro de que no le encargó que además me entretuviera —dije con sarcasmo, incapaz de contenerme y guardar silencio por más tiempo.

Porter se echó a reír y volvió a apoyar la espalda contra la pared mientras yo alzaba la cabeza y clavaba en él una venenosa mirada. Se encontraba bastante relajado y cómodo en su papel de guardián. No era extraño que Moriarty le hubiera asignado la tarea. Siempre escogía a los hombres que mejor encajaban en cada trabajo.

—¿Cuándo se espera que regrese el profesor? —pregunté con un tono burlonamente formal.

—Oh, vaya, estamos ansiosos, ¿eh? —sonrió Porter—. Bueno, aún tardará un rato, señor Holmes… No estará incómodo, ¿verdad? ¿Desea que vaya a buscarle algo? ¿Comida? ¿Bebida?

—No, estoy bastante satisfecho —dije—. Aparte de lo obvio, por supuesto.

Levanté las manos, revelando las esposas en mis muñecas y la cadena que las unía a la barra de hierro de la pequeña cama.

La sonrisa de mi carcelero se ensanchó.

—Por supuesto. El profesor es un caballero, pero no esperará que corra ese riesgo, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —respondí, posando las manos en mi regazo y sentándome contra la pared con un suspiro.

Nunca me había gustado esperar. Aborrecía la inactividad más que ninguna otra cosa, pero esto era infinitamente peor… porque no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi ausencia. Qué argucias estaría poniendo Moriarty en acción… y si Watson…

No. Watson había seguido mis instrucciones. Siempre lo hacía, al pie de la letra, y esta vez no sería diferente. Aunque me hubieran cogido antes de poder reunirme con él, habría seguido adelante y ahora estaría a salvo, fuera de Londres.

Pero también podía haberse dado la vuelta, declaró otra parte de mi mente. A decir verdad, eso era exactamente lo que habría hecho, al llegar a la costa y descubrir que yo aún no había llegado. Habría cometido el fatal error de volver a Londres para empezar a buscarme. Tonto leal...

Las muñecas empezaban a picarme y a dolerme a causa del inevitable roce de las esposas. Me las froté con aire ausente.

Con toda su inteligencia, había cierta simplicidad en los métodos de Moriarty. A diferencia de muchos criminales, él sabía que la elaboración innecesaria era más engorrosa que útil.

Por esa razón, mi prisión también era simple, aunque no había escatimado precauciones. La pequeña habitación en la que había despertado se componía de cuatro paredes de piedra desnuda con una gruesa puerta de madera en un extremo, y tan solo contenía el pequeño armazón de hierro de una cama atornillado al suelo.

Al parecer, me habían registrado meticulosamente a mi llegada, porque tenía la ropa arrugada, con las marcas de las sucias manos de sus secuaces. El registro que yo mismo efectué después me reveló que me habían despojado de todos mis accesorios ocultos.

Como precaución extra, me sometían a una vigilancia constante, con guardianes reemplazados cada cuatro horas, dando al traste con cualquier intento de fuga que pudiera sentirme tentado a realizar.

Al parecer, Porter también se había aburrido de mi compañía, porque finalmente había dejado de burlarse y examinaba ociosamente la porquería que había bajo sus uñas.

Cerré los ojos.

¿Cómo pude dejar que las cosas se torcieran, con todo lo que había en juego?

No tenía una respuesta, y era poco probable que la obtuviera, hasta que Moriarty considerase que había llegado el momento de hacerme una visita.

 **Watson**

Estaba oscuro cuando me desperté bruscamente, mirando a mi alrededor, a la tenue luz de las lámparas de gas.

Mycroft había salido temprano hacia Pall Mall y yo debía haberme quedado dormido en su sofá después de haber intentado entretenerme solo durante horas.

Tardé un momento en comprender qué era lo que me había despertado. Algo arañaba sutilmente la cerradura de la puerta de las habitaciones de Mycroft. Pese a su levedad, mis nervios alterados lo habían percibido y me levanté al instante, agarrando mi revólver y apuntando hacia la puerta.

No era el roce que produce una llave en la cerradura, sino de algo que intentaba forzar la entrada ilegalmente.

Mi corazón palpitó desbocado en mi pecho cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió con un _clic_.

—¡Quédese donde está o disparo! —grité, agradeciendo la firmeza con la que sonó mi voz en la habitación dormida.

Se oyó un gritito y alguien, o más bien algo a juzgar por su tamaño, se zambulló en la habitación y se agachó tras el sofá.

Retrocedí, sin saber dónde apuntar.

Transcurrieron unos instantes de tensión hasta que volví a hablar.

—¿Quién es usted? ¡Déjese ver!

Una cabeza se asomó lentamente sobre el sofá. Una cabeza muy pequeña.

Un par de ojos jóvenes me miraron muy abiertos.

—¡Es usted, jefe! ¡Qué susto me ha dado!

Aquella voz joven y aguda me resultaba familiar, y al cabo de un momento la reconocí.

—¿Alfie?

El chico salió por completo, con sus mechones de pelo rojo alzándose en todas direcciones y sus claros ojos verdes brillando en su pálido rostro.

—Hola, doctor —dijo alegremente—. Qué agradable bienvenida.

Sentí que las piernas se me doblaban de alivio y me dejé caer pesadamente en la silla más cercana.

El chico frunció el ceño, preocupado, y se acercó a mí con un aire casi cómico, como si yo fuera el paciente y él un médico prestigioso y solícito.

—¿Está bien, doctor? Lo veo bastante pachucho.

—Estoy bien —dije, impaciente, pero el muchacho se situó a mi derecha, mirando dubitativamente el vendaje que cubría mi brazo—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Me interrumpí, contemplando incrédulo su rostro alegre y animado. Lo absurdo de su presencia disipó mi conmoción.

—En el nombre del cielo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

El chico sonrió y sostuvo en alto un trozo de metal retorcido para que lo examinara.

—El señor Holmes me enseñó mientras usted estaba de vacaciones.

—¿Que él qué?

Al percibir mi desaprobación, Alfie ocultó rápidamente la ganzúa.

—No se preocupe, doctor, no la he usado. No mucho.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? —dije, cogiendo al chico por los hombros—. Es peligroso acercarse a mí. O a Baker Street. ¡Tú y los demás tenéis que alejaros!

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—No tenemos miedo, doctor, y no puedo irme hasta darle esto.

Metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un sobre arrugado que puso en mi mano.

Lo cogí. Estaba en blanco, aunque sucio y lleno de huellas de dedos pequeños y pringosos. La marca de una herradura demostraba que había sido aplastado en algún momento.

Pero reconocí el papel con un escalofrío.

Era de Holmes.

Lo abrí y examiné la letra familiar que cubría la página que contenía.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Sinceramente suyo

**5 – Sinceramente suyo**

 **Watson**

 _Mi querido Watson_ , empezaba.

Me detuve, mirando excitado al joven irregular. El chico sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco cómicamente.

—Debí decírselo, doctor. Yo estaba con el señor Holmes cuando me la dio.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos días, doctor.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al saber que la nota era vieja, pero seguía siendo mejor que nada.

Me puse en pie y cerré con el pestillo la puerta que Alfie había dejado abierta. Luego subí el gas de las lámparas para poder leer mejor.

Me acomodé en el sofá y Alfie se sentó de un salto a mi lado, con las manos llenas de los bollos que sobraron de mi desayuno.

 _Mi querido Watson:_

 _Espero que nunca tenga ocasión de leer estas líneas, porque si todo sale según lo he planeado, el peligro habrá pasado antes de que haya surgido la oportunidad de entregárselas._

 _Si esto cae en sus manos, significa que he subestimado gravemente a Moriarty y la opinión que me había formado acerca de sus habilidades, y que algo inesperado ha estropeado nuestra fuga._

 _Sea cual sea el resultado, le ruego que no cometa ninguna temeridad. En cualquier caso, ya le había explicado que mi carrera había alcanzado su punto culminante, y no podría haber deseado un final mejor que éste._

 _Mi ausencia no afectará de ningún modo a la trampa que le he tendido a Moriarty y a su organización. Sin embargo, hay algo que usted puede hacer._

 _Dígale al inspector Patterson que los documentos que necesita para condenar a la banda están archivados en la casilla con la letra M, en una carpeta azul que dice "Moriarty_ ". _Es lo bastante competente para seguir por su cuenta a partir de ahí._

 _Me satisface pensar que he sido capaz de librar a la sociedad de los nuevos efectos que pudieran causar en ella su presencia, aunque me temo que será a un precio que entristecerá a mis amigos, y especialmente a usted, mi querido Watson._

 _Ya me había preparado para un fin como éste, aunque lamento no haberle dado tiempo para hacerse a la idea. He hecho entrega de todos mis bienes a mi hermano Mycroft. Sírvase presentarle mis saludos y considéreme siempre, mi querido compañero, sinceramente suyo._

 _Sherlock Holmes_

Bajé la carta, desesperado, mirando fijamente la rejilla de la chimenea, apagada y ennegrecida.

—¿Está bien, doctor? —preguntó Alfie con voz queda.

Me encontraba demasiado aturdido y conmocionado para responder. Había esperado que la carta contuviera instrucciones útiles o información que pudiera conducirme hasta Holmes. No una despedida.

Di un respingo cuando un par de brazos pequeños y flacos me rodearon la cintura y Alfie apoyó su sucia cabeza en mi pecho, estrechándome con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo era capaz de ejercer.

Bajé la cabeza y sostuvo mi mirada con sus solemnes ojos verdes.

—No se preocupe, doctor… El señor Holmes tendrá un plan. Y sea lo que sea, él sabrá qué hacer.

Suspiré y puse un brazo sobre los delgados hombros del muchacho.

—Sí, Alfie, tiene un plan, pero no es exactamente el que me hubiera gustado.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Mucho… Y es que el señor Holmes se ha puesto a sí mismo en peligro.

El irregular me soltó y se sentó.

—Entonces, ¿qué espera?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, si el señor Holmes está en apuros? Usted tendría que estar con él si necesita su ayuda. Siempre lo está.

Casi me eché a reír ante la fiera indignación del muchacho y la simple claridad de sus palabras.

Sí, yo tendría que estar…

—No sé dónde está, Alfie.

El chico se levantó de un salto, se metió en la boca lo que quedaba de los bollos y salpicó de migajas la alfombra de Mycroft mientras hablaba.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos que encontrarlo —declaró, tragándose el enorme grumo y cogiendo mi mano para llevarme hacia la puerta.

Tiré de él, haciendo que se detuviera, le obligué a darse la vuelta y apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros.

—Te equivocas de medio a medio, muchacho. No pueden verte conmigo, ya te he dicho que es peligroso. Si tú o cualquiera de los otros me ve por la calle, no os acerquéis, ¿entendido?

Alfie frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar, pero lo interrumpí.

—Los hombres que tienen a Holmes no dudarán en matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, y resulta que ahora también van a por mí.

El chico lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia, como si yo fuera el niño y él el adulto.

—Como usted diga, doctor, pero tiene que ir a buscarlo. A Wig y a los chicos y a mí nos gusta trabajar para el señor Holmes. Y no queremos que les pase nada malo, ni a él ni a usted.

Asentí.

—Debo ir a buscarlo, pero solo. Pero tampoco podemos salir por la puerta principal. Tendrá que ser por atrás.

El ceño de Alfie empezó a revelar preocupación. Hablando lentamente, como si razonara con un loco, dijo:

—Doctor… No hay ninguna puerta ahí atrás.

Aquello me hizo sonreír abiertamente.

—No, Alfie, no la hay, me refería a las ventanas.

El asombro agrandó sus ojos verdes.

—¡Eh, jefe! ¡Va a bajar por la puta cañería!

No supe cómo interpretar eso.

—Sí.

Alfie soltó un resoplido muy poco infantil y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Empezó a agitarse, intentando reprimir las carcajadas, que se le escapaban en forma de chillidos y resoplidos.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta, en busca de mi arruinada chaqueta y mi revólver, consciente de que en algún momento de la conversación había decidido ir yo mismo en busca de los documentos que me había descrito.

Eran la única pista que tenía. Y si eran parte del motivo por el que Moriarty había secuestrado a mi amigo, entonces tenía que encontrarlos yo primero. En el instante en que Moriarty les pusiera las manos encima, todas las pruebas contra él y su banda desaparecerían y Holmes ya no sería una herramienta, sino un estorbo, y su vida ya no valdría nada.

Me volví hacia el irregular, que había recuperado cierto control, aunque aún tenía la cara roja.

—¿Listo, Alfie?

Hizo un breve saludo militar, tal como Wiggins solía hacer.

—En cuanto salgamos a la calle, vuelve corriendo al lugar del que has venido.

—Pero jefe, vine desde…

Suspiré.

—Ve donde quieras, pero desaparece. ¿Entendido?

Asintió vigorosamente.

—Bien. Pues vamos.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Juegos de salón

**6 – Juegos de salón**

 **Holmes**

 _Corría, aunque no sabía a dónde. Sólo sabía que debía seguir moviéndose, porque era la única oportunidad de atrapar a su presa_.

 _Patinó sobre el resbaladizo sendero y se golpeó contra una gran roca que sobresalía del suelo. Ignoró el dolor que traspasaba su costado y continuó. Oía voces justo delante de él y un gran rugido llenó sus oídos._

El dolor volvió a asaltarme y esta vez desperté bruscamente. Abrí los ojos de golpe y un leve gemido escapó de mis labios.

Por un momento, contemplé confuso la sombría estancia, completamente desorientado. Intenté levantar una mano para frotarme la cara y vi que estaba unida a la otra por unas esposas. En ese momento descubrí al guardián, alzándose amenazadoramente sobre mí, y los recuerdos de los últimos días me golpearon con alarmante claridad.

Me había quedado dormido, ¡maldita sea! Y mi guardián, uno menos comunicativo, con un cráneo apenas desarrollado, me había despertado de una patada.

Un vistazo a la puerta me dijo por qué, y me senté rápidamente, intentando devolver a mi rostro su habitual máscara de impasibilidad.

Un segundo hombre se alzaba en el umbral, un tipo con una frente alta y un enorme bigote erizado sobre los labios, como el de un gran gato.

Por su porte y los signos en su ropa y en sus manos deduje de inmediato de quién se trataba.

—Coronel Moran —dije—. Sé mucho sobre usted, aunque nunca nos hayamos visto.

El viejo _shikari_ clavó en mí una mirada asesina, tan amenazadora como la del profesor, aunque, más que letal, violenta y apasionada.

—Johnson, suéltale —ordenó con voz cortante, ignorándome—. Con las esposas será suficiente.

Extendí las manos para que el tal Johnson pudiera soltar la cadena que me unía al catre. Una vez hecho, me puse en pie y me volví hacia Moran, dispuesto a dedicarle alguna observación insultante.

Me recibió con un severo puñetazo que hizo zumbar mi cabeza y me envió de vuelta a la cama. Sentí cómo la sangre resbalaba por mi barbilla desde el labio nuevamente abierto.

Sin darme tiempo a recuperarme de mi desorientación, una mano me agarró el brazo con fuerza y me obligó a ponerme en pie de un tirón.

Parpadeé mirando a mi alrededor mientras nos adentrábamos en un oscuro y estrecho vestíbulo.

—¿No me vendan los ojos? —inquirí con petulancia.

—Cállese y dese prisa, facilítese las cosas —gruñó Moran en mi oído, tirando de mí mientras trastabillaba sobre mis piernas, que habían permanecido inactivas durante mucho tiempo.

—Me conmueve su preocupación.

El coronel se negó a morder el anzuelo y apretó el paso, obligándome a seguirlo.

Consideré poner a prueba su tolerancia, pero comprendí que sería poco ventajoso para mí, y posiblemente sólo conseguiría que me hiciera más daño. Moran era uno de los más reputados hombres de Moriarty, e incluso me atrevería a decir que no había en Londres hombre más peligroso que él. Salvo el propio Moriarty, claro. No era un individuo al que se pudiera manipular con facilidad, y era además conocido por su temperamento violento y una naturaleza un tanto sedienta de sangre que había desarrollado durante sus campañas en la India, donde la única ley era la de la jungla y los hombres se tomaban la justicia por su mano.

No tardamos mucho en cruzar el vestíbulo y llegar a un tramo de toscos peldaños de madera que ascendían brevemente hacia otra puerta.

Ciertamente, Moriarty había escogido una prisión ideal, con pocas posibilidades de huida.

Moran introdujo una llave en esta nueva barrera y me hizo entrar de un empujón en una habitación excesivamente brillante en comparación con el frío y húmedo cuarto del que habíamos salido.

Parpadeé y obtuve una rápida imagen de lo que parecía ser una cocina o trascocina antes de que Moran tirara de mí bruscamente hacia la izquierda, sin dejarme más opción que seguirle o ser arrastrado.

Atravesamos otro pasillo, éste bastante bien amueblado y entramos en una sala de estar abierta con grandes ventanas que habrían proporcionado a la estancia una placentera luminosidad (a la salida o a la puesta del sol, no tenía forma de saberlo) de no haber estado cubiertas por gruesas cortinas.

La habitación, la sala, e incluso el sótano que habían convertido en celda, eran lugares bastante comunes en su decoración. Podrían haber pertenecido a cualquier caballero londinense de moderada fortuna.

Si es que aún estábamos en Londres.

La costumbre me hizo echar un vistazo a las botas de Moran y sentí alivio al reconocer el barro que se pegaba, aún húmedo, a sus suelas.

Sí, estábamos en Londres, los débiles ruidos procedentes del exterior lo confirmaban.

Esto, entonces, debía ser uno de los numerosos pisos francos o refugios que poseía Moriarty, no muy diferente de los pequeños cubículos y habitaciones que yo tenía de reserva por todo Londres, equipados con todos los suministros y disfraces que pudiera necesitar.

El suyo era más grande, por supuesto, y mejor organizado, pero es que yo sólo contaba con fondos limitados.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Moran me soltó y dio un paso atrás, con los brazos listos a los costados, por si yo intentaba algo.

Mi atención se vio atraída hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se sentaba la jorobada figura del mismísimo profesor, con sus ojos oscuros destellando amenazadores mientras me miraba.

La repulsión y el frío nerviosismo que me asaltaron la primera vez que irrumpió en mi piso de Baker Street amenazaron con volver a apoderarse de mí.

Los ignoré, recurriendo a todo mi autocontrol. No era el momento de sucumbir a la debilidad.

Un denso silencio llenaba la habitación, algo que Watson habría disfrutado mucho describiendo, y me satisface decir que era una presencia casi tangible, tan tensa como una de las cuerdas de mi violín.

Moriarty no apartaba los ojos de mí, y yo le devolví la mirada, olvidando a Moran. Su rostro mostraba un ceño fruncido con desaprobación, que amenazaba con dar paso a una rabia terrible en cualquier momento.

Lanzando un suspiro tan leve que apenas lo noté, me señaló una silla.

—Siéntese, señor Holmes.

Vacilé un instante. En mi mente, sonó espontáneamente la voz de Watson manifestando lo que, imaginé, sería su propia respuesta a tal oferta.

 _¡Prefiero seguir de pie, señor!_

Sentí alzarse en mi interior el temblor de una carcajada, pero lo acallé al instante. Tampoco era momento para el humor.

Me senté.

Moriarty continuó escudriñándome, hasta que por fin se acomodó en su asiento y su mirada y actitud adquirieron el aire de superioridad y condescendencia que había mostrado al describir mis pequeños talentos, como si fuera un hermano mayor dirigiéndose a un hermanito rebelde.

De inmediato sentí el deseo de que mi propio hermano, Mycroft, estuviera presente. Tal vez, si lo hubiera involucrado en esto antes… Pero no. Esta batalla no era de Mycroft, y aunque no me cupiera duda de que su poder intelectual podía rivalizar y muy probablemente sobrepasar al de mi adversario, no podía involucrarlo. De todos modos, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Me ha causado muchas dificultades, señor Holmes —dijo Moriarty sin ceremonias.

—Tal como usted predijo —repliqué con voz igualmente fría. Puede que no sonara tan indignada como la de Watson, pero seguía disgustándome su tono condescendiente.

—Su cautiverio no ha mermado su sentido del humor.

—Yo diría más bien que lo ha incrementado.

Moriarty me fulminó con la mirada y ordené a mi rostro que se volviera pétreo. No ganaría nada mostrando mis emociones.

—¿Qué le ha parecido su alojamiento?

—Sorprendentemente cómodo. He estado en agujeros peores. Y el asunto de mi cautiverio lleva a otra cuestión, a saber, por qué se molesta en prolongar mi existencia si considera que mis acciones interfieren tanto en las suyas.

Moriarty se inclinó hacia delante, aferrándose a los brazos de su butaca con sus largos dedos agarrotados, lo cual trajo a mi mente imágenes de patas y dientes de araña.

—Usted es quien mejor puede responder a esa pregunta, Holmes, aunque no pueda ver la conexión.

—Quizá usted tenga la bondad de iluminarme.

Moriarty sonrió, pero en su expresión no había rastro de benevolencia.

—Quizá podamos poner a prueba su talento en una versión de uno de sus trucos de salón favoritos, Holmes. Ya tiene el primer eslabón de su cadena deductiva. Le proporcionaré el último y veremos si puede hallar usted solo los que faltan.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y, a pesar de mí mismo, sentí que mi rostro ardía de furia.

—Le retenemos aquí porque posee usted unos documentos con pruebas que me incriminan a mí y a mis colaboradores.

Pareció sentirse extremadamente feliz ante el inevitable asombro que se reflejó en mis facciones.

—Ate cabos, señor Holmes.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo?

Mi mente recorrió a toda velocidad miles de escenarios y posibilidades.

En realidad, sólo había un par de formas en las que un secreto tan celosamente guardado podía haber sido descubierto.

Estaba, por supuesto, la nota que le había entregado a uno de mis irregulares, pero ni siquiera Moriarty podía estar al corriente de eso, porque aún no me habían visto en ese momento.

Sólo yo, Mycroft y Patterson conocíamos la existencia de los documentos…

Quedaba fuera de toda duda que mi hermano pudiera haber sido tan descuidado en un asunto de semejante importancia.

Pero Patterson… Existía la posibilidad de que Patterson hubiera creído conveniente asegurarse de que sus hombres conocieran la existencia de los documentos, al menos los más importantes de ellos.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo había podido descubrirlo?

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Ya sabía que Moriarty contaba con alguien en Scotland Yard, sería idiota si no fuera así. A pesar de todas mis precauciones, era más que posible que uno de los hombres de Patterson trabajara en realidad para Moriarty.

Eso explicaría sus repentinas acciones contra mí.

Tenía que ser eso.

Y mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarle con tal conclusión en mi mente, vi la respuesta en su expresión satisfecha.

Sí, lo sabía, y no había dudado en tomar precauciones contra las trampas que Patterson y yo habíamos tendido a su banda.

Pero los documentos seguían constituyendo un peligro, y me retenía para conseguirlos.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Se busca una carpeta azul

**7 – Se busca una carpeta azul**

 **Watson**

—¿Qué está esperando, jefe?

Reprimí un grito de alarma y me giré para ver a Alfie parado detrás de mí en el callejón, desde donde había estado vigilando durante unos minutos la parte trasera de nuestro piso.

El miedo y la ansiedad acumulados en mi pecho explotaron ante esta preocupación añadida, pues había pensado que el chico ya había seguido su camino.

—¡Alfie!

Sonrió.

Lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa con una violencia nacida del miedo y lo zarandeé.

—¡Te dije que te alejaras de aquí! —gruñí con una voz que no parecía la mía.

Alfie se quedó mirándome, sorprendido por mi vehemente y furiosa expresión, y forcejeó intentando soltarse.

Un mazazo de comprensión me hizo soltarlo y aparté rápidamente las manos.

El muchacho retrocedió, mirándome con una expresión dolida y cautelosa.

Sentí que mi rostro ardía de arrepentimiento y vergüenza por el modo en que lo había tratado. ¿Pero quién sino yo podía hacerle comprender la gravedad del asunto?

No se fue. Continuó mirándome con aquella expresión de perro fiel apaleado por su amo.

Me di la vuelta para seguir vigilando la calle, confiando en que se fuera.

Al fin había oscurecido lo bastante para poder entrar y salir sigilosamente del piso y regresar a tiempo a casa de Mycroft.

—¿Doctor?

La voz de Alfie sonó preocupada en mis oídos y, por una vez, tensa y asustada, como si mi propio miedo al fin lo hubiera alcanzado.

—Sal de aquí, Alfie —susurré, preparándome para la carrera que estaba a punto de hacer—. Vete. Todo irá bien.

No esperé a ver si me obedecía. Crucé la calle a toda velocidad hacia la ventana trasera de la primera planta del edificio donde estaba nuestro piso.

Me detuve una vez alcanzada la protección de las sombras de la casa y examiné las ventanas.

Todas estaban cerradas con pestillo. ¿Debía seguir el ejemplo de Holmes y golpear los cristales para atraer la atención de la señora Hudson?

Un ruido al otro lado de la calle lo decidió por mí. No tenía tiempo y posiblemente también vigilaban la parte trasera de la casa. La rapidez era mi única aliada, así que lo mejor sería moverse rápido y dejar a nuestra buena casera completamente al margen.

Usé el codo para romper una de las ventanas e intenté alcanzar el pestillo con el brazo bueno, procurando evitar las afiladas aristas del cristal roto.

Ejerciendo una ligera presión con el hombro, conseguí alcanzarlo y subirlo, y me colé dentro.

La casa, incluido el piso inferior ocupado por la señora Hudson, estaba inusualmente oscura y silenciosa, y aguardé un momento, esperando oír sus gritos de alarma ante mi escandalosa entrada.

Pero no pasó nada.

Crucé el vestíbulo hacia la entrada y allí descubrí la respuesta.

Su abrigo, sombrero y bufanda habían desaparecido, así como las llaves de repuesto que dejaba en el plato llano del aparador.

Se había ido, probablemente para tomarse unas vacaciones improvisadas. Naturalmente, Holmes había tomado precauciones respecto a su seguridad.

Eso iluminó un poco mi ansiedad y subí corriendo las escaleras hacia nuestras habitaciones, aferrando mi revólver, con el oído atento a cualquier sonido.

 **Holmes**

—Por respeto a su talento, señor Holmes, le ofrezco otra oportunidad de acabar con este asunto. Ya he hecho los preparativos para desbaratar las trampas que usted y sus agentes del Yard han tendido para capturarme a mí y a mi organización.

Me costó bastante dominar mis emociones mientras miraba al profesor con ojos llameantes. Mi reacción pareció complacerle mucho. Parecía a punto de regodearse.

—Tenga por seguro que el próximo lunes sus redes se cerrarán en el vacío. Está acabado.

Su voz se suavizó y se inclinó hacia mí con una expresión que sin duda pretendía ser amable, pero la frialdad de sus ojos arruinó definitivamente el efecto.

—No ganará nada si sigue con esto —razonó.

Le miré fríamente.

—¿Quiere que le entregue el trabajo de varios meses? —inquirí—. ¿Las pruebas que he reunido con tanto esfuerzo?

—No tiene otro remedio —dijo Moriarty con dureza, abandonando de golpe su pretendida benevolencia—. Conservar esos documentos no le hará ningún bien… y ocultarme su localización podría causarle una gran aflicción.

Me eché a reír.

—Supongo que sabe que nada de lo que me haga me persuadirá, Moriarty. Ya se lo he dicho.

—Lo sé muy bien.

Moriarty se levantó y se dio la vuelta para contemplar una obra de arte que colgaba en la pared. Pero sus pensamientos no se centraban realmente en el cuadro.

—Por esa razón no se le ha hecho daño durante su estancia aquí, aunque más de uno sentiría un gran placer en "persuadirle" físicamente.

De reojo, vi a Moran removerse ligeramente, pero me negué a mirarlo. Hacerlo sólo habría evidenciado mi miedo.

—No, no es por usted por quien debe preocuparse, señor Holmes… Hay otros cuya integridad imagino que desearía mucho preservar.

Me quedé rígido, presa de la rabia, la impotencia y el terror que luchaban por apoderarse de mi compostura.

—Su hermano Mycroft conoce la localización de esos documentos… Me enteré por el hombre de Patterson… pero no puedo tocarlo, como usted bien sabe. Tal acción traería al Gobierno a la puerta de mi casa.

Se volvió hacia mí, y esta vez tuve que reprimir un escalofrío ante la cruel sonrisa que iluminaba su maléfico rostro.

—Pero hay otra persona, alguien a quien ya hemos intentado atrapar.

Cerré los puños, sintiendo cómo las uñas se clavaban en las palmas de mis manos. Mi estómago se revolvió en señal de protesta ante la idea.

—Watson.

 **Watson**

Abrí la puerta de nuestra sala de estar y respiré aliviado ante la tranquilidad que hallé en su interior.

Sin dudar, me dirigí al escritorio de Holmes y localicé la casilla con la letra M.

Y allí estaba, la ominosa carpeta azul que contenía la clave para acabar con la malvada organización del profesor Moriarty, el compendio del mejor de los trabajos de Holmes.

La cogí rápidamente y estaba a punto de guardármela bajo el abrigo cuando reparé en el estado de mi vestimenta.

Sería mejor coger unas cuantas cosas mientras estaba allí.

Llevando conmigo el sobre y el revólver, me dirigí a mi habitación, donde me apresuré a meter algunas cosas en mi valija. También cogí mi maletín. Guardé la carpeta de Holmes entre mis cosas y me despojé de la chaqueta y la camisa estropeadas.

Acababa de ponerme otras limpias cuando percibí los primeros ruidos en el piso de abajo.

Me quedé paralizado en el acto de abrocharme el último botón y escuché. Quizá sólo fuera mi sobreexcitada imaginación.

Pero no lo era. Se oyó un nítido golpeteo y luego el sonido de unos pasos que subían por la escalera.

Acabé de ajustarme la chaqueta y recogí las dos maletas, aferrando el revólver con la mano derecha.

Me asomé a la puerta de mi dormitorio, espiando el hueco de la escalera, y vi varias figuras borrosas con linternas que movían sin cesar delante de ellas.

Estaba atrapado, y a causa de mi falta de previsión no sólo iba a poner los documentos en manos de Moriarty, sino también a mí mismo.

Era un estúpido.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Precio

**8 – Precio**

 **Holmes**

—Intentado —me escuché replicar fríamente—. No ha logrado atraparlo, de lo contrario estaría aquí, y no me cabe duda de que estaría más que encantado de permitir que el coronel Moran ejerciera su amable poder de persuasión sobre él.

Los ojos de Moriarty llamearon, pero su expresión no cambió. Seguía siendo una máscara impasible.

—Tiene usted razón, el buen doctor aún no es mi invitado, y no por no haberlo intentado, pero lo será pronto.

Mi corazón continuó latiendo a ritmo de _staccato_ contra mis costillas. La aprensión hizo circular velozmente mi sangre y mi respiración se aceleró. Fui incapaz de ocultarle estos efectos a Moriarty, y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo triunfal.

—Nos dio esquinazo en la estación, pero uno de mis hombres lo encontró horas después, con su perro. Su doctor es un hombre muy juicioso, señor Holmes, pero no lo bastante rápido.

Tragué saliva y abrí la boca para hablar. La fachada de mi autocontrol se tambaleó.

¿Esos desalmados habían lanzado un perro contra él? ¿De qué clase? ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho? Seguramente no mucho, si había conseguido escapar. ¿Habían impedido ellos que Watson subiera al tren o mi insensato amigo había saltado del vagón en el último momento? Una acción tan impulsiva no sería impropia de él. De hecho, encajaba bien con su carácter.

Me sentí casi físicamente enfermo al pensar en Watson escondido en algún lugar de Londres, ocultándose en un vano esfuerzo por eludir a sus perseguidores, desangrándose, horriblemente mutilado por los colmillos de un perro feroz.

—Todavía hay tiempo —prosiguió Moriarty, observando el efecto que sus palabras ejercían en mí—. Suspendamos su tormento, señor Holmes, antes de que el daño sea mayor. Y a cambio de su cooperación, consideraré dejar que los dos sigan con sus vidas sin que nadie les moleste.

Alcé los ojos hacia él, desgarrado. Por una vez, sus argumentos estuvieron a punto de convencerme… Esas amenazas eran muy distintas a la conversación que habíamos mantenido no hacía mucho en Baker Street. Las apuestas eran demasiado altas.

—Ambos podemos seguir nuestro camino. No hay necesidad de continuar con esto, ni razón para que nuestros senderos vuelvan a cruzarse en el futuro.

Se había ido acercando durante su discurso, y ahora se alzaba junto a mí. Se inclinó con su particular actitud reptiliana. Una luz terrible e implacable brillaba en sus ojos negros.

— _Abandone_ , señor Holmes.

 **Watson**

Me senté al borde de las escaleras, respirando pesadamente, desgarrado entre el deseo de retirarme a mi habitación y bloquear la puerta, y el de escapar por la puerta principal.

¿Me habían seguido desde la casa de Mycroft?

Solté mi valija y mi maletín y me agarré al pasamanos en un esfuerzo por controlar el miedo que había crecido rápidamente hasta llevarme a un estado cercano al pánico.

No podía quedarme allí, una defensa tan débil no los contendría durante mucho tiempo, y había que entregar los documentos a Patterson.

Eso era esencial. Patterson debía recibir esos documentos, así que tendría que salir.

Abrí mi valija y saqué la carpeta, la doblé y me la metí en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. Si tenía que salir corriendo, no podía dejar que nada me estorbara, aparte del revólver.

La recámara aún estaba casi llena. Sólo había empleado una bala en matar al perro.

Miré hacia el rellano y vi que los hombres habían entrado en la sala de estar.

Eso no era nada bueno. En cuanto descubrieran que yo no estaba allí, seguramente registrarían las demás habitaciones hasta acabar por atraparme en el último piso.

Podía salir corriendo. Habían dejado el rellano vacío, y podría escabullirme en la oscuridad.

Pero había algo más, algo que se agitaba en el fondo de mi mente con tal fuerza que traspasaba la bruma del miedo.

Era como si el propio Holmes estuviera presente, dándome instrucciones: tranquilizarme, pensar y observar lo que mi mente ya había percibido.

Me agazapé junto al zócalo, esforzándome por ver y oír mejor.

Hablaban en voz baja y no había prisa en sus movimientos, ni sonidos de muebles volcados o cristales rotos. Era como si se esforzaran por ser furtivos, como si fueran ladrones nocturnos, en lugar de hombres embarcados en una cacería humana.

¿Sería posible que no vinieran a por mí? ¿Que Moriarty hubiera descubierto de algún modo la existencia de los documentos?

¿O estaban aquí con un simple encargo: limitarse a registrar las habitaciones de Holmes, por si se daba el improbable caso de que pudieran hallar algo?

Fuera cual fuese la razón, seguro que no sabían que yo estaba ahí, lo que significaba que aún tenía una oportunidad.

Sentí una súbita excitación, y estuve a punto de darme la vuelta en busca de un lugar adecuado donde esconderme hasta que acabaran su búsqueda… cuando otra extraña incidencia atrajo mis sentidos, lo suficientemente exacerbados para hacer gala de un poder de percepción mayor del habitual.

Humo…

No buscaban los documentos. Moriarty no tenía necesidad de hacerse con ellos. Simplemente requería que fueran destruidos.

Y en lugar de afrontar el tremendo problema de revisar las montañas de documentos y archivos de Holmes… iban a destruirlo todo de golpe.

Iban a quemar el apartamento.

 **Holmes**

—Vamos, vamos, señor Holmes, seguro que ha tenido tiempo de pensar en el asunto durante sus horas de cautividad. Cuanto más tiempo lo demore, más desesperada se volverá la situación del doctor Watson. He ordenado a mis hombres que lo traigan aquí, pero no he especificado en qué condiciones. Es mejor que el trabajo ya esté medio hecho cuando llegue.

En el instante en que Moriarty acabó de hablar me puse en pie, mi mente nublada por la rabia y un terrible sentimiento de culpa ante la idea de que Watson fuera no sólo capturado, sino también lastimado por hombres fríos y despiadados como Moran y los demás villanos empleados por el profesor.

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de expresar mi odio y mi repugnancia. Las manos del coronel cayeron sobre mis hombros y de un empellón me devolvió a mi asiento, donde permanecí temblando de rabia y emoción.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, tan egoísta como para involucrarlo, en primer lugar?

 _Pero ya estaba involucrado_ , insistió la parte fría de mi mente. _Está asociado contigo. ¡El mundo entero sabe lo valioso que es para ti desde la publicación de sus malditas historias!_

Podría haber hecho algo. Podría haberle enviado lejos.

 _No se habría ido_.

Sentí la desesperada necesidad de decir algo, de dar rienda suelta de algún modo a mi frustración como lo hacía Watson.

Pero tales alardes no impresionarían a Moriarty, ni tendrían el menor impacto en su inexistente corazón. Él sólo entendía de frío y meticuloso intelecto, de honor irreprochable.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para preservar la integridad de Watson y posiblemente su vida… y no podía hacerlo.

Ni siquiera por Watson podía destruir la única oportunidad que tenía el mundo de deshacerse de un hombre como el profesor Moriarty.

Habría aceptado gustoso mi propia destrucción si ése era el precio.

Pero la de Watson…

Un hombre como él no merecía tal destino. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan bueno y compasivo, tan digno de una buena vida.

Un hombre como él tampoco me habría agradecido nunca que comprara su vida a ese precio.

Si yo aceptaba las condiciones de Moriarty, sabría el precio que habría tenido que pagar… y eso le destruiría con la misma eficiencia que un revólver o un cuchillo… o los colmillos de un perro.

Aún temblaba, pero ya no sólo de rabia. Temblaba de asco… Hacia Moriarty… Hacia el mundo que debía ser preservado a un precio tan terrible… Y hacia mí mismo... Un miserable frío e insensible que podía permitirse tomar tal decisión.

Alcé la cabeza una vez más para mirar a Moriarty a los ojos y vi en ellos el odio ante la resolución de mi expresión.

—Mi respuesta… —dije en un susurro cargado de rabia y aversión—… ya ha pasado por su mente.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Una apuesta

**9 – Una apuesta**

 **Watson**

Me quedé indeciso y conmocionado al comprender que los matones de Moriarty pretendían destruir el piso que Holmes y yo habíamos llamado hogar durante tantos años felices. No podía irme y dejar que lo quemaran.

Pero tampoco podía atacarlos abiertamente, poniéndome yo mismo en sus manos en el proceso.

¡Y lo más importante eran los documentos! Con la destrucción de la carpeta de Holmes, todos esos meses de laborioso esfuerzo siguiendo el rastro de Moriarty y tendiéndole trampas habrían sido en vano, y si Moriarty creía que los documentos habían sido destruidos, entonces el valor que Holmes tenía para él caería más rápido que el agua de una cascada.

Podía salir sin ser visto del edificio y dejar los documentos a salvo en manos de Mycroft y de Patterson antes de que me cogieran, asegurando así el fin de la organización de Moriarty, pero eso significaría abandonar el piso y, aún más grave, dejar que Holmes se enfrentara solo a la ira de Moriarty.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Froté mis doloridas sienes con una mano mientras aferraba con la otra el bulto en mi abrigo donde había escondido la carpeta.

Sabía lo que diría Holmes. Él no habría tenido reparos en dar la vida por su causa. ¡Incluso lo había esperado! Había contado con esa eventualidad al entregarle a Alfie esa nota. ¿Por qué no reconocí ese mórbido giro en su actitud y en su forma de expresarse como lo que era? Sólo demasiado tarde comprendí que lo más probable era que Holmes esperase tener que pagar el precio definitivo por la destrucción de su mayor enemigo. Y como un malhadado caballero errante de leyenda, le había arrojado su guante al dragón para no regresar jamás.

Y él, que me consideraba un romántico sin remedio, había diseñado esa estrategia tan temeraria y ridícula.

No, no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

Pero tampoco podría mirarle a la cara si dejaba que su trabajo cayera en manos de aquellos villanos. Él nunca me perdonaría un acto semejante.

Y yo nunca me perdonaría que le ocurriera algo a él.

¿Podría haber alguna forma de preservar tanto la vida de Holmes como los documentos?

Tendrían que verme. Era el único modo. Y luego tendría que correr más que ellos.

Era un riesgo terrible, pero no cabían medias tintas. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Holmes ni su caso. Era todo o nada.

Me aferré la tranquilizadora solidez de la culata de mi revólver, aún caliente desde su último empleo, extraje deliberadamente la carpeta de mi chaqueta y bajé las escaleras mientras las primeras nubes de humo comenzaban a surgir de la sala de estar.

Sentí cierta euforia ante esta acción, pese a que mi corazón parecía palpitar furiosamente en mi garganta. Emprender una acción, cualquier acción contra esta banda imparable, esta invisible mano amenazadora de Moriarty, resultaba tremendamente satisfactorio, y qué mejor forma de desbaratar los bien trazados planes del profesor y su formidable telaraña, tal como Holmes la había descrito, que hacer algo totalmente ilógico.

A pesar de estos pensamientos, apenas podía mantener la calma, y cuando llegué al último escalón me sentía casi enfermo de la aprensión que me arrasaba.

¿Y si me cogían? ¿Y si los documentos acababan en manos de Moriarty? ¿Y si…?

Me sacudí mentalmente. No, no, no podía permitirme pensar en eso ahora, no cuando estaba a punto de hacer una de las apuestas más arriesgadas de mi vida.

El humo se volvía cada vez más espeso, y sentí una punzada de dolor ante la idea de que nuestro apartamento de Baker Street estuviera a punto de sufrir daños, de quedar posiblemente en ruinas, pero en comparación con los documentos que portaba y con la vida del hombre cuya supervivencia dependía de ellos, era algo intranscendente.

Pude oír voces, entremezcladas con el crepitar de las llamas, voces crueles que bromeaban y se burlaban de Holmes y de mí, y del hecho de que nuestro hogar pronto estaría envuelto en llamas, de que todas nuestras posesiones estuviesen a punto de ser destruidas. Me tragué la indignación y las nauseas y las usé para alimentar la nerviosa energía que iba a necesitar en un momento, y crucé deliberadamente la entrada de la sala de estar.

Había cuatro hombres, matones de aspecto bastante común sin rasgos distintivos que los diferenciasen, y uno de ellos me descubrió al instante, deteniéndose en el acto de avivar el fuego de la abarrotada chimenea.

Su pausa alertó a otro tipo que estaba prendiendo fuego a una pila de documentos de Holmes junto a su escritorio. Se enderezó y, al hacerlo, los otros dos también miraron.

Aproveché aquel instante de sorprendido silencio y levanté mi revólver.

—Apagad el fuego —dije con suavidad.

Hubo otro instante de silencio, ahora más incrédulo que sorprendido, y el tipo delgado junto al escritorio habló:

—Vaya, ¿y por qué íbamos a hacerlo, doctor Watson? No es sabio desobedecer una orden directa del profesor, ¿verdad, chicos?

—Tengo aquí lo que el profesor quiere —dije, sosteniendo en alto la carpeta azul. Una luz codiciosa iluminó los ojos de los matones—. Destruir este lugar no os reportará nada. Apagad el fuego.

Nadie fue hacia mí. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la carpeta. Volví a metérmela en la chaqueta, amartillé el revólver y hablé con voz más firme:

—¡Apagadlo o disparo!

El tipo alto sonrió.

—Es usted muy confiado, ¿eh, doctor? ¿A cuál de nosotros le va a disparar? ¿O cree que puede darnos a los cuatro antes de que le derribemos?

Intenté mantener una expresión pétrea mientras la verdad de sus palabras se abatía sobre mí. No podía darles a todos… y si les importaba más hacerse con la carpeta que el posible daño físico que yo pudiera causarles, entonces estaba en un buen lío.

No tenía ningún poder sobre ellos, y las pequeñas llamas estaban empezando a prender. En un momento se convertirían en un incendio en toda regla.

Comprendí, con un vacío en el estómago, que tenía que abandonar el piso y salvarme yo.

¿Pero cómo?

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente en unos instantes, aunque me pareció mucho más tiempo.

Necesitaba una distracción, y gracias al desorden de Holmes la tenía a mano.

La mesa de química del detective se alzaba directamente en mi línea de fuego, con su colección de soluciones y botellas colocadas anárquicamente encima.

Sintiéndome como Bruto al clavarle la daga a César, apunté a los productos más inflamables de la colección y disparé.

Las botellas saltaron en pedazos cuando mi bala las atravesó para ir a incrustarse en la pared opuesta, recordándome casi como una burla las patriótica de Holmes.

Tres de los villanos se giraron al oír el ruido sólo un instante antes de que los productos químicos se desparramaran y la mesa se convirtiera en un verdadero infierno.

El cuarto, el más alto, el que había hablado, reaccionó instintivamente y se lanzó hacia mí sin pensar. También yo reaccioné como había aprendido a hacerlo años atrás en el ejército y disparé.

Se desplomó con un grito, aferrándose el hombro, y sus compañeros se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos.

Me aproveché de su momentánea incertidumbre y me lancé escaleras abajo hacia el descansillo y la puerta principal.

Una vez fuera y al otro lado de la calle, empecé a gritar "¡Fuego!", y me complació ver cómo varios vecinos encendían las luces de sus casas y se asomaban a las ventanas, mirando ansiosamente hacia el 221-B y las figuras que salían tambaleándose detrás de mí.

Uno de ellos me señaló y gritó con voz ronca, tosiendo a causa del humo y el infierno.

Lo interpreté como una señal y, echando a correr con todas mis fuerzas, le di la espalda a Baker Street rogando para que no fuera la última vez.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Atrapado

**10 – Atrapado**

 **Watson**

Continué avanzando a trompicones mucho tiempo después de que mis piernas se hubieran convertido en gelatina y mis pulmones ardieran por el esfuerzo.

Parecía, en principio, inútil; estaba exhausto, física y psicológicamente, mis manos aún temblaban después de la ordalía por la que acababa de pasar y sentía el estómago revuelto al pensar en Baker Street y el daño que le había causado, y saber que los matones de Moriarty habrían hecho lo mismo de todos modos no me consolaba. Sentía un dolor abominable en el brazo, rojo e hinchado. Me ardían los ojos y la garganta a causa del humo.

Y lo peor de todo: estaba solo.

Tenía en mis manos la clave para desarticular una de las mayores organizaciones criminales de la historia, pero esa misma organización había tomado como rehén a alguien a quien yo consideraba mucho más valioso, atándome las manos e impidiendo que estuviera en igualdad de condiciones.

Y tampoco tenía a nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Suponiendo que hubiera un modo de llegar a Mycroft o al inspector Patterson, no podía saber qué acciones emprenderían: ¿compartirían mi punto de vista sobre el valor de la vida de Holmes contra la importancia de la carpeta, o seguirían adelante pese a las amenazas de Moriarty?

No, no podía arriesgarme. No lo haría, no estando en juego la vida de Holmes.

¿Qué debía hacer, entonces? Imaginarme haciendo un trato con Moriarty era irrisorio, porque tanto él como su rival poseían un nivel intelectual que yo nunca podría soñar con alcanzar.

Me detuve al fin, apoyándome contra la fría pared de ladrillo de un edificio mientras mis piernas amenazaban con doblarse bajo mi cuerpo, intentando recuperar un aliento que no parecía que fuera a volver.

Una pregunta se repetía sin parar en mi cabeza.

¿Y ahora qué?

Por supuesto, no tenía respuesta. Sólo los distantes ladridos de los perros en la oscuridad... El tañido de una campana que anunciaba las dos en punto...

Fogatas… Lo que daría por tener un lugar donde descansar un ratito…

Me quedé inmóvil de nuevo. Una oleada de adrenalina me invadió y añadió fuerza a mis miembros cuando el ruido de unos pasos llegó hasta mis oídos.

Busqué a tientas mi revólver con manos temblorosas, y me detuve confuso cuando dos figuras aparecieron doblando la esquina de un edificio, recortándose contra las lámparas de gas. Dos figuras _pequeñas_.

Caminaban sin aparentar intenciones furtivas, pero de un modo tan ágil y ligero que probablemente habrían podido pasar desapercibidas en cualquier caso.

Mientras se acercaban, la más alta de las dos se giró para mirar algo a sus espaldas y lanzó un agudo silbido.

—¡Hey! ¡Bill! ¡Charlie! ¡Aquí!

Di un respingo ante el volumen de la ruidosa y aguda voz y experimenté una nueva oleada de pavor. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo allí? ¿Y tan fácil resultaba seguir mi rastro?

Otras dos figuras se unieron a las primeras y escucharon atentamente a su líder.

—¡Lo encontraste!

—Coño, Bill, ¿por qué crees que os llamo? Vete a decirle a los demás que ya pueden volver. Charlie, tú quédate con nosotros.

Como cualquier soldado del ejército de Su Majestad, Bill realizó un brusco saludo y echó a correr por donde había venido. El otro se quedó allí, un chico más corpulento que los otros. Observó atentamente la calle que nos separaba.

Me enderecé con cierto esfuerzo e intenté recuperar el aliento mientras se aproximaban rápidamente.

Al ver mi iracunda expresión, el más pequeño de los tres vaciló, casi escondiéndose tras su capitán, mirándome con sumo recelo.

El más alto se irguió en toda su estatura, casi un metro cincuenta y dos, y me sonrió.

—¿Está bien, doctor? Casi le perdemos.

—Wiggins… —empecé a decir, mirando al jefe de los irregulares de Holmes de la manera más firme que pude.

El arrogante golfillo callejero levantó una mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es inútil discutir, doctor. Alfie ya me contó lo que usted dijo.

—¡¿Y por qué no escucháis?! —exclamé con voz cortante—. ¡Esto no es un juego! ¿Y qué significa eso de que casi me perdéis? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis siguiéndome?

—El señor Holmes nos dijo que lo siguiéramos desde que volvió del continente.

Holmes… Por supuesto… Lo estrangularía… si es que volvía a verlo.

—Tenéis que iros —dije—. No estoy a salvo.

—Y por eso precisamente vinimos a ayudarle, doctor —insistió Wiggins, apartando de su frente sus negras guedejas—. Parece bien jodido.

Solté un gruñido de frustración y me pasé una mano por la cara con aire cansino.

—¿Qué haría falta para que os vayáis ahora mismo, Wiggins?

Wiggins reflexionó un momento, sorbió por la nariz, se la limpió con la manga y luego cruzó los brazos.

—Más o menos, el puto ejército de Su Majestad, doctor.

Alfie y Charlie asintieron ante tal resolución, y miré desesperado sus jóvenes rostros inconmovibles, seguros y completamente decididos a llevar a cabo su propósito.

Ellos estaban mucho más acostumbrados que yo a moverse por las calles de Londres, y no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de despistarlos. Y aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, esta pequeña tropa de muchachos acataría la voluntad de Sherlock Holmes con la misma seriedad que la mayoría de los ciudadanos del imperio acataba la ley. Si el detective les había dicho que me siguieran, seguirme es lo que harían, hasta caer exhaustos.

Una larga mirada a la expresión titubeante y ligeramente dolida de Alfie fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo único que podía hacer era facilitarles las cosas y dejar de huir.

Pese a mi inclinación a pensar en ellos como en niños, debía recordar que la vida en las calles los había endurecido y otorgado una sabiduría que iba más allá de su edad… incluso con la ayuda de los peniques de Holmes. Y no era tan insensible como para no sentirme conmovido por su canina lealtad.

Hundí los hombros, exhausto y vencido, y luego, sacando la carpeta azul de mi bolsillo, me arrodillé y le hice señas a Alfie para que se acercara.

El chico se lanzó hacia mí, me echó los brazos al cuello y enterró en él la cara con un sollozo.

—Menudo chapucero es usted, doctor —me regañó, y me sentí inclinado a darle la razón. Había hecho un espléndido trabajo metiendo la pata hasta el fondo en este asunto.

Un momento después, Alfie me soltó y se apartó sonriendo y tirando de mi abrigo.

—Vamos, doctor. Conocemos un lugar seguro.

Un refrán cruzó mi mente, algo referente a la sabiduría de los niños.

Con un suspiro de resignación, y rezando para que mis espontáneos y excesivamente jóvenes guardianes no sufrieran daño alguno, los seguí.

 **Holmes**

Moriarty era un hombre que había entregado por entero su alma a la obtención del poder y el control, y buscaba alcanzar ese control a través de su propio intelecto. Nunca antes lo había visto recurrir a la violencia cuando sólo le bastaba su intelecto.

Eso no quería decir que no estuviera dispuesto a recurrir a matones a sueldo con una filosofía muy distinta de la suya.

Y entre ellos, Moran era el principal.

Era evidente que había recibido órdenes de no causarme un daño serio. Pero cualquier matón que se precie sabe cómo hacer que uno se sienta incómodo sin dejar marcas ni efectos visibles.

Durante la entrevista con el profesor, no pude dejar de percibir la rabia y el ansia en los ojos del antiguo cazador de tigres.

Y ahora, mientras abandonábamos la estancia para volver a mi prisión, sentí esa misma tensión en la forma en que me agarraba el brazo.

Apenas llegamos a mi celda, despidió a Johnson y le pasó el pestillo a la puerta dejando fuera a su lacayo.

Pese a esa previa advertencia, no estaba preparado para el golpe que cayó como un martillo por encima de mi estómago.

Me desplomé sobre el frío suelo de piedra mientras el aire escapaba de mis pulmones y mi cabeza giraba vertiginosamente, boqueando en un intento inútil por recuperar el aliento. El golpe había paralizado mi diafragma del tal modo que esa acción resultaba imposible.

El tormento no acabó ahí. Una bota se estrelló contra mi riñón izquierdo, enviando espasmos de dolor a través de mi costado y haciendo que me doblara sobre mi estómago.

En un instante y con dos golpes bien dados había quedado reducido a una absoluta indefensión. Sólo podía jadear en busca de aire y retorcerme de dolor, incapaz de ver siquiera dónde estaba el techo.

Al fin, mis músculos se relajaron y logré respirar, atragantándome con el aire sucio y polvoriento, mi cabeza se aclaró y la agonía de mi costado se redujo a una sorda pulsación.

Una mano atravesó la confusión que me rodeaba y me agarró del cuello de la camisa, obligándome a ponerme en pie.

El rostro moreno y los álgidos ojos azules de Moran llenaron mi campo visual mientras siseaba, mostrando todos los dientes en una sonrisa feroz.

—Esto no ha acabado, señor Holmes —dijo—. El profesor se hará con esa carpeta de un modo u otro, y usted habrá perdido su única oportunidad de salvar su apestoso pellejo.

Aspiré atropelladamente una bocanada de aire y le miré con mi expresión más fiera.

—No esté tan seguro…, coro…

Soltó un gruñido, y con un hábil movimiento me sujetó contra la pared, estrangulándome esta vez con su fornido brazo sobre mi garganta, cortando en seco mis desesperados jadeos. Experimenté un miedo instintivo bajo su contacto, todo nervio y músculo, como las recias extremidades de los grandes gatos que había cazado.

No creo haber sido tan consciente de mi propia vida como en ese momento, con el aire ardiendo en mis pulmones y la sangre palpitando en mis oídos. Podría haber acabado conmigo en ese instante con toda facilidad sólo con incrementar un poco la presión.

—Puede que el profesor sienta cierta atracción por su retorcida inteligencia —dijo, a sólo una pulgada de mi cara, mientras mi visión se emborronaba cada vez más—. Pero pronto se aburrirá de ella y entonces tendré el placer personal de romper su flaco cuello con mis propias manos.

Me soltó bruscamente y volví a desplomarme, ahogándome y tosiendo con violencia, mirándole con los ojos llorosos y la piel humedecida por el frío sudor del miedo.

Sonrió con cierta satisfacción y se volvió hacia la puerta antes de añadir algo más, casualmente, como de pasada, aunque hizo que se me congelara la sangre en las venas.

—No se preocupe por el doctor. Me encargaré de él yo mismo.

Abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Johnson.

—Creo que el señor Holmes necesita beber algo —dijo fríamente—. Parece haber sufrido un mareo.

Y se marchó, cerrando firmemente la puerta a sus espaldas y dejándome acurrucado en el suelo de mi sencilla e impenetrable prisión, mientras sentía en mis costillas el violento palpitar de mi corazón, como las alas inútiles de una polilla atrapada en una telaraña.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Montando coches

**11 – Montando coches**

 **Watson**

—Doctor…

Abrí los ojos en cuanto escuché la voz juvenil. La profesión médica y haber compartido un piso con Sherlock Holmes durante varios años me habían acostumbrado a los despertares bruscos.

Lo primero que vi fue un rostro delgado y sucio y un par de brillantes ojos azules. En cuanto me vio despierto, el irregular, cuyo nombre creo que era Tom, sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

—¿Cómo ha dormido, doctor? —preguntó.

Suspiré y me froté unos ojos que sentía como si estuvieran llenos de arena, intentando ignorar el sordo dolor de mi brazo o la increíble rigidez de mis miembros a raíz de la anómala actividad del día anterior.

Mi brazo sano estaba completamente adormecido y un rápido vistazo me reveló por qué. Alfie se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro, y ahora yacía acurrucado junto a mí, aún profundamente dormido, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su pelo rojo encrespado en mechones salvajes.

—Es hora de despertar, doctor —continuó Tom—. No se ha movido desde que puso la cabeza en el suelo.

Me senté despacio, procurando no molestar a Alfie. El día anterior había sido agotador para el chico.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, echando un vistazo a la acogedora, aunque humilde, morada de los irregulares: la oficina del gerente en un almacén en desuso, uno de sus muchos escondrijos.

El muchacho metió una mano en su andrajosa chaqueta y extrajo un bonito reloj de plata, que decidí pasar por alto.

—Las nueve y media, doctor.

—¿Dónde está Wiggins?

—Bueno, está haciendo lo mismo que hemos hecho desde que esos tipos agarraron al señor Holmes. Él y los otros están fuera, buscándolo.

Ese último comentario envió una oleada de adrenalina a través de mi cuerpo, disipando hasta la última brizna de agotamiento.

—¿Lo estáis buscando?

—¿Qué otra cosa íbamos a hacer, doctor?

Apenas pude contener un juramento.

Tom suspiró, comprensivo.

—Wig dijo que usted podría ponerse así, doctor. Pero es inútil discutir. El señor Holmes es nuestro amigo. Y vamos a ayudarle, le guste o no.

Ciertamente, no podía controlar a una docena de golfillos callejeros decididos, pero de haber podido, los habría encerrado a todos en alguna parte hasta que todo hubiera acabado.

Me pasé una mano por mi pelo sucio con aire cansado, intentando pensar cuál sería mi siguiente paso. Estuve medio tentado de volver a Baker Street para comprobar la extensión de los daños, pero era muy probable que Moriarty tuviera el lugar vigilado por esa misma razón.

—Doctor —habló nuevamente Tom, más ansioso que antes.

Me volví hacia él.

—Le desperté para decirle… que hemos descubierto algo del señor Holmes.

Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente en mi pecho y presté al chico toda mi atención.

—¿Qué?

—Fue Pete quien lo descubrió, doctor. Estaba montando coches porque es el que más corre.

Montar coches se refería a la práctica de los muchachos de correr tras un carruaje, agarrarse a la parte trasera y montarlo hasta poder bajar de un salto cuando hiciera un alto o hasta que el cochero los descubriera. Era excesivamente peligroso y el propio Holmes había advertido a los muchachos que no lo hicieran pero, al parecer, algunos hábitos, como robar carteras, eran más difíciles de abandonar que otros.

Tom advirtió mi desaprobación y volvió a suspirar, exasperado.

—Siempre es Pete el que monta, doctor, es el mejor en eso, y a algunos cocheros no les importa, porque los ayuda con los caballos.

No era momento para discutirlo, y la expresión obstinada del chico me dijo que no conseguiría nada si lo intentaba.

—¿Quiere hablar con Pete o no?

Me puse en pie y Tom asintió con aprobación.

—Llévame con él, pues.

El despertar de Alfie nos demoró un poco. Se levantó de un salto y se unió a nosotros. Sus ojos brillaban ansiosos y no parecía acusar los efectos del ajetreado día anterior.

—¡Eh, doctor! ¡Usted no va a ningún lado sin mí! —declaró, situándose decididamente a mi lado.

—¿Y tu abuela, Alfie? ¿No estará preocupada por ti? Anoche no volviste a casa.

Algunos de los irregulares, de hecho la mayoría de ellos, no tenían la suerte de tener parientes y hogares, pero la abuela de Alfie, una mujer maternal de origen alemán, a la que había visto una o dos veces, llevaba una vida decente como costurera y ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a su nieto, en todo caso. La implicación de Alfie con los irregulares era más por diversión que por la necesidad de ganar un dinero extra.

El chico se mordió el labio y reflexionó un instante, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa volvió a ocupar su lugar una vez más.

—Ya he estado antes con Wig y los otros fuera toda la noche, doctor. Si no vuelvo a casa, ya sabe que estoy con ellos.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Tom, mirando divertido al chico más joven—. Si estás tan seguro, Alfie, lleva al doctor Watson con Pete. Yo tengo que ir a hablar con Wig de todas formas. Él y Bert están río arriba.

—Hasta luego, entonces —dijo Alfie, abriendo la puerta para conducirme afuera—. Yo cuidaré del doctor.

No supe qué era más divertido, si la idea de este desharrapado grupo actuando como individuos con rango militar o que se hubieran impuesto la tarea de velar por mi seguridad. Realmente habían pasado demasiado tiempo con Holmes.

Pete era uno de los pocos irregulares a los que nunca había visto antes, pero fue fácil distinguirle entre las sombras del estrecho callejón del almacén, aunque Alfie no me lo hubiera señalado.

La razón de que fuera el encargado de montar coches me quedó inmediatamente clara al ver sus piernas largas y delgadas, casi como las de una cigüeña, que le hacían parecer más alto de lo que realmente era. El resto de su persona era igualmente desgarbado, aunque uno debía asumir que tenía brazos fuertes y manos firmes, considerando lo que hacía todo el día.

Parecía uno o dos años mayor que Alfie, de cara enjuta y ojos marrones. Una mata de pelo de color arena extremadamente alborotada cubría su cabeza.

—Pete —gorjeó Alfie—. Éste es el doctor. Doctor, éste es Pete, nuestro montador de coches.

Pete se rascó la cabeza y asintió, arrastrando un poco los pies.

Alfie suspiró y se volvió hacia mí con una mirada cómplice.

—Es un poco callado, doctor. Cuesta sacarle una palabra, incluso a nosotros…

—¡Eh, Alf! —exclamó el chico con una voz alta y aguda—. ¡Puedo hablar yo mismo!

Alfie frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces por qué no lo haces, en vez de dejar al doctor ahí esperando?

El chico me miró a los ojos, volvió a arrastrar los pies, incómodo, y dijo:

—Encantado de conocerle, doctor. Yo… vi algo que podría ayudarle a encontrar al señor Holmes.

Sonreí, esperando que mi amabilidad ayudara al chico a relajarse un poco.

—Te agradezco cualquier ayuda que puedas proporcionarme, Pete. ¿Qué es lo que viste?

—Un tipo, doctor, que se estaba metiendo en un coche en Beech Street. Yo estaba ayudando a uno de mis colegas a cepillar a su caballo y algo en ese ricachón me hizo fijarme en él.

El irregular jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos durante un instante y luego prosiguió:

—No me gustó su aspecto, de todos modos, así que cuando subió al carro tiré el cepillo y me monté atrás.

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso es muy peligroso, ¿sabes?

Pete sorbió por la nariz.

—Joder, ya lo sé, doctor, he visto bastantes accidentes con chicos menos rápidos que yo.

Era difícil discutir cuando no había discrepancia que diera pie a ello. Al parecer, tendría que dejarlo pasar por el momento.

—Sigue.

—Bueno, pues le dijo al cochero que lo llevara tan rápido como el caballo lo permitiera a Calvert Road. Y el tipo azotó a la jaca y nos fuimos.

Llegado a este punto, había dejado de juguetear con las manos, absorbido por su historia.

—Llegamos allí enseguida, y entonces el tipo salió, pagó al cochero y echando un rápido vistazo, fue hacia una imprenta que hay al otro lado de la calle.

Fruncí el ceño, confuso.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que tenía algo que ver con el señor Holmes?

El chico se pasó una mano nerviosa por la frente y prosiguió en voz más baja:

—Por lo que llevaba en la manga, doctor. Esas hebillitas que la gente como usted se pone ahí.

Señaló los gemelos que llevaba mi camisa, y al instante tuve claro a qué se refería.

—¿Sus gemelos?

—Exacto, doctor, ésos, le eché un buen vistazo cuando pasó a mi lado sin veme… y me di cuenta de que ya los había visto antes.

El chico tragó saliva y continuó rápidamente, excitado ante el final:

—Eran los gemelos del señor Holmes, señor.

La declaración del chico pareció flotar en el silencio que la siguió y me costó evitar que mi corazón se acelerara, expectante. El muchacho aguardaba nervioso mi reacción.

—¿Cómo los reconociste? —pregunté al fin.

—Los vi anteayer. El señor Holmes los llevaba puestos. Cuando él quiere un buen cochero, como entonces, me pide a veces que lo ayude, porque yo conozco a algunos, señor. Y él vino ese día y me preguntó.

Pues claro… Cuando Holmes había pedido el misterioso coche que me llevaría a la estación Victoria… No sería raro que uno de los matones más negligentes de Moriarty hubiera decidido quedarse con alguno de los efectos personales de mi amigo cuando lo capturaron.

Y si había ayudado a capturar a Holmes, entonces tenía que saber dónde lo tenían.

Aquel golpe de suerte fue suficiente para elevar mi espíritu y me imbuyó de una repentina y alentadora determinación mientras procedía a interrogar al chico.

—Pete, ¿crees que podrías volver a encontrar esa tienda? ¿Podrías llevarme a ella?

Asintió ansiosamente, con una ligera sonrisa iluminando su pálido rostro al comprender cuan bienvenida era su pista. Aunque dudo que supiera hasta qué punto.

—Puedo, doctor…, ¿pero cree que es prudente? Esos tipos también lo están persiguiendo a usted, ¿no? Si lo ven por allí…

—Tendremos que ir con cuidado —dije—. Pero si puedes reconocer al hombre que viste, podría haber una posibilidad de que nos conduzca hasta Holmes.

El irregular asintió, decidido, al tiempo que Alfie decía:

—Estamos preparados, doctor.

—Alfie —dije, volviéndome hacia el chico más joven—. Quiero que te quedes aquí.

La decepción se pintó en el rostro del muchacho y abrió la boca para discutir, pero lo interrumpí alzando una mano.

—Alfie, si no vuelvo necesitaré que alguien vaya a casa de Mycroft Holmes y le cuente lo que ha pasado. Es de vital importancia.

El pequeño irregular suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

—Empieza a parecerse al señor Holmes.

—Alfie…

—Pero quiero ir con…

—Por favor, Alfie.

Frunció el ceño y asintió despacio.

—Está bien, doctor.

—Si no he vuelto esta noche, Alfie…, dile a uno de los chicos que te acompañe. Wiggins, a ser posible.

Otro asentimiento remiso.

Suspiré mientras le veía inclinar la cabeza con obvia reluctancia… y entonces se me ocurrió algo más.

Rebusqué en el interior de mi abrigo, extraje la ya bastante maltratada carpeta y se la tendí.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la cogió. Conocía la importancia de esa carpeta, tras haber visto por todo lo que yo había pasado la noche anterior para obtenerla.

—Pero doctor…

Me incliné hacia él y le apreté el hombro.

—Quiero que la escondas, Alfie. Escóndela y no le digas a nadie dónde está, salvo a mí o al señor Mycroft Holmes. Si no he vuelto esta noche, necesito que le digas al señor Mycroft Holmes dónde está. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

De este modo, si a mí también me capturaban, al menos Mycroft y Patterson serían capaces de acabar con la organización de Moriarty. Tenía que ganar al menos un poco de tiempo, porque sentía la certeza de que si la carpeta caía en manos de la policía demasiado pronto, entonces Holmes dejaría de ser útil para Moriarty.

Otro asentimiento, más lento, mientras bajaba los ojos hacia la carpeta con una suerte de reverencia, sujetándola con fuerza entre sus sucios dedos.

—Sí, doctor.

Volví a apretar su hombro y me incorporé.

—Buen chico.

Me volví hacia Pete, que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro con nerviosismo.

—Vamos, pues.

Alfie se quedó allí mientras nos alejábamos a toda prisa, y antes de doblar la esquina para internarnos en un profundo callejón, oí su vocecita a nuestra espalda:

—¡Buena suerte, doctor!


	12. Capítulo 12 - Los cazadores

**12 – Los cazadores**

 **Watson**

Había pensado en disfrazarme, pero aunque hubiera sido capaz de actuar de un modo convincente, carecía de la habilidad de Holmes. Y como no sólo no tenía a mano lo necesario, sino tampoco fondos, el único disfraz que se me ocurría era el de mendigo callejero… y estaba completamente seguro de que eso sería lo primero que los hombres de Moriarty buscarían.

Mi mejor oportunidad era mantenerme oculto el mayor tiempo posible. Como dice el refrán, ojos que no ven...

Afortunadamente para mí, los irregulares poseían un verdadero tesoro de calles y caminos poco frecuentados a su disposición, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de haber quebrantado varias leyes sobre la propiedad privada y dejar por el camino gran parte de mi piel, pronto me encontré al borde de Culvert Road, relativamente a salvo rodeado por la multitud.

Permanecí en las sombras durante un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento y calmarme un poco. Esto, sin duda, hacía que la forma en la que el propio Holmes se las había arreglado para no caer en las garras de Moriarty al principio, sin contar con la ayuda de nuestros golfillos callejeros, me resultase aún más admirable.

Pete se agazapó a mi lado, sin apenas respirar, con los ojos clavados en una pulcra tiendecita al otro lado de la calle, de la que nos separaba una continua corriente de tráfico que nos ofrecía una oportunidad extra para camuflarnos.

—Ahí está, doctor —susurró el chico—. Entró ahí no hará ni dos horas.

—¿Lo ves por algún lado?

Estiró un poco el cuello para echar un vistazo, y volvió a agacharse.

—Desde aquí no, doctor, pero puedo mirar por la ventana desde allí. ¿Voy a echar un vistazo?

Vacilé. El irregular no había sido reconocido, y si se movía entre la multitud…

Moví negativamente la cabeza. Mi conciencia era inflexible al respecto. No enviaría a un niño a exponerse a un peligro así. Ni siquiera por Holmes. Y en cualquier caso, era muy improbable que Moriarty permitiera que ningún asunto de importancia pudiera ser presenciado a través de una ventana.

—No. Si aún está dentro, tendrá que volver a salir en algún momento, y entonces intentaremos seguirle.

—¿Y si ya se fue, doctor?

—Bueno, tendremos que esperar a ver. Si no aparece en dos horas, pensaremos algo.

Pete no parecía convencido, pero se sentó junto a una de las jaulas amontonadas en el callejón, donde quedaba oculto, pero con la puerta de la tienda a la vista.

El escondite que el chico había encontrado era admirable, al lado de una tienda de aves de corral. Al parecer, acababa de recibir una nueva remesa, y las jaulas tras las que ahora nos agazapábamos, abandonadas de cualquier modo en el callejón, obviamente habían sido utilizadas para transportar a las aves. Al menos, eso fue lo que deduje por el olor y la consistencia de los excrementos.

Me acomodé junto al muchacho y me dispuse a esperar.

Para ser sinceros…, si nuestro hombre no aparecía, no sabía qué íbamos a hacer a continuación. Ésta era la única pista que teníamos hasta ahora, y habíamos tenido mucha suerte al obtenerla.

Sólo podía esperar que esa suerte nos acompañara un poco más y que saliera…

Tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente, tenía que hacerlo.

 **Holmes**

Me incorporé con aprensión cuando la puerta de mi prisión volvió a abrirse de golpe. Habían transcurrido varias horas desde la entrevista con Moriarty, pero debido a la ausencia de ventanas, no tenía modo de saber la hora que era.

Esto tenía un efecto demoledor en mi espíritu porque, sin una forma de medir el paso del tiempo, había perdido los últimos vestigios de control sobre mi cautiverio. Estaba enteramente en manos de mis captores, hasta en lo referente a las horas, lo cual, junto con los efectos del cloroformo administrado al principio y la desesperación que distorsionaba y alargaba mi percepción del tiempo, hacía que me sintiera verdaderamente perdido.

La única interrupción a aquellas larguísimas y aburridas horas era la ocasional apertura de esa puerta…, y por lo general, no solía ser por ninguna razón placentera.

Supe de inmediato que esta ocasión tampoco era motivo de celebración, pues la puerta abierta reveló el amenazante rostro de Moran. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Era un brillo de satisfacción… De placer…

No dijo nada. Se limitó a observar mi recelosa expresión con una serena sonrisa mientras permanecía de pie ante mí, obviamente recreándose con mi difícil situación y evidente frustración.

Tras contemplarme un momento, cogió la silla del vigilante, la acercó a mi cama y la colocó directamente frente a mí antes de sentarse, con sus poderosas y hábiles manos unidas delante de él.

—¿Sabe? —dijo al fin con un tono casi casual, dirigiéndose a mí como lo habría hecho con un amigo en una conversación trivial—. No estaba de acuerdo con los métodos del profesor respecto a usted. Pensé que era un estúpido al dejarle vivir, al confiar en que sería lo bastante inteligente para tener en cuenta sus ofertas. Cuando supe que pretendía mantenerle aquí encerrado, pensé que definitivamente había ido demasiado lejos. Pero ahora que he visto el efecto que ha tenido en usted…, debo admitir que es muy satisfactorio verle tan hundido.

—Me alegra haber aliviado de algún modo su conciencia —repliqué, sarcástico—. Sin duda, no ha parado de tirar de la correa con la que le sujeta Moriarty.

Dar semejante respuesta a un hombre corpulento y con tendencia a la violencia estando esposado al armazón de una cama de hierro probablemente era lo más estúpido que podía haber hecho…, pero sus palabras se habían acercado demasiado al quid de la cuestión para quedarme callado. Me sentía hundido, más hundido de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo.

Al igual que antes, no hubo advertencia ni exclamación, sólo un leve gruñido mientras una de sus grandes y brutales manos me cruzaba la cara con fuerza, tirándome de espaldas sobre el colchón desnudo. Un zumbido inundó el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza bajo el efecto del golpe.

Pasó un momento antes de que mi visión se aclarara y fuera capaz de mirar al coronel, que ahora se alzaba amenazadoramente sobre mí. Su anterior serenidad había desaparecido en una tormenta de furia e indignación.

Consideré que lo mejor sería permanecer tumbado, aunque no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos, vamos, coronel, al profesor no le gustaría que me hiciera daño. Como usted mismo acaba de decir, se ha tomado muchas molestias para mantenerme aquí como su invitado.

Moran permaneció un momento resollando, con el bigote erizado. Luego, al parecer con un inmenso esfuerzo, relajó la mandíbula, abrió las manos y se enderezó.

—Oh, es usted muy listo, ¿verdad, señor Holmes? Provocándome con esa repugnante lengua suya… Cualquier cosa con tal de romper la monotonía… Créame, nada me gustaría más que acabar con esto. Pero el profesor tiene razón. Éste no es el tratamiento adecuado para doblegarle.

—Tanto usted como Moriarty me subestiman, Moran. No crean que se me puede doblegar tan fácilmente.

—Tal vez.

Moran metió la mano en su abrigo mientras su sonrisa cruel volvía a instalarse lentamente en su rostro.

—Tengo algo que podría servir. Es el motivo de mi visita.

El objeto, descuidadamente envuelto en un pedazo de tela alquitranada, cayó sobre el colchón, a mi lado. Moran me observó mientras lo cogía y apartaba parte del envoltorio para revelar un viejo libro, con las páginas ajadas por el uso y las tapas chamuscadas por las llamas…

Era uno de los diarios de Watson.

Apenas pude ahogar un grito mientras un frío pavor se apoderaba de mí. Alcé la vista hacia Moran, y vi cuánto le complacía mi reacción.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —pregunté con voz ahogada, indiferente al horror que denotaba mi voz. Él sabía muy bien cuánto me afectaría esto, y yo ya no podía seguir enmascarando mis emociones fingiendo inútilmente una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Eso fue lo que más le complació, y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras cruzaba los brazos, satisfecho.

No podían tener a Watson… No podían…

No podían. Cuando mi cerebro al fin se impuso a mis descontroladas emociones, comprendí que ése era exactamente el caso. Si tuvieran a Watson, no habrían perdido ni un instante en servirse de él para obligarme a revelar dónde estaba la carpeta. Y si estuviera muerto…

Una prueba de su muerte me habría causado mucho más dolor que un libro quemado.

—El profesor quería asegurarse de que no ocultaba sus pruebas en Baker Street —dijo Moran, mientras los furiosos latidos de mi corazón recuperaban su ritmo habitual—. Es una pena que sea usted tan desordenado, Holmes, porque si hubiéramos podido encontrarlas registrando sus documentos, mis hombres no se habrían visto obligados a llevar a cabo una acción tan drástica.

Habían incendiado Baker Street. Experimenté una momentánea punzada de dolor al pensar en mi hogar destruido…, pero desapareció enseguida ante el alivio de saber que Watson aún no había caído en manos de Moriarty. La verdad es que no creía que pudiera ser capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

Y ahora que la carpeta había sido destruida, ya no tenía sentido perseguirle. Era una gran pérdida, pero no podía negar el alivio que sentía al no tener ya que tomar una decisión. Ya habría otras oportunidades para acabar con Moriarty…

Pasé un dedo sobre la cubierta chamuscada del diario y volví a cubrirlo con el trapo.

—Así que han logrado su propósito, Moran. Han destruido el sobre. ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo ahora?

Alcé el rostro hacia Moran… y fruncí el ceño al ver cómo su expresión se ensombrecía por un instante, una reacción que no logró ocultar a tiempo.

Sentí formarse una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Alguien se llevó la carpeta… antes de que le prendieran fuego.

Mis palabras no causaron en él más reacción que una leve tensión en su mandíbula.

Lancé un bufido de incredulidad al comprenderlo.

— _Watson_ tiene la carpeta.

¡Alfie le había entregado mi carta y aquel hombre impetuoso no sólo se había hecho primero con la carpeta, sino que además había conseguido eludir a los hombres de Moriarty! Moran no rebatió mi teoría.

—Caramba…

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared, disfrutando con el silencio de Moran. Daba la impresión de que sus tácticas intimidatorias se habían vuelto contra él.

—Debo decir, Moran, que nunca imaginé que mi biógrafo poseyera tantos recursos. Les está costando cogerle, ¿eh?

—No se preocupe, Holmes… Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que le ponga las manos encima. He cazado piezas mayores en junglas mucho peores que ésta —gruñó el coronel, con el rostro contraído por la rabia.

—Oh, pero ése es su problema, Moran —dije suavemente, inclinándome hacia él—. Usted y Moriarty me han subestimado… pero a Watson, mucho más. Ni siquiera yo conozco sus límites.

Moran lanzó una carcajada carente de humor, se volvió hacia la puerta y puso la mano en el picaporte.

—Disfrute lo que queda de su estancia, señor Holmes. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

—Una cosa más, Moran.

Se detuvo y me miró por encima del hombro.

—Puede que sus hazañas en la India le hayan proporcionado una bien merecida reputación. Pero Watson ha hecho más méritos en esta breve expedición que usted en todos los años que pasó allí.

Sus hombros se estremecieron, y por un momento pensé que iba a ser nuevamente el blanco de sus puños. Entonces hizo entrar al guardia y salió a zancadas de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me produjo una gran satisfacción comparar su retirada con la de un perro con el rabo entre las patas.

Ahora, mi única preocupación era Watson. Sin duda habría tenido el sentido común de entregarle la carpeta directamente a Mycroft, garantizando así su propia seguridad. Una vez en manos de mi hermano, Watson ya no sería de utilidad para Moriarty.

 _Por favor, viejo amigo. Por una vez, use la cabeza en lugar del corazón_.

 **Watson**

El sol ya estaba bien alto y sentía los ojos secos y arenosos a causa de la continua vigilancia de la puerta de la pequeña imprenta.

Pete estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. No sólo estaba cansado, sino también obviamente aburrido, porque había empezado a hacer marcas en el muro con un pedazo de metal.

Lanzó un suspiro y alzó la cabeza para dirigirme una mirada lastimera.

—Doctor, no creo que salga.

Suspiré y cambié de postura, intentando disipar el entumecimiento que se había apoderado de mis piernas.

—¿Doctor?

—Debemos esperar un poco más, Pete. Puede que ésta sea la única oportunidad del señor Holmes.

El chico frunció el ceño y se abrazó las rodillas, meciendo el cuerpo en señal de impaciencia.

Volví a mirar la tienda en el momento en que la puerta se abría una vez más.

Me enderecé, atisbando a través de las jaulas para poder ver mejor.

—Pete, ven aquí.

El chico se levantó y se acercó sin entusiasmo, miró hacia donde le indicaba… y entonces se enderezó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Doctor! ¡Es él!

Difícilmente podía existir alguien de aspecto más corriente. Vestía como un hombre de clase media, con un abrigo limpio, pero con signos evidentes de haber sido remendado varias veces. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo de lo que la moda exigía, y grandes patillas.

Y Pete había acertado en su valoración sobre aquel hombre: había algo en él, algo taimado en su rostro y decidido en su forma de andar. Como si se creyera por encima de la gente que le rodeaba.

Palpé mi bolsillo, comprobando que llevaba el revólver, me levanté y fui hacia el fondo del callejón.

—Tenemos que acorralarlo.

—Vale, doctor, sígame.

Pete echó a correr delante de mí, girando bruscamente a la derecha. Lo seguí pisándole los talones, abriéndome paso entre montañas de basura y escombros sin perder de vista a mi joven guía.

Al cabo de un rato, dejó de correr y se detuvo no muy lejos de la entrada de otro callejón, éste más cercano al borde de la carretera.

—Desde aquí podemos ver a dónde va, doctor —dijo, espiando la calle desde la esquina.

Aguardé, con la respiración acelerada, hasta que el muchacho se volvió hacia mí y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Di un paso hacia él… y me quedé helado cuando el chico lanzó un chillido de sorpresa e intentó retroceder de un salto cuando una mano, seguida de un fuerte brazo, surgió repentinamente de la nada y lo agarró.

Consiguió soltarse mientras una figura avanzaba, llenando la entrada del callejón, recortándose contra la luz que iluminaba la calle a sus espaldas.

Saqué inmediatamente el revólver y apunté al hombre a la cabeza.

—Se lo advierto, señor, voy armado —dije, mientras el irregular salía corriendo.

El tipo no hizo ningún movimiento. Se limitó a mirar… atisbando algo por encima de mi hombro.

Giré en redondo, a tiempo de ver a otra figura acercarse por detrás. Se detuvo en seco ante mi movimiento.

—Y nosotros también, doctor Watson —dijo—. Tire el arma.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Bien pillado

**13 – Bien pillado**

 **Watson**

Retrocedí hacia la pared del edificio más cercano, intentando no perder de vista a ninguno de los dos. El hombre que había hablado también llevaba un arma y me apuntaba al pecho. Su amigo esperaba al otro lado, con las manos preparadas.

—No —dije, procurando que mi voz sonara firme. Al menos, no me temblaba la mano—. Dispararé primero.

El hombre avanzó un paso, despacio, sin dejar de apuntarme.

—¿Y luego qué, doctor? No sólo hay un revólver apuntando a su corazón, y le advierto que soy un excelente tirador, sino que mi amigo es igualmente competente y le cogerá antes de que mi triste cadáver toque el suelo.

Tragué saliva, angustiado, consciente de que mi farol había caído en saco roto. ¿Es que ninguno de los hombres de Moriarty poseía instinto de conservación?

—Además, atraerá a los ocupantes de esa pequeña tienda del otro lado de la calle. No se puede disparar un arma a media milla de esta calle, y ellos no saben lo que pasa. Si dispara, incluso si logra huir de nosotros, le atraparán antes de que llegue a correr diez yardas… y es más que probable que reciba un disparo, quizá fatal. Se lo advierto, doctor, _no_ dispare ese arma.

Puso un gran énfasis en sus últimas palabras y las subrayó con el deliberado amartillamiento de su revólver.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido en mi pecho, dificultando mi respiración mientras la necesidad de oxígeno aumentaba. Era muy consciente del sudor en las palmas de mis manos.

—Tire el arma, doctor.

No podía… No podía rendirme así… No después de haber logrado llegar tan lejos…

—¿En qué me beneficiará hacerlo? —jadeé.

—Vivirá.

— _Él_ me quiere vivo, de todos modos. De lo contrario, ¿qué utilidad tendría?

—Estará en mejor estado.

Volví a tragar saliva, sintiendo la garganta cada vez más seca. Aun así, no podía.

Mi desbocado corazón dio tal brinco que pensé que me saldría por la boca cuando un violento crujido sonó repentinamente tras el hombre. Giró en redondo, a tiempo de esquivar una enorme y gruesa plancha de metal que cayó sobre un montón de chatarra y aterrizó con un chirrido sobre los adoquines.

—¡CORRA, DOCTOR! —gritó Pete tras los escombros, con la cara blanca y sudorosa bajo la mugre.

Y corrí, no hacia el chico, sino en dirección contraria, hacia el primer tipo, que aún no se había recobrado de la sorpresa. Lo hice a un lado con el hombro, dando gracias al cielo por los partidos de rugby que había jugado en el colegio. Salté por encima de un mueble destrozado, resbalé sobre alguna porquería desconocida, y me lancé casi en plancha hacia el mundo luminoso que se abría ante mí…

Y entonces oí un chillido a mis espaldas. Giré sobre mis talones y vi que el hombre de la pistola había cogido al irregular y lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

Mi vacilación me costó cara. El que iba desarmado me alcanzó y me lanzó un golpe a la cara.

Lo esquivé y le di un puñetazo en el estómago, y volví a centrar mi atención en el muchacho en apuros.

Forcejeaba bajo la presa del hombre, con los ojos desorbitados de terror, pero el tipo lo tenía bien sujeto y tiraba de él casi hasta levantarlo del suelo, como a un terrier salvaje y desobediente.

Vi eso un instante antes de recibir otro golpe de mi oponente. Esta vez me alcanzó de refilón en la mejilla. Alcé el revólver y me golpeó el brazo derecho. No pude contener un grito cuando su mano se abatió sobre la herida.

El pistolero empezó a arrastrar al irregular hacia nosotros, sujetando sus delgados brazos con una sola mano.

Bloqueé otro golpe, lancé un puñetazo a la sensible zona de la parte inferior de las costillas del hombre y apunté nuevamente al villano que sujetaba al chico con mi revólver.

—¡Suéltelo!

—¡Tire el arma, doctor!

Disparé y conseguí acertarle al hombre sin darle a Pete, que logró soltarse cuando el tipo se agarró el brazo que la bala había rozado.

El arma me fue arrebatada y una mano de hierro se cerró sobre mi brazo herido, retorciéndomelo tras la espalda. Ahogué un grito de dolor y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Pete se había ido, desapareciendo por uno de los callejones que se entrecruzaban con éste.

El hombre al que había herido se enderezó, todavía aferrándose el brazo, se inclinó y recogió mi revólver y el suyo. Se los metió en el bolsillo y se acercó, con el rostro crispado por la furia y el dolor.

—Le aconsejo que no se resista, doctor —dijo—. Jeb…

Su amigo volvió a retorcerme el brazo, poniendo fin a toda resistencia. A continuación, con la mano libre, deslizó un par de esposas en mi muñeca izquierda, juntó mi brazo herido al otro y las aseguró bien. Sólo entonces me liberó de su insoportable presa y me tomó de la parte superior del brazo, dejándome sin resuello y al borde del desmayo. Un gemido inaudible brotaba de mis labios.

—Vamos, rápido.

El líder abrió la marcha, bajando rápidamente por el callejón. Mi captor lo siguió, obligándome a ir con ellos. Para mi sorpresa, no nos dirigimos a la tienda, sino que giramos a la izquierda y bajamos por un callejón aún más estrecho hacia una calle al otro lado de la hilera de casas adosadas.

Sin disminuir el paso, tiraron de mí, haciéndome avanzar a trompicones, hasta llegar al final del callejón. Ahí se detuvieron, observando los grandes edificios que bordeaban la calle, almacenes y demás, así como carretas y otros vehículos. Si querían continuar sin ser vistos, ésta era sin duda la dirección que debían tomar, pues la escasez de movimiento peatonal era evidente.

Se me ocurrió pedir auxilio, pero en cuanto abrí la boca, el tal Jeb me la cubrió con la mano.

—No, doctor —me susurró al oído con una voz más bronca y menos educada que la de su líder—. No tendría ninguna oportunidad.

—Bien, Jeb —dijo el otro, a la entrada del callejón, indicándole que se acercara—. Ya veo el coche. No lo sueltes.

Le sentí asentir y, con una sacudida de advertencia, quitó la mano de mi boca y volvió a cogerme del brazo.

—Vamos.

El jefe volvió a abrir la marcha, dejando atrás el callejón y alcanzando la calle con paso rápido pero casual. Jeb tiraba de mí, manteniéndome entre ambos, hasta que llegamos a la altura de un carruaje cercano y me empujaron dentro. Caí bruscamente sobre el asiento. Se dijeron algo entre susurros y luego el líder entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El coche partió dando un bandazo que me lanzó hacia atrás, rechinando los dientes al volver a caer contra el asiento. El maltrato que había recibido mi brazo había empeorado el daño, dejándome una sensación ardiente sobre la piel. Un calor adicional me hizo sospechar que algunos puntos se habían soltado, y quedó confirmado cuando esa calidez se deslizó por mi brazo y goteó en mi mano.

Mi captor tomó mi brazo sano y me ayudó a enderezarme en el asiento opuesto al suyo. Ignoré esta extraña muestra de bondad girando el rostro hacia el respaldo de cuero del asiento, mientras intentaba poner coto al dolor, a mi intensa angustia y a la frustración que amenazaban con acabar con mis nervios.

Le había fallado a Holmes. Después de todo lo que los irregulares y yo nos habíamos esforzado, había sido lo bastante estúpido como para meterme directamente en la boca del lobo.

Naturalmente, mantenían bajo vigilancia su propia tienda y las actividades que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor. Estaba claro que acorralar a un niño y a un hombre herido no sería un problema.

Y ahora, ¿adónde me llevarían?

No pude, y ni siquiera lo intenté, reprimir un escalofrío ante la idea. Estaba indefenso, a merced de la mente más depravada de todo Londres, y el uso de un perro el primer día, así como el incendio de Baker Street, ya habían demostrado cuan pocos escrúpulos había tenido a la hora de hacerse conmigo.

El único individuo que habría podido librarme de sus garras era Holmes… y ya era su prisionero. Había intentado rescatarle por mi cuenta y fracasado estrepitosamente. Y ahora sólo me restaba unirme a él.

Era un pequeño consuelo que Alfie tuviera la carpeta. En cuanto Pete se reuniera con él, la pondría en manos de Mycroft Holmes. Puede que el mayor de los Holmes fuera incapaz de perdonárnoslo a su hermano o a mí, pero al menos se aseguraría de que nuestra muerte no hubiera sido en vano.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Moriarty cuando descubriera que ya no tenía la carpeta? Ya no nos necesitaría ni a Holmes ni a mí, dejaríamos de ser herramientas para convertirnos en un estorbo, un lastre… del que habría que librarse de la forma más rápida y eficiente que…

No puede acabar el pensamiento. Se me revolvió el estómago y creí que vomitaría mientras el coche daba bandazos y sacudidas al pasar sobre un bache.

Mi captor no decía nada. Se limitaba a sostener el revólver sobre su regazo, atisbando ocasionalmente a través de las cortinas. Un pañuelo ensangrentado, atado toscamente a su brazo, cubría el rasguño que mi bala le había causado.

Lo observé con una rabia que iba en aumento, no sólo a causa de mis apuros, sino también ante su aparente indiferencia.

—Al menos tenga la decencia de decirme a dónde me lleva —escupí al fin, con una inevitable dureza procedente del dolor y la fatiga… y, me avergüenza decirlo, con un deje de miedo.

El hombre, que era extremadamente gordo, con unos carrillos bastos y gruesos que recordaban los de un bulldog, me echó un breve vistazo antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

—No puedo decírselo. Le sugiero que siga sentado y espere, doctor.

El coche avanzaba ahora a un ritmo bastante más rápido. De lo contrario…

Volví a hundirme en mi asiento, y me removí incómodo al sentir el pellizco de las esposas en mis muñecas.

De lo contrario, ¿qué? ¿Lo reduciría, herido y con las muñecas esposadas a la espalda, para saltar luego del coche en marcha?

Era una idea absurda, pero no sentí ningunas ganas de reír. El resultado fue un resuello estremecido que podría haberse convertido en una risa histérica si en ese momento el coche no hubiera empezado a reducir la velocidad.

Dio un giro, haciendo que mi captor y yo nos inclináramos hacia un lado. Éste volvió a sujetar bien el revólver y se enderezó, expectante, en su asiento. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo.

La puerta fue abierta desde el exterior por el cochero, un tipo mayor que, tras atisbar el interior del coche con unos ojos coronados por unas cejas pobladas, nos miró frunciendo el ceño y se dirigió al hombre del arma.

—¿Y quién es éste, señor Samuelson?

—Un invitado, Neilson. ¿Está claro?

—Como el agua.

—Bien. —El arma volvió a apuntarme—. Salga, doctor… y procure no causar problemas. Le aseguro que no hay nadie por estos lares que pueda acudir en su ayuda.

Vacilé, considerando si valía la pena resistirme sólo para lograr que me hicieran más daño. Un instante después me puse en pie y salí del coche. Lo único que me quedaba ya era una brizna de dignidad y mi maltrecha integridad… y debía intentar conservarlas el mayor tiempo posible.

La brillante luz del día golpeó repentinamente mis ojos, haciéndome bizquear. Me encontraba en un pequeño jardín flanqueado por casas particulares, todas en buen estado y sólidamente construidas, aunque la mayoría parecían extremadamente viejas y anticuadas, como si pertenecieran al siglo pasado. El matón de las cejas pobladas seguía mirándome, inclinado sobre sus caballos, y justo detrás de mí estaba el señor Samuelson.

—Ocúpate de los caballos, Neilson. Pero no los desenganches. Puede que Jebediah los necesite pronto. Por aquí, doctor.

Me cogió del brazo izquierdo y me condujo a paso ligero hacia la casa más cercana, pistola en mano, lanzando alguna que otra mirada furtiva por encima del hombro.

Subimos los viejos y desgastadísimos peldaños hacia la antigua puerta de roble, que abrió sin dilación, haciéndome entrar.

El interior de la casa era aún más viejo que el exterior, y pésimamente conservado. Sábanas viejas cubrían un gran número de muebles, y en todas las superficies había al menos un centímetro de polvo.

Samuelson cerró la puerta tras él, y pareció relajarse ligeramente una vez cerrado el pestillo. Volvió a meterse el arma en el bolsillo una vez más y me condujo por un pasillo, entre antiguas mesas auxiliares y retratos de personas y paisajes olvidados, hasta llegar a otra puerta. Ésta estaba libre de polvo, y su deslustrado picaporte tenía el brillo de un uso reciente.

Samuelson soltó al fin mi brazo y llamó.

Al otro lado sonó una voz, invitándonos a entrar. Tragué saliva, sintiendo las palmas de las manos sudorosas. Sólo esperaba, al menos, ver pronto a Holmes.


	14. Capítulo 14 - El informante

**14 – El informante**

 **Watson**

Samuelson abrió la puerta y entró, empujándome delante de él.

La habitación era un estudio con las paredes revestidas de librerías y dos ventanas con cortinas que supuse que darían al pequeño jardín por el que acabábamos de entrar.

Un hombre, varios años más joven que Samuelson, se sentaba tras el escritorio. Apoyaba la cabeza en una mano mientras garrapateaba algo ante una pila de papeles.

Alzó la cabeza al oírnos entrar, revelando un rostro anguloso y bien afeitado, enmarcado por un cabello corto y rubio, y unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes. Esos ojos mostraban una sagaz inteligencia… y me surgió una pequeña duda: ¿tenía ante mí a uno de los hombres de Moriarty?

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme y se enderezó bruscamente, volviéndose a mirar a Samuelson.

—Cielo santo…

—Lo sé, señor —se apresuró a decir Samuelson—. Yo tampoco lo esperaba. Ha sido un golpe de suerte haberlo encontrado.

Su superior me dirigió una segunda mirada, observándome apreciativamente, y luego se volvió hacia su lacayo.

—Suerte, sin duda… Moran ha estado buscándolo durante días.

Rodeó el escritorio y, para mi sorpresa, tuvo la deferencia de dirigirse directamente a mí.

—Doctor Watson, al fin nos conocemos.

Unas cuantas respuestas sarcásticas, recopiladas tras años de asociación con Holmes, acudieron a mi mente, pero no estaba de humor para expresarlas en voz alta. Mi fracaso y el reavivado dolor en mi brazo me habían dejado exhausto y mareado. Incluso allí parado, tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar un ataque de vértigo.

Oí una voz penetrante, y unas fuertes manos volvieron a agarrarme por los brazos, haciéndome tomar asiento en una silla. Retiraron las esposas de mis muñecas y adelanté las manos con un gemido para apoyar en ellas la cabeza, mientras oía las voces de mis captores.

—Parece haber sufrido cierto maltrato de camino aquí, Samuelson. ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?

—No tuvimos elección. Seguíamos a Montague al salir de la tienda y, mira por dónde, aparece este tipo, derechito a la boca del lobo.

—Veo, por su brazo, que no se rindió fácilmente. ¿Disparó?

—Ésa es una de las razones por las que tuvimos que irnos tan rápido, señor. De lo contrario nos habrían reducido.

La confusión se abrió paso a través de las nauseas. ¿Que _nosotros_ los habríamos reducido _a ellos_?

—Podría haber sido usted más persuasivo. Seguro que esto no era necesario. Sabe cuánto me gusta un trabajo limpio.

—Eso, al menos, no fue obra nuestra, señor. Ya tenía esa herida en el brazo.

—Ah, sí… Moran me contó lo del perro. Alardea bastante al respecto. Él mismo entrena a esos bichos.

Ahora me sentía absolutamente confuso. Mucho más confuso que mareado. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con un rostro joven que expresaba cierta curiosidad al analizarme.

—No me di cuenta de que tiene un brazo herido, doctor. Necesita atención.

Lo miré, confuso, en parte porque carecía de la ingenuidad suficiente para manifestar mi ira.

—No era mi intención que sufriera daño alguno.

Compuse una expresión hosca.

—¿Y tiene la desfachatez de esperar que me lo crea?

Frunció el ceño.

—Quizá no, considerando cómo le han tratado hasta ahora.

—¿Quién es usted, señor? Seguro que al menos podrá decirme eso antes de entregarme a su _profesor_. Si va usted a ser mi guardián durante un tiempo, me gustaría al menos saber quién es. Está al servicio de Moriarty, ¿verdad?

—Lo estoy, aunque mi superior inmediato es el coronel Moran. —Miró a Samuelson—. ¿No se lo explicó?

El lacayo se ruborizó ligeramente, pero se mantuvo firme.

—No hubo tiempo…

Su superior suspiró y se volvió hacia mí.

—Creo que no comprende bien su situación, doctor Watson…

Se apoyó contra el escritorio, cruzando los brazos.

—Creo que hemos trabajado juntos antes, aunque nunca le había visto. Holmes tampoco consiguió encontrarme nunca. En esto, al menos, le lleva usted ventaja.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y aunque exhibía una cierta arrogancia, no era cruel.

—Mi nombre es Fred Porlock.

El nombre me puso en guardia al instante, pero para aquéllos de mis lectores que no estén familiarizados con él, me explicaré.

Durante uno de nuestros antiguos casos, "La tragedia de Birlstone", sobre el desafortunado Jack Douglas y el Valle de la Muerte, Holmes recibió un mensaje en clave de un informante que, por algún motivo desconocido, ocasionalmente le pasaba información sobre las actividades de Moriarty.

Lo cierto es que fue ese mensaje el que nos hizo aceptar el caso en primer lugar. Holmes reconoció la escritura, aunque sólo la había visto en dos ocasiones, y en cuanto comprendió que quién era la nota, declaró que poseía una importancia crucial.

La firmaba Porlock, el _nome de guerre_ de su informante.

Holmes nunca había conseguido encontrar al hombre, aunque había recibido otros mensajes suyos desde entonces, cada uno de ellos encaminado a la prevención de un terrible crimen.

Y ahora, aquí, frente a mí, se alzaba un hombre que proclamaba ser la elusiva figura sobre la que Holmes y yo habíamos pasado tantas noches elucubrando ante la chimenea de nuestras habitaciones de Baker Street.

La única conclusión a la que mi amigo había sido capaz de llegar era que debía tratarse de alguien con un alto estatus en el círculo de Moriarty si podía pasarnos información de tal calibre.

Y al parecer, ese estatus era más alto de lo que mi amigo había sospechado nunca.

Aquello fue demasiado… La confusión, una mezcla de duda, esperanza y alivio prematuro, hizo que volviera a darme vueltas la cabeza y la dejé caer entre las manos, respirando profundamente ante la sensación de una nausea creciente.

Sentí el rumor de su actividad mientras colocaban una papelera entre mis rodillas y presionaban suavemente un trozo de tela contra la herida de mi brazo, que aún goteaba un poco.

¿Era posible? ¿De verdad era éste el hombre sobre el que mi amigo y yo habíamos teorizado alegremente?

¿Era posible que aún no estuviera todo perdido, que aún pudiera recuperar a Holmes?

—Samuelson, traiga el botiquín, quiero echarle un vistazo a ese brazo.

Volví a alzar la cabeza. No era momento para ceder a la debilidad.

Mi cuerpo no estuvo de acuerdo, pues no bien hube completado el movimiento, mi visión volvió a nublarse y mi cabeza cayó casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Me aferré a la papelera.

Porlock (si es que era Porlock) apoyó una mano en mi hombro en señal de advertencia.

—Le ruego que no se mueva, doctor. Está demasiado débil.

Ignoré su mano, pero seguí con la cabeza baja mientras replicaba con voz ahogada:

—¡No lo estaría si sus hombres no me hubieran atacado en la calle!

Hubo un incómodo silencio, durante el cual sólo oí mi azarosa respiración resonando en mis oídos. Luego, el joven volvió a hablar.

—No tenían muchas opciones, doctor. El hombre al que usted seguía venía directamente de uno de los escondites de Moran. Si los hubieran encontrado con usted allí, tanto ellos como yo habríamos sido descubiertos y estaríamos acabados.

—Ya sabía… lo de la tienda…

—¿Y aun así fue allí? —Su voz estaba teñida de incredulidad… y quizá un toque de admiración—. Tiene usted agallas, amigo. ¿También conoce al coronel?

Asentí.

—He oído hablar de él.

—Entonces, también debe saber que no es un hombre con el que uno quiera cruzarse, al menos no directamente. Sería como balancear una rata delante de un tigre. Samuelson tenía que sacarle de allí enseguida o el juego habría acabado.

Conseguí levantar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué juego? ¿Qué intenta decir? ¿Cómo diablos sé que es quien dice ser?

Porlock suspiró y retrocedió un paso, cruzando los brazos con cierta petulancia.

—Le envié a Holmes un mensaje en clave con un código basado en el almanaque de Whitaker. Mi intención era enviarle la clave, pero descubrí que Moriarty me vigilaba de cerca, así que le envié una segunda carta pidiéndole que lo dejara. Ignoró mi advertencia y descifró igualmente el mensaje con su ayuda, según tengo entendido, lo cual les condujo a la mansión Birlstone.

Titubeé. Había formas de averiguar esas cosas. No contaba como prueba.

—He enviado otros mensajes a Holmes desde entonces, y a modo de recompensa me devolvió el favor entregándome diez libras que, francamente, no son nada comparado con lo que gano trabajando para el profesor. —Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica.

—Entonces, ¿por qué corre un riesgo así? —dije, recuperando mi tono cortante ante su actitud—. Si tanto gana con ese hombre, ¿por qué arriesga su cuello por Holmes?

Porlock volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Porque hace tiempo que Moriarty me decepcionó. El crimen organizado es una cosa, y el cálculo puro y duro, otra. Su idea de la humanidad consiste en números y figuras. Si algo no encaja en la ecuación es eliminado. No puedo vivir con esa clase de filosofía. No fue siempre así…, pero se ha vuelto cada vez peor, y nunca pretendí mancharme las manos con delitos de sangre. Arriesgo el cuello por Holmes porque es un buen hombre, un hombre brillante, y si hay alguien capaz de detener a Moriarty, es él.

Le miré a los ojos.

—Ha dicho "es". ¿Está…? ¿Ha oído…?

—Está vivo, doctor. Y por lo que yo sé…, indemne.

Volví a tragar saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, y bajé la mirada.

La puerta se abrió y entró Samuelson, cargado con suministros médicos que depositó sobre el escritorio antes de dirigirse a su superior.

—Voy a hablar con Neilson, señor. ¿Estará bien aquí? —Me miró de reojo con expresión cautelosa.

Porlock asintió con impaciencia.

—El doctor Watson no es nuestro prisionero, señor Samuelson. No quiero enterarme de que se le trata como a tal. Y menos por su parte, viejo amigo.

La devoción de aquel hombre hacia su superior era obvia, porque asintió de inmediato y se volvió hacia mí con expresión arrepentida.

—No suelo dispararle a la gente así como así, doctor. Disculpe mi comportamiento.

Me ruboricé, incapaz de hallar una respuesta apropiada. Aún me sentía ofendido por dicho comportamiento, pero no tomó a mal mi silencio y tras dirigir unas palabras de despedida a Porlock, salió de la habitación tal como había entrado.

—Samuelson es un buen hombre, doctor, si bien un poco rudo. Me salvó la vida no hace más de cinco meses en una fundición, aunque sus esfuerzos casi me cuestan una buena porción de piel. —La mirada del joven se desplazó de la puerta hacia mí—. No pretendía hacerle daño.

—Tendrá que perdonarme —dije con voz cansada— si encuentro algo difícil creer eso en este momento…, al igual que su historia.

Porlock asintió.

—Está en su derecho, doctor. No sé si yo habría llegado ni la mitad de lejos que usted. Pero al menos aquí podrá descansar un rato… mientras decidimos qué hacer a continuación.

Hizo ademán de quitarme la chaqueta y, tras un instante de vacilación, se lo permití. Estaba demasiado dolorido para hacerlo solo, y lo cierto es que aún me encontraba algo aturdido por la rapidez con la que habían sucedido los acontecimientos de aquella mañana.

—¿Qué hacer a continuación? ¿A qué se refiere?

Porlock se arrodilló junto a mi silla y me subió la manga con cuidado, dejando al descubierto el deteriorado vendaje. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y apreté los dientes mientras continuaba.

—Pensé que sería obvio.

Cogió unas tijeras y cortó las vendas.

—No estoy de humor para acertijos —musité—. Ya he tenido bastantes últimamente.

El joven asintió con expresión de disculpa.

—Tiene toda la razón, perdóneme. Como le iba diciendo, creo que Moriarty se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso. Es mi intención ayudar a las fuerzas oficiales a provocar su caída.

—¿Para poder tomar el control de su imperio?

Porlock me lanzó una mirada divertida.

—La verdad, doctor, este mundo del profesor perdió su atractivo para mí poco después de que me reclutara a la salida de su universidad. Quiero dejarlo antes de hundirme más en el agujero y hacer algo que luego deba lamentar de verdad. Intentaría empezar de nuevo en el continente.

—Usted ha quebrantado la ley. ¿No se arrepiente de eso?

—No estamos aquí para discutir mis principios morales, doctor.

Empapó un trozo de tela limpia en antiséptico y la aplicó sobre la zona roja e hinchada de mi brazo.

Reculé automáticamente, aunque conseguí que de mis labios no brotara ni un sonido al morderme la lengua. Bajé la vista y vi que varios puntos se habían soltado. Tendría que rehacerlos.

—¿Qué se propone entonces? ¿Y si pienso que está completamente loco?

—Entonces es libre de irse cuando quiera. Le proporcionaré toda la ayuda que pueda. Sólo le pido que me escuche. Creo que al menos me debe eso, ya que mis hombres arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar la suya.

—Pues supieron disimular muy bien sus motivos... ¿Qué está insinuando?

—Ya le he dicho que creo que el señor Holmes es capaz de derrotar a Moriarty.

Porlock interrumpió por un momento la limpieza de mis heridas y alzó el rostro hacia mí, sonriendo nuevamente con un brillo de anticipación en los ojos.

Un escalofrío de esa misma anticipación hizo eco en mí cuando hablé.

—¿Y qué?

—Bien, doctor, creo que el señor Holmes ya ha sido el invitado de Moran durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Sabe dónde está? —pregunté ansioso, incapaz de contenerme.

—Eso es exactamente lo que el señor Samuelson y Jebediah están intentando averiguar.

Acabó de limpiar y arrojó la tela, ahora roja, a una palangana. Cogió una toalla y me secó el brazo.

—Hay algo que aún no le he preguntado —dije.

Me miró, alzando las cejas inquisitivamente.

—¿Por qué, si Holmes es tan importante, sus hombres se han tomado tanto trabajo en rescatarme?

Sonrió de nuevo. No había duda de que esto era un juego para él, pues no podía recordar haber visto una sonrisa tan infantil y satisfecha en ningún rostro… salvo en el del propio Holmes.

—Porque, doctor, cuando sepamos dónde tiene Moran a Holmes, necesitaré su ayuda. Y además…

Sacó una larga hebra de hilo, la partió y la enhebró en una aguja curva antes de tendérmela.

—…usted también es un buen hombre.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Una aproximación diferente

**15 – Una aproximación diferente**

 **Watson**

Me sentía algo más animado después de haber reparado los puntos de mi brazo y vuelto a cubrir la herida con vendas limpias.

Porlock, al parecer, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por demostrar su buena voluntad. Mientras yo me ocupaba de la desagradable tarea, él se desplazaba muy entusiasmado entre sus estanterías, cogiendo diversos portafolios e incluso un mapa, sin parar de hablar.

—Moriarty ya conocía a Holmes mucho antes de que éste sospechara siquiera su existencia, doctor. Fue durante un caso de robo en una casa que él se encargó de frustrar. Creo que la casa pertenecía al señor Charleston, de Brook Street.

—Recuerdo ese caso.

—De hecho, le costó a Moriarty la pérdida de uno de sus mejores hombres. Pringle poseía un talento para las ganzúas y las cajas fuertes que hasta el propio Holmes envidiaría.

—Y a Holmes casi le cuesta el índice derecho —murmuré, rememorándolo.

Había sido un caso especialmente feo. Holmes cometió algunos errores y sólo logró resolverlo en el último momento, con un esfuerzo frenético. Fue un pequeño consuelo descubrir que en esa ocasión las probabilidades habían estado en su contra.

—Y eso le hizo ganarse una reputación, al menos ante Moriarty —continuó Porlock—. Moran quería ajustarle las cuentas, pero el profesor estaba impresionado.

—¿Cómo se unió usted al profesor? —pregunté, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad, mientras daba el último punto y cortaba el hilo sobrante.

Porlock depositó su carga de papeles sobre su ya abarrotado escritorio.

—Era mi profesor de matemáticas en la universidad. Quedó impresionado por mi dominio de las estadísticas y varias ramas de las humanidades. Yo tenía un don para predecir las acciones de la gente. Cuando me gradué, me ofreció trabajo. Pronto descubrí el verdadero motivo por el que me había reclutado.

Dijo aquello con una ligereza tan casual que me sentí molesto. ¿Cómo podía un hombre hablar de algo así con tanta frivolidad? ¿De verdad no se arrepentía de sus actos?

Puede que no… Aunque si me había dicho la verdad acerca de sus intenciones, estaba en el buen camino. Tampoco era tan increíble. Era joven y aún no había perdido su entusiasmo ni su perspectiva idealista del mundo. Al parecer, también era apasionado. Un hombre capaz de dar la espalda a una organización y a una fortuna no podía ser más que un joven que aún poseyera esa sensación de invencibilidad con la que todos comenzamos.

—Si sus actos le parecen tan horribles, ¿por qué no lo dejó _antes_? —pregunté mientras el muchacho desenrollaba una tira de venda con la que empezó a vendar mi brazo de manera firme y eficiente, cubriendo la piel roja e hinchada y las costuras negras de los puntos.

—Nadie deja un empleo de Moriarty después de haberlo aceptado… y muerto no podría serle útil a nadie.

—No habrá participado en alguna actividad ilícita… —repliqué—. La autoconservación no es una excusa si es a expensas de vidas ajenas.

—Participé lo más indirectamente que pude, e hice cuanto pude para sabotear sus planes. Y cuando el señor Holmes entró en escena también hice todo cuanto pude para ayudarle —declaró Porlock, mirándome a los ojos—. Sabía que al final alguien acabaría desafiándole, y quería estar presente para verle caer cuando llegara ese día.

—Parece bastante dispuesto a dejar que Holmes asuma él solo los riesgos que usted teme correr.

—Distintas armas, distintos objetivos, doctor. Me rijo más por la cabeza que por el corazón, y sabía que sería más útil en la posición en la que ahora me encuentro. —Ató el vendaje y se sentó—. No he estado tres años con Moriarty sin aprender nada. Pero tampoco crea que dejaré que Holmes se enfrente solo a su destino. Por eso le estoy ayudando.

—¿Qué es lo que planea exactamente? ¿Y cómo voy a ayudarle? —pregunté tras una pausa. Por mucho que discrepara con los argumentos de aquel hombre, parecía casi tan ansioso como yo por rescatar a Holmes, y sin duda era su mejor baza.

Sonrió y se levantó para ir en busca de los papeles.

—Si quiere acompañarme a una habitación más cómoda, doctor, le enseñaré… ¿No ha comido últimamente?

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, y me quedé aún más sorprendido al darme cuenta de que así era. Había estado tan absorbido por el caso, tan inquieto, que ni siquiera había pensado en comer. Mi última comida había sido en casa de Mycroft y entonces no había tenido mucho apetito que digamos. Por una vez, fui capaz de comprender el aborrecimiento de Holmes por la comida durante un caso. Era bastante molesto.

—No he tenido tiempo —dije.

—Imagino que no.

Porlock abrió la puerta y me indico que le siguiera.

—Debe haber algo de comida en la sala de estar… Estará fría, pero la comida caliente es un lujo que en estos momentos no podemos permitirnos. ¿Me acompaña?

Ahora que me habían recordado la necesidad de alimentarme, sentía dolor de estómago. Sin duda, ésta debió ser una de las razones por las que me había sentido tan mareado.

Me levanté y descubrí con alivio que mis piernas podían sostenerme.

—Gracias.

El interior de la casa no parecía tan hostil ahora que era libre de seguir voluntariamente a mi anfitrión en lugar de verme arrastrado con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Mi curiosidad, la renovada esperanza respecto a la salvación de Holmes y la perspectiva de una buena comida influyeron también en mi ánimo, de modo que cuando Porlock se detuvo ante una nueva puerta me encontraba del mejor de los humores.

Esta estancia era más acogedora, una pequeña sala de estar con un confortable juego de sillas y un diván, una chimenea en la que ardía un buen fuego y una mesa, que habían empujado sin ceremonias hasta el centro de la habitación, llena de platos fríos.

Porlock apartó unos cuantos para colocar su cargamento de manuscritos.

—Hay brandy en ese aparador de ahí, doctor, por si siente la necesidad de tomar algo tonificante.

Le di las gracias y me serví un vaso antes de sentarme a la mesa. Observé cómo desplegaba el mapa ante él y sujetaba las esquinas con varios libros.

Mi atención pronto se vio atraída por el aroma de los platos, y aunque aún me sentía algo reticente, mi estómago habló por mí, provocando en Porlock una pequeña sonrisa mientras me acercaba un plato.

Cuando lo hube llenado con un poco de cada cosa (comida fría, como él había dicho, pero de una calidad que compensaba ese detalle), dirigió mi atención hacia el mapa, alzando sobre él una mano con un lápiz preparado.

—No le diré dónde estamos ahora, doctor, por si algo va mal, pero si mira aquí…

Rodeó una pequeña sección de la calle.

—Aquí es donde el señor Samuelson lo encontró a usted… y al hombre al que estaba siguiendo, Montague…

—¿Cómo lo descubrió?

Me miró.

—Me las arreglé para averiguar su nombre entre la pandilla que Moran se llevó para atrapar al señor Holmes. Y tras seguirle durante horas, conseguimos descubrir dónde.

Se inclinó sobre el mapa y, al cabo de un instante, apoyó en él la punta del lápiz e hizo una cruz sobre una calle no muy lejos de Oxford.

Sentí una leve punzada al ver aquello, y bajé el tenedor.

—Santo cielo… Aún estaba en Baker Street… Ni siquiera a media milla de distancia…

Porlock frunció el ceño en señal de condolencia.

—Lo siento, doctor, me habría gustado poder hacer algo.

—¿Y habría podido?

Movió negativamente la cabeza.

—No me dijeron nada. Moriarty ha procurado mantenerme al margen en lo concerniente a Holmes desde que el caso Birlstone despertó sus sospechas.

—¿Aún sospecha de usted?

—No lo creo, pero siempre procura evitar riesgos innecesarios. Yo sabía que Holmes estaba estrechamente vigilado, pero no tenía ni idea de las órdenes de Moriarty.

Me tocó brevemente el hombro, y esta vez no lo rechacé. Me quedé mirando la X negra del mapa. Algo tan pequeño y, sin embargo, tan significativo…

—Aún está vivo, doctor… e indemne. Moriarty insistió mucho al respecto. Incluso ahora, sigue sintiendo una gran admiración por su amigo.

Sonreí sombríamente.

—Al menos hay que dar gracias al cielo por eso.

Porlock asintió.

—Es demasiado valioso. Moriarty lo necesita para hacerse con la carpeta que le había prometido a Patterson. Por eso ha intentado capturarle a usted también, para… para persuadirle.

—Sí, yo…

Incluso a día de hoy podría jurar que, por un instante, mi corazón se detuvo ante la terrible idea que cruzó por mi mente, provocándome tal conmoción que sentí que mis entrañas se volvían de hielo.

La carpeta.

—Alfie…

El joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

—Moriarty… —Tragué saliva, aparté mi plato y alcé la cabeza para mirarle a la cara—. Moriarty tenía razón, Porlock… Sé dónde está la carpeta.

La arruga de su ceño desapareció.

—Pero eso es genial, doctor… Puede facilitarnos mucho las cosas. Si eso es todo lo que Holmes le prometió a Patterson, entonces posee las pruebas necesarias para llevar a Moriarty a juicio. ¿Puede recuperarla?

Me sentí agradecido de que no me preguntara dónde estaba. Eso decía mucho de sus intenciones. Desgraciadamente, sólo podía darle una respuesta.

—No, no puedo.

—No tiene por qué confiar en mí, doctor. Comprendo lo importante que es la cautela, y que usted aún no se fíe completamente de mí, pero…

—No, quiero decir que no puedo —respondí con voz ahogada.

Su mirada se endureció.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que tomé precauciones, y cuando sus hombres me cogieron, el chico que me acompañaba… Esa carpeta puede estar de camino o incluso en manos de Mycroft Holmes en este momento. Y si él cree que también me ha perdido, no tendrá reparo en entregársela a Patterson.

Porlock palideció.

Era la primera vez que le veía perder los nervios… y por alguna razón sospeché que no sería la última.

—No… No, no puede hacer eso, lo echaría todo a perder. Moriarty está preparado para esa eventualidad.

Sentí a mi vez que parte de mi color desaparecía.

—¿Quiere decir que lo sabe?

—Tiene un informante en Scotland Yard. Uno de los principales hombres de Patterson. Las trampas de Holmes son ya inútiles. En cuanto esa carpeta llegue, enviará un aviso.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Y Holmes?

—Será entregado a Moran.

Volví a ponerme en pie.

—Entonces debemos sacarlo de ahí ya.

Porlock alzó una mano en señal de advertencia.

—Tranquilícese, doctor. Ahora el problema es el doble de delicado. Lo último que necesitamos es actuar irreflexivamente. ¿Hay alguna forma de interceptar esa carpeta?

Sacudí la cabeza, frotándome la frente con la mano sana.

—No lo sé.

—Y no podemos acercarnos a Mycroft Holmes sin que Moriarty lo sepa… ¡Piensa!

Porlock se inclinó sobre el mapa, con los codos sobre la mesa, mesándose el cabello.

Fui hacia la pared y volví sobre mis pasos.

—¿Tiene alguna pista de su paradero?

Porlock negó con la cabeza y volvió a señalar el mapa con un suspiro.

—Hemos restringido la búsqueda a un distrito general, pero tendríamos que registrar casa por casa y descubrirían el juego. Es inútil, doctor. Necesitamos sacar a Holmes y conservar mi tapadera para poder hundir a los otros cuatro que, aparte de mí, están por debajo de Moran. Una vez que hayamos dejado lisiada a la organización, podremos ir a por el mismo profesor.

Me incliné junto a él sobre la mesa, observando el detallado diseño de la metrópolis en expansión. Nunca me había molestado tanto su tamaño como entonces.

—Debemos encontrarlo.

El muchacho tiró el lápiz, frustrado.

—No sé cómo. Todo depende de esos archivos, y si caen en manos de la policía _antes_ de que recuperemos a Holmes, toda la operación se vendrá abajo.

—¿No hay forma de averiguar su paradero a través de Moran?

—No sin revelar mis lealtades. Es uno de los motivos por los que esperaba contar con su ayuda, doctor.

Tomé aliento levemente, apoyándome sobre la sólida madera pulida. Pese a saber lo importante que era aquella operación, me preocupaba más Holmes. ¿Y si mi amigo sufría en manos de aquel despiadado cazador de la India?

Ya me había encontrado con hombres así. Había tratado con ellos. Hombres que medraban en un mundo sin ley y acababan creyendo que estaban por encima de ella. Seguían la máxima de que la fuerza da la razón, y tenían muy pocos escrúpulos o remordimientos cuando se trataba de alcanzar sus propios fines.

Había visto a esos hombres convertirse en bestias en el campo de batalla, en el campamento, cuando escaseaban las provisiones, y lo más horrible, durante la retirada de Maiwand, cuando tras una sangrienta batalla se dedicaron a matar a otros hombres pensando sólo en sí mismos, llevándose cuanto necesitaban, caballos, armas…, incluso el agua.

—¿Qué hará Moran con él? —susurré, estremecido ante el horror de esos recuerdos.

Porlock cerró los ojos al pensarlo, pero respondió a mi pregunta.

—No le mentiré, doctor. El coronel no siente simpatía por su amigo. Ya lo ha dejado bien claro. Será un placer para él librarse de Holmes.

Calló y se pasó una mano por la boca, como si hubiera mordido algo amargo.

Volví a tragar saliva, en un esfuerzo por contener la bilis que subía por mi garganta.

—Debemos encontrarlo —repetí, maldiciéndome por la pérdida de la carpeta.

Porlock tenía razón. Había sido demasiado impulsivo, y aunque las circunstancias excusaran mis acciones, no podía dejar de pensar en que si hubiera sido un poco más cauto…

El hombre suspiró, y apoyó por un momento la cabeza en una mano antes de volver a alzarla.

—Sólo se me ocurre una cosa, doctor.

—Dígala —dije, y percibí la duda y la vacilación en sus ojos al mirarme.

—Implicaría peligro para usted.

—Me importa muy poco.

Asintió.

—Lo único que el coronel valora más que un trofeo, doctor, son dos. Y detesta perder una presa. Su éxito sería absoluto… si usted estuviera presente.

Sentí un ligero escalofrío de miedo al asimilar el significado de sus palabras. Pero lo superó la excitación, no sólo ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Holmes, sino también por tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme cara a cara a mis enemigos.

—El niño que atrae al tigre, ¿eh? —pregunté.

—Una analogía apropiada, doctor.

—¿Cómo me encontrará?

—Usted lo hará. ¿Está seguro? Se verá en apuros.

Respondí sin vacilar, pese a que mi sangre corría fría y caliente por mis venas en una extraña combinación de adrenalina y miedo.

—Ya me he visto antes en apuros, Porlock.

Volvió a suspirar, y sus hombros se hundieron en un gesto de resignación y pesar.

—Entonces, parece que es nuestra mejor opción, doctor. Si Moriarty obtiene la carpeta esta noche, no perderá tiempo en eliminar cabos sueltos. Y es un hecho bien conocido que el tigre caza al anochecer…

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa sardónica y carente de humor.

—Yo no me preocuparía por saber cómo va a encontrarlo, doctor. Ya ha comprobado lo fácil que es ser descubierto.


	16. Capítulo 16 - La trampa está tendida

**16 – La trampa está tendida**

 **Holmes**

Confirmé que empezaba a caer la noche la siguiente vez que Moran entró en mi prisión, por la gota de salsa en el cuello de su camisa y el olor del vasito de brandy de última hora de la tarde que flotaba a su alrededor.

Eso fue lo primero que noté antes de percibir el brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo de satisfacción. Su mirada disparó mi imaginación y de inmediato una docena de posibilidades acudieron a mi mente. Las desterré en el acto. Mi larga estancia en aquella aburrida y muy poco estimulante habitación, sin los beneficios del tabaco, no favorecía en nada mi proceso mental.

En cambio, acentuaba enormemente mis emociones, y me costó igualmente reprimirlas cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa bajo su bigote.

—Quise ser el primero en venir a felicitarle, señor Holmes. Parece que la carpeta ya está a buen recaudo en manos de su hermano, tal como pretendía. El profesor ha decidido que ya no necesita su ayuda. Así que es libre de abandonar estas instalaciones.

En sus ojos centelleó un brillo casi hambriento.

—Me han encargado velar por su seguridad.

 **Watson**

—¿Está listo?

Asentí, nervioso, apretando el revólver en mi bolsillo. Porlock me observaba con expresión preocupada en el asiento opuesto del coche, y miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, ahora abierta.

No podía evitar lanzar subrepticias miradas en su dirección. Allí estaba el hombre en el que Holmes y yo ya habíamos depositado anteriormente nuestra confianza, pero al que nunca había visto, y ahora le confiaba no sólo mi propia vida, sino también la de mi mejor amigo.

Seguramente era digno de confianza. Y aunque no lo fuera, era perfectamente capaz de entregarme a Moran en este preciso momento. No tenía nada que ganar con tal argucia.

—Ya no falta mucho. Siempre toma este camino después de pagar su ronda. Hay seis más cerca. Le conducirán directamente a Moran.

—¿Está seguro de que podrá seguirnos?

—Yo iré en el carruaje, y Samuelson a pie. Conoce las calles mejor que yo, si deciden llevarle por ahí.

—De acuerdo.

Debió captar la ansiedad en mi voz, porque sus labios se curvaron en una tensa sonrisa.

—Le seguiremos de cerca, doctor. Oponga resistencia, pero tenga cuidado. No necesito decirle que los hombres de Moran tienen aún menos escrúpulos que él… y el profesor no ha especificado en qué condiciones han de traerle.

Moví el brazo herido al recordarlo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, y esta vez se enderezó en su asiento.

—Muy bien, doctor. Ahora.

Asentí y salí sigilosamente del coche, internándome en la oscuridad. Aferré la culata del revólver, más por consuelo que por cualquier otra cosa, ya que si todo iba según lo planeado, no tendría necesidad de usarlo.

 **Holmes**

No podía ver nada a causa del grueso saco con el que me cubrieron la cabeza tras esposarme las manos a la espalda. Lo único que evitó que tropezara al subir las escaleras fue, en parte, la firme mano de mi guardián y el recuerdo que tenía de la distribución de la casa cuando me hicieron recorrerla a toda prisa.

Fui capaz de discernir cuándo salimos al exterior, no sólo por los sonidos y olores que mis maltrechos sentidos percibían, sino también por la sensación de tierra suelta bajo los zapatos.

La voz de Moran siempre sonaba cerca, rugiendo instrucciones a sus hombres mientras me llevaban a rastras.

Intenté catalogar los detalles de lo que podía sentir a mi alrededor, con la esperanza de descubrir dónde estaba, pero no percibí nada único o útil, aparte del olor y el ruido de los cascos y los resoplidos de unos caballos cercanos.

Un carruaje, entonces. Mi suposición demostró ser correcta cuando fui izado hacia la elevada plataforma del suelo del coche y obligado a entrar a trompicones, para dejarme allí esperando sin que nada más sucediera.

Me sentía bloqueado. Ahora, al echar la vista atrás, sólo se me ocurre que esa ausencia de sentimientos procedía del gran alivio que sentía porque la elección en sí misma ya no fuera cosa mía. Había quedado completamente fuera de mis manos y, por lo que sabía, Watson estaba a salvo.

La caída de Moriarty tendría un precio, pero ya contaba con ello. Había alcanzado la cúspide de mi carrera y me sentía satisfecho. Con la ayuda de mi hermano, la policía lo llevaría ante la justicia y yo ya no sería necesario.

Era un consuelo reconfortante, aunque un tanto sombrío. Y mi único pesar era no haber podido despedirme apropiadamente de mi mejor amigo.

 **Watson**

El hombre silbaba de forma poco melodiosa y caminaba muy bien para estar tan ebrio. Aun así, tardó un momento en advertir mi presencia.

Aproveché la oportunidad que me brindó ese instante y eché a correr.

Eso atrajo por completo su atención y salió en mi persecución, confirmadas sus sospechas, lanzando un discreto silbido de alerta.

No fueron seis, sino ocho, los que respondieron a su llamada, y muy pronto me vi obligado a recorrer a la inversa el camino que había tomado… y, por supuesto, me topé con tres por ese lado. El que me había seguido apareció trotando en mi campo visual, con sus dientes podridos brillando a la tenue luz y los ojos resplandecientes de triunfo.

—Bien, doctor, menuda ocasión… Qué sorpresa encontrarle aquí, en esta parte de Londres.

Exageré mi miedo mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia la pared que había a mi espalda, buscando el revólver en mi bolsillo.

Tuve el tiempo suficiente de hacer dos disparos antes de que se me echaran encima, y luego me las arreglé para poner unos cuantos ojos morados y hacer sangrar una o dos narices.

Finalmente, mientras lanzaba un último golpe al estómago de uno de los tipos, mi mano libre quedó inmovilizada y alguien aferró mi nuca con sus sucios dedos mientras me cubrían la boca y la nariz con un trapo empapado en algo empalagoso.

Siempre he detestado el olor del cloroformo y sus efectos, y me descubrí deseando que hubiera habido un modo mejor mientras aspiraba inconscientemente una profunda bocanada de aquel repugnante producto.

No puede evitar forcejear mientras las manos de mis captores me sujetaban, apretando la tela contra mi cara.

—Vamos, doctor —rió alguien junto a mi hombro—. No se resista.

No tenía elección. La lucha por contener la respiración ya hacía arder mis pulmones, y la necesidad de oxígeno era acuciante. Aspiré instintivamente, me ahogué e inhalé una profunda bocanada de aquella cosa.

La oscuridad se hizo más espesa ante mis ojos hasta acabar solidificándose, mientras mi cabeza giraba vertiginosamente.

La última sensación que experimenté fue la de colgar boca abajo sobre el fornido hombro de alguien y el hedor a cebollas pasadas de su chaqueta.

 **Holmes**

—¡Coronel!

—¡Pliny! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deja de tartamudear, hombre, suéltalo!

—¡Señor, lo encontramos! ¡Johnson lo vio a menos de una milla de aquí!

Mi respiración se aceleró y mi corazón comenzó a latir con renovada aprensión en mi pecho. Cielo santo… No se referirían a…

Pero debía ser eso, a juzgar por la excitación en la voz de Moran al responder.

—¿Dónde está?

—Ya lo traen aquí, señor. Harry cogió una carretilla, señor.

Tras una brevísima pausa, el coronel volvió a hablar, ahora con voz reflexiva.

—No… No lo traigáis aquí. Que Hurst lo lleve a la glorieta. Ya sabéis cuál. Nos veremos allí.

—Muy bien, señor.

El asiento se hundió de repente cuando el matón de Moran se sentó a mi lado. El coronel emitió una risita por debajo de mí.

—Le veré enseguida, señor Holmes. Tengo que hacer ciertos preparativos.

Oí sus pasos alejarse, haciendo crujir la grava mientras regresaba a la casa.

Apenas reparé en ellos. En mi cabeza retumbaban las objeciones que habían saltado a mi mente en el instante en que comprendí de qué estaban hablando.

No, no, no, no, no, no, tenía que ser un error… No podía tratarse de Watson, no cuando la carpeta ya estaba en buenas manos. ¡Él no había hecho nada que mereciera tanta atención por parte de Moran!

Mi anterior resignación se había esfumado en un instante y me devanaba los sesos pensando en un modo de escapar cuando el caballo enganchado al coche empezó a trotar, azotado por el látigo.

Nada… No se me ocurría nada. Sólo podía pensar, con intenso remordimiento, en que Watson jamás se había visto mezclado en algo así en su vida, y que todo era culpa mía.

¿Qué pensaría él de mí? De un hombre que no sólo no había cumplido su palabra, sino que tampoco había podido mantenerle a salvo. Que no había sido lo bastante inteligente ni lo suficientemente rápido para competir con Moriarty después de haber empleado sus poderes deductivos en incontables ocasiones para sorprenderle e impresionarle… y que nunca había perdido la oportunidad de alardear de su pericia y sus habilidades.

Ya sabía lo que pensaría. Había sido consciente, desde el principio de este mal llevado asunto, de cuáles eran sus sentimientos al respecto. Y nada de lo que ocurriera cambiaría el concepto que tenía de mí.

Su opinión sobre mí sería la misma pasara lo que pasase, y esto era en realidad lo que más me avergonzaba, porque no me sentía en absoluto digno de merecer tanta consideración.

Él era el más valiente y el menos egoísta de todos los hombres que había conocido. Y a causa de mi estupidez y falta de precaución iban a asesinarlo, posiblemente esta misma noche.

Y yo estaría ahí para presenciarlo.

Ésa era la razón por la que Moran lo quería: por mí.

El coche se detuvo repentinamente, y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de seguir pensando en el asunto fui arrancado bruscamente de mi asiento y obligado a bajar a trompicones hasta una superficie más dura que la de antes; algún tipo de tierra compacta.

Me hicieron avanzar hasta un tramo de inestables escalones de piedra y luego a través de lo que debió haber sido la entrada principal de un edificio, a juzgar por el ruido pesado y resonante que hicieron las puertas al cerrarse.

El aire aquí estaba más viciado, y olía inequívocamente a moho y polvo y otras cosas mucho menos agradables.

A pesar de todo, respiré ese aire agradecido cuando por fin retiraron la agobiante capucha de mi cabeza y me encontré con el malicioso semblante de mi último vigilante.

—Vamos, señor Holmes —dijo, tomándome del brazo para conducirme desde la amplia entrada hasta un vestíbulo bastante destartalado—. No queremos hacer esperar al coronel.


	17. Capítulo 17 - La trampa salta

**17 – La trampa salta**

 **Holmes**

Al fin nos detuvimos a medio camino del corredor para ver a otro grupo de figuras emerger de la oscuridad. Una de ellas era arrastrada por otra y experimenté un escalofrío al reconocerla cuando la luz de la lámpara las iluminó.

Estaba vivo… Gracias al cielo… Estaba vivo.

Intenté librarme instintivamente de las manos que me sujetaban, insensible al mordisco del metal en mis muñecas.

—¡Watson!

El matón de Moran lo tiró al suelo, donde permaneció bizqueando ante la brillante luz de la lámpara, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano, aún algo aturdido.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago al reparar en el vendaje que asomaba bajo la manga derecha. ¿Estaría muy malherido? ¿Qué otras heridas tendría?

Al oír mi voz, su cabeza giró rápidamente en mi dirección, y vi cómo las líneas de fatiga y malestar impresas en su rostro lo abandonaban en parte.

—¿Holmes?

Sus ojos encontraron mi rostro bajo la peculiar luz y me sentí aliviado al verlos centrados. Me dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Gracias al cielo.

Mi corazón se iluminó un poco sólo con verlo.

—¿Está bien, Watson?

—Estoy bien —afirmó, observándome a su vez con su mirada de médico, comprobando si tenía alguna herida—. ¿Le han hecho daño?

¿Cómo podía seguir haciéndolo? ¿Preocuparse por mi estado, fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias?

—Estoy bien, Watson.

—Bien —sonrió genuinamente, y no pude evitar, a mi vez, esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Cualquiera que escuchara nuestra conversación habría pensado que manteníamos una charla casual en Baker Street.

—Muy bien, doctor —gruñó el rufián, al parecer el guardián asignado a Watson, empujando a mi biógrafo con su bota sucia—. En pie.

Watson se apoyó en un codo y a continuación se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas. Sin embargo, no fue lo bastante rápido para el gusto del hombre, que lo agarró por un brazo y lo levantó tan aprisa que se tambaleó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Mi amigo se recuperó, y luego, con una frialdad de la que incluso yo me habría sentido orgulloso, dirigió al tipo una mirada incisiva.

—Quizá le gustaría que le hiciera probar los efectos del cloroformo, a ver cómo le sientan.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo una voz gutural.

Provenía del otro lado de la estancia y anunciaba el regreso de Moran. Se alzaba en la entrada opuesta del polvoriento salón, con sus anchos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un bigote erizado que me hizo recordar al de un gato de la jungla.

Clavó en Watson sus penetrantes ojos, como evaluando a una presa potencial, calculando todas sus características con una serena mirada.

Watson, por su parte, permaneció lo más erguido que pudo, sosteniendo la mirada del hombre, y sentí una oleada de orgullo: si estaba asustado, su expresión no lo traicionó. Quizá era porque ambos hombres habían vivido experiencias similares que despertaron viejos recuerdos e instintos. Pero nunca había visto a Watson con un aspecto tan marcial. Era como vislumbrar un atisbo del pasado, del hombre que había sido, antes incluso de conocerme, el médico competente y compasivo que había atendido a los moribundos en los campos de Maiwand.

Me había codeado con jueces de las cortes más altas, con la nobleza e incluso con reyes a lo largo de mi vida, pero al mirar a mi amigo allí erguido, con su ropa arrugada y desgarrada, con su rostro sin afeitar surcado de sombras y arrugas de fatiga, descubrí en él una dignidad mucho mayor de la que ellos habían tenido jamás.

Moran parecía simplemente divertido ante el despliegue de carácter de mi amigo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos centelleaban con cruel diversión.

—Bien, doctor. Veo que por fin ha tenido la amabilidad de unirse a nosotros. Es usted un hombre difícil de encontrar.

—Igual que usted, coronel —dijo mi amigo con voz firme pero suave. No era estúpido. Cualquier persona moderadamente inteligente que conociera al coronel podía decir al instante lo peligroso que era; lo inexplicablemente brutal que podía llegar a ser.

—Y justo a tiempo, además —continuó Moran—. Esto lo hará mucho más apropiado.

—¿El qué?

—El deceso del señor Holmes y el suyo, por supuesto. Los camaradas deben afrontar el final juntos, ¿no está de acuerdo? Han compartido tantas aventuras que sería una pena que no afrontaran esta última hombro con hombro…

—Su licencia poética deja mucho que desear, Moran —lo interrumpí impaciente. No me apetecía escuchar las pullas del hombre, y mucho menos su interpretación de la filosofía.

Volvió su mirada hacia mí, pero su sonrisa no desapareció, lo cual me produjo un escalofrío aún mayor. Se mostraba absolutamente confiado y satisfecho ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y eso disparó todas las alarmas en mi mente.

—Ésa es una de las cosas que no soporto de usted, Holmes. Es un arrogante. Desde el momento en que supe de su existencia, no he oído más que informes sobre su exceso de confianza y su arrogancia. Se pavonea y se complace en embaucar a pobres imbéciles demasiado estúpidos para verlo de otra forma.

Dio un paso hacia mí y se inclinó para que pudiera mirarle directamente a los ojos, ahora tan duros como su semblante.

—Pero conozco una forma en la que usted, en circunstancias diferentes, no lo tendría tan fácil.

Watson lo miró con furia y se revolvió en manos de su guardián.

—¿A qué diablos se refiere?

—Me refiero, doctor, a que en una sociedad distinta a la nuestra, al arrogante soplagaitas de su amigo no le resultaría tan fácil colarse en los niveles superiores. Cree que está por encima de los demás porque se fija en las manchas de las mangas de la camisa de un hombre.

Miró a Watson casi con camaradería.

—Usted es un militar, doctor. Sabe a qué me refiero. No hay lugar para hombres como él, no allí, no en el mundo real; hombres que se creen por encima de cualquier ley, código o amo. La conformidad es una necesidad, señor Holmes, y sólo cuando haya comprendido eso podrá ganar respeto y poder. Esto no es como usted piensa, señor, que puede usurpar una posición que no le pertenece y tratar de igual a igual a hombres mejores.

Los ojos del cazador se volvieron una vez más hacia mí, y su mirada me hizo sentir un hormigueo en la espalda.

—Los hombres como usted corrompen el sistema. No hay nada que desprecie más que un hombre que no sabe cuál es su lugar, y me siento en la obligación de enseñárselo.

Moran miró al más bajito de sus lacayos y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. El hombre se acercó y procedió a abrir y retirar las esposas de mis muñecas.

Fruncí el ceño y busqué instintivamente la mirada de Watson. Sus ojos castaños tenían una expresión grave, súbitamente preocupada, y me devolvió una mirada inquieta. Sí, él sabía a qué se refería el coronel. Él comprendía el carácter de aquel hombre, y me maldije mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta antes, cuando empecé a recopilar datos sobre Moriarty.

Por primera vez desde la aparición de mi Boswell sentí un auténtico escalofrío de miedo. Si las palabras del coronel le resultaban tan alarmantes, significaba que lo que nos tenía reservado no era nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Ésa es la razón por la que permanecí tanto tiempo en la India, Holmes —dijo Moran—. La jungla es uno de los pocos lugares donde a un hombre se le juzga por lo que es. Su vida depende de sus actos, y lo lejos que llegue, únicamente de su propio esfuerzo. Allí se sigue el orden natural. Incluso los lugareños lo reconocen. Han vivido en armonía con él durante años. ¿Ha estudiado alguna vez la religión hindú?

Moví negativamente la cabeza.

—No tengo por costumbre recabar información innecesaria, coronel. Como bien debería saber.

Enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas grises.

—También es un hombre de visión limitada, Holmes. En el hinduismo, a un hombre se le juzga entera y honestamente por sus acciones, y éstas determinan su posición en la vida. Vive con las consecuencias derivadas de su carácter durante toda su vida hasta la próxima vez que muera y vuelva a nacer bajo la siguiente forma que sus actos le hayan hecho ganar, ya sea como príncipe, campesino o perro callejero.

Sonrió ante la idea y volví a sentir otro escalofrío.

—Todos saben cuál es su lugar, y todos se rigen por el mismo código. Y la misma ley existe en las ciudades y las junglas que les rodean. Usted no duraría ni una hora en un mundo así, y voy a mostrarle exactamente por qué.

Me volvió la espalda y extrajo de su bolsillo un revólver de cañón largo, muy pulido y bien usado. Empezó a cargar metódicamente las recámaras vacías mientras se volvía hacia Watson.

—Usted ha estado en la India, doctor —prosiguió Moran de forma casual, pero manteniendo en todo momento aquel tono subyacente de poder controlado, de amenaza—. ¿Qué diría usted que es lo más peligroso que uno puede encontrar allí?

Miré aprensivamente a mi amigo para ver cómo el espanto desorbitaba sus ojos y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a perlar su frente. ¿Qué veía venir él, que a mí se me escapaba?

Vaciló, me miró brevemente y luego volvió a enfrentarse al coronel. Cuando respondió, lo hizo con voz suave y cautelosa.

—Aparte de las serpientes…, diría que un tigre.

—Correcto. —Moran cerró el cañón con un chasquido y alzó la vista una vez más—. En la India, todos respetan al tigre. No es sencillo atraer uno, se lo digo por experiencia. Los hombres que le dan caza jamás son tan insensatos para enfrentarse a él en sus mismas condiciones. El método indicado es esperar sobre una plataforma elevada, con una cría de cabra atada abajo, un rifle cargado en las manos y unos cuantos tiros extra. Muy pocos hombres han logrado encontrar y abatir uno sin esas precauciones.

Bajó el arma y una vez más volvió a dedicarme toda su atención.

—Ya que se siente a la altura de una tarea así, Holmes, pensé que le gustaría saber cómo es en realidad. Por desgracia, cuesta encontrar tigres en el centro de Londres…, pero creo que he encontrado un digno sustituto.

Hizo un asentimiento hacia los hombres que nos sujetaban a mí y a Watson, y éstos se dirigieron sin dudar hacia la puerta por la que Moran había entrado y desaparecieron. Momentos después, llegó a mis oídos un sonido que hizo que se me erizara el vello en la nuca y que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensara de anticipación ante el instinto de salir corriendo, pero la amenaza del arma me mantuvo en mi lugar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando reaparecieron los hombres sujetando gruesas correas de las que dos perros enormes de diferente tipo y raza tiraban salvajemente, gruñendo y lanzando dentelladas.

Watson retrocedió instintivamente un paso, a punto de tropezar en su precipitación, con el rostro blanco y los ojos desorbitados por el terror. Sólo entonces recordé lo que Moriarty me había contado sobre el encontronazo de Watson con sus hombres y el motivo por el que llevaba un brazo vendado.

El coronel sonrió ante su reacción.

—Ah, sí, doctor, usted ya ha tenido un encuentro con uno así, ¿verdad? Una pena lo del perro, aunque debo felicitarle por su impresionante habilidad. No hay muchos hombres que puedan hacer lo mismo.

—¿Para qué necesita un arma si tiene a esas bestias? —pregunté receloso.

—Mera precaución, señor Holmes. Por si el buen doctor vuelve a tener suerte.

Mi corazón se aceleró, presa de un repentino terror.

—No pretenderá incluir…

—Él ha unido su destino al suyo, señor Holmes. Con eso basta. Además, dos contra uno no es muy deportivo.

—Está herido, ¿a eso lo llama deporte?

—Holmes —jadeó Watson, dirigiéndome una mirada desesperada—. No…

—Ambos poseen una inteligencia mayor que la de cualquier animal… y ambos tendrán la oportunidad de demostrar que están a la altura de sus posibilidades.

Volvió a sonreírnos a los dos, y fue en ese instante, al ver el placer en sus ojos y contemplarle en su propio elemento, cuando comprendí que estaba completamente loco.

—No podrá hacer que parezca un accidente —jadeé—. La policía…

Moran se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que le oía reír así… y espero no volver nunca a escuchar un sonido tan frío y amenazador en lo que me resta de vida.

—Este edificio es viejo, y da a un patio lleno de hierba, vallado, por supuesto. Un sitio perfecto para este tipo de cosas.

Espoleados por los gestos de su amo, los perros redoblaron sus esfuerzos por librarse de sus correas, casi estrangulándose con sus gruesos collares de cuero, clavando en nosotros sus ojos con una intención salvaje y mecánica, rompiendo el silencio del antiguo edificio con sus rugidos.

Moran sonrió y amartilló su revólver.

—Corran.


	18. Capítulo 18 - La ley de la jungla

**18 – La ley de la jungla**

 **Watson**

Volví a tropezar en la oscuridad del vestíbulo cubierto de escombros, pero la fibrosa mano de Holmes me sujetó por el brazo y tiró de mí, poniéndome nuevamente en pie. Era vital que siguiéramos corriendo, pues no sabíamos cuánto tiempo nos concedería Moran antes de soltar a sus perros. Ninguno de nosotros perdió el tiempo hablando. Seguimos adelante, corriendo con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia la parte posterior del edificio.

El patio, como Holmes había dicho, era nuestra única esperanza. Los perros seguirían nuestro rastro por el olor, sin importar a dónde fuéramos, y si subíamos nos atraparían irremediablemente. Si conseguíamos llegar a los límites del patio, había una posibilidad de que encontráramos algún hueco por el que pasar. Era una posibilidad mínima, pero mejor que no tener ninguna.

No habíamos atravesado más de dos o tres pasillos cuando oímos un aullido delator a nuestra espalda que indicaba que los animales ya tenían nuestro olor y que habían comenzado la caza. Al parecer, uno de los perros descendía de algún tipo de sabueso.

Holmes miró hacia atrás y su paso vaciló por un instante. Luego sus ojos se endurecieron como clavos de acero y volvió a tomarme del brazo, esta vez urgiéndome a continuar.

—Deprisa.

No ayudó mucho a aliviar mi conciencia saber que Holmes estaba preocupado por mí. Había visto su mirada al reparar en el vendaje de mi brazo.

Doblamos otra esquina, pasamos ante varias habitaciones vacías y estábamos a punto de llegar al otro extremo del pasillo cuando oí el sonido de unas garras sobre el suelo de madera.

La mano de Holmes apretó compulsivamente mi brazo antes de soltarlo.

—¡Corra, Watson!

Hice lo que me decía, y de algún modo me las arreglé para correr aún más rápido, alargando mis zancadas, recurriendo a unas reservas de energía que creía haber agotado.

A Holmes no le costó ponerse a mi altura, pero no me adelantó ni corrió más rápido. Mantuvo mi ritmo. Tonto cabezota… Tendría una oportunidad de escapar si…

Deseché la idea. Aunque se la hubiera propuesto a Holmes, jamás habría aceptado, del mismo modo que yo nunca consentiría en abandonarle.

Ahora podía oírlos claramente, y no sólo el sonido de sus garras, sino también su respiración jadeante. Podía imaginarla, caliente sobre mi cuello, acompañada de innumerables colmillos. Usé esa imagen para imprimir una velocidad aún mayor a mis piernas.

Sus cuatro patas contra nuestras dos piernas no serían precisamente un impedimento para alcanzarnos, y para cuando hubiéramos llegado a la mitad del pasillo ya los tendríamos pisándonos los talones. Uno de ellos alargó su zancada y lanzó una dentellada al aire con anticipación.

Pendiente de ellos, no me di cuenta de la acción de Holmes hasta que me agarró por el hombro y me hizo entrar en una de las habitaciones laterales, empujándome delante de él y cerrando luego la puerta. Por desgracia para nosotros, la puerta sólo tenía la mitad de las bisagras.

Di un brinco cuando las bestias se abatieron repentinamente contra ella, produciendo un sonoro crujido.

Se abrió una grieta en la vieja y endeble madera y se combó hacia dentro cerca de la base mientras el más esbelto de los perros comenzaba a abrirse paso, arañando el suelo con las uñas de sus patas traseras en un intento de impulsarse al interior. Hubo otro crujido e irrumpió dentro, y se lanzó directamente hacia nosotros.

Holmes se dejó caer sobre mí, empujándome contra una mesa desvencijada, en el momento en que la bestia saltaba. Me encogí de miedo y estuve a punto de tirar de Holmes, pero mi amigo levantó una pierna y propinó al bicho una espectacular patada en la mandíbula.

El perro lanzó un chillido y saltó a un lado, chocando sordamente contra la pared.

El otro perro, de constitución más recia que el primero, intentaba introducirse a la fuerza por el hueco que su compañero había hecho, pero tan sólo podía gruñir y dar zarpazos inefectivamente ante su prisión.

El perro delgado, ya recuperado, se nos acercaba dando un rodeo.

Sin tomarse ni un respiro, Holmes tiró de mí hacia la puerta y la abrió bruscamente, haciéndome a un lado mientras el perro más grande entraba como una bala, resbalando sobre el suelo.

Entonces volvimos a salir y cerró la puerta de golpe, urgiéndome a correr mientras aún me tambaleaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Me guió hacia la izquierda, hacia una serie de habitaciones mayores que se comunicaban unas con otras y, por lo que quedaba de su mobiliario, parecían ser un comedor, una sala de estar, etcétera. Al final llegamos a otro vestíbulo, cuyo extremo estaba envuelto en sombras.

Cuando nos acercábamos al final y la oscuridad se despejó ante nuestros ojos, Holmes alzó la cabeza y vi que su cuello se ponía tenso. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi lo que le había excitado tanto: una puerta, justo antes del final del vestíbulo. Y no una cualquiera, sino la puerta que conducía al patio.

Redoblando nuevamente nuestra velocidad, la alcanzamos, y Holmes la abrió de golpe y me empujó por ella antes de seguirme y cerrarla de un portazo.

El aire frío que nos rodeó me revivió un poco y fui capaz de mantener el ritmo cuando mi amigo volvió a tirar de mí. Cruzamos el tramo de patio vacío que iba del edificio al pequeño huerto de frutales que se alzaba más allá, un espacio cubierto hacía mucho tiempo por todo tipo de desperdicios que a los residentes de Londres les había parecido bien depositar allí.

Acabábamos de alcanzar los árboles cuando oímos un repentino crujido de ramas rotas a nuestra espalda. Volví bruscamente la cabeza y descubrí al más esbelto de los perros acercarse a nosotros desde la izquierda, lanzando dentelladas de anticipación.

Sin previo aviso, escogió a Holmes y se lanzó hacia él, salvando con el impulso de sus poderosas patas traseras los últimos metros que le separaban de su presa. Sus mandíbulas se cerraron sobre la pierna de mi amigo.

Contemplé aterrorizado cómo Holmes se detenía en seco y caía de bruces con un grito ahogado. Apenas logró frenar la caída con las manos antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza.

En un instante la bestia estuvo sobre él. Soltó su pierna y se lanzó hacia su cabeza, buscando su cuello, mientras Holmes lo aferraba instintivamente por el collar, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo en un intento de alejarse de él.

Aun corriendo ya hacia ellos me pareció que no podría alcanzarlos a tiempo. No tenía tiempo para buscar un arma. Tan sólo pude agarrar al animal y tirar de él antes de lograr sujetarlo bien. Conseguí apartarlo a viva fuerza mientras seguía luchando y arremetiendo contra mi amigo.

No me quedaba aliento para pronunciar el nombre de Holmes, pero vi aterrorizado cómo se apartaba rodando, protegiéndose el cuello con un brazo.

Entonces, tal como esperaba, el perro se volvió repentinamente hacia mí, clavándome sus ojos negros, desprovistos de color en su salvajismo. Mis nervios me traicionaron, mis brazos parecieron reblandecerse y empezaron a temblar. Todo su hocico parecía estar compuesto de fauces negras y hediondas e innumerables colmillos relucientes. Volvió a saltar y propiné un golpe desesperado a sus ojos, haciéndole chillar y retroceder momentáneamente antes de volver a la carga.

Entonces, inesperadamente, estiró la cabeza y lanzó un aullido de agonía. Alce la vista y vi a Holmes con un palo en la mano.

La cosa se tambaleó, desorientada, y tuve una visión fugaz de Holmes descargando el palo por segunda vez sobre su cuello. Cerré los ojos y giré la cabeza, intentando bloquear con mis manos los terribles sonidos que llegaban a mis oídos… hasta que sentí caer sobre mí el cuerpo de la bestia... inmóvil.

Me quedé allí tirado, con la respiración entrecortada, los pulmones ardiendo y los brazos temblando como natillas mal hechas.

Oí crujir la grava cuando mi amigo se desplomó junto a mí, su ardua respiración unida a la mía, el golpe del palo al caer al suelo…

Me quedé quieto casi por instinto, como esperando un nuevo ataque, incapaz de apaciguar mi mente y pensar de un modo racional. Me limité a seguir aspirando tanto aire frío como me fuera posible.

Di un respingo y levanté la cabeza con un jadeo al sentir una mano en mi hombro, tan temblorosa como las mías. Holmes yacía a mi lado, con la boca muy abierta, aspirando con fruición cada bocanada de oxígeno. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi rostro.

—Me… —Se interrumpió, resollando, y volvió a empezar—: Me lo quitó de encima.

Asentí.

Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos, apretando brevemente mi hombro antes de que su mano se deslizara blandamente hasta el suelo.

Dejé caer otra vez la cabeza, y durante unos instantes sólo me concentré en respirar.

Pero la adrenalina que corría por mis venas no dejó que permaneciera quieto mucho tiempo. Aún quedaba la cuestión del otro perro. Al cabo de un momento me incorporé, apartando el cuerpo aún caliente de mis piernas, y me arrodillé junto a mi amigo, que seguía sin moverse.

Mi primera preocupación fueron su cuello y su rostro, donde unas manchas de sangre brillaban sobre su pálida piel. No hizo comentarios ni puso objeciones. Permaneció tendido, permitiendo que le examinara con unas manos muy poco firmes.

Tenía algunos arañazos superficiales en el cuello y la mandíbula, rozados por los colmillos de la bestia, junto con diversos cardenales producidos por los incisivos allí donde habían conseguido pellizcar la piel. Su garganta estaba indemne y no encontré signos de perforación.

Dejé escapar un inmenso suspiro de alivio y sentí que mi corazón (si bien no mis manos) se apaciguaba un poco, y me desplacé hasta su pierna.

Aquí los daños no habían sido tan leves. O el perro había sido demasiado rápido o había calculado mal su salto, porque había causado más daño en la pierna que en el tobillo. Pero la sangre empapaba la destrozada pernera de sus pantalones. Aunque no hubiera tocado los tendones y los músculos del pie, la pantorrilla estaba completamente desgarrada. Había una gran extensión de tejido dañado.

—Lo examinaré a fondo más tarde… Necesitará puntos… —jadeé, rasgando una tira de mi arruinada camisa, con la que vendé apretadamente la zona más dañada antes de atarla—. ¿Puede andar?

Había vuelto a abrir los ojos mientras lo examinaba, y asintió ligeramente en respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Necesitaré… el palo.

Sus ojos se clavaron brevemente en el palo que yacía junto a su mano. La sangre oscurecía uno de sus extremos. Se estremeció.

Arranqué un trozo de la manga de mi camisa y lo apoyé contra su cuello. Levanté su mano y la coloqué sobré él.

—Sosténgalo ahí… hasta que deje de sangrar. El daño es superficial.

Hizo lo que le ordenaba, y volvió a sonreír con ironía.

—Creo… que le debo a sir Henry una disculpa…, mi querido Watson.

—Siempre que siga aquí para dársela —dije, devolviéndole vacilantemente la sonrisa—. Vamos.

Me incliné hacia él, pasé su brazo sobre mis hombros y le levanté despacio hasta dejarle sentado y, a continuación, lo puse en pie. Ambos nos tambaleamos inseguros durante un instante antes de estabilizarnos.

Holmes no había emitido ni un sonido. Se limitó a apretar los dientes y a cerrar los ojos, sosteniendo firmemente el trozo de tela contra su cuello.

Fue al dar el primer paso cuando dejó escapar un gemido y se detuvo bruscamente, dando un respingo.

—¿Holmes? —inquirí, temeroso de que el perro, después de todo, hubiera provocado un daño mayor a su pierna, tanto como para dejarlo cojo.

Durante un momento no dijo nada, pero respiró hondo y me dedicó una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Es más sencillo cuando uno está insensibilizado por la adrenalina, Watson.

Seguí observándolo, inquieto, calculando cuidadosamente el peso de mi amigo y las fuerzas que me quedaban.

—Holmes… Si es necesario, puedo…

—No —me interrumpió con voz firme y un deje de diversión—. No puede. Por lo que a mí respecta, no hay otra opción, viejo amigo. Debemos continuar.

Asentí, afiancé el brazo bajo sus hombros y comencé a avanzar.

Lanzó un jadeo y se le crispó el rostro cuando volvió a apoyar el pie en el suelo. Luego empezó a andar cojeando junto a mí, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Cargué con su peso tanto como pude, sujetando firmemente su largo y delgado brazo por encima de mis hombros.

Al cabo de unas cuantas yardas me detuve bajo uno de los árboles más grandes, una picea, para que él pudiera recuperar el aliento. Se desplomó inmediatamente contra el tronco, obligándose a respirar de manera profunda y pausada.

No le quité el ojo de encima, pero también vigilé el edificio, por si veía salir al segundo perro.

No habíamos permanecido inmóviles ni dos minutos cuando mi amigo abrió los ojos nuevamente y los clavó en la senda que habíamos seguido, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—Watson, ¿ha…?

Se interrumpió, mirando bruscamente hacia la izquierda, y un instante después lo oí, al tiempo que una figura se abría paso entre las ramas del árbol.

Para tratarse de un hombre tan grande, Moran podía ser tan sigiloso como los gatos salvajes de la India que tanto admiraba. También él estaba sin aliento, y empuñaba el revólver que había cargado antes. Pero no apuntaba a Holmes, sino a mí.

—Bien…, doctor —dijo, con una sonrisa más amenazadora que divertida—. Parece que la suerte aún le acompaña. Y a usted, Holmes, le he subestimado. Ha estado muy bien.

—Pero no lo suficiente, al parecer —dijo Holmes.

—Exacto.

Moran amartilló el revólver y lo levantó.

Y en el instante en que se movió también lo hizo Holmes, más rápido de lo que yo habría creído posible teniendo en cuenta sus heridas. Sujetó la muñeca de Moran y tiró bruscamente hacia abajo mientras se tambaleaba y caía, haciendo que el disparo diera en el árbol. Una lluvia de agujas de pino cayó sobre nuestras cabezas.

Me encogí al oír el tiro, pero luego me lancé hacia el hombre y propiné un duro golpe en su prominente mandíbula.

Se tambaleó, levantando el revólver con una mano y aferrando mi chaqueta con la otra. Le arrebaté el arma y la descargué violentamente sobre su cráneo. Oí un satisfactorio crujido y se desplomó como una piedra.

Contemplé por un momento su figura inerte con satisfacción, y luego me metí el arma en el bolsillo y me arrodillé junto a Holmes, que se sentaba lentamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Sonrió sombríamente, pálido y un poco tembloroso.

—Muy bien. Será mejor seguir nuestro camino, Watson, por si sus amigos están registrando el resto de la zona.

Asentí y volví a poner su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Ah, Watson…

Me detuve, desconcertado ante su tono.

—¿Sí, Holmes?

Su sonrisa se volvió considerablemente cálida.

—Me alegro de verle, viejo amigo.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Retirada

**19 – Retirada**

 **Holmes**

El sabueso de Moran había hecho un estropicio en mi pierna. No había llegado a ver el daño, pero la cara de Watson había adoptado una expresión bastante sombría mientras me examinaba.

Watson continuó sosteniéndome mientras cruzábamos el patio a buen paso, mientras yo apretaba los dientes intentando reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta. No quería que Watson los oyera, y mucho menos que los hombres de Moran nos descubrieran a causa de cualquier sonido que yo pudiese emitir. Sabe Dios que a estas alturas ya había echado a perder todo el asunto y nunca me perdonaría empeorar aún más las cosas por ser incapaz de controlarme, especialmente ahora que teníamos una oportunidad.

Esa idea y el contacto del fuerte brazo que me sostenía me hicieron sonreír interiormente. No creía haberme sentido jamás tan aliviado ni tan lleno de confianza por volver a tener a Watson conmigo. Durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados sentía como si me faltara un miembro, y sólo ahora que volvía a tenerlo a mi lado me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me había afectado su ausencia.

Esto, junto con el aire frío de la noche en mi rostro por primera vez en varios días, me hizo sentir sumamente alegre. Bueno… Tan alegre como se pueda estar después de haber escapado por los pelos de una muerte espantosa a manos de uno de los peores hombres de Londres…, y con una pierna herida. Una vez más fui consciente de ello al tropezar con unos cascotes en la oscuridad y sentir el agudo dolor que subió por ella.

El vendaje era insuficiente, aunque sabía que Watson no había podido hacerlo mejor en ese momento. La amenaza representada por Moran, y aún más importante, la que representaba Moriarty, seguía presente. Teníamos que alejarnos de aquí lo antes posible.

Pero a cada paso que daba, más y más sangre se filtraba a través de la delgada tela, y aumentaba progresivamente mi necesidad de apoyarme en Watson, que estaba tan agotado como yo, si no más.

Volví a tropezar, esta vez presa del mareo, y no pude reprimir un grito ahogado al sentir mi pierna envuelta en llamas por dentro y por fuera; el tormento de los músculos y nervios destrozados cuyos extremos se rozaban entre sí.

Watson aminoró su paso y rodeó mi cintura con el brazo, enderezándome mientras murmuraba unas palabras, pero no se detuvo. Experimentaba, con la misma angustia que yo, la sensación de tener unos ojos clavados en la espalda, de que algo estaba a punto de saltar desde las sombras. Eso le mantenía en movimiento, con el corazón latiendo con violencia…

Intenté tranquilizarme un poco, porque me estaba quedando sin resuello. Mis jadeos resonaban en la quietud de la noche y mi pulso había empezado a latir en mis oídos. La verdad es que no sabía cuánto aguantaría…

Me inundó una nueva oleada de dolor, y esta vez lancé un grito. Caí de rodillas, sostenido sólo por el brazo de Watson, y mientras una niebla gris cubría mis ojos, comprendí (para mi vergüenza) que me estaba desmayando. Mi cabeza empezó a flotar, demasiado vacía y ligera.

Watson me sujetó y apoyó una mano en mi brazo.

—Resista, Holmes.

Se arrodilló rápidamente a mi lado, inclinó la cabeza y volvió a mirar la herida. Las arrugas de cansancio que rodeaban sus ojos y su boca se vieron incrementadas por la preocupación.

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre, Holmes… Siéntese… Volveré a vendarle…

Agarré su brazo cuando intentó colocarme en el suelo, impidiéndoselo.

—No… Watson… No hay tiempo…

Tensó obstinadamente la mandíbula, aunque ya había previsto mis objeciones.

—No puede seguir en estas condiciones.

—Aquí no podemos hacer nada al respecto, Watson.

—Acabo de recuperarle. No dejaré que muera desangrado ante mis ojos. No en un lugar abandonado como éste.

Esta vez no tuve fuerzas para impedir que se quitara la chaqueta y envolviera con ella el vendaje empapado de sangre, atándola lo más fuerte que pudo. Por si acaso, cogió mi corbata y la suya y las ató sobre la herida en un torniquete.

—Idiota… —murmuró para sí, con una genuina preocupación en los ojos—. Debería haberlo pensado antes.

Sentí una leve punzada de rabia ante aquella muestra de autodesprecio y le agarré el brazo. Levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—No diga eso, Watson… Usted es todo menos… Lo ha hecho mucho mejor que yo.

—Eso cree usted —dijo, terminando de atar el nudo y ayudándome a incorporarme de nuevo—. Sólo tengo mucha suerte…, como dijo Moran...

—Moran es una patética excusa de hombre con una mente retorcida —repliqué, lanzando un jadeo al volver a apoyar mi peso sobre el pie, pero sintiéndome ligeramente mejor tras el tratamiento extra—. Y no podía estar más equivocado con usted.

Miré a mi biógrafo con preocupación. Había adoptado una actitud de sombría determinación que, supuse, debió desarrollar durante su época como médico militar. Era culpa mía que él estuviera aquí. Que se hubiera visto envuelto en esto desde el principio. Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

Pero… si hubiera estado en cualquier otra parte, no estaría aquí. Y yo ya estaría muerto.

Me había salvado la vida. No sólo al encontrar la carpeta, sino también esta noche.

Realmente había subestimado a mi amigo, si no en la profunda lealtad que le guiaba, sí en cuanto a los recursos e instintos de los que había hecho gala al eludir a Moriarty durante tanto tiempo. Pensar que eso había llevado a la serie de eventos que había tenido lugar en los últimos días hizo que me diera cuenta.

Poseía cualidades ocultas, sin duda… Y de repente comprendí mejor cómo había sobrevivido a su experiencia en Afganistán.

Había visto cosas y desarrollado instintos que yo ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar. La guerra había hecho que la supervivencia arraigase en su naturaleza. La supervivencia y la audacia.

Y aunque lo ocultaba la mayor parte del tiempo, yo había sido un estúpido por no haberlo visto antes. Tan sólo había intuido de vez en cuando su existencia.

Tal vez fueron esas cualidades ocultas las que me impulsaron a pedirle que me acompañara en nuestro primer caso, el de Jefferson Hope. Nunca había estado muy seguro.

Estaba divagando. Mi mente, escrupulosamente ordenada, era un auténtico caos, y me resultaba difícil concentrarme. Sólo poner un pie delante del otro me costaba un inmenso esfuerzo. Mi principal apoyo era el hombre que caminaba a mi lado, y ya empezaba a tambalearse, exhausto, sin aliento, con la frente perlada de sudor.

Intenté enderezarme para facilitarle las cosas y lancé un gemido al sentir que mi pierna cedía de inmediato ante el subyugador dolor que alanceó mi destrozada extremidad.

Watson volvió a afianzar su abrazo, resollando palabras de consuelo, y siguió andando tenazmente, los tendones destacándose en su cuello, la mandíbula prieta.

Su rostro y el patio más allá de él flotaron ante mí y me apresuré a cerrar los ojos y a bajar la cabeza.

Permanecí así, concentrándome en mover los pies correctamente, dejando que Watson me guiara.

El número de pasos comenzó a confundirse con el de los minutos, y me encontré a punto de caer en un estado de aturdimiento ante la monotonía de nuestros movimientos… No faltaba mucho… Seguir andando… Ya no podíamos estar muy lejos…

¿Lejos de dónde?

Experimenté una nueva oleada de preocupación al comprender que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos o cómo íbamos a eludir a Moran y a sus hombres una vez que hubiéramos salido del patio.

Watson parecía saber a dónde iba… ¿Habría preparado, quizá, un encuentro con la policía o con Mycroft?

Con la policía, no. Si así fuera, Patterson habría caído sobre Moran en cuanto hubiera descubierto su localización…

Lo cual me hizo pensar en cómo habrían descubierto su localización…

¿Se había dejado Watson capturar deliberadamente?

Abrí los ojos y me volví hacia mi amigo, dispuesto a regañarle, cuando descubrí algo que atrajo completamente mi atención.

Era una puerta.

—Watson.

Mi amigo alzó la mirada y la vio casi al instante, a juzgar por su repentino jadeo. Una débil sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Bravo, Holmes… Vamos…

Tiró de mí con renovado vigor, y hallé las fuerzas para redoblar mi paso. O eso, o el torniquete me había entumecido la pierna por completo. No sabría decirlo.

Sentí una oleada de alivio al alcanzar la puerta. Watson se libró rápidamente del oxidado candado con la culata del revólver.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta a nuestra espalda y dimos unos cuantos pasos vacilantes antes de derrumbarnos contra la pared, ambos temblando de agotamiento y jadeando sin aliento.

Watson aspiró un par de profundas bocanadas de aire y luego me dirigió una amplia y edificante sonrisa.

Se la devolví… y sentí cómo se escurría de mi rostro como savia cuando varias sombras se apartaron de la oscuridad del callejón frente a nosotros.

Eran tres.

 **Watson**

Vi que Holmes se ponía tenso, y seguí al instante la dirección de su mirada.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando tres hombres emergieron de las sombras, silenciosos como fantasmas… y entonces dejé caer los hombros, aliviado, al reconocer al que iba al frente.

Holmes, por supuesto, no lo hizo, y, siguiendo su naturaleza, actuó en consecuencia. Se apartó inmediatamente de mí, dejándome espacio para disparar, y apretó los puños mientras su pálido rostro se volvía aún más blanco. Se tambaleó.

Lo cogí antes de que se desmayara por segunda vez en esa noche.

Pero me encontraba demasiado cansado para seguir cargando con su peso. Luché por sostenerlo y me volví hacia las figuras que se aproximaban.

—Ayúdenme.

El que iba en cabeza se acercó rápidamente. En su joven rostro se marcaba la tensión y algo más que interpreté como preocupación. Se colocó al otro lado de Holmes y colocó su brazo por encima de sus hombros en el momento en que las rodillas del detective se doblaban por completo.

—Neilson, ve a buscar el coche. Samuelson, asegúrate de que nadie nos sigue —ordenó Porlock a sus hombres con una voz más acerada que la que le había oído hasta ahora.

Me miró por encima de la cabeza de Holmes.

—Doctor… Siento...

Fue interrumpido por Holmes, que recuperó parte de su consciencia y comenzó a forcejear, llamándome.

—Watson…

Le apreté el brazo, tranquilizándolo.

—No, Holmes. Todo va bien.

Levantó débilmente la cabeza para mirar a Porlock, claramente escéptico. Pero volvió a derrumbarse, y era obvio que no le quedaban fuerzas para protestar mientras luchaba por recuperar el control de sus debilitadas piernas.

—¿Es muy grave la herida? —preguntó Porlock, reparando en el ensangrentado revoltillo de tela que envolvía la pierna de Holmes.

—No demasiado… Su condición se debe principalmente al shock y a la pérdida de sangre.

Me apresuré a ponerle al tanto de lo ocurrido en la casa y su rostro se volvió aún más pálido ante la mención de los perros.

—Por Dios… Fue por eso…

—¿El qué?

—Que no pudiéramos encontrarle, doctor. Jebediah se llevó a tres hombres, nuevos reclutas, hasta el otro lado de la casa, pero no vio más que a dos de los hombres de Moran. Samuelson intentó seguir al coronel, pero lo perdió en ese mausoleo… Lo siento.

Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta adecuada. Mi mente aún estaba en la terrible casa que habíamos dejado atrás y en el hombre que se alzaba ante ella.

—Usted impidió que sus hombres nos siguieran.

—Bueno, me alegra haber sido de _cierta_ utilidad —murmuró Porlock con una voz llena de culpa.

Era imposible saber cuánto había oído o comprendido Holmes de esta conversación, porque en ese momento perdió completamente la consciencia y quedó inerte en nuestros brazos, con la cabeza colgando.

Lancé un juramento, observando su pierna con ansiedad, y luego la oscuridad en la que Neilson había desaparecido.

Transcurrió otro instante y entonces reapareció Samuelson resoplando, con su poblado ceño fruncido.

—Dos hombres vienen hacia aquí, señor. Van siguiendo el rastro de sangre y las huellas. Tenemos unos minutos, como mucho.

Porlock asintió y afianzó su abrazo para enderezar a Holmes.

—Samuelson, coja su cabeza. Con cuidado.

—No. —Cogí a Holmes por debajo de los hombros, pese al temblor de mis brazos—. Ya lo tengo.

Porlock me miró de arriba a abajo con expresión preocupada.

—Doctor…

—Ya lo tengo —repetí. Aliado o no, creo que en esos momentos no le habría confiado a Holmes ni a su propio hermano. No consigo recordar ningún otro momento en el que me hubiera sentido más protector.

El informante de Holmes lanzó un suspiro, pero asintió y aguardó mi señal antes de levantar suavemente a Holmes para llevarlo hasta el carruaje, que ya salía de la oscuridad guiado por Neilson.

Las ruedas del vehículo y los cascos del caballo habían sido envueltos con tela para amortiguar el ruido, y apenas produjeron un sonido al detenerse junto a nosotros.

Metí dentro a Holmes y lo senté, sosteniéndole firmemente, mientras los otros dos ocupaban el asiento opuesto.

Porlock dio unos golpecitos en el techo y Neilson le habló suavemente al caballo. El carruaje partió con un ligero bandazo.

Holmes lanzó un gemido y se removió ligeramente en mis brazos, pero no abrió los ojos ni mostró ningún signo de ir a despertarse.

Cuando ya habíamos recorrido unas cuantas calles, Samuelson consideró oportuno encender una linterna sorda y colgarla del gancho del techo, proyectando una tenue luz que iluminó el interior del vehículo.

Aproveché eso para comprobar el pulso de mi amigo y examinarle lo mejor que pude en aquellas circunstancias.

Su pulso era más débil de lo que me habría gustado, y el color había abandonado su rostro, dejándolo tan blanco como las páginas vacías de mis diarios. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el sudor brillaba en su piel.

Manchas de sangre oscura relucían cruelmente sobre la blancura de su rostro y su cuello, y al reparar en ello, Porlock lanzó una vehemente maldición.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con una expresión de consternación tal que me resultó inesperada.

—Demonios, doctor… —jadeó el joven—. Lo siento.

Sentí la tentación de descargar mi rabia sobre él. Después de todo, prácticamente me estaba invitando, y el estrés y la agitación que se habían ido acumulando en mi interior durante los últimos días acabarían necesitando una válvula de escape. Pero no era el momento indicado para explotar… ni sería justo considerar que el hombre se lo mereciera.

—Fue una idea estúpida, deberíamos haberlo previsto —dije, intentando ser equitativo—. Pero no teníamos muchas opciones. Y está vivo, que es más de lo que había esperado en un principio.

Porlock suspiró tristemente y se frotó la cara, pero asintió.

—Tenemos instrumental médico en el sitio al que vamos, doctor. Todo lo que pueda necesitar. Allí podrán descansar… mientras pienso en algún modo de ponernos en contacto con Mycroft Holmes y la policía.

Asentí, levantando ligeramente la cabeza de Holmes apoyada en mi brazo para que estuviera más cómodo.

Estaba vivo… Por algún milagro de la Providencia, lo habíamos conseguido… Los dos juntos… Y estaba vivo.

—Tengo brandy, señor —ofreció Samuelson.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me resultará bastante difícil hacerle descansar cuando vuelva en sí, así que por ahora prefiero que permanezca inconsciente.

Y la verdad, haberlo encontrado… por ahora era suficiente.


	20. Capítulo 20 - Términos y condiciones

**20 – Términos y condiciones**

 **Holmes**

Mi mente tiraba de mí, urgiéndome a dispersar la confortable oscuridad que bloqueaba toda sensación. Generalmente, una chispa de consciencia era cuanto necesitaba para dominar mi cuerpo, cualesquiera que fuesen las condiciones en las que me encontrara o cuánto sueño tuviera. Pero esta vez me sentía reacio. Apenas podía recordar alguna vez en la que hubiera estado tan terriblemente cansado, como un árbol al que le hubieran extraído la savia, dejándome flácido e insensible como un trozo de madera.

Me sentía cómodo instalado en la oscuridad, muy poco dispuesto a quebrantar la apagada y neblinosa percepción del mundo que me rodeaba, como si estuviera enterrado en algodón. Mi cabeza pesaba tanto como un montón de ladrillos, y lo que fuera que tuviera debajo era suave y blando, porque mi cabeza se hundía en su interior… tan, tan confortablemente…

Bueno… Físicamente me sentía cómodo, pero mi mente seguía pugnando por volver a la vida pese a mi deseo de permanecer inconsciente. Había algo irritante… Algo importante que no paraba de dar la lata en el fondo de mi mente, buscando subir a la superficie sin importar cuantas veces intentara alejarlo.

Algo iba mal… Y si no desaparecía, entonces tendría que enfrentarme a ello para poder volver a dormir.

Con tal resolución, me deslicé de inmediato en el proceso mental con el que tan familiarizado estaba, analizando mi entorno a medida que mis sentidos volvían lentamente a la vida.

Percibí un olor a sábanas limpias y el aroma aséptico que asociaba con todo lo referente a la medicina. No estaría en un hospital, ¿verdad?

No… El reverberante vacío de las grandes habitaciones blancas brillaba por su ausencia. Donde fuera que estuviese, estaba más oscuro y poseía un tipo de quietud distinta a la de la habitación de un hospital. En lugar de un severo y apagado silencio, el aire estaba lleno de sonidos reconfortantes: el crepitar del fuego, el ruido del tráfico londinense que subía desde la calle…

También olía a café… Y a tabaco… Los anhelé, como si llevara tiempo sin probarlos.

Había estado… De repente recordé mi encarcelamiento en el sótano de aquella casa adosada, las largas y aburridas horas de torturante ignorancia que había soportado. La alarma prendió en mi mente como una luz que se enciende repentinamente en la oscuridad al recordar los posteriores eventos, la mansión vacía, el patio y los perros que Moran había lanzado contra nosotros y… Nosotros… Watson.

¡Watson estaba allí!

Ése fue el estímulo que necesitaba, y sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, presa de la excitación. Watson había estado allí… ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Luché por despegar un par de párpados que parecían pesar kilos y me encontré con la clase de habitación que había imaginado en un principio: un cuarto oscuro, con un fuego crepitante a mi derecha.

Yacía recostado sobre un diván, no en el mísero catre al que había estado encadenado mientras era el cautivo de Moran. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre una almohada y sentía el peso tranquilizador de las mantas cuidadosamente extendidas sobre mi cuerpo. Era, de hecho, muy agradable, y me habría encantado seguir allí si no hubiera estado tan preocupado y ansioso por saber si mi amigo se encontraba bien.

Sin duda no estaba lejos. Nunca lo estaba.

Conocía a mi Watson. _Estaba_ cerca. Un leve ronquido a mi izquierda atrajo mi atención y le descubrí al instante, echando una cabezada en una silla afelpada junto al sofá, tan encorvado que su cuerpo estaba en una posición casi horizontal, con la cabeza descansando blandamente entre sus brazos.

Sonreí, experimentando una repentina oleada de afecto, e intenté sentarme para contemplarlo mejor.

Levanté la cabeza y me apoyé en los codos, pero casi al instante mi vista se enturbió, mis brazos temblaron de debilidad y volví a hundirme en la almohada con un gemido.

Había olvidado el daño causado por los perros la noche anterior, probablemente a causa de la morfina que Watson no habría dudado en administrarme. ¿Pero había sido la noche anterior?

Un vistazo a la única ventana de la habitación no me aclaró nada. Estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina. Afuera, el mundo podría estar siendo pasto de las llamas del Armagedón, y gracias a aquella pesada pieza de terciopelo yo no me habría enterado.

Tal preocupación quedó zanjada casi al instante, cuando Watson despertó de su siesta, alertado por mi gemido y el sonido de mis movimientos.

Tenía un sueño bastante ligero (otro de los hábitos adquiridos durante su experiencia afgana), pero por lo general no tanto. Debía tener los nervios destrozados para encontrarse en ese estado. Y no era de extrañar, después de pasarse varios días eludiendo a Moriarty y a sus hombres.

No cabía duda de que merecía dormir cuanto quisiera, y sentí un ramalazo de vergüenza por haberle despertado, reparando, por primera vez, en lo exhausto y desaliñado que parecía. No recordaba haberle visto nunca permitirse caer en una condición tan deplorable.

Sus ojos bordeados de oscuro parpadearon y se abrieron con esfuerzo, y observó la habitación con expresión aturdida durante un instante. Entonces se enderezó con un ligero jadeo, y sus ojos, agrandados por el miedo, volaron hacia mi rostro.

Al verme despierto se relajó de inmediato, y la tensión desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cansada y su mirada, aunque enturbiada por el agotamiento, se volvió cálida.

—Holmes —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyar los codos en las rodillas—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Volví a sonreír, todo un record en tan breve tiempo, pero su obvia alegría ante el hecho de estar juntos de nuevo resultaba contagiosa.

—Siempre he pensado que es una pregunta bastante superflua para un médico, Watson. Preferiría que fuera usted quien me dijera cuál es mi estado.

Se echó a reír, más por satisfacción que por verdadera diversión, y se inclinó hacia mí para cogerme la muñeca.

Reparé en que mis muñecas estaban rojas e irritadas a causa de mi encadenamiento, aunque la piel estaba intacta.

—Al menos su pulso es más fuerte —dijo Watson, soltando mi muñeca y apoyando una mano en mi frente—. Y no hay signos de fiebre por infección. Y si ha conservado su cínica naturaleza, entonces supongo que se encuentra muy bien.

—Ah, así que aún recuerda algo de su época en la facultad de medicina.

Watson soltó un bufido, ignorando la pulla, y repitió obstinadamente su pregunta:

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mejor —dije, observando cómo me evaluaba con un aire cansado que me hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Ha dormido algo? Tiene mal aspecto.

Sacó el reloj y le echó un vistazo, tocándose, avergonzado, el rostro sin afeitar.

—Sólo cinco horas, Holmes. Apenas he tenido tiempo… y usted no es precisamente un cuadro.

—Le pondré remedio a eso si me permite levantarme —dije, esperanzado.

Watson volvió a suspirar, resignado. Se incorporó y echó hacia atrás las mantas para examinar el pulcro vendaje que había colocado en mi pierna.

—Algunas laceraciones eran más superficiales de lo que pensé al principio. Las he limpiado y cosido. Unas ocho, en total, tres de ellas muy profundas, y hay extensos hematomas, además de la pérdida de sangre.

Me dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—Me sentiría más feliz si se abstuviera de levantarse al menos durante un par de días.

Enarqué burlonamente las cejas.

—No pretenderá imponerme su criterio médico…

—No. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego, pero si no se lo toma con calma, al menos hoy, _tendré_ que tomar medidas. —Levantó un dedo en actitud severa—. Y comerá algo antes de moverse de ahí.

—¿Comer qué, Watson? ¿La ropa de cama?

—Muy gracioso. Iré a pedir algo y a ver si podemos ponernos presentables. Quédese aquí.

Hundió el dedo en el sofá, como si yo fuera un cachorro desobediente y demasiado curioso y no el único detective asesor del mundo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Era bueno tenerle de vuelta.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se me ocurrió otra pregunta.

—Watson…

Se detuvo en seco.

—¿Sí, Holmes?

En su voz vibraba una ansiosa preocupación.

—¿Ha visto a Mycroft?

Se quedó mirándome con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, la mano sobre el picaporte.

—¿Mycroft?

—Sí, Watson, Mycroft. Mi hermano, mucho más cortés que yo y algo más ancho de cintura, ¿recuerda?

Soltó un bufido e intentó adoptar un aire reprobador, pero sus ojos aún brillaban de felicidad.

—Compararlos a los dos es un reto incluso para mi habilidad descriptiva, Holmes. Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Puesto que no estamos instalados en las incómodas habitaciones del Yard, supongo que fue mi hermano quien acudió en nuestra ayuda la noche pasada. Recibí cierta información cuando era huésped de Moran, Watson… Necesitaré que me ponga al corriente de los detalles.

—Ah —dijo, con expresión de comprensión—. Estaré encantado.

—Se lo agrad…

Me interrumpí, sorprendido, al verle girarse bruscamente y salir de la habitación. Su voz sonó de nuevo mientras se alejaba.

— _Después_ del desayuno.

 **Watson**

—Holmes, eso no basta ni para satisfacer a un perro raquítico —dije con voz severa al verle servirse una sola salchicha para acompañar el huevo—. Por su aspecto, no debe haber comido bien los últimos días.

El rostro de Holmes se ruborizó y me dirigió una mirada encendida.

—Eso no es culpa mía.

Sentí a mi vez cómo acudía el color a mi rostro al reparar en mi falta de tacto, y me apresuré a repararlo poniendo otro huevo y una segunda salchicha en su plato.

—Pues con más razón.

Rezongó, pero hundió su tenedor en la comida, y me volví con cierta impaciencia hacia mi propio desayuno.

Había consumido más o menos la mitad cuando sentí sus ojos sobre mí y levanté la cabeza para descubrir que había dejado de comer para observarme. Una calidez inusual suavizaba sus facciones.

—De veras, me alegra tenerle de vuelta, mi querido Watson —dijo, con una voz que, por una vez, estaba desprovista de su habitual cinismo y arrogancia.

Uno de aquellos breves estremecimientos de calidez que habían estado asaltándome desde la noche anterior me sacudió ahora, y no pude contener una sonrisa. Me había pasado la noche pensando eso mismo mientras atendía su pierna y velaba su sueño. Sin duda, pocas cosas eran más valiosas que una amistad en la que una mutua compañía proporcionaba por sí sola tanto placer, especialmente después de haber llegado a preguntarme si volvería a verle alguna vez.

—A usted también, Holmes —dije con toda franqueza.

—Moran fue lo bastante bondadoso para ponerme al tanto de _sus_ movimientos, viejo amigo. Al menos, los que él conocía. Veo que no todas sus pullas eran gratuitas.

Sus ojos grises, ligeramente ensombrecidos por la preocupación, me examinaron con su habitual minuciosidad, deteniéndose una vez más en el vendaje que cubría mi brazo y las marcas y quemaduras que el incendio de Baker Street había dejado en mi ropa.

Suspiré, aparté mi plato y me subí la manga de la camisa. Deshice el vendaje y expuse mis heridas a su escrutinio.

Les echó un vistazo y apretó los labios antes de volver a encontrar mi mirada.

—Un perro.

Asentí, y volví a cubrir con la venda la piel roja e irritada una vez más.

—Otro de los de Moran. Lo encontré casi a la entrada de la casa de Mycroft.

—Así que acudió a Mycroft.

Holmes se sentó un poco más derecho. Su desayuno, a medio comer, quedó a un lado, olvidado.

Me abroché la manga de la camisa y volví a coger mi plato.

—Se le va a enfriar la comida, Holmes.

—He acabado. —Apartó su plato con aire ausente—. Watson… ¿Perdió el tren?

Cogí el tenedor y ensarté otro huevo, sintiendo sobre mí todo el peso de su mirada.

—Dígame que no lo perdió a propósito.

—Lo cierto es que salté de él.

—¡Watson!

Volví a bajar el tenedor y me encontré con sus ojos airados, mirándome fijamente.

—¿De verdad esperaba que lo dejara aquí solo enfrentándose a Moriarty?

—Desde luego, no esperaba que hiciera algo tan estúpido —dijo—. Watson, podrían haberlo matado.

—¡Y a usted también!

La inflexibilidad de mi voz me sorprendió, y también a Holmes, porque mi arrebato lo dejó callado. Pero sus ojos siguieron clavados en mí.

—Puede pedirme cualquier cosa, Holmes, pero no que le deje solo en semejante crisis. No lo haré. No puedo. No me lo pida.

Suspiró con tristeza.

—Moriarty es un asunto completamente…

—No, para mí no —le interrumpí de nuevo—. Y acabo de pasar los últimos días poniendo a prueba su temple. Si mi supervivencia no es prueba suficiente de que puedo defenderme solo en un conflicto como éste, entonces renuncio a convencerle.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, frunciendo el ceño con petulancia.

—Ésa no es la cuestión, Watson.

—Y si la noche pasada no fue suficiente…

Su mano se cerró repentinamente sobre mi brazo, y ahora fui yo quien guardó silencio. Clavó en mí una de aquellas miradas suyas, duras y aceradas.

—No estoy cuestionando su habilidad, Watson. Ya la ha demostrado con creces. El mero hecho de haber conseguido no sólo eludir a Moriarty sino también liberarme es asombroso. Es usted un hombre realmente notable.

Sentí que parte de mi enfado cedía ante sus palabras. Una vez más, su expresión se suavizó.

—Es su participación lo que discuto.

Ahora no estaba furioso, sino sombrío.

—Fue una estupidez por mi parte involucrarle en esto, para empezar. No debería haberse arriesgado por mí.

—Siento decírselo, Holmes, pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Si quería hacer esto solo, nunca debió mencionarle a Stamford lo del piso.

Lanzó un bufido e intentó replicar, pero lo interrumpí.

—No voy a abandonarle, Holmes. Ni aunque pudiera. No gaste saliva.

—Watson…

—Ni voy a quedarme escondido —seguí—. No si piensa seguir arriesgando el cuello.

—Estaría mucho más tranquilo si se quedara…

—¿Y qué hay de mi tranquilidad? —demandé—. Saber que está arriesgando su vida mientras yo permanezco oculto... No.

Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras sus dedos tabaleaban sobre su pierna, y permaneció así un momento, en actitud reflexiva. Luego volvió a alzar la vista hacia mí.

—Es usted el hombre más obstinado que he conocido.

—Gracias.

Me comí el huevo y bajé el tenedor con gesto resuelto. Se me había enfriado.

—Dejará que comparta el peligro con usted, Holmes. No puede impedírmelo.

La llameante mirada que me dirigió revelaba que estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo. Confié en que no lo hiciera.

Al final apartó los ojos con un suspiro de resignación.

—Si se lo permito, ¿promete escucharme… y seguir mis instrucciones?

Asentí.

—Sí, pero sólo porque he sido soldado y sé lo importante que es la disciplina en el campo de batalla. No porque usted lo mande.

—Si resulta herido, Watson, nunca se lo perdonaré.

—Ni yo a usted.

—Me rindo.

Se frotó los ojos por un momento con aire cansado.

—Y ahora, ¿me haría el favor de ponerme al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días?

Bajó la mano y me dirigió una penetrante mirada.

Sonreí. Era realmente bueno tenerle de vuelta.

Acababa de dejar mi plato a un lado, disponiéndome a cumplir mi promesa, cuando llamaron a la puerta de la pequeña salita.

Se abrió con cautela y nuestro anfitrión asomó la cabeza.

—Ah —dijo, entrando lentamente en la habitación—. Buenos días, caballeros. Señor Holmes… Me alegra verle al fin despierto, señor.

Extendió una mano mientras se dirigía a mi amigo. Su rostro mostraba una expresión casi reverencial.

El de Holmes era la viva imagen del desconcierto al estrechar su mano. Frunció el ceño y me dirigió una mirada obviamente inquisitiva.

—Holmes —dije, reprimiendo una sonrisa—, éste es el hombre de cuya hospitalidad disfrutamos. Permítame presentarle a Fred Porlock.

La cara que puso no se me olvidará fácilmente.


	21. Capítulo 21 - Matemáticas

**21 – Matemáticas**

 **Watson**

Holmes escuchaba con creciente agitación el relato de Porlock sobre lo acontecido durante los últimos días. Me taladró con una mirada encendida al escuchar cómo había hecho guardia ante la tienda para acabar descubierto por los hombres de Porlock y mi intencionada captura por parte de Moran. Conocía muy bien esa mirada y sabía lo que me diría más tarde.

Pero ahora mi amigo desplegaba la energía contenida durante tres días de encierro y estaba ansioso por ponerse al día, con la esperanza de salvar los restos de su naufragado plan para detener a Moriarty y a su organización.

—¿Se ha puesto en contacto con mi hermano, o con Patterson? —preguntó en cuanto Porlock hubo acabado su sucinta narración.

—Hemos tomado medidas —dijo Porlock, y percibí cierta reserva en su voz. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, especialmente de alguien que era, obviamente, más competente que él—. Hemos descubierto que su chico llegó hasta su hermano sin problemas, pero ya lo supusimos al descubrir que Moran iba a deshacerse de usted.

—Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Watson…

Se volvió hacia mí y se detuvo al reparar en la expresión de mi rostro.

Algo… algo increíblemente importante acababa de ocurrírseme. Había estado demasiado absorbido por los acontecimientos de la última noche y mi inquietud por la pierna de Holmes para pensar en ello, y luego, simplemente, me había encontrado demasiado exhausto para pensar en nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Watson? —preguntó mi amigo, abandonando su brusco tono autoritario al ver la urgencia en mi rostro.

—Hoy es lunes —dije con voz queda.

Lunes, el día que Holmes y Patterson habían escogido para caer sobre Moriarty. Me lo había dicho la primera noche. La redada estaba prevista para las diez de la mañana, cuando su organización estuviera en plena faena.

Pero Moriarty ya estaba enterado de todo, y sin duda habría tomado medidas. Sólo pensar en lo que Patterson y sus hombres podían encontrar me atormentaba. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

El rostro de Holmes se endureció al instante.

—¿Qué hora es?

Saqué torpemente mi reloj del bolsillo, presa de la ansiedad.

—Más de las ocho.

Mi amigo soltó una maldición y se sentó instantáneamente en el sofá, apoyando primero la pierna sana en el suelo. Luego movió la otra con cuidado, poniéndola a prueba, apretando los dientes mientras aspiraba el aire bruscamente.

—Cuidado, Holmes —dije, ya medio inclinado sobre él en cuanto lo vi moverse.

Me apartó con un gesto de impaciencia y al fin logró poner el otro pie en el suelo. El lino teñido de rojo que envolvía su pierna destacaba crudamente bajo los pantalones desgarrados que aún llevaba.

—Debemos ir con Mycroft. Patterson debe enviar a sus hombres a interceptarlos.

—¿A interceptar a quién? —pregunté, atrapado entre la contagiosa urgencia del detective y el instinto médico que me impulsaba a evitar que mi amigo se deslizara hasta el borde del sofá y apoyara las manos para levantarse.

—¿De veras cree que Moriarty dejaría que las autoridades atrapasen a sus lugartenientes, Watson? La mayoría de ellos ya va de camino al continente.

Se impulsó hacia arriba y se incorporó de golpe, tambaleándose ligeramente. Hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyar su peso sobre la pierna herida.

Contuve el impulso de correr a su lado a ayudarle. En cierto modo me alivió ver que podía soportar el esfuerzo, pero aun así me habría gustado que hubiera tenido más tiempo para descansar. Siempre que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, claro.

Se apoyó en el borde del sofá por un momento y luego se volvió hacia nuestro anfitrión, que nos observaba.

—Porlock, ¿ha recibido alguna noticia de Moriarty… o de Moran? ¿Alguna instrucción para hoy?

Porlock negó con la cabeza.

—Nada fuera de lo normal.

Holmes lanzó otra maldición, se giró bruscamente y se acercó cojeando con esfuerzo a la ventana cubierta por gruesas cortinas con una mueca de tenso malestar en su rostro.

Apartó el terciopelo lo justo para observar el exterior bañado por la luz de la mañana. Le oí aspirar otra brusca bocanada de aire. Luego nos hizo señas.

Porlock y yo nos acercamos y se apartó para que nos asomáramos, señalando algo.

—¿Uno de sus hombres, Porlock?

Evidentemente, ya sabía la respuesta, como indicaba su voz cargada de resignación.

Me asomé y al cabo de un momento vi un destello en una de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente.

—No —dijo Porlock. La evidencia hizo que su confianza se tambaleara dramáticamente.

Holmes volvió a cerrar la cortina y me volví hacia él, sintiendo que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo.

—¿Sabe que estamos aquí? Holmes, ¿cómo es posible?

Acabábamos de reunirnos, después de lo que nos había costado conseguir la liberación de Holmes, ¡y ahora estábamos a punto de ser capturados de nuevo! Hacía sólo un momento me parecía que estábamos seguros ocultos en el interior de esta casa, y al fin había empezado a bajar ligeramente la guardia.

Ahora, mis nervios volvieron a crisparse, y sentí que el pesado manto del miedo, que la presencia de Holmes había aligerado durante aquel breve tiempo, volvía a caer sobre mis hombros.

—Es posible, Watson —dijo Holmes con voz sombría—. Es bastante posible. Él lleva meses sospechando de usted, Porlock, desde el asesinato de Birlstone.

—Pero… —Ahora Porlock parecía genuinamente preocupado—. Me aseguré. No ha mostrado ningún comportamiento irregular.

—¿Cree que dejaría que usted conociera sus sospechas? —le espetó Holmes, volviéndose bruscamente hacia el joven con el ceño fruncido—. No es estúpido, Porlock. Desde el momento en que empezó a sospechar de usted, lo consideró un peligro, un déficit. Nunca volvió a fiarse de usted. ¿Responde por todos sus hombres?

—Yo… Sí, Samuelson está abajo, con Jeb… y…

—No importa —dijo Holmes—. La presencia de ese pistolero ahí fuera es evidencia suficiente. Uno de sus hombres no es quien usted cree, Porlock. Ha estado informando a Moriarty de todos sus movimientos. No hay duda de que la casa está rodeada. ¿Tiene alguna vía de escape, una que sólo usted conozca?

—No.

—Entonces estamos completamente atrapados —declaró Holmes con amargura—. ¿A qué demonios esperan?

—Iré a comprobar si los otros siguen abajo —dijo Porlock, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

—No —dijo Holmes, alzando una mano. Porlock se detuvo—. No me cabe duda de que está… Ah.

Mi amigo volvió a apartar la cortina y observó la calle… y entonces yo también lo oí: el sonido de las ruedas y los cascos de un caballo. Había un coche fuera.

—No puede estar aquí —susurré, acercándome a mi amigo, rezando para que no fuera así; no podía estar allí.

Pero lo estaba. El vehículo, tirado por un elegante caballito, se detuvo ante la puerta y el mozo aguardó silenciosa y pacientemente a que saliera de él una encorvada y familiar figura.

Querido lector, ha habido muchos momentos en mi vida que parecían poseer una cualidad casi surrealista y perturbadora, entre los que cabe destacar mis experiencias en Afganistán. Al ver a Moriarty salir del coche y alzar el rostro hacia la casa con su retorcida expresión y sus ojos oscuros sentí que estaba sufriendo otra pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría y descubriría que no era real.

En cualquier momento…

Pero si era una pesadilla no tenía fin. El momento se alargaba, y la huesuda mano de Holmes aferrando mi hombro en un gesto de silencioso consuelo me convenció de su realidad.

Fue un duro golpe, sentirme tan seguro durante un momento, tan convencido de haber salvado a mi amigo… para luego ver cómo todo se desmoronaba en un instante.

—Es culpa mía —musitó Holmes con amargura—. Anoche no pensaba claramente, ni tampoco esta mañana…, aunque para entonces ya podría haber sido demasiado tarde. Probablemente nos ha tenido encerrados aquí desde que se enteró de nuestro paradero, y no me cabe duda de que uno de los pistoleros que hay ahí fuera es el propio Moran. Nos ha mantenido aquí mientras hacía sus preparativos.

—¿Por qué? —susurré.

Holmes me miró.

—¿Por qué mantenernos aquí? —concreté.

—Para tener la seguridad de poder ajustarnos las cuentas en persona, Watson. Hasta ahora, Moran no ha hecho más que meter la pata en este asunto. Primero, al permitir que usted se le escapara tantas veces, y luego al dejar que ambos nos escurriéramos entre sus manos. No permitirá que vuelva a ocurrir.

Me estremecí ante aquella nueva prueba de la frialdad del hombre y la expresión de Holmes se oscureció.

—Dudo que lleve a cabo la hazaña él mismo, pero la supervisará para asegurarse de que se hace apropiadamente.

Porlock se había puesto muy pálido. Retrocedió tambaleándose, aturdido, chocó con el sofá y luego se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Samuelson! —le oímos gritar.

Holmes quiso ir tras él.

—¡Porlock, no sea idiota!

Me apresuré a coger el revólver de Moran, que había dejado sobre la mesa la noche anterior. En la recámara aún quedaban cinco cartuchos sin usar.

De abajo nos llegaron los ruidos de un altercado que tenía lugar entre el vestíbulo y las escaleras de la primera planta. Holmes había estado en lo cierto, como siempre.

Mi amigo se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí.

—Watson.

Asentí, cerré la recámara y me situé a su lado mientras iba hacia la puerta.

La cerró y, siguiendo sus indicaciones, empujé contra ella una pesada mesa a modo de barricada improvisada.

Se oyeron más gritos y unos pasos pesados subiendo las escaleras.

—Han entrado delante de nuestras narices, Watson —murmuró el detective, con un furioso tono de obvio autoreproche.

—¿Cómo iba usted a saberlo? —pregunté, amartillando el revólver.

—Debería haberlo sabido —dijo, dirigiéndome de pronto una mirada apenada—. Lo siento, Watson. No he dejado de meter la pata todo el tiempo.

Sacudí la cabeza. No era momento para el remordimiento.

—Ya le he dicho lo que opino de este asunto, Holmes.

Mi amigo sonrió ligeramente, aunque no fue una sonrisa muy feliz.

—Buen chico —dijo suavemente, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa mientras yo amartillaba el revólver—. Al menos…

Nunca llegué a oír la última parte de aquella frase de consuelo. En ese momento nos vimos obligados a apoyar los hombros contra nuestra pequeña barricada cuando una fuerza tremenda se estrelló contra la puerta y un coro de gritos inundó nuestros oídos.

 **Holmes**

La puerta se quebró tan repentinamente y con tal violencia que apenas pudimos prepararnos. La mesa chocó contra mi cintura y acabó con la recién recuperada estabilidad de mis piernas.

Watson conservó la suya y apoyó la cara contra la endeble madera, apretando las mandíbulas. Su mano derecha empuñaba firmemente el revólver de cañón largo de Moran.

Como buen soldado, me dedicó tan sólo un breve vistazo antes de volver a centrar su atención en la puerta.

—¿Holmes? —preguntó entre dientes.

Mi herida irradiaba dolor a través de mi pierna, pero reprimí mis gemidos y me obligué a levantarme, agarrándome a la mesa.

—Estoy bien —jadeé, apoyándome nuevamente contra ella.

—¿Debería disparar? —preguntó Watson, afirmando los pies en el suelo y el hombro contra la puerta.

Moriarty, sin duda, aún estaba tomando precauciones para poder huir inadvertidamente al continente. El sonido de los disparos atraería inmediatamente a la policía.

Si Watson disparaba primero lo delataría, y no me cabía la menor duda de que entonces ordenaría a sus hombres abrir fuego para acelerar el proceso. Una horrible imagen de balas que perforaban la puerta acudió a mi mente. Watson se encontraba exactamente en la línea de fuego.

—No —jadeé rápidamente—. No lo… haga…

Pero mientras me devanaba los sesos en busca de alguna idea milagrosa que nos sacara de tan precaria posición, sentí que mis pies se deslizaban sobre el suelo mientras la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente. Ni siquiera teníamos una llave, y la fuerza aplicada a la puerta era mucho mayor que nuestra defensa.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en ningún tipo de interferencia. Tan sólo podía seguir empujando con Watson mientras la puerta seguía abriéndose inexorablemente.

Y por una vez en mi vida experimenté una repentina resignación.

Había fracasado, total, completa, absolutamente, incluso con el inesperado esfuerzo de Watson por conseguir mi liberación. Parecía que al fin había encontrado en Moriarty un oponente no sólo digno de cruzar su acero conmigo, sino también capaz de superarme.

Al parecer, él había estado en lo cierto acerca de una inevitable destrucción. Eso era exactamente a lo que ahora nos enfrentábamos, mientras seguíamos empujando vanamente la puerta.

Y aun así, Watson no cedía. Estaba empleando todas sus fuerzas en evitar que la puerta siguiera abriéndose, con el arma aún en la mano y una mirada llena de pétrea resolución pese al atisbo de miedo que pude captar en ella.

¿Hasta qué punto la vida consistía realmente en esto, un fútil forcejeo contra la inevitabilidad de la derrota, y cuántos hombres como mi amigo seguían resistiendo incluso cuando ya no había esperanza?

¿De verdad iba yo a ser menos?

Me apoyé contra la mesa y volví a empujar. Watson volvió a mirarme. Mis pies volvieron a resbalar.

Eso resultó fatal para la presión que mi amigo ejercía contra la puerta. Ésta se abrió violentamente bajo un ímpetu renovado, golpeándolo en la sien. Cayó al suelo con un gruñido.

Me vi lanzado hacia atrás cuando la mesa se abatió sobre mí. Caí de espaldas, aferrándome instintivamente la pierna.

Cuando volví a alzar la vista, había otros seis hombres en la habitación, uno de ellos con los brazos atados a la espalda: Porlock.

Cuatro de ellos eran hombres fuertes y competentes, obviamente contratados para esta misión, y el último…

Moriarty me descubrió en el suelo. Tenía la misma expresión de condescendencia que cuando había venido a verme a Baker Street.

Esbozó una sonrisa tirante y sombría que acentuó su semejanza con un reptil.

—Muy decepcionante, señor Holmes —dijo, mientras sus matones arrojaban al suelo el cuerpo inerte y obviamente inconsciente de Porlock.

Dos de ellos sujetaron a Watson y le ataron las manos a la espalda. Me lanzó una mirada desde el suelo mientras apretaban su cara contra la alfombra, forcejeando mientras le ataban los pies.

Los otros dos se situaron detrás de mí, pero mantuve los ojos clavados en Moriarty, esperando reflejar en mi mirada toda la rabia y el herido orgullo que aún me quedaba.

Él, naturalmente, podía ver a través de mí. Era perfectamente consciente de que había ganado, y ni siquiera necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. No hacía falta decir nada cuando era tan evidente para ambos.

A pesar de todo, habló, quizá por deferencia hacia Watson tanto como por propia satisfacción.

—A decir verdad, cuando oí que no estaba tan malherido, albergué cierta esperanza de que me ofreciera una interesante resistencia al final. Esto ha sido muy aburrido.

—Una lástima no tener la oportunidad de corregir eso —dije, mientras me ponían las manos a la espalda—. Tenga el decoro de decirles a sus hombres que dejen de maltratar a Watson. Está herido.

Moriarty dirigió a sus hombres una penetrante mirada y se apartaron de Watson al instante, dejándole tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Éste volvió a mirarme con una expresión más preocupada que aliviada, y yo volví a centrar mi atención en el profesor, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había metido en esto?

—Como ya he dicho, ha sido un placer intelectual medir mi ingenio con el suyo, Holmes —dijo Moriarty—. Si le sirve de consuelo, me ha causado muchos problemas. He tenido que tomar innumerables precauciones para preservar la mejor parte de mi organización. Me llevará años reparar todo el daño que me ha hecho, aunque en cierto modo me satisface que haya colmado mis expectativas en ese sentido. Y me ha dado la oportunidad de deshacerme de unos cuantos componentes defectuosos de mi organización —concluyó, lanzando una explícita mirada a la inerte figura de Porlock.

Acababa de conocer a aquel hombre, pero aun así sentí una punzada de remordimiento ante su destino. El pobre tipo había sido superado con creces por Moriarty.

No es que yo lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor.

—Tristemente, ambos sabemos lo que debe hacerse ahora —dijo Moriarty.

Lo miré a los ojos, fríos y oscuros, y no vi en ellos ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, odio o cualquier otra emoción humana. Su mirada era la de un lógico, un matemático enfrentado a números y fracciones.

Y nosotros éramos un mero elemento desestabilizador en su fórmula, un factor que debía eliminar de la ecuación.


	22. Capítulo 22 - El gato y el ratón

**22 – El gato y el ratón**

 **Holmes**

El villano se volvió y clavó los ojos en Watson, que había estado siguiendo nuestra conversación con el rostro pálido desde el suelo.

Mi amigo se estremeció, pero sostuvo con firmeza la mirada del profesor.

—También lamento no tener la oportunidad de seguir poniendo a prueba su valía, señor. Su perspicacia no alcanza el nivel de la de su amigo, pero posee… otras cualidades encomiables.

Watson tragó saliva y parpadeó, anonadado y sin duda dividido entre aquel obvio cumplido y las extrañas circunstancias en las que lo había recibido.

El profesor apartó la vista de él sin esperar respuesta y se volvió hacia mí. Me sonrió con tristeza.

—De verdad, va a ser una gran pérdida, Holmes. Dudo que alguna vez vuelva a encontrar a otro oponente con su capacidad intelectual.

—Una verdadera lástima —repliqué con sarcasmo.

Por un momento, sus ojos oscuros e inmisericordes brillaron animados por un anhelo contenido de dar rienda suelta a su fuerza y a su rabia. Un anhelo aún mayor que el mío. Y luego, tras aquellas palabras de despedida, volvió a coger su bastón y abandonó la estancia.

Sus hombres no perdieron tiempo. Uno de ellos rompió con el cañón de su revólver las cubiertas de cristal de las dos lámparas más cercanas a la puerta. Subió el gas sin encenderlas, y un sutil siseo se expandió por la habitación, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Los otros aguardaron con sus armas apuntando al aire, a la expectativa.

Comprendiendo al fin cuál era su plan, el rostro de Watson perdió el poco color que le quedaba, y comenzó a tirar ferozmente de las cuerdas que le ataban las manos, ignorando el daño que causaba a sus muñecas.

—Watson —dije con voz queda, quebrada por mi propia angustia.

Me miró con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

—Quédese quieto.

Dejó de forcejear al instante, pese a su evidente reticencia. El esfuerzo ya le había dejado sin aliento.

Porlock seguía inconsciente, ignorando el desagradable destino que nos aguardaba a los tres. Watson le dirigió una mirada preocupada y a continuación dividió su atención entre los hombres de Moriarty, que llevaban a cabo impasiblemente su labor, y yo.

Un momento después me alcanzó el olor del gas, y el hombre más próximo a las lámparas comenzó a toser, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia sus compañeros y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave y embutiendo en la grieta abierta en la parte baja una prenda desechable, con lo que la habitación quedó relativamente sellada.

Al olor siguió enseguida el propio gas, y Watson, que estaba más cerca que yo, lanzó un jadeo y empezó a toser.

—Holmes —dijo con voz ahogada—. Holmes, no podemos…

Yo ya estaba en movimiento. Respirando lo más profundamente posible, comencé a rodar hacia la puerta.

Watson me observaba, confuso. Comenzó a ahogarse y a tener arcadas, e intentó alejarse de la puerta.

—¡No, Watson! —exclamé, empleando una pizca del aliento que intentaba ahorrar—. Quieren que nos apartemos de la puerta, que retrocedamos hasta el fondo de la habitación, para que no nos llegue el aire del vestíbulo. Por eso han abierto el gas más próximo a la puerta.

Mi amigo se quedó inmóvil salvo por sus espasmódicas toses, con el ceño aún fruncido mientras observaba mis esfuerzos.

Era agotador, en parte por las cuerdas y en parte por mi pierna, a la que el esfuerzo producía agudos pinchazos. Cuando alcancé la puerta, ya me había quedado sin aliento y mis pulmones ardían por falta de aire. Sin perder tiempo, acerqué la boca a la grieta y aspiré otra bocanada de aire a través de un hueco que el abrigo que habían embutido precipitadamente en ella no alcanzó a tapar.

Volví a rodar sobre mi espalda, intentando alcanzar con mis entumecidos dedos un objeto de color blanco nacarado que había en el suelo.

Mientras giraba con esfuerzo la cabeza para verlo, vislumbré el rostro de Watson y me alivió ver que reflejaba una repentina comprensión y que sus ojos se iluminaban con aquella chispa de esperanza tan propia de él. Su piel ya había adquirido un tono rojo oscuro en su esfuerzo por respirar el aire viciado de la habitación sin asfixiarse.

Finalmente intentó seguir mi ejemplo y contuvo la respiración, pero ya había respirado demasiado gas y pronto su rostro se oscureció, mientras sus ojos me seguían desesperadamente.

Forcejeé, retorciéndome laboriosamente, y seguí inspeccionando el polvoriento suelo de madera y la gruesa alfombra. Pero ahora resultaba más difícil ver algo. El gas producía escozor en los ojos, y los míos ya habían empezado a lagrimear ostensiblemente.

Por fin sentí bajo las yemas de mis dedos las frías y agudas aristas de los cristales rotos de las lámparas. Ignorando los cortes, me retorcí nuevamente para quedar de cara a la puerta y aspirar otra bocanada de aire viciado, con la esperanza de que aún quedara oxígeno suficiente.

Había muy poco. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y tuve que contener un violento acceso de tos mientras llenaba mis ardientes pulmones. Volví a mirar a Watson y vi cómo luchaba por conservar el aire que le quedaba. Su tez se oscurecía por momentos, ya más morada que roja, y su visión fue el estímulo que necesitaba para agarrar firmemente el cristal entre mis dedos sangrantes y comenzar a cortar la cuerda sin perder más tiempo.

¡Fue una labor dolorosamente lenta! El cristal era fino y delicado, terriblemente difícil de manejar, aunque lo compensaba el hecho de ser extraordinariamente afilado gracias a su delgadez.

Al fin sentí que algo cedía y, aliviado, presioné con más fuerza.

El vidrio se rompió en mi mano, y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Volví a mirar a Watson y vi cómo me observaba a través de la bruma que empañaba sus ojos enrojecidos y llorosos. Advirtió el desaliento en mi rostro y el suyo se ensombreció también. Cerró los ojos. El esfuerzo de contener la respiración hizo que sus hombros comenzaran a temblar.

Una rabia feroz se encendió en mi pecho, no a causa de mi frustración, ni por mi fracaso con Moriarty, sino por mi amigo. Era un hombre demasiado bueno para acabar muriendo así, de un modo tan ignominioso y penoso. ¡No lo permitiría!

Estiré bruscamente los brazos y tanteé el suelo con mis dedos, resbaladizos y sangrantes, hasta encontrar otro trozo de cristal. Una vez más, empecé a cortar la cuerda.

Oí un jadeo a mis espaldas cuando Watson expelió de golpe el aire de sus pulmones para volver a llenarlos automáticamente de gas. Oí cómo empezaba a ahogarse y a resollar con violencia.

Ahora mis manos temblaban y mi mente repasó de mala gana todo lo que sabía sobre la inhalación de gas, todos los espantosos detalles concernientes a antiguos casos que había estudiado y presenciado, los horribles sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de la historia que había memorizado.

Un minuto. La inconsciencia llegaba alrededor de un minuto después de que el gas de hulla llenara una habitación de este tamaño, y minutos después sobrevenía la muerte.

Mis pulmones ardían de nuevo. Necesitaba darme la vuelta y respirar por la grieta, pero los jadeos de Watson sonaban cada vez más desesperados. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de toser para expeler el aire contaminado de sus pulmones.

Desgarrado entre la necesidad de aire y la urgencia por salvarle, imprimí mayor urgencia a mis movimientos, cortándome los dedos con el cristal, sosteniéndolo como podía mientras seguía cortando las cuerdas.

Mis pulmones pedían aire a gritos. Pude sentir cómo mi propio rostro se amorataba. La respiración de Watson era cada vez más superficial, más rápida, más ardua. El vidrio se me resbaló y lo cogí justo a tiempo. Comencé a tirar también con las muñecas. ¡Necesitaba aire!

De repente, las cuerdas cedieron y mis brazos quedaron libres en el momento en que el cristal se hundía en la palma de mi mano agarrotada.

Estaba casi demasiado aturdido para darme cuenta y, llevado por la desesperación, retorcí el cuerpo y apreté la cara contra la puerta, jadeando y aspirando tanto el gas como el aire que había en el vestíbulo.

En cuanto sentí que mi cabeza se despejaba un poco me volví hacia Watson.

Ya no se movía ni se oía su respiración. Me acerqué a él tambaleante y con los labios temblorosos. Apoyé una mano en el sofá y me arrodillé sobre la alfombra, a su lado.

Me las arreglé para pasar un brazo por debajo de sus hombros y levantarlo.

Un ramalazo de fuego subió por mi pierna y apreté los dientes, incapaz de gritar. Su cuerpo inerte parecía pesar una tonelada y apenas podía arrastrarle hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de soltar nuevamente el aire cuando la alcanzamos. Dejé caer a mi amigo al suelo y saqué un enciendevelas del tarro que había sobre el aparador.

Las manos me temblaban demasiado para insertarlo en la cerradura al primer intento, pero al final conseguí hacerlo. Rezando desesperadamente por acertar, lo metí a través del hueco.

Sonó un golpecito apagado cuando la llave cayó sobre el abrigo al otro lado de la puerta. Dejé caer el enciendevelas, aliviado.

Agarré el abrigo, lo aplané hasta donde pude y comencé a pasarlo cuidadosamente por debajo de la puerta.

¡Allí estaba! La pequeña llave de hierro brilló sobre la lana oscura. Bamboleándome, mareado, la cogí, la metí en la cerradura y la giré hasta que al fin oí el clic.

La puerta se abrió hacia fuera, golpeando la pared cuando la atravesé como una tromba. El aire, frío y limpio, inundó mi rostro, y lo aspiré profunda y desesperadamente, llenando mis ardientes pulmones. Sentí cómo se me despejaba la cabeza.

Volví atrás de inmediato, agarré a Watson por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastré fuera de la habitación.

Sólo me detuve cuando llegué al final del vestíbulo, y me incliné sobre mi amigo, desatándole las manos y los pies.

Por un terrible instante pensé que ya era demasiado tarde: sus labios, su misma piel, mostraban una tonalidad azulada, y bajo sus párpados apenas abiertos se apreciaba la irritada blancura de los ojos.

—Watson —dije con la voz entrecortada, acunando su cabeza entre mis brazos temblorosos. Sentí que mi corazón se convertía en hielo en mi interior.

Un momento después, la razón se impuso y volví a dejarlo sobre el duro suelo de madera. Coloqué las manos por debajo de sus costillas y presioné.

El gas escapó de sus pulmones con un siseo.

Lo observé, volví a alzarle la cabeza en un intento de mantener despejadas sus vías respiratorias y, con un repentino jadeo ahogado, su pecho se expandió ligeramente al inhalar el aire limpio del vestíbulo.

Volví a sentir escozor en los ojos, aunque no a causa del gas, y con un jadeo lo levanté un poco más.

—Eso es, Watson… Eso es...

Se puso rígido, aspiró más aire y comenzó a toser violentamente mientras sus pulmones intentaban librarse del gas que aún contenían.

A punto de desfallecer de alivio y debilidad, volví a mirar hacia a la habitación.

No me había olvidado de Porlock. El pobre tipo habría comenzado a aspirar el gas de inmediato, y albergaba pocas dudas en cuanto a que ya era demasiado tarde para él, aunque hubiera tenido tiempo de volver atrás.

No lo hice. Debían haber transcurrido casi diez minutos, y los hombres de Moriarty vendrían a comprobar si habíamos muerto, tal como él había ordenado. Prácticamente no nos quedaba tiempo para escapar, y con la cojera que me provocaba la herida de mi pierna tendría suerte si conseguía sostener a Watson.

Su respiración se relajaba a medida que el gas abandonaba sus pulmones. Pasé su brazo sobre mis hombros y le propiné una brusca bofetada que me llenó de vergüenza. Nunca le había golpeado, ni siquiera para espabilarle.

Dio un respingo entre mis brazos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. Al menos, su piel había perdido el tono azul.

—Vamos, Watson, viejo amigo —lo apremié en voz baja—. Despierte.

Le zarandeé y levantó la cabeza, atontado. Volvió a abrir los ojos a medias. Su respiración era estentórea.

—Watson.

Sus ojos enrojecidos encontraron mi rostro, vidriosos y neutrales hacia el mundo en general. Abrió los labios para hablar, pero lo único que brotó de ellos fue un leve gemido.

—En pie, Watson. —Me levanté, incorporándole conmigo—. Levántese.

Lo hizo, aunque sus piernas temblaban y sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse. Mi propia pierna herida comenzó a temblar bajo su peso.

Tenía pocas dudas de que los hombres de Moriarty aguardaban en la calle para evitar el gas, que ya empezaba a extenderse por el vestíbulo. No podíamos salir por las vías convencionales, ni siquiera por una ventana. Eso sólo nos dejaba una única posibilidad.

—Venga conmigo, Watson.

Cargué con él hasta el final del pasillo, donde se abría un lóbrego tramo de escaleras. Avanzó tambaleándose con pasos lentos y torpes, la cabeza nuevamente sobre el pecho.

—Vamos.

Tiré de él hacia arriba, sujetándolo con más fuerza.

Acabábamos de empezar a subir los peldaños cuando oí cómo se abría la puerta principal bajo nosotros. El ruido que hizo al volver a cerrarse resonó ominosamente en la casa y alertó incluso a Watson, que miró hacia atrás alarmado, parpadeando rápidamente.

Lo ignoré y seguí cargando con él por las escaleras con una energía renovada por la adrenalina. Finalmente abrí la puerta del ático.

De repente, la mano de mi amigo apretó mi hombro.

—Ho'mes… Ho'mes… Porlock…

Apreté los dientes. Era incapaz de moverse, y ni aun así podía abandonar su precioso papel de médico y custodio, ni siquiera ahora.

—No hay tiempo, Watson.

—Pero… Holmes…

Afiancé mi abrazo y le hice entrar en el ático, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente a nuestra espalda.

Una débil penumbra llenaba la habitación. Como era de esperar, estaba llena de montones de cajas polvorientas y todo tipo de objetos. Ayudé a Watson a llegar al rincón más alejado y lo hice sentarse en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Así podría empezar a moverme y ponerme a apartar cajas.

Él aún se estaba recuperando. Miraba a su alrededor, parpadeando en la oscuridad, y me observaba con curiosidad. Todavía tosía.

—¿Qué… qué está haciendo?

—Es una casa adosada, Watson —dije—. Tiene que haber una puerta que la conecte… Ah…

Una puerta pequeña y compacta apareció ante mis ojos, y en buena hora, porque mis brazos empezaban a temblar de agotamiento y aún tosía y resollaba sin aliento.

Sonreí ante la expresión sorprendida de Watson y tiré de su brazo.

—Vamos, viejo amigo… Por aquí.

La puerta se abrió hacia fuera sin demasiado esfuerzo, y Watson y yo empezamos a cruzarla mientras un rumor de gritos y correteos ascendía por las escaleras.

Watson lanzó una ansiosa mirada a nuestra espalda y tuve que hacerle traspasar a rastras el umbral mientras se tambaleaba.

Volví a asomarme dentro, coloqué un viejo bastidor y una sábana raída frente a la puerta y la cerré nuevamente con firmeza.

Watson se había desplomado sobre el suelo de madera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba trabajosamente. Seguía tosiendo de cuando en cuando.

Me senté un momento para recuperar el aliento y calcular nuestro próximo movimiento.

Molestar a los ocupantes de esta casa probablemente no sería aconsejable. Al menos, no por el momento, porque darían la alarma y no me cabía duda de que volveríamos a caer casi al instante en manos de los matones de Moriarty.

Por otro lado, cabía la posibilidad de que si podíamos permanecer ocultos acabaran desistiendo y dispersándose. A estas alturas, Moriarty ya iría camino de la estación para tomar el tren que iba hacia el puerto, y su influencia en Londres ya se había difuminado.

Y al mirar a mi amigo, que yacía exhausto en el suelo del ático, se hacía patente que no estaba en condiciones de ir tras Moriarty, aunque nos las arregláramos para no ser capturados por segunda vez.

—Holmes.

Watson se incorporó lentamente sobre unos brazos temblorosos.

—Porlock… ¿Lo ha…?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No hubo tiempo, Watson —susurré.

Fue un golpe bastante duro. Vi cómo la chispa que solía brillar en sus ojos se apagaba, cómo dejaba caer la cabeza sin fuerzas. No es que mi amigo se hubiera sentido muy unido a aquel hombre, de eso estaba seguro, pero la pérdida de cualquier vida tendía a afectarle. Así era su naturaleza.

—Nos quedaremos aquí un rato, Watson… Cuando se hayan ido, nos…

Me giré en redondo cuando la pequeña puerta se abrió repentinamente, chocando contra las cajas apiladas junto a ella.

Mis ojos apenas tuvieron tiempo de registrar el malicioso rostro del tipo antes de que se me echara encima. Aterricé duramente sobre el crujiente suelo de madera.

Apretó mi cara contra el suelo y lancé un jadeo cuando sus dedos encontraron mi garganta y el espeso polvo llenó mis fosas nasales.

—¡Tú, escurridizo…!

Sus palabras quedaron bruscamente interrumpidas por un gruñido y la presa que ejercía sobre mi cuello cedió al caer de lado.

Rodé sobre mí mismo y vi a Watson, sosteniendo en una mano un viejo candelabro de hierro colado. Lo arrojó a un lado y cayó sobre el hombre, apretándole la garganta.

El rostro de Watson se había convertido en una máscara irracional con los dientes al descubierto en una mueca de furia y dolor. Aún se encontraba algo aturdido por el gas, y al ver su rabia deduje que lo único en lo que pensaba era en que por fin le había puesto las manos encima a uno de ellos.

Por suerte para el hombre, Watson aún estaba débil, y no le costó quitarse a mi amigo de encima de un empujón.

Rápidamente, le di una patada en un costado (con mi pierna sana) y soltó otro gruñido. Se volvió hacia mí, con una mano sobre la zona golpeada.

Watson se arrojó contra las piernas del tipo, derribándolo de nuevo. Eso le valió una patada en la cara y volvió a caer al suelo con un gruñido.

El rufián volvió a incorporarse al instante, mucho más en forma que cualquiera de nosotros, pero aún estaba aturdido y se movía más despacio, y cuando Watson hizo caer sobre él una pila de cajas de una patada, conseguí lanzarle un gancho a la mandíbula.

Cayó por última vez y no volvió a levantarse.

Me senté, intentando recuperar el aliento. Watson apoyó la espalda contra las cajas y se dejó caer al suelo. Sus ojos irradiaban una energía salvaje, y en su mandíbula comenzaba a formarse un cardenal. Sin embargo, tenía el rostro gris de agotamiento y los ojos se le cerraban solos.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, y volvió a toser.

—Estoy bien, Watson —dije con voz ronca, pasando sobre el cuerpo del tipo para cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

Encontré un cinturón viejo que me sirvió para atarle las manos al hombre.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora…, Holmes? —inquirió Watson una vez hecho eso, incorporándose con esfuerzo, siempre dispuesto.

Lancé un suspiro.

—Entraremos en el siguiente ático y esperaremos ahí. Moriarty debe tomar el tren que va al puerto. No puede darse el lujo de permanecer en Londres.

—Entonces… ¿jugaremos al gato y al ratón? —dijo Watson con cansancio.

Asentí.

—Precisamente, mi querido Watson. Esperaremos y guardaremos el mayor silencio posible.


	23. Capítulo 23 - La caballería

**23 – La caballería**

 **Holmes**

Había pasado casi una hora cuando decidí por fin que ya era el momento de abandonar nuestro escondite. No porque creyera que ya estábamos a salvo, sino porque me preocupaba mi amigo. Watson jamás lo admitiría ni se quejaría en voz alta, pero su estado no había dejado de empeorar desde nuestro encontronazo con el secuaz de Moriarty.

Conseguí persuadirle de cruzar tres áticos más antes de que se desplomara sobre el suelo polvoriento. Todavía jadeaba y tosía, y sus movimientos eran anormalmente lentos, incluso para un hombre extenuado. El gas de hulla lo había afectado bastante.

Y, al parecer, instarle a levantarse, aunque me moviese la precaución, resultó ser prematuro, porque en cuanto apoyó las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, giró la cabeza dando una arcada y expulsó de su estómago el desayuno que tan ansiosamente había devorado esa mañana.

Lo miré con pena y sorpresa, porque no me había dicho que se encontraba tan mal. Quizá la adrenalina le había impedido darse cuenta, porque parecía casi tan sorprendido como yo. El episodio pasó, emitió un gemido, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y entonces comenzó a caer nuevamente allí mismo.

Me agaché automáticamente para sostenerlo y echarlo hacia atrás.

Jadeaba de una forma rápida y superficial, y la tos surgía gravemente de su garganta. Su rostro, antes gris, era ahora de un blanco pastoso, y más bien verde alrededor de su boca.

—Maldito gas… —jadeó brevemente, con las mejillas teñidas del rubor de la vergüenza—. Lo siento, Holmes.

Solté un bufido.

—No es culpa suya, querido amigo. Para ser médico, llega usted a ser bastante obtuso.

Emitió una risita débil que más bien sonó como un jadeo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo… estuve inconsciente?

—No mucho… Un minuto, quizá dos.

Hizo una mueca.

—A saber… cuánta porquería de ésta… habremos…

De pronto se quedó rígido en mis brazos y me empujó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Lo sostuve mientras le volvían las arcadas, y aunque esta vez ya no había nada que expulsar, resultaron igual de violentas.

El episodio se prolongó uno o dos minutos, hasta que por fin quedó flácido, con las manos temblando sobre mi brazo, jadeando roncamente a través de una garganta demasiado seca. Volvió a proclamar su malestar con un gemido más próximo a un lamento, y dejó caer la cabeza en mi regazo, al parecer demasiado exhausto y, sencillamente, demasiado enfermo para intentar moverse.

Jamás lo había visto tan agotado, y supe que no era sólo por el gas. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado durante los últimos tres días, mientras yo disfrutaba de una relativa comodidad en el sótano de Moriarty.

No me pareció adecuado sacar el tema en ese momento. Pero si su respiración recuperaba un ritmo más profundo y regular, me daría por satisfecho.

Cogí su reloj y miré la hora: pasaban de las nueve. Disponíamos de poco más de una hora para contactar con Patterson y decirle que cancelara la redada, pero aún no había transcurrido tiempo suficiente para poder mostrarnos en algún lugar relativamente seguro ni Watson estaba, obviamente, preparado para tal esfuerzo.

Mi amigo apenas se movió cuando me quité la chaqueta, la enrollé y la coloqué bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, en sustitución de mis piernas cada vez más entumecidas.

Abrió los ojos brevemente y observó cómo me tendía junto a él con un brazo por detrás de su cabeza. Luego dejó que volvieran a cerrarse.

De este modo transcurrió media hora en la que Watson apenas se movió. Sin embargo, no estaba dormido. Su respiración era demasiado irregular y estentórea, y de vez en cuando sus párpados se abrían con un aleteo y sus ojos buscaban mi rostro, como para asegurarse de que aún seguía allí.

Finalmente, un cuarto de hora después, extendí una mano para tocar su frente, todavía macilenta, como el resto de su persona.

Tenía la piel seca, estaba deshidratado, y su mareo sólo empeoraba las cosas. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Eso, en combinación con su brazo herido, el estrés al que sus nervios se habían visto sometidos y su ya de por sí exhausto estado, finalmente lo había hecho sucumbir.

Necesitaba atención médica… y no la suya, por una vez.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, abrió de nuevo los ojos. Estaban vidriosos, irritados y tan distantes a mis actos y a nuestro entorno que por fin me decidí.

—Levántese, Watson —le dije suavemente, sosteniéndole por los hombros para ayudarle.

—¿Adónde vamos? —musitó.

—Abajo.

Un destello de alarma animó su rostro.

—¿Podemos permitírnoslo?

Me encontré con su exhausta mirada aún clavada en mí, llena de confianza. Sólo Dios sabe cómo a un hombre tan agotado podían quedarle aún ánimos para seguir adelante. ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza?

—Sí, Watson. Ahora levántese.

Lo levanté despacio, acomodándome a sus perezosos movimientos para que su estómago, aún revuelto, no acusara demasiado el esfuerzo. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y luego sobre sus pies, y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta del ático, bajando luego por el pequeño tramo de escaleras hasta un rellano alfombrado.

A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta, probablemente la de un dormitorio. Con un poco de suerte, habría una jarra de agua y una cama, y, a estas horas de la mañana, quizá estuviera vacío.

No lo estaba. En cuanto abrí la puerta, una joven con uniforme de doncella que limpiaba la repisa de la chimenea se giró en redondo. Se quedó mirándonos y a continuación lanzó un chillido digno de una actriz de teatro.

No es que fuera una reacción inesperada. Nuestra repentina aparición, unida a nuestra deplorable condición, habría alarmado a cualquiera, y no digamos a una chica, más niña que mujer, acostumbrada a llevar a cabo sus tareas sin ser vista ni oída.

Ambos íbamos sin afeitar y además, después de la persecución de los perros la noche anterior, estábamos cubiertos de polvo, de hollín y de sangre. Y Watson parecía un muerto viviente.

Watson se encogió al oírla y yo intenté acercarme a ella para tranquilizarla, pero sólo conseguí hacerla retroceder hasta un rincón de la habitación.

—Mi querida señorita… —comencé.

Volvió a chillar y en las escaleras se oyeron unos pasos apresurados.

Un caballero bien vestido, de cabello ralo, cara colorada y enormes patillas, abogado de oficio, apareció en la habitación.

—Sarah, ¿qué significa todo este alboroto?

Se quedó helado en cuanto vio a Watson, apoyado pesadamente contra el umbral.

Pese a su aturdimiento, mi Boswell reconoció la expresión de sus ojos y levantó una mano.

—Señor, yo…

Pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a escuchar a un personaje con un aspecto tan poco respetable. Levantó el puño…

…y lo detuve en el aire, reprimiendo una punzada de rabia mientras sujetaba su mano con dedos de acero.

—¡Suélteme! —ladró.

—Lo haré, señor, siempre que se comporte civilizadamente —dije, confiriendo a mis palabras el tono más autoritario e imperioso que pude reunir—. Podría ofrecerle a mi amigo una silla antes de que se desplome. También necesita un vaso de agua.

Miré a la chica significativamente. Por fin había dejado de chillar y me contemplaba con unos ojos enormes y llorosos, estupefacta tras escuchar a un supuesto rufián expresarse de un modo tan educado.

Asintió y, tras rodearnos a los tres, desapareció escaleras abajo.

Nuestro involuntario anfitrión liberó su brazo de mi presa.

—¿Qué demonios hacen en mi casa? —ladró—. ¡Haré que los arresten a los dos! ¿Quiénes se creen que son?

—Me llamo Sherlock Holmes —dije, agradeciendo, por una vez, la existencia de los ornamentados relatos que Watson había hecho de nuestros casos.

Mi nombre produjo un efecto notable en su rostro, que pasó de la furia a la suspicacia, y finalmente a una especie de perplejo asombro.

—S-señor… —tartamudeó, tendiéndome la mano.

Se la estreché brevemente, lamentando mi impetuoso gesto cuando la mía se vio aprisionada entre sus dedos sudorosos y estrujada con entusiasmo.

—Y éste es mi colega, el doctor Watson. Le aseguro que, de haber podido, habríamos evitado irrumpir así en su casa, pero nos hallamos en ciertas dificultades…

—Sí… Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente —dijo el hombre—. ¿Puedo ser de alguna ayuda?

Para mi alivio, la voz de Watson interrumpió su peloteo…, hasta que reparé en lo débil y trémula que sonaba.

—Holmes… Holmes, creo que necesito sentarme…

Oírle admitirlo ya era bastante preocupante. Ver cómo se le doblaban las rodillas fue aún peor. Lo sujeté a tiempo, volviendo a pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras nuestro anfitrión le cogía el otro. En el rostro de mi amigo ya no quedaba color, ni siquiera el rubor de la vergüenza. Arrastró los pies, trastabillando, mientras lo ayudábamos a llegar hasta la cama y sentarse en ella. Se desplomó con la cara entre las manos.

—Y digo yo… ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

 _¿Tú qué crees, estúpido chupatintas cegato?_

—Está agotado —dije. Si el tipo era demasiado estúpido para usar sus ojos, no iba a perder veinte minutos explicándole lo obvio.

La doncella regresó un momento después, no sólo con un vaso, sino también con una jarra llena de agua. Se nos acercó con cautela, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la curiosidad.

—Gracias —dije, cogiéndolos—. ¿Cree que podría enviar un mensaje por mí?

Tanto ella como su patrón se quedaron bastante estupefactos ante mi petición, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

—Deme un momento y se lo escribiré.

Dejé la jarra sobre la mesilla de noche y le di un golpecito a Watson en el hombro para llamar su atención. Le tendí el vaso de agua.

—Despacio, viejo amigo.

Me lanzó una breve y centelleante mirada con su expresión de "Aquí el médico soy yo", y empezó a beber a sorbos.

Mi audiencia me observaba en silencio, presa de una intensa curiosidad, mientras garrapateaba un breve mensaje en una hoja de papel. Lo doblé y se lo tendí a la chica, indicándole la dirección donde debía entregarlo.

—Es de la mayor importancia —le dije seriamente.

Asintió, tomó la nota en una mano y su falda en la otra y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Me volví hacia Watson y me alivió ver que se sentaba un poco más erguido y que sus ojos ya no estaban tan nublados mientras depositaba el vaso sobre la mesa con una mano temblorosa.

Miró a nuestro anfitrión y, siempre cortés, murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento.

El hombre enrojeció de placer.

—Oh, no hay de qué… Debo decir, doctor, que soy un gran admirador de sus historias.

¿Es que todo el mundo leía la dichosa _Strand Magazine_ excepto yo?

Watson respondió con una fracción de su habitual sonrisa. Luego me miró.

—Holmes… ¿No deberíamos avisar a Lest…?

Le interrumpí bruscamente al ver a nuestro anfitrión aguzar el oído. Seguía contemplándonos como a animales de un zoo.

—Ya está resuelto, Watson. Creo que será mejor que esperemos abajo nuestro coche. ¿Tiene una salita, señor…?

—Kensington —dijo, extendiendo la mano y estrechando la mía por segunda vez—. John Kensington. Es un placer, señor Holmes.

Bueno… Al menos la escenita proporcionó a Watson no poco entretenimiento. Sus labios temblorosos esbozaron una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba otro sorbo de agua.

—Sí, hay una habitación en la planta baja donde pueden esperar, faltaría más…

—Es usted muy amable —dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la habitación sin demasiada dificultad, aunque al reparar en mi cojera (lo primero en lo que reparaba en toda la noche, de hecho) el hombre se ofreció a ir en busca de un médico, lo cual rechacé.

Para mi alivio, no notó que cerraba las persianas, enfrascado como estaba en bombardear a Watson a preguntas sobre el nuevo episodio que saldría en la _Strand_.

Por primera vez desde que se había enfrentado al tipo que me estrangulaba, los ojos de Watson volvían a brillar con cierto matiz de irritación.

Aplacó al hombre firmándole un autógrafo en un folio. Kensington quedó tan absorto en su nueva posesión y en la búsqueda de un lugar donde exponerla que no advirtió que Watson se dejaba caer exhausto contra el respaldo de una silla. Su respiración seguía siendo algo dificultosa.

Vigilé la calle desde un rincón de la ventana hasta que por fin vi regresar a la chica, casi inmediatamente seguida por un cabriolé.

La muchacha irrumpió en la casa con el rostro excitado y resplandeciente, y justo antes de encararse con su patrón la vi guardarse disimuladamente un soberano en el bolsillo.

Al fin el carruaje se detuvo, y experimenté una extraña sensación de liberación cuando mis ojos descubrieron la familiar figura de su ocupante. Ahora Watson estaría a salvo. Con su ayuda… ambos estaríamos a salvo.

 **Watson**

—Watson.

La excitada voz de mi amigo me sacó de mi letargo y alcé la vista. Holmes, que había estado mirando la calle por la ventana, se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. Ya no había tensión en su rostro, ni en sus ojos aquella intensa preocupación. Y un momento después entendí por qué. La puerta se abrió, y un caballero familiar y si aliento hizo su aparición.

Se hallaba alterado, y su rostro presentaba una pigmentación moteada. Todo su ser desprendía una energía mucho mayor de la generalmente desplegaba. Incluso llevaba la corbata torcida.

Sus ojos barrieron la habitación en un examen exhaustivo, y entonces se clavaron en su hermano.

Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces más y sus tensos hombros se hundieron.

—Sherlock —dijo, expresando con aquella sola palabra mucho más de lo que yo nunca podría asimilar.

Holmes, casi flotando de alivio, dedicó a Mycroft una breve sonrisa. Su mirada se había suavizado y mostraba aquella expresión de sutil admiración que vi por primera vez en su rostro en el caso del intérprete griego.

Me esforcé por enderezarme cuando los ojos de Mycroft se posaron en mí, pero mi intento fue lamentablemente lento.

Creí ver un destello de preocupación en su rostro al reparar en mi estado, pero un momento después ya había vuelto a revestirse de aquella máscara de profesionalidad con la que ni siquiera Holmes podía competir.

—Sherlock, ten la bondad de ayudar al doctor a subir al coche.

Por una vez, Holmes obedeció sin rechistar, y me ayudó a ponerme en pie de nuevo pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos bajo mis hombros.

Mycroft se volvió hacia nuestro anfitrión, que finalmente había dejado el folio y contemplaba toda la escena maravillado.

—Señor Kensington... —le oí decir antes de que Holmes y yo saliéramos por fin de aquella maldita casa para subir al coche.

Una vez sentado, me volví hacia mi amigo.

—¿Mandó a buscarlo?

Holmes estaba observando a su hermano a través de la puerta aún abierta. Me miró brevemente y asintió.

—Mycroft es una de las poquísimas personas en las que estoy dispuesto a confiar en este momento, Watson. Y sus contactos lo convierten en la mayor fuente de ayuda, como usted debe saber.

Lo sabía, pero algo en la forma en la que la actitud de Holmes había cambiado me dijo que no era ésa la razón principal. Él nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera ante mí, pero yo conocía bien la sensación de seguridad e idolatría que va asociada a un hermano mayor, una sensación de la que uno nunca se libra por completo, por mucho tiempo que haya transcurrido desde la infancia.

De todos modos, la presencia de Mycroft resultaba suficientemente tranquilizadora de por sí. Por primera vez en tres días descubrí que mis tensos nervios se relajaban y mis impulsos se atenuaban, dejándome exhausto.

Me recosté en mi asiento y dejé que tanto mis ojos como mis oídos se cerrasen a todo estímulo por primera vez.

Fui vagamente consciente de la entrada de Mycroft en el coche y de cómo él y Holmes intercambiaban animados comentarios en voz baja.

Y luego, lo siguiente que supe fue que nuestro vehículo dio un bandazo al detenerse una vez más.

Me desperté al instante, sobresaltado y no tan completamente relajado como había creído estar.

—Tranquilo, Watson.

Percibí a un tiempo la tranquilizadora voz de Holmes y el contacto de su mano y volví a calmarme, y al abrir los ojos vi que el carruaje se había detenido frente a la casa de Mycroft en Pall Mall, al parecer en un santiamén.

Mi humor decayó un poco. Por un brevísimo instante había creído que volvíamos a nuestra casa de Baker Street, lo cual era, por supuesto, imposible.

—Sí, por supuesto —dije enseguida, evitando la mirada de franca preocupación de Mycroft y la constante sonrisa de Holmes—. Estoy bien.

—Sólo un poco más, doctor —dijo Mycroft—. Toma, coge mi bastón, Sherlock.

Abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

Holmes y yo lo seguimos, él con torpeza a causa de su pierna, y yo andando mucho más despacio que cualquiera de los dos.

Para mi sorpresa, Mycroft no nos condujo a sus habitaciones, sino al otro lado de la calle, en dirección al _Diógenes_.

Holmes, tan sorprendido como yo, intercambió conmigo una mirada perpleja. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de especular sobre el asunto, pues Mycroft, mientras me tomaba del brazo para ayudarme, ya estaba respondiendo a nuestra pregunta como si hubiera podido leerla en nuestros rostros; lo cual, probablemente, había hecho.

—He dispuesto unas habitaciones—dijo—. El club es más apropiado para vuestras necesidades, y el doctor ya me ha demostrado que es más seguro que mi apartamento.

Esta extraña observación fue suficiente para captar la atención de Holmes.

—¿Watson? —inquirió.

Abrí la boca con nerviosismo.

Mycroft intercedió por mí.

—Acudió directamente a mí cuando no acudiste a vuestra cita en el tren, Sherlock. Irrumpió en mis habitaciones y más tarde desapareció del mismo modo.

Holmes me miró, sonriendo con admiración.

Alcanzamos el club sin incidentes y respiré aliviado cuando las imponentes puertas se cerraron tras nosotros. Sólo había estado allí una vez, pero recordaba bien los pasillos de mármol y las bohemias salas de lectura, así como a sus silenciosos ocupantes.

Resultó casi reconfortante volver a sentir la opresiva sensación del silencio, un silencio que los miembros de aquel club se esforzaban en preservar a toda costa. Si había un lugar en el que podíamos estar seguros y pasar desapercibidos, sin duda era éste.

No todos los miembros hicieron caso omiso de nuestra aparición. Lo cierto es que la escandalizada mirada del portero cuando entramos me hizo pensar que allí nunca habían tenido lugar situaciones como ésta.


	24. Capítulo 24 - Interludio

**24 – Interludio**

 **Holmes**

—Ah, doctor.

Alcé la mirada cuando mi hermano interrumpió nuestra discusión. Watson acababa de entrar en la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Desde que nos reencontramos, me había percatado de que se movía con un peculiar sigilo, como si aún creyera, inconscientemente, que alguien podría oírle.

Tenía mejor aspecto tras asearse, afeitarse y cambiarse de ropa, y no protestó mucho al ser examinado por el cirujano que Mycroft había traído.

Su brazo herido aún estaba rojo e hinchado, pero no había signos serios de infección. La principal preocupación del hombre habían sido sus pulmones, seriamente afectados por el gas, que aún le hacía toser de cuando en cuando. Le había prescrito cierto jarabe de sabor desagradable que yo jamás habría podido tragarme, e indicó a Watson, como colega, que vigilase su respiración para comprobar si llegaba suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones.

A continuación se dedicó a toquetear mi pierna pese a mis vehementes protestas de que Watson ya se había ocupado de ella.

Watson correspondió con una tensa sonrisa al saludo de Mycroft mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado. Se inclinó pesadamente sobre la mesa, mirando con expresión distante el juego de té que había ante él.

Al observar el ceño extremadamente fruncido y la expresión preocupada de mi hermano, llené una taza y la coloqué delante de Watson.

Parpadeó sorprendido, me lo agradeció en un murmullo y comenzó a sorber lentamente, con la mirada aún perdida, como si no lo saboreara.

—Creía que estaba descansando, Watson —dije, ante el sugerente silencio de Mycroft.

Watson dio otro sorbo, meneó la cabeza y volvió a dejar la taza en su plato con un ligero repiqueteo.

—No… No estoy muy cansado.

Mi amigo era, como he dicho en muchas ocasiones, un pésimo mentiroso, pero esta vez se superó a sí mismo. Prácticamente apoyaba la cabeza en una mano, con el codo sobre la mesa, su rostro tenía un aspecto laxo y enjuto, y las sombras bajo sus ojos traían a la mente la imagen de los mapaches de los bosques americanos.

—¿Hay noticias de Patterson? —preguntó, atajando una posible reprimenda mientras volvía hacia mí su apagada y soñolienta mirada con cierto esfuerzo.

—Acaba de enviar un telegrama —respondió rápidamente Mycroft—. Llevó a cabo la redada, aunque con menos hombres de lo planeado. Al parecer, tenías razón en cuanto a las intenciones del profesor respecto a él, Sherlock. Recibió un disparo en el hombro.

Watson lanzó una maldición, tomó otro sorbo de té y se mesó distraídamente el cabello.

—¿No envió a nadie a interceptarlos antes de embarcar?

La voz de mi amigo reflejaba su irritación. No podía reprochárselo. Si hubiéramos podido comunicar antes lo que sabíamos sobre los planes de Moriarty, quizá habríamos tenido más éxito.

—Lo hizo, Watson —dije—. Pero hay varios modos de salir de Londres y muchos barcos que van al continente. Conseguimos seguirle la pista a uno de sus lugartenientes y en estos momentos se disponen a interceptarlo.

Watson suspiró con cierto disgusto.

Apoyé una mano en su hombro, con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos, viejo amigo… y no permitiremos que esto quede así. Al menos, la organización de Moriarty ha quedado paralizada. Y lo encontraremos, delo por hecho.

Asintió, contemplando el turbio fondo de su taza.

—Es que todo parece haber sido una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró—. Después de todo lo que ha sufrido…

¿Y todo lo que había sufrido _él_? Nunca debí meterle en esto. El ceño fruncido de Mycroft me dijo que estaba completamente de acuerdo.

La voz de mi hermano se alzó sobre el tenso silencio que amenazó con imponerse, disipándolo eficientemente con actitud pausada y tranquilizadora.

—Sherlock y yo estábamos discutiendo eso mismo, doctor. Sin duda mi hermano le habrá dicho que Moriarty tiene varias cuentas en Suiza. Es probable que acceda a ellas antes de que reunamos los medios suficientes para detenerlo, pero sabemos a dónde se dirige.

—Y en cuanto encontremos su rastro, podremos detenerlo —afirmé—. Ya no cuenta con el anonimato, Watson. Va a encontrarse un panorama muy caliente en el continente, con la policía de varios países pisándole los talones.

Mi amigo buscó mi mirada. Su naturaleza animosa luchaba contra la actitud fatalista que se había apoderado de él en los últimos días y que, afortunadamente, acabaría desapareciendo ahora que podíamos volver a contar el uno con el otro.

Pero, al parecer, la calma que sanaría esa conexión aún tendría que esperar. Watson apenas había empezado a relajarse un poco cuando se oyó un gran alboroto en el pasillo y uno de los porteros, un tipo de rostro macilento y un cabello engominado que empezaba a ralear, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Señor Holmes! —balbuceó alarmado. En su compostura y su atavío comenzaba a reflejarse la tensión causada por los elementos que habían quebrantado la quietud del club desde esa mañana (o sea, Watson y yo).

Esta abrupta interrupción de nuestro momento de calma no benefició precisamente los nervios de Watson.

—Tranquilo, Watson —dije, apoyando una mano en su hombro antes de que acabara de levantarse de la silla.

Sus hombros ya estaban tensos y temblorosos, y en sus ojos, muy abiertos, se reflejaba el miedo.

Me lanzó una mirada de gratitud, pero permaneció en guardia, y metió automáticamente la mano en el bolsillo antes de recordar que su revólver ya no estaba allí.

Mycroft se incorporó, rezongando.

—Sherlock, ésta es la última vez que permito que me involucres en tus asuntos. Exigen demasiada energía. Ya voy, Millbrook, ya voy.

Salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta algo entornada. Watson mantuvo los ojos clavados en ella, temblando ligeramente.

Me puse en pie y apoyé ambas manos en sus hombros, impidiendo que se levantara.

Se resistió un poco, me miró y volvió a sentarse a regañadientes. Sus dedos aferraron los brazos de la butaca.

Me apoyé en la mesa y extraje un cigarrillo de mi pitillera. Si yo mantenía la calma, puede que él también lo hiciera.

—¿Ve alguna cerilla, Watson?

Miró en derredor, bastante sorprendido por la pregunta. Descubrió la cajetilla situada sobre la mesa y me encendió una. Su mano tembló violentamente al acercármela, pero fingí no darme cuenta. Bastante angustia había ya en aquella obvia muestra de inquietud.

Me centré en el cigarrillo durante unos instantes, y observé cómo se iba relajando gradualmente. Sus ojos no se apartaban la puerta.

—Bastante crispados están ya los nervios, querido amigo, sin necesidad de verle dar botes al más mínimo ruido.

Me miró. El miedo y la adrenalina volvían sus pupilas extrañamente grandes.

—¿Me culpa por ello?

Me incliné hacia él, apoyando en su hombro una mano tranquilizadora.

—Es muy poco probable que nos encuentre aquí, Watson, y aunque pudiera…

—Usted sabe que puede. —En la voz de mi amigo vibraba una mortal certidumbre—. Ya nos ha encontrado en todas partes, Holmes. ¿Por qué va a ser diferente este lugar?

Le apreté el hombro.

—Ahora está huyendo, Watson. No puede andar por Londres con la misma facilidad y anonimato que antes, ni cuenta con tantos recursos. Y eso en caso de que aún esté en suelo británico…

Su resolución titubeó y en sus ojos brilló cierta esperanza.

—¿De verdad piensa que se ha ido?

—Estoy casi convencido de ello, Watson. Si se quedase aquí lo cogerían, y no es tonto. Hará lo que iba a hacer yo, abandonar el país por una temporada y pensar en cómo reorganizarse cuando tenga la oportunidad de recuperarse. Sólo hemos llegado a un punto muerto, aunque pacífico, así que puede descansar tranquilo, viejo amigo.

Pareció relajarse visiblemente ante mis palabras. El temblor de sus hombros cedió y se convirtió en un estremecimiento de cansancio casi imperceptible.

Volvió a apoyar el rostro entre las manos y emitió un largo y trémulo suspiro.

—Lo siento, Holmes… No pretendía comportarme así, es sólo que…

Abrí la boca para desechar sus innecesarias disculpas, pero me interrumpí ante la conmoción procedente del otro lado de la puerta.

Watson volvió a alzar bruscamente la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar pasar a Millbrook, seguido de cerca por Mycroft y…

Experimenté una oleada de diversión al ver aparecer al pequeñajo, hablando animadamente con mi hermano como si fuera su igual, con su estridente voz en cómico contraste con el estruendoso tono de Mycroft.

Millbrook parecía extremadamente contrariado, pero se guardó muy bien de manifestarlo mientras Mycroft hacía entrar al irregular en la habitación.

Alfie se percató de pronto del cambio de escenario y al vernos tanto a mí como al doctor su pequeña cara redonda se iluminó como un faro.

—¡Doctor, encontró al señor Holmes!

Sin perder un instante, dejó caer el mugriento fardo que sostenía y se lanzó hacia mi amigo, derribando prácticamente a Watson en su silla al echarle los brazos al cuello, como era típico en él.

—¡Ya le dije que podría, doctor! ¡Y vaya si lo hizo! ¡Ya le dije que podría!

Por primera vez desde nuestro último encuentro con Moriarty, vi aparecer una genuina sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo. Emitió una risa cansada y devolvió a Alfie el caluroso abrazo con su brazo sano.

El golfillo se sentó, recorriendo con los ojos a mi amigo en una somera inspección. Al parecer, el agotamiento de Watson resultaba dolorosamente obvio para el chico, pues su rostro se ensombreció un poco.

—Carajo, doctor, fue y se dejó machacar. Pete dijo que se metió en una pelea, pero a mí me parece medio muerto.

Desvió los ojos hacia mí y me fulminó con la mirada, como si yo fuera el responsable. Y en cierto modo, lo era.

—Estoy bien, Alfie —dijo Watson—. Sólo un poco cansado, eso es todo.

El irregular se mordió el labio, escéptico ante tal dictamen, pero un momento después ya había recuperado su vivacidad. Saltó al suelo y corrió a buscar el paquete que había soltado, y otro más de la mesa donde Mycroft lo había puesto.

—Agárrese, doctor, tengo algo para usted. Para usted también, señor Holmes.

Mycroft se había situado junto a mí, observando toda la escena con gran diversión.

—¿Cómo ha entrado? —pregunté en voz baja.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Al parecer, han estado vigilando mi casa desde que éste me entregó la carpeta. Se enteró de que habíais llegado y se presentó ante el portero. Se negó a marcharse hasta haberos visto.

Alfie puso el primer paquete en manos de Watson y a mí me entregó el segundo, más voluminoso.

Supe lo que era en el instante en que lo tuve entre mis manos. Lancé un jadeo, pillado por sorpresa ante aquel repentino (y más que bienvenido) giro de los acontecimientos. Lo coloqué cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, desaté el burdo cordel y retiré la tela que lo cubría, revelando un instrumento algo maltratado, pero muy familiar.

Mi Stradivarius… Con uno o dos arañazos más que antes, una cuerda menos y su reverberante y brillante acabado manchado de ceniza y pequeñas huellas dactilares… Pero estaba entero, y estaba aquí, y no pude evitar recorrer amorosamente con mis dedos sus líneas, sus gráciles curvas.

El rostro de Alfie resplandecía, y sonrió abiertamente ante mi estupefacción.

También encontré el arco en el envoltorio, algo más maltratado, con las cerdas seriamente deshilachadas, pero el que Alfie lo hubiera incluido me conmovió.

—Espero que no le importe, señor Holmes, el estuche se hizo migas. Procuré tener cuidado.

Tragué saliva, retirando la ceniza de la delicada superficie.

—Esto es… espléndido, Alfie —dije, recuperando al fin la voz. Pensaba que lo había perdido en el incendio—. Gracias.

Prácticamente dando botes de contento, el irregular se volvió hacia Watson.

Mi amigo, que había relegado la apertura de su propio paquete para observarme, lo hizo ahora con indecisión. No quería decepcionar al chico, y parecía dividido entre la curiosidad y el miedo.

Como era de prever, contenía libros, unos cinco, todos ellos maltratados, con las tapas completamente quemadas y los bordes de las páginas chamuscados. Watson cogió el primero y lo abrió con cuidado.

Respiré aliviado. Pese a estar prácticamente sueltas, las páginas estaban intactas y la escritura de Watson, sólida y sesgada, resultaba perfectamente legible.

Watson dejó escapar un gran suspiro y comenzó, como yo había hecho antes, a examinar el objeto con creciente emoción.

—El caso Baskerville —jadeó, recorriendo las líneas con sus dedos—. ¡Está todo aquí, Holmes!

Sonreí, y Alfie prácticamente resplandeció.

Los cinco libros eran sus diarios, a los que se había sumado un delgado panfleto médico. La mayor parte era legible. Tras examinarlos uno a uno, los dejó a un lado con manos temblorosas y envolvió a Alfie en un segundo abrazo.

—Gracias, Alfie —dijo con voz ronca, como si algo le obstruyera la garganta.

Alfie frunció el ceño, algo perplejo ante tanta gratitud por parte de mi amigo y el efecto que el regalo había producido en él. Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Caray, doctor… No fue nada, sólo entramos cuando los maderos dejaron de fastidiar. Wig y Bert los cogieron.

Watson lo soltó y volvió a recostarse en la silla.

—Gracias igualmente… Significa mucho para mí.

El irregular asintió.

—Siento tener que irme ya, doctor, es que mi abuela me está esperando, y Bert y yo tenemos planes. Pero me alegro de que haya encontrado al señor Holmes.

Watson volvió a tener problemas para hablar. Asintió en silencio.

—Ve…vete entonces.

Dedicó al chico una temblorosa sonrisa y Alfie se la devolvió.

—Vale. Cuídelo, señor Holmes, parece a punto de desmayarse. Y usted no vuelva a desaparecer otra vez.

Y tras tan sabias palabras, nuestro irregular escamoteó un pastelillo de la mesa y pasó como un rayo junto a Millbrook, arrancándole un grito de indignación.

Watson logró esperar a que ambos saliesen de la habitación para desmayarse.


	25. Capítulo 25 - Pesadillas difusas

**25 – Pesadillas difusas**

 **Holmes**

—No, estoy bien, yo… —dijo con una voz tan ronca que me hizo dudar seriamente de que se debiera sólo a la sequedad de su garganta.

Ignoré sus protestas y lo cogí por debajo de los brazos para levantarlo.

—Estoy bien, Holmes —repitió, intentando apartarse de mí para que mi pierna herida no tuviera que soportar su peso.

Su voz sonaba tan insegura y temblorosa que eso por sí solo habría bastado para convencerme de que no era él mismo. Por añadidura, su rostro se había vuelto a poner blanco como el yeso, y su brazo temblaba sobre mis hombros.

Mycroft, aún parado a sólo un par de pasos tras de mí desde que lo había visto derrumbarse, lo observaba con expresión preocupada.

El revuelo devolvió un poco de color a las mejillas de Watson, pero lo ignoré al igual que sus protestas. Sujetando firmemente su brazo sobre mis hombros, lo saqué de la pequeña sala para llevarlo al confortable dormitorio que Mycroft había preparado para él.

Sus piernas volvieron a ceder al llegar a la cama, y habría caído al suelo si yo no hubiera estado sujetándolo. Lo cierto es que de no ser por aquella adrenalina que nacía del miedo, y que ahora entumecía mi pierna, el dolor me habría impedido acometer tal empresa.

Conseguí acercarlo a la cama y se dejó caer en ella sentado. Aquel breve esfuerzo lo había dejado sin aliento.

Se había vestido completamente antes de salir. Tonto testarudo... No imaginaba cómo podía haber realizado tal proeza. Advertí el ligero brillo de sudor que cubría su frente ceñuda y el violento temblor de sus manos, que imposibilitaba que pudiera agarrarse a algo apropiadamente.

Me agaché para quitarle los zapatos y entonces sus ojos nublados emitieron un repentino destello de furia al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.

—¡Holmes, estoy bien!

Había tal vehemencia en su voz que al fin le hice caso y alcé la vista hacia él. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada. La preocupación y la rabia que me consumían le habrían otorgado un matiz ligeramente histérico que habría hecho que sonara muy extraña.

Qué típico era de mi Watson negar la realidad y llevar la contraria aunque no pudiera ni tenerse en pie y la verdad, más que mirarle a la cara, se le metiera a la fuerza por la boca. De repente no me pareció tan imposible que hubiera sido uno de los pocos miembros de su compañía que sobrevivieron en Afganistán.

Una vez puesto coto a mis emociones, volví a tirar de los cordones de sus zapatos y me dirigí a él en un tono que esperaba que sonase frío y racional.

—Para ser médico, su comportamiento es muy estúpido.

Mi aspereza hizo que parte de aquella rabia sin sentido abandonara su rostro. De pronto me miró de un modo más sumiso, casi temeroso.

—No estoy cansado —dijo con menos convicción que antes.

—Lo está. Ha estado de pie tanto tiempo que ya ni lo siente. —Suavicé la voz—. Conoce los síntomas mejor que yo, mi querido amigo. Ha estado a punto de desmayarse.

—No me he desmayado en mi vida.

Deshice el lazo del otro zapato, torpemente atado.

—Entonces procuremos que éste sea su primer y último _amago_ de desmayo, ¿de acuerdo?

Le quité los zapatos, los puse bajo la cama y volví a incorporarme.

Me encaré con mi amigo y me devolvió una mirada irritada. Sus ojos, antes excesivamente brillantes, estaban ahora opacos y distantes, reflejando una estólida obstinación.

—No necesito su ayuda —dijo.

Lancé un suspiro.

—Watson…

Pero él sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada, y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta con torpeza. Ya no conseguiría nada con palabras amables. Reconocía la cabezonería cuando la veía. Yo mismo solía hacer gala de ella con frecuencia.

Me acerqué para ayudarle, pero apenas hube tocado el cuello de su camisa Watson eludió mi contacto, con el rostro ahora completamente encendido, rehuyendo significativamente mi mirada.

—¡Por favor, Holmes!

Retrocedí, sorprendido ante su vehemencia.

Al fin me miró, todavía azorado. Su rubor se intensificó y volvió a apartar los ojos.

—Sólo quiero estar solo.

Me enderecé.

—Descanse al menos, viejo amigo.

Le vi tensar la mandíbula. Un suspiro casi inaudible escapó de sus labios al reprimir el impulso de replicarme.

—Sí, lo haré… Sólo… deje de alborotar como una tía solterona, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí al percibir un vestigio de su ingenioso humor en sus palabras.

—De acuerdo, Watson.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, aún abierta.

—Llámeme si necesita algo.

Ni siquiera respondió. Siguió quitándose la chaqueta, con la mirada todavía baja y los hombros hundidos.

Cerré la puerta en silencio tras de mí y di unos cuantos pasos antes de que el mordisco de la angustia que el desmayo de Watson había hecho explotar regresara de improviso.

Se disponía a descansar. Descanso era lo que necesitaba. Había estado en pie durante días, obligando a un sobreesfuerzo no sólo a su cuerpo, sino también a su mente, y con su hiperactiva imaginación y sus vibrantes emociones tan sólo podía imaginar cómo le habría afectado.

Descanso era lo que necesitaba e iba a tenerlo. Su intimidad y su seguridad estaban garantizadas aquí, en el club de mi hermano. No había lugar más seguro. Ésta era su oportunidad de recobrar la paz y lo último que necesitaba era tenerme pegado a él cuando era obvio que se sentía tan incómodo y necesitaba tanto dormir.

¿Por qué, entonces, no podía desterrar esta… inexplicable sensación de miedo que me oprimía el pecho?

¿Se debía a mi fracaso en la captura de Moriarty? ¿Algo a lo que, por lo demás, había estado a punto de resignarme durante mi cautiverio y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora debido a mi preocupación por Watson?

Quizá, y el mejor modo de atenuarlo era seguir con mis planes y volver a tender mi red a su alrededor.

En cuanto a Watson… Seguía inquieto por él, y sabía por qué. No podía dejar de preocuparme por él al verle atrapado en un asunto de tamaña magnitud. Me preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle a corto plazo.

También tendría que ocuparme de eso, aunque no sabía cómo.

Decidí empezar por reunirme nuevamente con Mycroft, satisfecho con haber identificado la causa de mi preocupación. Una vez localizada, pronto podría eliminar la incomodidad y la duda que seguían agitándose en el fondo de mi mente.

 **Watson**

Intenté dormir. Durante lo que se me antojaron horas, yací entre unas sábanas gloriosamente limpias sintiendo sobre mi pecho el reconfortante peso de la colcha. Sólo unas horas antes había estado soñando, anhelando, este mismo escenario. Limpio, en una cómoda cama, tumbado en una posición perfectamente horizontal por primera vez en… no recordaba cuánto, y completamente inmóvil, sin necesidad de permanecer alerta ni mantener un ojo abierto.

Ahora lo tenía. Podía quedarme aquí durante horas. El propio Holmes me había traído prácticamente a la fuerza… ¿Por qué, entonces, no concedía a mi cuerpo el descanso que tanto necesitaba y dormía?

Mi propio cuerpo parecía rebelarse ante la idea. Sentía los miembros inquietos, a mi espalda le molestaba el suave contacto del colchón y hasta mis ojos parecían negarse a permanecer cerrados. No lograba encontrar una posición satisfactoria, y cuando al fin comencé a adormilarme a fuerza de obstinarme en quedarme quieto y con los ojos cerrados, me espabilé bruscamente momentos después, cuando mis piernas se movieron inconscientemente.

Mi incomodidad se concentraba en mi corazón. Lo sentía palpitar sordamente en mi pecho aún más rápido de lo habitual, golpeando contra mis costillas, enviando sangre y adrenalina al resto de mi cuerpo, y manteniendo mi mente y mis miembros irremediablemente alerta.

Intenté dormir, de veras, deseaba hacerlo con toda mi alma, deseaba sumergirme en el dichoso olvido de la inconsciencia para poder dejar de pensar y sentir durante un rato, para que esta constante sensación de ansiedad se disipara.

Pero el sueño se obstinaba en permanecer fuera de mi alcance, y cada vez que me obligaba a hundirme en sus profundidades volvía a emerger a la superficie momentos después con una sacudida que volvía a acelerar mi corazón.

Era absurdo, aquí estaba a salvo. No habría podido encontrar un lugar más seguro y anónimo en todo Londres que el _Club_ _Diógenes_. Desde una perspectiva racional, sabía que era cierto. Holmes me lo había explicado. Me lo había asegurado. Moriarty iba camino del continente, su organización había quedado paralizada, Patterson y sus hombres estaban recogiendo sus pedazos.

Y Holmes estaba a salvo. Gracias a unas increíbles y fortuitas circunstancias había sido rescatado del mismísimo centro de la telaraña de Moriarty y se encontraba en este mismo instante bajo el ojo vigilante de su hermano mayor, un agente del gobierno, el _mismo gobierno_ , y el hombre más inteligente de toda Gran Bretaña.

No corríamos peligro. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tenso, con todos y cada uno de mis nervios alerta, como lo había estado durante la guerra?

Ni la respuesta ni un alivio temporal parecían estar próximos, y al cabo de un rato las sábanas y las almohadas se me hicieron agobiantes y el colchón demasiado blando para mi gusto…

Quizá fuera eso… Había estado durmiendo en circunstancias tan inusuales últimamente que me sentía incómodo en una cama normal.

Aparté las sábanas. Mis brazos aún temblaban por el agotamiento y la sobredosis de adrenalina. Agarré una almohada y la manta extra de los pies de la cama y me tumbé en el suelo, sobre la gruesa alfombra, disponiéndome a dormir por segunda vez.

Casi en el acto, la sensación de inseguridad disminuyó ligeramente. Como soldado, me había acostumbrado a dormir sobre el duro suelo y volver a sentir una superficie sólida bajo mi espalda era tranquilizador. Conocía el suelo. Era un viejo camarada.

Otra cosa a la que me había acostumbrado como soldado era a dormir cuando quisiera, y que me llevara el diablo si no lo hacía ahora.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, concentrándome en la inmovilidad y la solidez del suelo bajo mi cuerpo, intentando reconciliarlas con el latido aún errático de mi corazón.

Y al fin… Después de un siglo, sentí que me deslizaba en una inquieta apariencia de sueño.

 **Holmes**

Afortunadamente, Watson durmió el resto de la tarde sin emitir ni un sonido, ni siquiera cuando Mycroft se marchó a su casa.

Mycroft había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dividiendo su atención entre el trabajo que se había traído de Whitehall y yo. Parecía que, al menos durante un rato, no iba a perderme de vista.

De hecho, una o dos veces, mientras yo me paseaba agitadamente por la pequeña habitación, lo sorprendí lanzándome miradas furtivas, y sostenía la mía cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban.

Watson me había dicho que era natural que entre hermanos existiese una preocupación mutua, que era de lo más normal, pero debo reconocer que no esperaba que mi hermano estuviera tan afectado por mi secuestro. Disgustado, sin duda. Me habría decepcionado si no lo estuviera. Pero tan inquieto después de lo ocurrido… Era de lo más ilógico.

Sin embargo, le dejé ganar el concurso de miradas.

Finalmente, cuando ya estaba a punto de volverse loco viéndome fumar en silencio, otras preocupaciones le hicieron dejar su pluma, levantarse de la silla y declarar que esa tarde debía regresar pronto a casa y que ya me vería por la mañana. Este cambio en sus costumbres era casi tan alarmante como la contrariedad con la que reunió sus documentos. Para Mycroft eso equivalía a estar enfadado.

—Vigila al doctor —dijo, mientras recogía su maletín y pasaba junto a mí de camino a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, hermano —murmuré distraídamente, y, consciente de que Watson no me dejaría en paz si no lo hacía, añadí como de pasada—: Gracias.

Para mi abyecta sorpresa, me encontré repentinamente atrapado por uno de sus enormes brazos, rodeó con él mis hombros y me envolvió en un abrazo.

Me retuvo así un momento, y yo, demasiado estupefacto para hacer nada, me quedé quieto. Luego me soltó bruscamente y permaneció mirándome un instante más.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock —dijo suavemente—. Como esta noche se te ocurra escabullirte y volver a meterte en un lío, no pienso sacarte de él. Vigila al doctor —repitió, y se marchó sin añadir nada más.

Durante un momento me quedé allí perplejo. Sentir que el cigarro encendido me quemaba los dedos me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Recordaba muy pocas ocasiones en las que mi hermano me hubiera abrazado. De hecho, podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Bueno… Ahora con las dos.

¿Y por qué estaba tan preocupado por Watson? Dormía pacíficamente y era muy poco probable que pudiera sufrir daño alguno en el corazón del _Diógenes_. Y tampoco era mi intención molestarle, aun admitiendo que mi pierna necesitaba un respiro.

Sólo una hora después comprendí que él ya había previsto lo que iba a ocurrir.

Acabé de fumarme otro cigarrillo y lo tiré a la chimenea junto con los restos de los anteriores.

Me habría gustado tener mi pipa. Cuando estaba en este estado, tenía el hábito de mordisquear la boquilla, pero hacer eso con los cigarrillos dejaba en mi boca un sabor desagradable y hebras de tabaco en la lengua.

Pero claro, comprendí conmocionado, ya no podía contar con mi pipa. Ni siquiera con la posibilidad de encontrarla de una pieza aunque hubiera sobrevivido al incendio de Baker Street. Mis ojos volaron hacia la mesa, donde descansaban las escasas pertenencias que Alfie había recuperado para nosotros.

Aquí no habría podido tocar mi violín, aunque no le faltase una cuerda. Los diarios de Watson estaban donde los habíamos dejado, amontonados apresuradamente en una pila asimétrica que había dejado restos de ceniza sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa.

Al mirar con más atención, la conmoción se convirtió en un intenso remordimiento.

¿Cuántos como aquéllos había escrito Watson? ¿Cuántas de sus cuidadosas anotaciones se habían perdido en el incendio?

Más que esto, de eso estaba seguro. Recordaba las estanterías llenas sobre su escritorio. Y todo lo que quedaba eran unos cuantos tristes volúmenes.

Abrí con delicadeza la cubierta del primero y se desintegró inmediatamente en mi mano, lanzando una cascada de ceniza sobre mis zapatos.

Lo solté enseguida, y el remordimiento se intensificó hasta convertirse en culpa.

Me dispuse a encender otro cigarrillo. No era un buen momento para dejarse llevar por el remordimiento. Aún había un millón de cosas por hacer; debía trazar un plan, rectificar mis errores y llevar a Moriarty ante la justicia...

Y entonces oí el ruido.

Volví inmediatamente la cabeza en su dirección, con los nervios en tensión y el corazón palpitando aceleradamente en mi pecho.

Al parecer, no era el único que necesitaba un buen descanso.

Volví a oírlo, vago, ascendiendo y descendiendo, trémulo. Muy pocas veces en mi vida había oído un sonido semejante, pero no me resultó difícil reconocerlo a causa de su singularidad.

Era el llanto quedo y lastimero de un hombre desolado, y un solo pensamiento llenó el ático de mi cerebro al comprender de quién procedía, desplazando a cualquier otro.

Dejé caer el cigarrillo sin encender y crucé la habitación tan aprisa como me lo permitió mi pierna, salí al pequeño vestíbulo que daba a los dormitorios y me detuve ante la puerta del de mi amigo.

No me molesté en llamar ni esperé a oírlo por tercera vez. Abrí la puerta con tanta brusquedad que casi chocó contra la pared.

La cama de Watson estaba vacía, y las sábanas y la colcha desordenadas.

Mi corazón dio otro brinco y la boca se me secó al instante. Entré corriendo en la habitación y encendí la luz. Un objeto se solidificó repentinamente a mis pies, casi emergiendo de la oscuridad.

Mi amigo estaba en el suelo, rígido, en el paroxismo del terror, enredado en la manta que cubría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

Se sacudió, se retorció y volvió a sollozar, y esta vez alzó la voz hasta alcanzar un tono más parecido a un agudo y salvaje aullido de dolor que a cualquier otra cosa. Se revolvió violentamente en el suelo, golpeando con el brazo herido el marco de la cama.

Iba a hacerse daño si seguía debatiéndose así, y en aquel momento ése era el único pensamiento que llenaba mi mente. Me arrodillé impulsivamente a su lado y sujeté su muñeca.

Al pensar en ello ahora, podría haber optado por una línea de actuación más inteligente, pero claro, en ese momento mi preocupación por él nublaba mi capacidad de raciocinio y apenas pensé en mi propia seguridad.

Por eso me pilló por sorpresa el gancho salvaje que me lanzó a la cara con su mano libre. Me alcanzó en la mandíbula y estuvo a punto de tumbarme. Me las arreglé para conservar el equilibrio sobre mis rodillas y le sujeté la otra mano, intentando inmovilizarlo mientras se debatía, jadeando.

—¡Watson! —Lo zarandeé violentamente, presa de la angustia—. ¡Watson!

Despertó bruscamente. En su pálido rostro, sus ojos, negros y enormes, miraban frenéticamente a su alrededor.

—Watson —susurré, soltándolo aliviado, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Me miró. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de inmediato y sentí un impacto casi físico, un golpe tan tangible como lo había sido su puñetazo.

Los ojos de Watson, con frecuencia indicadores de su estado de ánimo, muy rara vez me resultaban impenetrables. Sin embargo, durante las últimas horas lo habían sido, como si se ocultara del mundo tras ellos.

Ahora volvían a estar abiertos, desorbitados y expuestos a los terrores de una violenta pesadilla, de un tipo que no sufría desde hacía años.

Sentí el peso de su mirada herida y, por primera vez, vi que mi amigo no sólo estaba exhausto, ni siquiera nervioso: estaba aterrado. Había estado tremendamente aterrado todo este tiempo. El miedo había ido fermentando en sus venas durante días, acosándole, empujándole… quizá desde el momento en que comprendió que yo no había subido al tren.

Debido a su estoica y dúctil naturaleza y a su experiencia en Afganistán, solía olvidar que Watson era un hombre muy abierto a las emociones. Regían su vida del mismo modo en que la lógica regía la mía, y, tanto por nuestra seguridad como por la importancia de este caso, había empujado sus desenfrenadas emociones hasta algún rincón oscuro de su ser para obligarse a olvidarlas.

Y ahora habían reaparecido con furia, ardiendo en sus ojos: miedo, rabia, frustración, dolor… Pero sobre todo miedo. Temblaba de miedo.

Tenía derecho a estar asustado, por supuesto. Moriarty había estado a punto de matarle. Aunque sospechaba que no era ésa la principal causa de su angustia.

El profesor era, a todos los efectos, la antítesis de mi amigo. Moriarty era un individuo capaz de aplastar a un hombre con la misma insensibilidad y desprecio con que se aplasta a un insecto. Watson, por el contrario, se preocupaba demasiado y con demasiada facilidad por la mayoría de los desdichados con los que se cruzaba. Dudo que pueda encontrarse a un hombre con tanta consideración hacia la humanidad como él.

Por supuesto que estaba reaccionando con desesperación, y precisamente por eso su control, sus logros, eran más impresionantes… y quizá eran precisamente esas cualidades las que hacían que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a Moriarty.

Todo eso pasó por mi mente con la fluidez y la rapidez que caracterizaban mi habitual proceso deductivo, y resultaba tan obvio, estaba tan claro en mi cabeza, que me pregunté cómo no me había dado cuenta antes.

Pero seguía sin saber cómo ayudarle a superar su constante ansiedad, aquel negro horror que pendía sobre su cabeza.

—¿Holmes?

Me estaba mirando con cierta perplejidad, sorprendido no sólo por encontrarse en el suelo enredado con la manta, sino también por verme inclinado sobre él. Su voz estaba cargada de ansiedad.

En tres días, todo lo que consideraba seguro y familiar en su vida había quedado hecho trizas bajo sus pies… y todo había sido culpa mía.

Quise tranquilizarle de algún modo… Comunicarle al menos que yo permanecería alerta por él… Seguro que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas; a confiar única y exclusivamente en sus camaradas en el campo de batalla.

Estaba temblando, y no sólo de frío, aunque el sudor brillara en su frente. Frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos repararon en mi mandíbula.

Maldijo por lo bajo en el mismo tono trémulo.

—¿Le… le he pegado?

Querido Watson…

Me quedé tan sorprendido como él cuando lo tomé repentinamente por los hombros y lo atraje hacia mí, abrazándolo, apaciguándolo, mientras los vestigios de su pesadilla seguían provocando espasmos en su cuerpo.

Estaba tenso, y por un momento pensé que quizá me había excedido un poco, aunque su actitud no era muy distinta a la mía al recibir el abrazo de Mycroft hacía un momento.

¿Qué se le puede decir a un hombre de tal categoría humana y tan bondadoso corazón, que acababa de sobrevivir a una terrible pesadilla que había durado tres días?

Lo abracé aún más fuerte y, tras tomar aire de un modo extrañamente tembloroso, hablé:

—No pasa nada, viejo amigo…

Sus temblores se habían intensificado y estaba rígido como una roca. Me tragué la vergüenza y dejé que las palabras escaparan de mi boca sin reservas.

—Estoy aquí… ¡y que me lleve el diablo si permito que le ocurra algo!

Un convulso estremecimiento lo sacudió y comenzó a temblar más violentamente que nunca.

De pronto, me devolvió el abrazo, apretándose contra mi estrecho pecho y rodeando mi cuello con una fuerza que me dejó sin aliento. Sentí su firme mentón apoyado en mi hombro y sus jadeos, cada vez más entrecortados, llenando mis oídos.

Cerré los ojos, combatiendo la irritante y ardiente sensación que comenzaba a nacer en ellos.

—No es por mí por quien temo —dijo al cabo de un momento con voz ronca y ahogada.

Asentí y lo estreché aún más fuerte en un abrazo protector.

Apoyó la frente en mi hombro y al cabo de un momento sus hombros empezaron a temblar, agitados, comprendí, por un llanto silencioso salvo por sus estremecidos jadeos.

—No pasará nada, Watson —repetí, y, en respuesta, sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza.

Y de algún modo, por ilógico que fuera, en ese momento sentí que todo saldría bien.


	26. Capítulo 26 - Reagrupamiento

**26 – Reagrupamiento**

 **Watson**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente cómodamente acurrucado en el suelo, aunque con el cuello algo agarrotado después de pasar toda la noche apoyado sobre el fibroso brazo de Holmes. Él mismo dormía profundamente, con la cabeza sobre mi almohada y sus largas piernas extendidas.

La manta había sido encajada alrededor de mi cuerpo en algún momento. Al parecer, había vuelto a quedarme dormido y, en lugar de perturbar mi descanso, mi amigo se había quedado a mi lado para asegurarse de que las pesadillas que me habían acosado durante las primeras horas de mi sueño no se repitiesen.

Y al parecer había funcionado, porque mis huesos crujieron en señal de protesta al sentarme, y reconocí el agarrotamiento resultante de un sueño prolongado. Tan completo había sido mi descanso que dejó mi mente ligeramente aturdida, trabajando torpemente, como las ruedas de una carretilla atascada en un charco de barro, intentando salir de él.

También me sentía extremadamente hambriento. Lo cual supuse que era bueno. La verdad, ya no lo sabía. Ver cómo cambia drásticamente tu vida en un instante y olvidarte de dormir y comer con regularidad es una experiencia extraordinaria. Como volver a ser niño, sin ninguna opinión propia, pero con una mente bien despierta y lista para la asimilación.

Relajado, si no tranquilizado, por esta actitud, me volví hacia mi compañero, que roncaba ligeramente, y sacudí su hombro con suavidad.

—Holmes.

Mi amigo se agitó un poco y luego despertó de golpe, como solía hacer. Se sentó y a punto estuvo de derribarme al levantar una mano para apartarme mientras se frotaba la cara con la otra.

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que ya es de día, viejo amigo —dije en voz baja. No sabía si era así, ya que la pequeña habitación carecía de ventanas y mi reloj de bolsillo había desaparecido en algún momento entre el fatídico día del tren y la noche pasada (aunque había perdido tantas cosas que esto apenas me importaba).

Holmes parpadeó, me miró con los ojos un tanto desenfocados y el pelo tan alborotado como el de cualquiera de sus irregulares, y luego observó el extraño entorno en el que se encontraba.

—A menos que el instinto nos haya abandonado, coincido con su teoría —dijo sucintamente. En aquel momento, sus ojos reflejaban ya su habitual perspicacia, como si nunca se hubiera dormido—. Mi estómago, al menos, está de acuerdo con usted.

Contuve una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso ha aprendido a apreciar mejor la comida durante su cautiverio, Holmes?

Soltó un bufido, pero percibí en sus ojos una chispa de diversión y el alivio de ver que volvía a ser yo mismo.

—No sea impertinente.

Apartó la manta y se puso en pie.

O al menos lo intentó.

Su intención se vio bruscamente frustrada por su pierna, tan insensible al resto de su cuerpo como un trozo de madera. Cayó hacia delante, consiguió agarrarse a la cama y se apresuró a disimular el dolor con una sarta de juramentos.

No logró engañarme. Su rostro había vuelto a palidecer y mostraba los dientes en una mueca mientras aferraba su traicionera extremidad.

Me planté a su lado al instante, aunque me sentía casi tan débil como su pierna.

—La ha forzado demasiado—dije, arrodillándome ante él mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

Holmes no dijo nada, pero observó en silencio mientras le subía la pernera del pantalón y examinaba el vendaje que cubría buena parte de su pantorrilla.

Estaba hinchada, como era de esperar, pero al retirar la venda no hallé indicios de pus ni pigmentación escarlata. El tono de su piel era más bien de un rojo irritado, con profusos hematomas que se habían oscurecido rápidamente. Los puntos estaban bien, y sólo un rasguño parecía mostrar signos de una posible infección. Se estaba curando, y probablemente no habría ninguna complicación si el proceso iba tan bien. Pero tenía un aspecto endemoniadamente doloroso.

Volví a cubrirla y me incorporé lentamente, encontrándome con la ansiosa mirada de Holmes.

No le inquietaba su pierna.

Le inquietaba cómo le afectaría.

—Sí, va a ser un problema —dije—. Si la fuerza demasiado desgarrará los músculos y no podrán curarse debidamente. La infección es normal, pero necesita descansar, o al menos apoyarse en un bastón.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que me había acostumbrado a exigirle a Holmes los requisitos mínimos cuando se trataba de su salud, puesto que nunca cumplía los máximos.

Esto tampoco le gustó. Volvió a jurar y dio un respingo al intentar ponerse en pie más despacio. Pasé su brazo sobre mis hombros, ayudándole a incorporarse.

—¡Tengo agujetas!

—Eso significa curación.

—¡Bueno, es endemoniadamente molesto! —ladró, como si yo fuera el responsable.

—Estoy seguro de que Mycroft posee varios bastones que usted podrá usar.

Mi amigo se animó visiblemente ante la mención de su hermano.

—Ah, sí… Volverá esta mañana, a menos que su agenda esté completamente llena. Traerá abundante información para nosotros..., pero opino que deberíamos ir a desayunar antes de verlo.

Parpadeé mientras conducía a Holmes hasta la puerta y salíamos al corredor muy lentamente, adaptándome a su paso renqueante.

—Holmes… Creo que ésta es la primera vez que ambos estamos famélicos durante uno de sus casos.

—Éste no es _uno de mis casos_ , Watson —dijo, con una sonrisa que me hizo pensar en un depredador—. Éste es _el caso_. Estamos en plena campaña, y los soldados tienen que comer. ¿Tengo razón?

No me costó dársela. Me sentía mucho más despejado. Lejos de la negra depresión que había esperado ver en él, Holmes estaba haciendo gala de aquella extraordinaria vitalidad que sólo reservaba para sus casos más extraños e inusuales. Para ser sincero, casi parecía que se alegrase de que Moriarty hubiera trastocado sus planes, haciendo así las cosas más estimulantes para él.

Y no podía evitar compartir conmigo su alegría, por extraña que fuese.

En cualquier caso, vivir con Sherlock Holmes nunca resultaba aburrido.

El reloj de nuestra pequeña salita nos dijo que, efectivamente, era de día, si bien algo temprano (ambos habíamos dormido un día entero). No había ventanas en nuestra habitación por razones obvias, pero supe que el sol aún no se había alzado sobre el escarpado horizonte de Londres. Holmes asomó la cabeza por la puerta mientras yo vigilaba, tenso. Aún me sentía tan inquieto como un sabueso acobardado. El mayordomo pronto nos presentó un admirable desayuno (algunos miembros del _Diógenes_ eran excéntricamente madrugadores), y, en consecuencia, nos centramos en él.

Holmes comió con ganas, casi demasiado aprisa. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con una tostada antes de que yo le persuadiera de que comiese más despacio. Obedeció a regañadientes, comprendiendo que el tiempo no pasaría más rápido por mucha prisa que se diera. No tardó en recuperar la extraordinaria paciencia de la que había hecho gala durante todo este asunto. Le bastaba saber que fuera cual fuese el reto que le aguardaba, Moriarty haría que mereciera la pena.

Atesoro esa mañana como uno de mis más preciados recuerdos, porque después de desayunar, y ya agotadas todas las ideas de Holmes respecto al caso, no teníamos nada que hacer aparte de hablar. Escuché con indignación la historia del cautiverio de mi amigo, y Holmes los detalles de la mía. No necesito explicar el cálido orgullo que me embargó, pues mi amigo nunca había expresado una admiración tan abierta hacia mis esfuerzos. Su rostro prácticamente resplandecía.

El reloj anunció las ocho antes de sumirnos en un agradable silencio, y, con mi ayuda, Holmes se retiró finalmente a su habitación, y yo a la mía.

Me cambié maquinalmente, y estaba a punto de terminar mis abluciones cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta principal y oí cómo se abría.

Sin mediar pausa, la puerta de la habitación de Holmes se abrió de golpe y le oí caer pesadamente contra la pared con otro juramento.

Dejé mi navaja, me di unos toquecitos en el corte del mentón (como ya he dicho, aún estaba nervioso) y corrí a ayudar a mi amigo a levantarse.

Mycroft se estaba sirviendo una nueva taza de té cuando aparecimos. Nos echó un vistazo y suspiró, tomando un sorbo.

—Sherlock, siempre has sido desaliñado. Por mucho que te laves, pareces tan demacrado y desesperado como un criminal o luces cardenales y arañazos como medallas de honor… Me alivia comprobar que al fin has dormido. ¿Cómo está, doctor?

—Está mejor —dijo Holmes con impaciencia, soltando mi hombro para apoyarse en la mesa—. ¿Qué se ha hecho, Mycroft?

Mycroft dejó parsimoniosamente su taza sobre la mesa, se agachó y recogió un paquete rectangular, aún envuelto en papel marrón.

—Traje esto para ti. ¿Cómo está su pierna, doctor?

Holmes miró dubitativamente el objeto que tenía en las manos.

—Estoy bien…, Mycroft…

—Y esto es para usted, doctor.

Parpadeé al ver la caja que colocó en la mesa frente a mí, grande y obviamente pesada.

—¡Mycroft!

La abrí, estupefacto, y lancé un jadeo de sorpresa y placer, porque en su interior descansaba un arma de fuego, un revólver, tan nuevo que aún olía a pulimento y su oscura boca metálica irradiaba destellos.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, doctor —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa, anticipándose a mis objeciones—. El del coronel Moran tuvo que ser incautado como prueba, y en cualquier caso era bastante vulgar. Éste es mucho más adecuado para usted. Nunca le he agradecido debidamente el haber salvado a mi hermano de su insensatez.

 _—¡Mycroft!_

—Siéntate y ábrelo —dijo el mayor de los Holmes, lanzando a su hermano una penetrante mirada y, para mi sorpresa, Holmes se dejó caer en su asiento, enfurruñado.

Desgarró el papel, dejando al descubierto un pesado y reluciente bastón, evidentemente hecho de teca. El mango, al igual que la punta, era de recio metal. Holmes lo dejó a un lado y continuó.

—¿Has hablado con Patterson?

—Lo he hecho. —Mycroft tomó otro sorbo de té—. Han interceptado al agente. Lo cogieron esta mañana en la estación de Euston.

Holmes intentó levantarse velozmente de su silla, pero su pierna se lo impidió.

—No hace falta correr, Sherlock… Ese hombre no es la pista que buscas. Al parecer, era el responsable de reclutar al personal entre la escoria de Londres. Sabe menos que tú, estoy seguro.

—Hay al menos cinco más, Mycroft —dijo mi amigo, inclinándose hacia él mientras su hermano cortaba tranquilamente el extremo de un huevo—. ¿Hay alguna pista sobre ellos?

—Tenemos razones para sospechar que dos se han ido al norte de Escocia, para intentar encontrar pasaje para las Américas. Otro se ha dirigido casi indudablemente al este, y planeamos interceptarle en Egipto. Y otro me temo que ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Me había acostumbrado al estilo raudo en el que solían conversar Holmes y su hermano, así que sólo escuchaba a medias, confiando en que todo quedaría aclarado a su debido tiempo. Era difícil comprender una conversación donde sólo la mitad de las cosas se decía en voz alta.

—¿Y el último? —Holmes prácticamente temblaba en su asiento, presa de la agitación—. ¿Qué hay de Moran?

—Se ha ido al continente con Moriarty.

Holmes soltó un gruñido, mirando con rabia la porción de huevo que su hermano se llevaba a la boca.

—Y, naturalmente, tú ya lo esperabas.

—Sólo gracias a las pruebas que reuniste, Sherlock. Has logrado trasladar a la organización a una realidad reconocible. Ya nunca será lo mismo, aunque consigan evadir el brazo de la ley. Por supuesto, nada de esto habría sido posible si el doctor Watson no hubiese rescatado tu preciosa carpeta… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a archivar las cosas como es debido?

—Cuando Watson se deshaga de su preciado jarabe para la tos —replicó Holmes, haciendo una mueca al recordar la susodicha medicina.

Mycroft se echó a reír (una versión más profunda y breve de la risa de Holmes) y escucharle hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, porque mientras la risa del más joven auguraba la ruina segura para los malhechores, la del mayor vibraba con una omnisciencia cuyo significado se acercaba mucho al de _inevitable destrucción_.

—En tal caso, espero en vano. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta, doctor?

Aparté los ojos del revólver, cuyo peso resultaba consolador y extraño en mi mano.

—Sólo la más básica —dije—. ¿Adónde iremos ahora?

Ambos Holmes parpadearon, y a continuación Mycroft prosiguió casi sin pausa ni pizca de condescendencia.

—Sherlock irá al continente, doctor, y la lógica me dice que usted está decidido a seguir sus pasos. Pese al riesgo que conlleva, él es el único hombre lo suficientemente inteligente para librarnos definitivamente de este… este…

—¿Genio criminal?

Holmes soltó un bufido, pero Mycroft pareció complacido.

—Exacto… Debes comprender esto, Sherlock. En cuanto dejéis el país seré incapaz de ayudaros. El gobierno francés desea acabar con la plaga que ese hombre representa tanto como nosotros, pero no está dispuesto a dejar de lado las rencillas internacionales. Además, es bastante evidente que él sabe que estáis vivos. Esperará que vayáis tras él.

Por primera vez durante aquella conversación vi cierto rastro de inquietud cruzar el rostro de Mycroft.

—Si fueras sensato, Sherlock, y si tuvieras algún respeto por mis nervios, dejarías que un agente profesional se ocupara de este asunto en tu lugar.

Entonces me miró a mí, y me sentí algo perplejo al ver que su evidente afecto no había desaparecido, aunque se había alterado un poco.

—Y usted podría no ser tan egoísta como para involucrarse…

El sonido de la recámara de mi nuevo revólver al cerrarse bruscamente bastó para cortar su observación. La expresión de ambos hermanos me indicó que podían leer mi rostro con toda claridad. Holmes sonrió, aunque su expresión era sombría.

Mycroft suspiró, depositó sobre la mesa un paquete, junto a mi arma, haciendo tintinear la munición de su interior, y a continuación sacó dos sobres del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Holmes los cogió y los leí por encima de su hombro: partiríamos en el mismo tren en el que deberíamos haber ido la última vez; sólo que esta vez por la tarde.

—Al menos, puedo aseguraros que Moriarty no sabrá que estáis en el país hasta que deis el primer paso —dijo Mycroft, con su profunda voz un tanto espesa—. Ya están hechas todas las conexiones. Si necesitáis una ruta alternativa hay varias disponibles, pueden estar listas al instante. Sólo tenéis que mostrar la carta.

Sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban al ver la misiva que Holmes sostenía en sus manos. Volvió a meterla rápidamente en el sobre. El sello era inconfundible.

Holmes miró a su hermano mayor y, para mi sorpresa, no se le ocurrió ningún comentario inteligente.

Mycroft me señaló con la cabeza, se levantó y alzó un poco la voz.

—Los dos van a _descansar_. Es una orden, y también va por usted, doctor. Haber estado al borde de la asfixia y tener las extremidades destrozadas no es ninguna tontería. Mantenga el arma lejos de Sherlock. El ruido de los disparos es tan poco apreciado en el _Diógenes_ como el sonido de la conversación…, y no necesitamos insignias patrióticas grabadas en nuestras paredes.

Miró su reloj, dio un respingo y cogió su sombrero.

—Llego _tarde_. Recibiréis una última misiva mía antes de que salga el tren. Un carruaje con ruedas de goma y ventanas redondas os estará esperando, junto con el equipaje.

Mycroft se detuvo una última vez ante la puerta.

—Por el amor de Dios, ten cuidado, Sherlock.

Y se marchó, dejándonos sumidos en un absoluto silencio, como un par de veleros tras la estela de una gran trainera.


	27. Capítulo 27 - Otra vez en marcha

**27 – Otra vez en marcha**

 **Holmes**

—Watson.

Mi amigo alzó lentamente la cabeza con cautela. Ya había percibido la ansiedad de mi voz y, como el hombre equilibrado que era, un suceso inesperado era lo último que quería ahora que el mundo había decidido afianzarse un poco.

Había estado sacando brillo a su nuevo revólver, algo superfluo, porque la estancia ya se reflejaba sobre su superficie perfectamente bruñida. Quizá era su forma de familiarizarse con él.

Ahora lo dejó a un lado, al alcance de su mano, y se limpió las palmas con el trapo sucio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Holmes?

Un hombre valiente; por graves que fueran las noticias estaba dispuesto a afrontarlas.

—He sido un perfecto idiota, doctor.

Sus rubias cejas se fruncieron.

—Holmes… No hay nada que usted pudiera haber…

—No es por la redada.

Sacudí la cabeza y el temor endureció su semblante.

—Es por la huida. Cuando un ejército se retira…, ¿lo hace de una forma ordenada?

—Nunca. —Se echó a reír, una risa sin pizca de humor causada no sólo por el estrés soportado durante los últimos días, que aún no se había disipado de su alma, sino también por una larga experiencia—. Por el amor de dios, viejo amigo, dígame a qué se refiere.

—Moriarty.

Me estrujé las manos llevándomelas a los labios. Pensar que aquel hombre había estado tan cerca de ganarme completamente la partida, no una sino dos veces…

—No se dirige al continente.

—Ya va hacia allí. —Watson arrojó el trapo a un lado, con una profunda angustia en su rostro—. Y nosotros también, Holmes… Sólo faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que salga el tren. Mycroft ha dicho que Moran…

—Oh, puede que haya enviado a Moran, pero… ¿de verdad cree que hemos expulsado a la araña de su tela con tanta facilidad, especialmente cuando varios hilos de esa tela aún permanecen intactos? Hemos expulsado a los lugartenientes de Moriarty, Watson, pero sin duda ellos también tenían segundos. Es posible que el profesor tenga suplentes, un operativo mínimo listo para ocupar su lugar en caso de tal contingencia. Pero sólo él sería capaz de mantener la unidad, y para eso necesita estar al mando. Si se fuera al continente, perdería toda oportunidad.

Clavé en mi querido amigo una adusta mirada. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que conservara su valor. Pero aún sentía una profunda angustia tras el inmenso esfuerzo empleado en salvar mi vida, rescatar las pruebas para llevar a juicio a Moriarty y afrontar con determinación una serie de muertes horribles.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué hizo que se fueran sus hombres, para empezar? —preguntó, consciente ya de que yo estaba en lo cierto. Lo había visto en mi expresión. Una expresión que sólo él sabía leer.

—Señuelos. Es perfectamente lógico, Watson. Hace salir a los demás conejos para que los sabuesos vayan tras ellos, mientras él permanece a salvo en su madriguera. Es uno de los trucos más antiguos…, y ha estado a punto de engañarme. No podemos subir a ese tren.

Guardé silencio. Mi Watson se encorvó lentamente en su asiento, apoyó la frente en una mano y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Le permití un momento…, pero no teníamos tiempo que perder.

—Watson.

Alzó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a vencer a ese hombre en su propio terreno, Holmes? Con la ayuda de la policía…

—Me temo que no podrían proporcionarnos más seguridad ahora que antes, Watson. Nuestra única oportunidad es permanecer bajo la vigilante mirada de mi hermano Mycroft. Pero estoy seguro de que si subimos a ese tren con intención de ir al continente no conseguiremos llegar más lejos que antes.

Mi amigo, que siempre había sido un militar, asintió con un gruñido ante aquella perspectiva.

—No puede dominarnos para siempre…, y no pienso quedarme encerrado como un criminal, por muy exclusiva que sea mi prisión.

—Mis sentimientos son exactamente los mismos.

Me froté las manos. Estaba deseando ponerme en marcha ahora que me había dado cuenta de mi error.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —Watson cuadró los hombros y apretó la mandíbula de forma inconsciente. El valor era algo tan innato en él como volar para un ave o respirar para un hombre. El coraje estaba en su naturaleza, a pesar del miedo de animal acosado que subsistía en sus ojos—. ¿Llamamos a Mycroft y preparamos una nueva estrategia?

Sonreí ante el sabor militar de sus palabras tras sólo unos días de guerra.

—No. Debemos irnos enseguida, Watson, o perderemos nuestra oportunidad.

Me levanté, explorando visualmente la habitación. Había varias cosas en ella que servirían a mis propósitos…, pero la mayoría tendría que conseguirla en otra parte.

—¿Qué oportunidad?

Watson abandonó su silla y me siguió mientras dejaba la pequeña habitación apoyándome pesadamente en el bastón de Mycroft para dirigirme a la mía, al tiempo que guardaba diversos objetos en mis bolsillos.

—La estación. Moriarty hará que alguien nos espere allí, y cuando su hombre quede decepcionado, lo seguiremos. Vaya a recoger sus cosas.

Se volvió automáticamente para hacer algo…, pero se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Holmes.

Me apoderé de un cortaplumas y me volví hacia él. Parecía extraordinariamente demacrado en medio del pasillo pobremente iluminado. Y sus ojos habían completado su transformación.

Eran tan duros como el cristal, alertas, ocultando el miedo en su interior.

—¿Qué oportunidad tenemos aquí en Londres? En el continente aún veía cierta esperanza, pero aquí…

Permitió que el miedo titilara en sus ojos.

Un miedo enteramente justificado. Dios del cielo, ¿en qué estaba metiendo al pobre hombre? Pero no podía hacer esto sin él. Ya me lo había demostrado.

—Una oportunidad como nunca han tenido dos hombres en esta buena tierra de Dios, querido amigo. Y seríamos unos desagradecidos si no aprovecháramos la posibilidad que se nos ofrece —sonreí.

La sonrisa que me devolvió fue breve y sombría; la sonrisa de un soldado.

—Estaré listo en un momento —murmuró, y desapareció en su habitación.

Demacrado y marcial; un hombre pragmático. Al parecer, ése era el hombre que iba a acompañarme en lugar de mi Watson. Aquel veterano de Afganistán, al que dos balas ghazi y las fiebres tifoideas habían dejado incapacitado, se superponía ahora sobre mi amigo como una sombra. Pero, ¿quién mejor que él para cubrirme las espaldas?

 **Watson**

Hacía frío para ser una tarde de primavera. La niebla llenaba el aire y convertía el aliento del hombre que estaba a mi lado en nubecillas de cristal. El tipo iba sucio y tenía la nariz rota por dos partes, unas cejas pobladas y una gorra oscura calada sobre el rostro. Se sopló la cara interna de las manos y se estremeció.

—¿Es realmente necesario que tengamos un aspecto tan repulsivo?

El tipo soltó una risita.

—Mi querido Watson, no queremos que acudan a recibirnos con los brazos abiertos, ¿verdad?

—Sigo pensando que lo de tirarme barro a la cara era innecesario.

—Usted me manchó el abrigo.

—Usted me dijo que lo hiciera.

—Le sugerí que salpicara generosamente su propio abrigo, por si no lo recuerda. Apenas va lo bastante sucio para dar el pego.

Lancé un bufido y me subí el cuello de mi chaquetón de marino. Holmes había escogido uno de los rincones más incómodos de la estación para nuestra vigilancia, pero, naturalmente, él ni siquiera se percataba del frío que hacía.

—Podría haber conservado su reloj —murmuré, sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué hora era.

—No encajaba en el papel, y de algún modo teníamos que pagarle al trapero.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el andén, y así llevaba un rato.

—Usted no le pagó. Cogió todo esto y dejó el reloj en el mostrador.

—Los traperos son unos chismosos, Watson. Y nuestra seguridad depende únicamente del anonimato.

—Mientras no nos acostumbremos a tomarnos demasiadas libertades… —murmuré, mirando cautelosamente a nuestro alrededor, ya que él no parecía prestar la atención suficiente—. Confío en que aún sigamos actuando dentro de los límites de la legalidad.

—Por supuesto, Watson.

No sabía por qué me molestaba. Resignado, metí mis manos sin guantes bajo los brazos, y esperé.

Era una sensación extraña ser tan invisible. Uno acababa por acostumbrarse a pasar inadvertido y a recibir empujones de extraños cuyos nombres nunca conocería. Otra cosa era ver a un montón de individuos respetables pasar a tu lado sin prestarte más atención que a la pared de ladrillos que tenías detrás.

No es que los culpara. Con los despojos de la tienda y la aplicación de un poco de masilla, hollín y polvo de la carretera, Holmes nos había transformado a ambos en dos anodinos trabajadores de lo más ordinario. Era imposible reconocer en nosotros a los dos respetables caballeros que habían salido renqueando del _Diógenes_ apenas una hora antes. La ropa era inusualmente holgada y bastante cómoda. Pero la suciedad resultaba un tanto indecorosa.

Me había quedado embelesado ante la presión de la gente y el sonido de miles de pies que se arrastraban, voces que se alzaban compitiendo entre sí y el humeante resoplido del tren. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados antes de darme cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

—¡Ah!

Su repentina exclamación casi me hizo dar un brinco. Holmes estaba tenso como un alambre… aunque no fuera ésa su actitud. Seguía metido en su personaje, hosco e indolente, pero no me habría costado imaginarle con las orejas erguidas mientras su ágil cuerpo vibraba de excitación.

Me incliné hacia delante, intentando adoptar una pose desafiante, como él me había indicado, aunque lo más probable es que sólo consiguiera parecer malhumorado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ahí, Watson… El hombre que está a la izquierda de ese orondo caballero del chaleco de terciopelo.

Fruncí el ceño y eché un vistazo. Me habría encantado que Holmes diese más importancia a los colores, pero claro, el color no siempre significaba algo.

—¡ _Allí_ , Watson!

Miré donde me indicaba… y un instante después lo vi. Admito sin reservas que unos días antes no lo habría hecho. ¿Le habría pasado lo mismo a Holmes cuando dedujo la existencia de Moriarty? ¿Habría empezado a mirar con suspicacia a cada hombre que pareciese destacar entre los demás sin ningún motivo en especial?

Pero sí que destacaba. Había un propósito en su actitud, en la forma en que se erguía, en el modo en que estudiaba a la multitud, en la misma inclinación de su cabeza. Vestía con desaliño, aunque no tanto como cabría esperar. Sus ropas delataban cierta prosperidad y su rostro tenía un color saludable. Aquel sombrero hongo seguramente era nuevo. No habría reparado en él sin las indicaciones de Holmes, claro, pero ahora parecía tremendamente obvio.

—¿Lo ve? —dijo mi amigo con un suave gruñido de triunfo.

—Sí.

—No se mueva, Watson, se percataría de cualquier movimiento brusco. Pero no le pierda de vista.

Vi de reojo cómo empezaba a alejarse de mí.

—¿Adónde va? —siseé, sintiendo que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo. ¿De veras pensaba que iba a permitirle alejarse de mí allí, en _aquel_ andén?

—No tema, voy a observarlo de cerca. Volveré en un momento. Si se mueve, silbe _El pedregoso camino hacia Dublín_ y espéreme.

—¡Rotundamente no!

—Prometió seguir mis instrucciones.

—¡También dije que no permitiría que me dejase atrás!

—¡No me monte una escena, Watson!

Holmes me fulminó con una mirada que parecía aún más feroz bajo sus cejas postizas. Pero no me dejé acobardar ni por un instante. Sentía el impulso de sacar el arma de mi abrigo y obligarle a huir de allí conmigo.

—Montaré una escena si le pierdo de vista un maldito instante. Haré que nos arresten si es preciso. ¡No me ponga a prueba, Holmes!

Lo sujeté del abrigo dispuesto a emplear la fuerza. Con su pierna en aquel estado, podría habérmelo llevado de allí a rastras.

Mi amigo se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo la impaciencia que le producía ir en contra de sus inclinaciones.

—Si perdemos a Moriarty, Watson…

—Si eso ocurre, seguro que volverá a encontrarnos —repliqué en un susurro—. Ya lo ha hecho varias veces. ¡La cuestión no es encontrarle, sino permanecer ocultos!

Más gente pasó junto a nosotros. Mis manos temblaban y me di cuenta de que apretaban algo. Una sujetaba el brazo de Holmes; la otra, el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Mi amigo adoptó por un momento una expresión hosca e indecisa… y luego se apaciguó y yo pude respirar de nuevo.

—Cuando él se mueva, lo seguiremos. Yo lo vigilaré, usted ocúpese sólo de guardar su maldita espalda.

Solté un bufido.

—Fuerzas armadas, ¿recuerda? Los uniformes no son demasiado cómodos, pero es mejor así, de todos modos. Y no conozco _El pedregoso camino hacia Dublín_.

—Tendremos que remediar eso. En serio, Watson, sus habilidades como miembro de la clase obrera dejan mucho que desear.

—Gracias.

Mi alivio duró poco, porque en ese momento el hombre de Moriarty se giró y abandonó su búsqueda, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo sur del andén.

—Allá vamos —murmuró Holmes con alegría, sobresaltándome al tomarme discretamente del brazo mientras apoyaba todo su peso en el bastón (que llevaba un camuflaje a base de betún).

No perdió de vista el brillante bombín que se alejaba entre la multitud, oscilando arriba y abajo, y yo le seguí, no tan concentrado en mi postura como en el tranquilizador bulto de metal en mi bolsillo.


	28. Capítulo 28 - A por todas

**28 – A por todas**

 **Watson**

Holmes me dijo una vez que seguir a un hombre es una forma de arte, y si comprender el concepto del sigilo es bastante fácil, ponerlo en práctica es extremadamente complicado. Años atrás, cuando yo había empezado a guardarle las espaldas durante sus casos, había insistido en que aprendiera dicha habilidad por mi cuenta. Las "lecciones" habían durado dos semanas, coincidiendo con la llegada de un frío y húmedo octubre. Mi pierna nunca me lo perdonó del todo, pero aprendí bien mis lecciones. Cuando seguía a una persona, ésta no veía más que a un inocente transeúnte y una tranquilizadora normalidad.

A Holmes, naturalmente, no se le vería en absoluto, pero él es el detective, no yo.

Nuestro hombre no vio nada, y no dio rodeos inusuales. Se dejó llevar por el principal flujo de tránsito desde la estación hasta las callejuelas menos concurridas de Londres, donde los edificios estaban más juntos y eran más altos, y las tiendas más pequeñas.

Le seguimos pasando tres iglesias, una fábrica de gas y numerosas paradas de coches, y cuando finalmente se adentró en un vecindario lleno de carnicerías, a una distancia increíble del punto de partida, comprendí que algo iba mal.

Intenté alertar a Holmes tirándole ligeramente de la manga, pero me rechazó con un gesto irritado, al parecer concentrado por completo en una cabeza de cerdo que había tras un escaparate, aunque en realidad lo que miraba era la ancha espalda de nuestra presa.

—Holmes… Está…

—¿Atrayéndonos? Sí, Watson, soy consciente de ello… Pero debemos dejar que nos lleve un poco más lejos antes de irnos.

Había algo casi familiar en su actitud; casi reconfortante.

—Usted ya ha hecho esto antes —le acusé en voz baja, fingiendo examinar los restos porcinos. Unos repugnantes ojos vidriosos me devolvieron la mirada.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho. ¿Cómo cree que descubrí todas esas bases de operaciones de Moriarty, para empezar?

—¡Pero ese hombre sabe que le estamos siguiendo!

—No, Watson. Lo único que sabe es que podríamos estar siguiendo a _cualquiera_ de los cuatro hombres que Moriarty envió a la estación como señuelos. Sólo sigue instrucciones. Lanza el sedal con la esperanza de que el pez acuda a él, igual que en su querida pesca con mosca. Por cierto, ¿qué tal sus vacaciones?

Parpadeé, incrédulo, porque mis vacaciones dedicadas a la pesca habían acabado el mismo día en que Holmes había entrado por la ventana de Baker Street y comenzado todo este lío. Resultaba absurdo que se interesara ahora por esto.

—Bastante bien… Pesqué varias truchas. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso.

Me atreví a agarrarle el brazo y él me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, temiendo que pudiera estropear nuestra comedia.

—¿Me está diciendo que esto es una trampa, Holmes?

Eché un vistazo al hombre que seguía andando casualmente calle arriba. Apenas podía verle. Ya había oscurecido.

—¿No se ha dado cuenta de lo fácil que ha sido seguirle? —replicó mi amigo—. Es evidente que no se dirige a ninguna parte en particular. ¿Quién se marcharía de una estación para vagar por ahí sin rumbo fijo?

—Entonces, ¿ _por qu_ é estamos siguiéndole? —pregunté, suplicante—. ¡Hemos afrontado más peligros esta última semana que en los últimos tres años! ¿De verdad piensa tirarlo todo por la borda sólo para arrojarse directamente en brazos de Moriarty?

Por un momento, la expresión del detective perdió su inescrutabilidad, ofreciéndome una imagen que no permitía ver a nadie más. Me pedía comprensión.

—De algún modo tengo que encontrarlo, Watson.

—¿Y me sacrificaría a mí también para lograrlo? —siseé.

Su semblante recuperó de golpe su impasibilidad, endurecido por la rabia, y me apresuré a apaciguarlo.

—No pretendía decir eso… Pero sin duda es consciente de que a estas alturas mi destino está absolutamente ligado al suyo. Si usted muere, Holmes, entonces no habrá modo alguno en este mundo de que yo…

La rapidez con la que sucedieron los siguientes acontecimientos me impidió acabar de expresar mi pensamiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré repentinamente tumbado de espaldas, incapaz de respirar. Holmes había acortado la distancia entre nosotros con dos cortas zancadas, abrazándose a mí y tirándome al suelo con el impulso de su cuerpo.

Boqueé infructuosamente bajo su peso mientras el escaparate tras el que se exhibía la cabeza de cerdo se hacía añicos.

Holmes lanzó un vehemente exabrupto cuando la gente empezó a gritar y a señalarnos, proclamando vandalismo, lo cual era una apreciación bastante acertada. Todo lo que habían visto era un forcejeo entre dos tipos mal encarados y un escaparate roto.

Me levantó en el acto y tiró de mí mientras corría hacia el callejón más próximo. Me vi arrastrado varias yardas, pues aunque me faltara el aire, mis pies aún funcionaban. Gritos y llamadas resonaban a nuestras espaldas, y varios individuos andrajosos se mostraron reacios a dejarnos pasar, haciendo el amago de ir a por nosotros, pero la mayoría permaneció junto a la entrada o giró la cabeza.

Holmes tenía demasiada experiencia en este tipo de situaciones para cometer una estupidez. Eligió el edificio con peor pinta, se detuvo ante la puerta y sacó de su bolsillo un delgado alambre.

Me desplomé contra la pared, frotando mi pobre diafragma amoratado y preguntándome cómo diablos se había agenciado una ganzúa con tanta rapidez.

Vio mi expresión pero mantuvo la cabeza baja, atento a su trabajo.

—Se la birlé a un ladrón.

Al cabo de un minuto la puerta se abrió y Holmes me arrastró hacia la sórdida oscuridad, cerrando tras nosotros.

Apenas tuve tiempo de tomar una bocanada del frío, húmedo y denso aire que invadía aquel lugar, cualquiera que fuese, antes de que mi compañero se volviese hacia mí con un vehemente siseo:

—¿Ve ahora por qué insistí en que me escuchara ahí fuera y que se guardara sus preguntas para más tarde?

Le miré echando chispas, aunque no pudiera ver mi expresión.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¡Que acaba de tener su primer encuentro con un fusil de aire comprimido, y que han estado a punto de volarle los sesos en lugar de los del cerdo!

—¿Fusil de aire comprimido?

Tardé un momento en comprender todo lo que aquellas palabras implicaban. Holmes había mencionado fusiles de aire comprimido la primera noche, y la mera idea le aterrorizaba.

—¡Sí, Watson! ¡Gracias a su interrogatorio, el hombre que nos seguía descubrió quiénes éramos…!

Mi alarma creció.

—¿Quién nos seguía?

—No creo que su nombre importe, pero su misión era seguir al cebo y ver si alguien iba tras él. Y estoy seguro de que habría abatido al otro tipo sin ningún remordimiento.

Aún me sentía molesto por su reprimenda, al igual que él tras mi dura observación. La tensión parecía chisporrotear en la oscuridad, espoleada por la cercanía del destino que acabábamos de eludir.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo, si usted no me cuenta nada? —dije al fin—. ¿Cómo voy a serle útil así?

Holmes lanzó un profundo suspiro y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

—Perdóneme. Es difícil cambiar de método a estas alturas. Pero aun así fue una tremenda estupidez.

Murmuré algo cortés y transigente, pero estábamos demasiado alterados para que las formalidades resultasen de utilidad. De hecho, resultaba bastante cómico emplearlas en las presentes circunstancias. Mantuvimos una especie de tregua mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

—¿No podemos ir tras él? —dije al fin.

—¿Tras quién? —murmuró Holmes, respirando con dificultad, algo de lo que sólo ahora me daba cuenta.

—Tras el hombre del arma… Si tiene un fusil de aire comprimido, sin duda ha de guardar una estrecha relación con Moriarty.

—Una deducción razonable, Watson, pero no me cabe duda de que a estas alturas ya estará muy lejos.

—¿De veras?

Holmes lanzó un bufido de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no iba a ser así?

Me encogí de hombros; otro gesto inútil en la oscuridad.

—No ha acabado su trabajo.

—No va a ponerse a buscarnos con todo este caos, Watson.

—Quizá no sea el único.

—En tal caso tenemos el mismo problema: demasiados hombres de Moriarty puede ser tan malo como ninguno.

—De acuerdo.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo, saqué una cerilla y la encendí.

Holmes parpadeó molesto ante la repentina aparición de la luz. Luego, miró a su alrededor.

Estábamos en el hueco de una escalera, con un suelo de tierra compacta bajo nuestros pies y una estrecha escalera a nuestra izquierda. Varias ventanas con los cristales veteados de mugre se abrían sobre nuestras cabezas en las paredes de madera barata.

—Tiene usted un don para encontrar vías de escape de lo más agradables —observé, haciendo que me obsequiara con una lúgubre sonrisa.

—Al menos estamos a salvo de momento —dijo.

Descubrió un cubo oculto bajo las escaleras y se sentó encima. Yo me dejé caer en los escalones.

La primera cerilla me quemó los dedos, así que encendí una segunda y prendí la mecha de una de las velas que me había traído del _Diógenes_ en los bolsillos. Un resplandor débil pero estable se abrió paso entre las tinieblas del hueco de la escalera, volviéndolo casi acogedor.

Mis manos aún temblaban tras mi último encontronazo con la muerte. Resultaba alarmante lo displicente que me estaba volviendo al respecto. Era como volver a estar en Afganistán. Me agarré las rodillas en un intento de calmarlas y observé al hombre sucio y manchado de hollín que se sentaba frente a mí y que, a estas alturas, representaba lo único cuerdo que quedaba en mi vida.

—Ya es más tarde —le recordé—. ¿Va a responder a mis preguntas?

—Quizá, si me las formula —sonrió Holmes, y sus blancos dientes brillaron sobre su repelente exterior—. No estoy acostumbrado a explicar cuestiones aisladas.

—¿Por qué seguíamos a ese hombre si usted sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una trampa? —insistí con calma, muy consciente de la desaprobación que vibraba en mi voz. No podía evitarlo; él era un hipócrita que llegaba hasta el extremo de sermonearme sobre la estupidez de mis actos.

—Porque, trampa o no, era nuestra mejor pista para encontrar a Moriarty.

—¿Y tan decidido está a encontrarle para correr tal riesgo?

Me costaba creerlo. ¿De verdad estaba mi amigo tan mal preparado para esta caza como para actuar con tal precipitación?

—Hay pocas alternativas, Watson. Moriarty sabe que no me detendré hasta que le encuentre. Está decidido a matarme como sea. Aunque tenga que emplear estratagemas tan obvias como ésta.

—¿Y usted busca igualmente su destrucción?

Enarcó una ceja, como si yo cuestionase su determinación.

—Es lo que he hecho siempre.

—¿Y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, como él? —inquirí con tranquila mordacidad, para que no pudiera pasar por alto mi pregunta. Después de todo, quitarle la vida a un hombre no era ninguna tontería.

Holmes reflexionó un momento.

—No lo sé.

—Si no puede atrapar a ese hombre dentro de los límites de la legalidad, habrá que adoptar otras medidas, Holmes —insistí—. Planear su muerte será tan difícil como lo fue planear su caída. Pero no puede ir tras él de un lado a otro a la espera de que surja un oportuno abismo ante sus pies.

Esto sólo le arrancó una risita. Me dio la impresión de que preferiría no tocar ese tema, y yo sabía por qué.

—Está hablando de la vida de un hombre, Watson.

—He sido soldado y médico. Sé muy bien cuánto vale una vida. Y también sé cuánto le disgusta la idea, pero atraparle dentro de los límites de la legalidad ya no es una posibilidad. Y si lo intenta, hará que nos maten a los dos, porque no pienso abandonarle.

Mi amigo abrió la boca y frunció sus oscuras cejas, convirtiéndose en una gran estatua taciturna. Era evidente que no le habían gustado mis conclusiones, pero yo estaba casi seguro de no equivocarme.

—Le seguiré hasta el último rincón del infierno, Holmes, no hace falta que se lo diga. Pero si vamos a ir, entonces debe estar preparado. Quiero saber si el riesgo vale la pena.

Su compostura cedió hasta el punto de echarse el pelo hacia atrás sin darse cuenta, como solía hacer, aunque tenerlo tan sucio no lo facilitaba.

—¿Es por eso que duda al confiar en mí? —preguntó, rompiendo al fin el lúgubre silencio—. ¿Por eso me cuestiona en una calle llena de francotiradores? ¿Teme que no haga lo que sea necesario?

Tenía el aspecto de un hombre ante el banquillo de los acusados, y casi parecía estar pidiéndome que lo juzgara.

—Creo… —dije con voz queda— que pese a sus numerosos jugueteos con el lado oscuro de la ley, nunca ha cruzado esa línea. Yo sí, y conozco las dificultades que presenta. Le confiaría mi vida implícitamente, Holmes, pero creo que está demasiado dispuesto a sacrificar la suya, aunque quizá no lo bastante en cuanto a Moriarty. Estoy harto de jugar con ese hombre. Creo que usted no se está empleando a fondo por temor a excederse. Si de verdad quiere librar al mundo de Moriarty…, entonces hagámoslo.

Mi amigo se puso tenso y durante un momento me miró como si buscara alguna pista en mi rostro. Luego, un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió sus facciones y sacudió sus hombros, y adoptó una actitud abatida.

—Muy bien —dijo, incorporándose—. Le doy mi palabra, Watson. Lo que sea necesario. Cruzaré la línea… con tal de que deje de tener tan mala opinión de mí.

Asentí y tomó mi mano, ayudándome a ponerme en pie. Eché a andar con más confianza junto a mi amigo mientras abandonábamos el hueco de la escalera, convencido de haber convertido la determinación de un civil en la de un soldado.

¡Cuánto lamentaría haberle dicho a Holmes esas palabras!


	29. Capítulo 29 - Ciento volando

**29 – Ciento volando**

 **Watson**

Recuerdo que en una ocasión, durante un caso, Holmes demostró que un hombre era culpable de asesinato al examinar lo que su perro había comido en el desayuno. Fue un asunto absolutamente brillante, de una sutileza que Holmes habría calificado como _sencillamente hermosa_. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de comentarlo, porque mientras perseguía al hombre por el jardín no reparó en una rama caída y, como resultado, estuvo varios días en cama con un esguince en un tobillo y una severa conmoción cerebral.

Según mi experiencia, ésta es una de las tres cosas en este mundo capaces de derrotar a mi amigo. La primera es su propia arrogancia; la segunda, la pura casualidad; y en el caso del mastín del señor Shelton…, un enemigo inadvertido.

A algunos podría parecerles gracioso que pasásemos por alto tal posibilidad persiguiendo al celebérrimamente invisible profesor Moriarty.

A mí no.

El ocaso nos halló en unas circunstancias aún más desesperadas de lo que ya lo eran aquella mañana. Tras nuestro encontronazo con el temerario francotirador en plena calle, Holmes insistió en que buscáramos la protección de los callejones y las calles traseras, algunas de las cuales yo apenas conocía.

Habíamos perdido a nuestro guía, pero se le ocurrieron varias ideas sobre dónde podríamos encontrar otro. De este modo, vi más de la organización criminal de Moriarty en un día que lo que había visto nunca.

Me sentía atónito y francamente escandalizado ante la cantidad de apostaderos y pisos francos que Moriarty tenía por todo Londres. Nos abrimos paso a través de caballerizas, oficinas de telégrafo, inquilinatos y apartamentos de todo tipo, y hasta una mansión que habría sido del agrado del mismísimo alcalde de Londres. Todo lo encontramos vacío y Holmes perdió la compostura hasta el punto de soltar un exabrupto en francés y aporrear una delicada vitrina de Seddon.

—Estaba seguro de que encontraríamos a alguien aquí —gruñó—. Un guardia o algo así. Watson, ¿dónde se ha metido?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

Estaba cansado y el frío atravesaba los andrajos que llevábamos. A lo largo del día, Holmes se había ido apoyando cada vez más en su bastón, y le observé mientras daba unos pasos cojeando, consternado.

Ignoró mi mirada, forzando aún más su pobre pierna. Era sorprendente que no pudiera sentirla clamando alivio.

Me habría sentado, pero mi mugriento abrigo habría dejado manchas en las sillas del salón. Así que apoyé la espalda en la pared (como había estado haciendo todo el día).

—Tal vez se haya escondido.

Holmes meneó la cabeza.

—Retirarse no es propio de él. Y si se fuera lo sabríamos. Él es la piedra angular de toda la actividad criminal de la ciudad. Está aquí, Watson. Sólo que no he buscado lo suficiente.

—Ya hemos realizado una búsqueda exhaustiva. Y puede que su pierna sólo resista una hora más. Me gustaría que me dejara echarle un vistazo.

Holmes frunció el ceño, pero no a causa de mi comentario. Miraba las filigranas de la pared.

—Debe haber algún modo de hacerle salir.

—No, a menos que haya algo que él quiera.

Alzó pensativamente sus oscuras cejas y me miró.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Si va a hacer de cebo, le seguiré…

—Maldita sea su tenacidad —rezongó con sincera frustración.

—De hecho, ¿de qué otro modo cree que me las he arreglado para seguir a su lado todos estos años y sobrevivir? —Dejé que mi cabeza descansará también contra la pared—. Si no encuentra una pista sólo tiene que esperar a que aparezca otra. Ya lo ha hecho antes.

—¡Sentarme a esperar sin hacer nada útil!

Ahora había auténtica rabia en su voz. Estaba cansado (lo cual no era extraño, después de los últimos días) y era indudable lo mucho que le dolía la pierna, aunque él no se hubiera percatado de ello. Habíamos comprado unas patatas pastosas a un vendedor ambulante, pero de eso hacía siglos. Me aparté de la pared y le cogí del brazo.

—Necesita descansar.

Se negó a mirarme, y le oí rechinar ligeramente los dientes. Su barbilla, altivamente alzada, me indicó que haría falta un esfuerzo sobrehumano para persuadirle.

—Holmes.

—¿Y, exactamente, dónde vamos a encontrar un lugar seguro en el que descansar, como sugiere, Watson?

—Tenemos un montón de pubs de mala muerte donde elegir —respondí, encogiendo los hombros—. Algún lugar donde no hayamos estado antes. Si no dejamos un rastro que seguir, estaríamos suficientemente seguros.

—Pautas, Watson, pautas, todo el mundo deja un rastro, es una pauta que nos hace predecibles. Por eso usted y yo hemos estado procurando evit…

Se detuvo.

Le toqué el hombro, preguntándome si al fin acabaría desmayándose y si me sería posible atenderle allí.

—¿Holmes?

Me quedé sorprendido y un tanto consternado al verle sonreír bajo la capa de mugre y hollín que cubría su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

Dejó escapar un risueño suspiro con expresión exultante.

—Oh, Watson, no es extraño que haya estado tan espeso este último rato sin usted. Vamos, no tenemos ni un momento que perder.

Giró sobre sus talones (o al menos sobre el de la pierna sana), librándose de mí con facilidad y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Tuve que correr para volver a agarrarle. Me colgué de su abrigo y planté los talones en el suelo, obligándole a ir más despacio.

—¡No, no, no, espere! ¡Deténgase y explíquese! ¡Explíquese, Holmes…! ¡Norbury![1]

Se giró, reemplazando su alegre sonrisa por otra de incrédulo desdén.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene que explicarse antes de salir de aquí, por si cometo alguna burrada y nos vuelven a disparar.

 _Por no decirme lo que vamos a hacer_ , añadí mentalmente.

—Ah…

Holmes frunció los labios, sinceramente perplejo. No estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones. Lecciones, sí.

—Bien… ¿Tendría la bondad de recordar de qué acabamos de hablar, Watson?

—¿De pautas? —aventuré.

Sonrió complacido.

—Precisamente.

Era obvio que esperaba que experimentase algún tipo de epifanía. Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente.

—Pautas, Watson. Así es como se predicen los movimientos de alguien.

—Sí.

—Hemos estado recorriendo las viejas guaridas de Moriarty, siguiendo sus pautas por así decirlo, todo el día.

—Soy muy consciente de ello.

Mis doloridos pies daban fe de ello. No nos habíamos atrevido a tomar un coche.

—Pero él intenta encontrarnos, Watson. —Holmes se habría puesto a bailar sobre la punta de sus pies si no hubiera estado parcialmente impedido—. ¿No lo entiende?

Angustiado ante la idea de que a estas alturas ya me considerase un caso perdido, sugerí:

—Moriarty… ¿ha estado siguiendo _nuestra_ pauta?

—Sí. ¿Y…?

Me encogí de hombros, avergonzado, y Holmes dejó escapar un sufrido suspiro.

—¡Se trata de los mismos lugares que hemos estado procurando evitar!

—Porque ya hemos tenido suficientes francotiradores con fusiles de aire comprimido, gas de hulla y perros rabiosos para toda una vida.

Mi amigo hizo una mueca.

—Nunca mencionó que los perros estuvieran rabiosos.

—Holmes…

—¿No lo ve, Watson? Moriarty nos ha estado siguiendo, y nosotros lo hemos estado siguiendo a él. Todos los recursos que le quedan, los que no se ha llevado la marea de la bancarrota económica de su imperio criminal, debe emplearlos en encontrarnos.

Levanté una mano para detener el flujo de su excitada verborrea.

—Así que lo que está diciendo… es que en realidad hemos estado eludiéndonos mutuamente.

—¡Sí! —Lanzó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a darse la vuelta—. Venga.

Lo sujeté más fuerte.

—Primero dejará que le vea la pierna y luego buscaremos algo de comer.

—No es momento para andar pregonando su apetito.

Estaba dispuesto, listo para la persecución. Pero bajo la mugre que le servía de disfraz estaba pálido, lo suficiente para que los rasguños de su cuello destacasen rojos y dolorosos. A mí me dolía el brazo, y mi herida era más antigua que la de su pierna.

—No voy a esperar a que se desmaye en la calle y ponga en peligro la empresa en la que tanto se ha volcado. Siéntese o le daré una patada al bastón.

—Menudo médico debió ser usted.

—Un médico deplorable, si hubiera dejado que hombres en unas condiciones la mitad de malas que la suya volvieran al servicio activo en Afganistán. Ahora, siéntese.

Le señalé una silla y comencé a sacar los suministros médicos que había conseguido almacenar en mi persona: un rollo de venda limpia, un frasco de antiséptico…

Sentí sorpresa y alivio cuando Holmes se acercó a la silla con un suspiro y se sentó, a tal punto que no reparé en su expresión preocupada mientras le subía la pernera del pantalón, le quitaba la bota y le limpiaba los rasguños que los colmillos del perro habían dejado en su pierna. Estaba hecha un desastre tras nuestro paseo por la ciudad, e hinchada a causa de la irritación, pero seguía sin haber signos serios de infección, por lo cual di gracias.

Mi mano temblaba cuando acabé de atar la venda, y Holmes sujetó mi muñeca con expresión pensativa.

—Nos he presionado a ambos. Debería haber reconocido las señales, Watson. Usted siempre actúa como un militar cuando está cansado.

—¿Las punzadas de su pierna no eran señal suficiente? —rezongué, ayudándole a deslizar el pie nuevamente en la bota, una tarea dificultada por el engrosamiento resultante del apretado vendaje.

—Descansaremos aquí una hora y luego iremos a buscar algo de comer —decretó imperiosamente mientras yo guardaba el material médico. No quería dejarlo fuera más tiempo del necesario. Un largo historial de huidas por los pelos ya me había inculcado algo de prudencia.

—Gracias.

Se acomodó en la silla e hizo un gesto hacia el sofá de al lado. Me hundí en él, agradecido, aguardando la llegada del sueño, que no se hizo esperar tanto después de mi colapso en el Diógenes. No me hacía ilusiones respecto a Holmes, ni siquiera con su pierna herida y el esfuerzo físico al que nos habíamos sometido. Simplemente, su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido para dormir.

Cerré los ojos y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo durante una bendita hora, sólo para verme arrancado de ellos demasiado pronto por una voz susurrante y una mano que sacudía suavemente mi hombro. Atontado, seguí a Holmes a través de una ventana hasta llegar a la calle, donde nos mezclamos con la multitud. Sólo al cabo de unos minutos estuve lo suficientemente despierto para darme cuenta de que no me había dejado dormir sólo una hora.

Me había dejado dormir dos.

* * *

[1]Nota de la traductora: Durante el caso de "El rostro amarillo", Holmes metió la pata, y le pidió a Watson que, si alguna vez le veía volver a confiarse demasiado y actuar con negligencia, le mencionara "Norbury" (el escenario de aquel caso) para ponerle en su lugar.


	30. Capítulo 30 - Cruzando la línea

**30 – Cruzando la línea**

 **Holmes**

Una cosa había sido ver el desastroso estado de los libros de Watson y mi violín chamuscado, y otra muy distinta contemplar nuestra casa de Baker Street reducida a cenizas, alzándose como una herida cauterizada entre el resto de las casas del vecindario.

Habíamos estado desplazándonos rápidamente a través de las calles oscuras, pero la escena que apareció ante mis ojos hizo que me detuviera. Oí el roce de los zapatos de Watson detenerse a mis espaldas y su mudo jadeo, pero no me volví hacia él hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y le oí murmurar una disculpa.

—Le prendió fuego para poder huir, ¿verdad?

Parecía una de aquellas impetuosas hazañas propias de mi amigo.

—Sí.

—Siento que se haya visto obligado a hacerlo… Me temo que este mes el alquiler de la señora Hudson va considerablemente alto.

—¿No lo es siempre?

Solté una risita y volví a mirar las ruinas, intentando descubrir si algo se movía en su interior.

Watson arrastró los pies con impaciencia, tal vez ansioso por ir a inspeccionar su obra personalmente.

—¿Nos acercamos más?

—Aún no, primero debemos encontrar un puesto de observación. Vamos.

Lo hice retroceder hacia el callejón que se abría tras los edificios opuestos al nuestro, donde la oscuridad era más densa y teníamos acceso a las puertas traseras. Avanzamos a trompicones en la oscuridad durante un momento y alcanzamos la que yo buscaba.

Saqué la ganzúa que me había agenciado aquel día y oí a Watson lanzar un bufido de desaprobación.

—¡Puede que estemos actuando fuera de la legalidad, Holmes, pero eso no significa que podamos irrumpir en la casa de alguien mientras está durmiendo en su cama!

—No hay nadie dentro, vamos.

Lo obligué a cruzar la puerta y la cerré rápidamente tras nosotros. Recorrió con los ojos las paredes polvorientas y el corredor vacío.

—¿Una casa vacía?

—¿Qué mejor lugar para vigilar sin que nos descubran, mi querido Watson?

—Y, sin duda, andar entre todo este polvo contribuirá a realzar nuestra desaliñada apariencia.

Hizo un gesto significativo hacia su persona y las descasadas prendas que aún llevaba.

—Precisamente, querido muchacho. Dentro de nada estará prevaricando.

—Espléndido, otra útil habilidad adquirida en los últimos días. Además de mentir, allanar moradas…

Me siguió escaleras arriba, enumerando en voz baja sus nuevos intereses, hasta la parte delantera de la casa, donde nos dieron la bienvenida dos grandes y polvorientas ventanas.

Me dirigí hacia la de la izquierda, la más cercana a nuestras habitaciones, y atisbé a través de los cristales.

La destrucción causada por el fuego era aún más notoria desde aquí. Todo el piso superior, incluyendo la habitación de Watson, se había quemado, y nuestra sala de estar no era más que un cascarón de ladrillos ennegrecidos y vigas inestables. Puede que la mayoría de las habitaciones de la señora Hudson hubiera sobrevivido, pero incluso ésas necesitarían una reforma antes de volver a ser habitables.

No soy dado al sentimentalismo, especialmente hacia objetos inanimados, pero sería un pésimo mentiroso si afirmase que mi corazón no se encogió un poco ante aquella vista.

—¿Ve algo? —preguntó Watson, agachándose junto a mí.

—Nada digno de mención —dije con desgana mientras observaba las ruinas a la tenue luz de las lámparas de gas. Por suerte, mi vista era excelente—. La puerta del descansillo está intacta, se apoya en el marco. Uno de sus considerados perseguidores debió cerrarla de golpe al marcharse. Nadie la ha tocado desde entonces.

Watson se mostró perplejo.

—¿Eso significa que no hay nadie dentro?

—A menos que se molestasen en volver a cerrar la puerta después del incendio… Improbable. Poco más puedo ver, ni siquiera a un policía. Tuvimos suerte de que Alfie recuperase nuestras restantes posesiones…

Me interrumpí con un jadeo al tiempo que un fugacísimo movimiento atraía mi atención.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Hay alguien en la planta baja.

Watson se puso de rodillas y se acercó más.

—¿Un ladrón?

—No se mueve como un ladrón. Ni siquiera tratándose de una casa abandonada. Ningún ladrón que se precie sería tan descuidado.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Pasearse ante las ventanas. —Pegué la nariz al cristal, incrédulo—. Es como si quisiera ser visto…

—Holmes.

—Si se trata de algún tipo de señal, es bastante burda.

—Holmes.

—Quizá esté esperando a alguien.

—¡Holmes!

La mano de Watson cayó sobre mi nuca, apartándome de la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñí.

Me indicó un punto en el suelo, tan sumido en la oscuridad que no era extraño que lo hubiese pasado por alto. Me apoyé sobre las manos y me agaché a mirar…

La gruesa capa de polvo que cubría todo aparecía removida en esa zona. Y a unos treinta centímetros de cualquiera de las huellas que Watson y yo habíamos dejado había una pisada grande, perteneciente a un hombre pesado, pero alto y poderoso, porque no revelaba torpeza. Y tampoco se trataba de la huella de la bota de un obrero: era una pisada nítida y estilizada producida por la suela de cuero de un calzado nuevo y lustrado.

—Moran…

Watson se sobresaltó al oír el nombre. Se sentó y metió la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba el revólver, mirando ansiosamente el vestíbulo.

—Mycroft dijo que se había ido al continente.

—Esta huella no tiene más de dos días, Watson.

—¿Qué razones tendría para venir aquí?

—No estoy seguro.

Alguien se echó a reír, y no fue mi amigo. Watson se giró violentamente hacia el rincón más oscuro y levantó su arma, apuntando fríamente al vacío que se abría ante el cañón.

Al mismo tiempo, algo saltó desde las sombras a su derecha y cayó sobre mí.

Levanté un brazo para bloquearlo, pero el poderoso impacto de un enorme antebrazo me tiró de espaldas y un bastón se abatió sobre mi pierna herida.

Lenguas de ácido lamieron mi torturada carne y lancé un grito mientras caía al suelo, intentando amortiguar mi caída lo mejor que pude.

Los oí forcejear a los dos, a Moran y a Watson, que ya había acudido en mi auxilio. Luché por levantarme, buscando mi bastón, pero en su lugar encontré algo de frío acero: el revólver de Watson.

Lo levanté, apunté a los combatientes y aguardé. Moran se comportó de un modo predecible, golpeando a Watson en el brazo herido y luego en la mandíbula, derribándole como había hecho conmigo.

Esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad mientras resollaba, pero en lugar de alardear o avanzar para acabar con alguno de nosotros, levantó algo a la altura de su hombro con un rápido movimiento y apuntó a Watson con la calma y la habilidad de un viejo _shikari_ ante un tigre.

No me había golpeado con un bastón, después de todo, sino con un fusil de aire comprimido, y apuntaba al corazón de Watson antes de que yo hubiera tenido tiempo de centrar el revólver.

Moran se quedó helado al oír el sordo chasquido del metal cuando amartillé el arma.

Giró la cabeza hacia mí, pero no me atreví a disparar. Aún tenía el dedo en el gatillo.

—Si va a dispararme, señor Holmes, adelante. Será más piadoso que la horca o una puñalada en la espalda. Sólo puedo esperar una u otra cosa de usted o de Moriarty.

—Baje el rifle.

La boca del arma aún apuntaba al pecho de Watson, que subía y bajaba rápidamente tras el esfuerzo realizado. Los ojos de mi amigo brillaban inexpresivamente en su rostro.

—No —dijo Moran—. Prefiero dispararle antes que entregarme a usted.

—Dejaré que se vaya —me encontré diciendo. Y aunque mi mente se rebelaba contra ello, descubrí que mi corazón lo aceptaba por completo—. Bájelo y márchese de aquí. No le seguiré.

—Oh, pero Moriarty sí —susurró Moran—. Me seguirá hasta el infierno después de haberle destruido a usted. Uno no puede mantener con él un lazo tan estrecho como el que yo he tenido y luego desaparecer, Holmes.

—Baje el arma o lo mataré.

Moran se echó a reír.

—No creo que lo haga. De hecho, siento bastante curiosidad por ver si puede. Adelante, señor Holmes.

—Holmes… —jadeó Watson con tono admonitorio.

Y recordé sus palabras: _Si no puede atrapar a ese hombre dentro de los límites de la legalidad, habrá que adoptar otras medidas_.

Fue como deslizar una cuchilla sobre mis entrañas. Dispararle a un hombre a sangre fría, sin juicio ni jurado, mancharme las manos con su sangre… Un acto así no se podía deshacer.

Pero le había hecho una promesa a Watson, un viejo veterano con muchas vidas sobre su conciencia. _Le doy mi palabra, Watson. Lo que sea necesario. Cruzaré la línea_.

Dictar este juicio final implicaba tomar algo que no me pertenecía.

Pero su arma apuntaba a Watson, y él no vacilaría.

Estaba a punto de tomar la vida de Watson de la misma manera.

Moran lanzó una carcajada ante mi breve conflicto, relajó ligeramente las manos sobre el arma durante unos segundos y entonces todos los engranajes de mi cerebro encajaron en su lugar.

Disparé, y un agujero oscuro se abrió en la sien de Moran. Contemplé, desde una perspectiva surrealista, cómo sus facciones se quedaban laxas, sus ojos se apagaban al dejar de producir lágrimas y su cuerpo se desplomaba pesadamente, quedando inmóvil en el suelo.

Pero no antes de que su dedo apretara espasmódicamente el gatillo.

El arma se desvió mientras caía, y la trayectoria de la bala se modificó, penetrando en el hombro de Watson en lugar de su corazón.

Watson lanzó un grito y, Dios del cielo, jamás en mi vida había oído a mi amigo emitir un sonido así.

Mi mano metió serenamente el humeante revólver en mi bolsillo y, como un autómata, pasé a trompicones sobre el cadáver de Moran para llegar hasta Watson. Una vez allí, los engranajes de mi cabeza comenzaron a temblar, se ralentizaron y se negaron a seguir funcionando. Estaba arrodillado junto a mi amigo, intentando sujetarle las manos con torpeza mientras él se retorcía y forcejeaba con la manga de su chaqueta empapada de sangre.

Su cabeza oscilaba como si el impacto de la bala le hubiera hecho retroceder dos décadas en el tiempo, a los desiertos de Afganistán, donde su hombro había quedado destrozado.

—¡Quítemela, quítemela! ¡Oh, Dios…!

La bala seguía dentro, y él lo sabía. Debía sentirla ardiendo entre sus huesos fracturados y el músculo desgarrado.

Lancé un sollozo mientras mis manos revoloteaban inútilmente sobre la herida, incapaz de hacer lo que me pedía.

Los ruidos del exterior atrajeron bruscamente mi atención. El hombre, o más bien hombres, del otro lado de la calle se habían alborotado al escuchar el disparo. Ahora señalaban la casa vacía. Supe al instante quiénes eran. Ni vagabundos, ni policías, ni hombres de Moran. Eran los hombres que Moriarty había enviado a la casa con algún propósito. Tal vez con la esperanza de que me hicieran salir.

Por eso había estado Moran esperando con el fusil de aire comprimido. Bien para dispararme a mí, o a la mente criminal que ahora lo consideraba un estorbo.

Había tres (Moriarty andaba realmente corto de recursos) y corrían hacia la casa, alertados por mi disparo.

Watson había intentado advertirme (… _Holmes_ …), no para que disparase, sino por el ruido que haría. El fusil de Moran lo habría hecho de una forma silenciosa. Para salvarle la vida, tuve que delatar nuestra posición. Naturalmente, él habría preferido sacrificarse.

—Idiota —siseé, buscando torpemente el rollo de vendas en su bolsillo y un pañuelo relativamente limpio en la manga de su chaqueta.

Saqué mi navaja y corté la sucia tela, agradeciendo que no hubiera sido tan meticuloso con su disfraz: debajo, la piel estaba mucho más limpia. Presioné el pañuelo contra su herida, arrancándole un gruñido de protesta. Comencé a enrollar la venda alrededor de la carnicería.

—Maldito loco.

Me miró, volviendo lentamente en sí.

—Más fuerte… Apriete… más fuerte…

Así lo hice, porque la sangre, oscura, fluía libremente. Tiré con fuerza y Watson lanzó un jadeo, intentando eludir mis cuidados.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta, intentando derribarla.

Até la venda, la corté y me metí el resto en el bolsillo.

Watson seguía inmóvil, gimiendo, así que me incorporé a toda prisa, recogí el rifle de Moran y me lo eché al hombro. Saqué un puñado de balas de su bolsillo, además de su cartera.

Mi amigo estaba gris y tembloroso, con la piel cubierta de sudor, pero no había tiempo para consideraciones. Tiré de él hasta levantarlo y coloqué su brazo sano sobre mis hombros cuando empezó a caer.

La puerta les estaba dando problemas. Con suerte, la de atrás seguiría abierta. Saqué a mi amigo de la habitación y lo conduje hacia las escaleras.

Escondernos sería inútil, y en nuestras condiciones no podríamos dejarlos atrás. Sólo me quedaba un camino.

—Espero que esté satisfecho —dije entre jadeos a mi tembloroso compañero. Los ojos de Watson brillaron débilmente, confusos—. Al fin ha encontrado una manera de obligarme a salvar mi propio pellejo.

Ocurriera lo que ocurriese a partir de ahora, la supervivencia de Watson dependería de la mía. Sólo podía rogar para que Moriarty actuara como yo preveía.

Acabamos de bajar las escaleras en el momento en que la puerta principal cedía, y arrastré a Watson hacia la cocina, a la espera de que pasaran de largo. Respiré con cierto alivio al oír que eran sólo dos pares de pies los que bajaban corriendo por las escaleras.

El tercer hombre debía haber ido en busca de Moriarty.

Sostuve firmemente a Watson mientras su respiración se volvía entrecortada, y recé por la rápida llegada de mi Napoleón del Crimen.


	31. Capítulo 31 - Hombres muertos

**31 – Hombres muertos, hombres muertos**

 **Holmes**

Watson siempre fue un cirujano consciente.

Otros podían volverse autocomplacientes en sus consultas, con sus enfermeras, sus celadores y un entorno agradable y esterilizado.

Al comienzo de su carrera, mi Watson carecía de esos lujos, de tiempo o disposición. En el ejército, cuando ocurría algo, ocurría muy deprisa. Uno debía saber cómo actuar, y hacerlo con celeridad.

Ya fuera por sus traumáticas experiencias o porque las aventuras que compartíamos le exigían una práctica continua, éste era un hábito que Watson nunca había perdido.

Por lo tanto, cuando partimos a la caza del más infame criminal que Europa había conocido, al pertrecharnos con todo lo que pudimos en las habitaciones de Mycroft, Watson había escogido los elementos correctos.

Yo lo sabía. Sabía exactamente qué encontraría incluso antes de meter la mano en sus bolsillos y palpar los objetos. Más rollos de vendas, aguja e hilo, un cortaplumas y varios artículos bien envueltos en tela blanca.

Saqué esos últimos, los desenvolví sobre mi regazo y cogí la jeringuilla que esperaba encontrar.

Me costó cierto esfuerzo sostener a Watson contra mi hombro mientras destapaba la botellita de cristal y absorbía con la aguja su contenido. Rodear sus temblorosas costillas era extremadamente difícil.

Detuvo un instante su laboriosa respiración para abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en mí, sintiendo la concentración de mis esfuerzos. Su garganta chirrió al dejar escapar un levísimo susurro:

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Hace un rato dijo que seguiría todas mis instrucciones.

El surco entre sus cejas se hizo más profundo y la alarma brilló en sus ojos.

—Sí…

—Pues ahora escúcheme —dije, extrayendo la aguja y dejando el frasco a un lado— y haga lo que le diga.

Abrió la boca para protestar.

—Correrá tanto peligro como yo.

Esperaba que escuchara, que dejara de luchar contra aquella infernal conciencia suya que siempre parecía tenerlo sujeto entre sus garras. Ningún hombre poseía un código de honor comparable al de John Watson.

Cerró la boca y me miró, ocultando estoicamente el ardiente dolor que la bala producía en sus desgarradas terminaciones nerviosas.

—Me temo que ya no nos queda tiempo ni lugar a donde huir. Y en cualquier caso, he estado forzándole demasiado últimamente. Así que voy a hacer que el juego acabe.

Ante su atenta mirada, elevé la aguja hacia su clavícula, a escasa distancia del ensangrentado vendaje de su hombro.

—Sólo tenemos unos instantes, y necesito que usted sea un hombre muerto, Watson.

Le administré la droga con eficiencia, y él tan sólo me dirigió una breve mirada inquisitiva. La arruga de confusión y dolor que fruncía su ceño desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Su respiración se ralentizó y se hizo más profunda.

Le deposité suavemente en el suelo. Los pasos de los esbirros de Moriarty volvieron a resonar atropelladamente en la escalera, mientras lanzaban gritos de alarma. Los doloridos ojos azules de mi amigo comenzaron a nublarse.

—Confíe en mí y todo acabará, se lo prometo.


	32. Capítulo 32 - Volviendo a la vida

**32 – Volviendo a la vida**

 **Profesor James Moriarty**

—Está aquí, profesor.

Lancé un suspiro ante la usual torpeza de mi asalariado. Hasta mis agentes más leales, los únicos que me quedaban ya, suspendían en precisión.

Richardson, sin embargo, tomó nota de mi reacción y se apresuró a rectificar.

—Me refiero al señor Holmes, señor. El coronel está muerto, como informamos.

Eché un vistazo a la casa vacía, donde Moran había decidido alojarse. Triste, todo un talento desperdiciado, y muy desafortunado. Precisamente huir de la organización le había llevado a la muerte.

—¿El señor Holmes está solo?

Richardson sacudió la cabeza.

—No, señor, no… En realidad, no.

—¿Está el doctor con él o no?

—Ambos están dentro.

—¿Armados?

—Ya no, señor.

Evalué a Richarson con mayor atención. Su presteza era deficiente, pero su iniciativa parecía operar a pleno rendimiento. Una cualidad que podía ser útil o peligrosa.

Volvió a mostrarse inquieto bajo mi escrutinio e intentó enderezarse.

—Y hemos registrado el resto de la casa. El acceso es seguro.

Bajé del coche y me planté ante la fachada patéticamente descuidada de la casa. Richardson y sus hombres habían derribado la puerta principal para entrar. Podrían haber sido algo más sutiles.

La casa estaba vacía y silenciosa. No hallé obstáculos ni escombros que impidieran mi avance. Uno de los hombres de Richardson se alzaba ante la puerta trasera, de cara a otra habitación oscura: la cocina, con una tenue luz que penetraba por una gran ventana abierta, sin duda situada sobre un lavadero.

Dentro había un tercer hombre, con el fusil de aire comprimido de Moran en una mano y su revólver en la otra.

En el suelo, frente a mí, se agazapaba Sherlock Holmes. Su disfraz era bueno, y sin duda había sido así como había escapado a mi vigilancia durante los dos últimos días. La ropa era de segunda mano, el camuflaje de barro y hollín básico y pasable. Incluso llevaba el pelo aplastado por el peso de una gorra propia de la clase proletaria, que debió perder durante el forcejeo en el piso de arriba. Bajo tan convincente apariencia habría podido permanecer oculto indefinidamente entre las masas. Muy ingenioso.

Más interesantes resultaban las gotas de sangre que iban del cuello de su camisa hasta sus temblorosas manos.

El doctor Watson también iba vestido de obrero, y yacía de espaldas ante las rodillas de su amigo, con el rostro inexpresivo, manchado por la sangre que sólo había salpicado a Holmes.

—Moran está muerto, si le sirve de consuelo —dije, y observé cómo encorvaba los hombros, como si intentara protegerse de un golpe. Mantuvo la cabeza baja con obstinación—. Supongo que, para un hombre con su sensibilidad, no.

Holmes cerró los puños y cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago. No cabía duda de que su cuerpo se rebelaba contra él a ese respecto.

—Fue rápido —observé al ver el vendaje empapado de sangre con el que había cubierto apresuradamente el hombro del doctor—. Al menos, un final mejor que el que yo había planeado.

Esperaba que demostrase algún tipo de emoción ante este comentario, pero no reaccionó, ni siquiera con una caustica observación. Sherlock Holmes parecía haber perdido su razón de ser, tanto a nivel emocional como intelectual.

Qué interesante.

Pasé junto al cuerpo del doctor, situándome donde pudiera verme, y cuando alzó la cabeza me encontré con su rostro.

No había estado llorando, pero sus ojos, tan apagados, le conferían un aspecto casi tan cadavérico como el de su amigo.

Incliné la cabeza y me agaché lentamente. Me siguió con la mirada.

—¿No ha cambiado de opinión, señor Holmes?

Holmes me miró, y en sus ojos brilló un destello de su antigua inteligencia. Un rescoldo más que fuego.

—¿Moran está muerto?

—Sí.

El detective volvió a bajar la mirada, empeñado en negarme el contacto visual como un niño particularmente obstinado.

—Entonces, ¿qué más queda por hacer?

Estaba mirando a su amigo, hacia el inmóvil y pálido rostro de aquel hombre muerto. Extendió una mano, como si quisiera dedicarle una caricia, pero la detuvo a unas pulgadas de su cuerpo y la apartó, llevándosela a los labios.

He conocido muchos cadáveres vivientes en mi negocio. El mismo Moran era así, decepcionado con el imperio, los años de guerra y el modo en que su familia y la nobleza le habían dado la espalda.

Para reducir a tal estado a Sherlock Holmes había bastado una sola bala.

Quizá Moran me había servido para un último propósito, después de todo.

Me incorporé y me situé detrás de Holmes. La policía había sido informada del tiroteo y llegaría en cuestión de unos minutos. Nos quedaba el tiempo justo.

Podría dispararle. Dispararle yo mismo. O concederme más tiempo para pensar.

—Dele su bastón.

Richardson me miró, parpadeando, y con frustrante lentitud, recogió el bastón de madera dura y lo colocó en la laxa mano de Holmes.

La mirada muerta de Holmes reflejó un diminuto destello de confusión.

—Deje los cuerpos e informe a Hansfield, Richardson. Y lleve al señor Holmes al coche.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la casa a buen paso. Unos ruidos carentes de coordinación me confirmaron que Richardson estaba siguiendo mis instrucciones.

Me hice a un lado para permitir que Richardson hiciera entrar primero a Holmes en el coche. Tuvo la prudencia suficiente para esposarle una muñeca al estrecho pasador metálico que aseguraba la ventanilla trasera.

El señor Holmes no puso objeciones, pero se aferró a su bastón y me observó con la recelosa mirada de un perro apaleado al acercarse a su escudilla.

Richardson me tendió su pistola, y una vez más tuve que corregir su lentitud mental. Mi cochero, Conseil, ya iba bien preparado para todo tipo de contingencias, como siempre.

—He acabado con usted —le recordé, entrando en el coche, y Conseil, con su refrescante presteza, puso en marcha al caballo.

Durante unos minutos recorrimos las calles oscuras, y Sherlock Holmes, sentado en su rincón, con un brazo incómodamente sujeto a la ventana trasera, clavaba en mí una mirada en la que sólo se reflejaba un leve y hosco interés. Como si el resto del mundo, con todo el sórdido balance de lo mundano e inmoral que lo conformaba, ya no ejerciera influencia sobre él.

—Imaginaba que éste sería el precio de su afecto por el doctor.

Apartó la mirada, clavándola en la calle empedrada; no en las tiendas, ni en el escaso tráfico.

Corrección: lo último que mantenía el mundo en equilibrio ante sus ojos ya no estaba, había sido eliminado. ¿Era realmente posible que todo cuanto había dado forma a la carrera y al espíritu de un hombre se hubiera construido sobre tan endebles cimientos?

—Quizá haya sido mejor así. El doctor sufrió en su vida más que la mayoría.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Se inmiscuyó en los problemas ajenos…

—No quiero…

—…cargó con ellos innecesariamente y acabó así.

Holmes apoyó la frente en la mano libre, nuevamente cerrada en un puño.

—Tenga la bondad —murmuró con voz rota— de no hablar de Watson.

Le concedí un instante de silencio.

—Somos hombres de palabra, Holmes. Sé que puedo confiar en que hará lo que dice, aunque ello signifique su propia destrucción… y la de sus asociados.

A la luz de una farola pude ver un tic en su garganta.

—¿Por qué iba a confiar en mí?

Sonreí. Aún poseía cierto grado de independencia…, pero su dependencia era mucho mayor.

—Usted es allegado del hombre más poderoso del gobierno. Puede planificar, puede pensar…

Apoyé la espalda en mi cómodo asiento y observé cómo mi aletargado reino pasaba como un diorama junto a mi coche.

—Usted ha destruido lo que ningún hombre había podido destruir. Ahora puede ayudarme a reconstruirlo. Y lo más importante, sería una interesante e innovadora tarea.

Holmes miraba la calle pasar bajo las ruedas. Era la mirada de un hombre sin futuro.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Lo que pretendía preguntarle, en sus habitaciones de Baker Street…, era si su destrucción en aras del bien común vale la pena. Especialmente ahora, después de lo que le ha costado.

No obtuve respuesta…, pero tampoco la necesitaba enseguida. Estábamos en marcha, a salvo. Teníamos tiempo.

—En cualquier caso…, usted me sería útil—dije, alzando la vista una vez más—. Sólo quiero saber si su respuesta sigue siendo la misma, o si estas nuevas consideraciones influirán en ella.

 **Holmes**

Moriarty se sentaba como una araña en un sombrío rincón de su tela, satisfecho, esperando mi respuesta.

Contemplé la calle un instante más. Luego carraspeé, aclarándome la garganta.

—Quizá… quizá lo hagan.

Me encontré con el silencio… y con el meticuloso patrón de la rueda que giraba junto a mí. Su cochero realmente sabía cómo mantener un ritmo constante.

—Gracias a Dios, nunca lo descubriré —dije, y, en el momento oportuno, metí mi bastón entre los radios de la rueda.

El siguiente sonido que llegó a nuestros oídos fue el crujido de la madera y el grito de nuestro caballo.


	33. Capítulo 33 - Un rostro juvenil

**33 – Un rostro juvenil**

 **Holmes**

Más tarde me dijeron que el coche se inclinó bruscamente hacia la izquierda y se estrelló contra la valla metálica de las oficinas de un procurador.

Hubo veinticuatro testigos que lo presenciaron, y seis de ellos se hallaban a nueve yardas de las oficinas cuando sucedió, lo bastante cerca para describirlo.

Me contaron que, tras la colisión, el coche quedó prácticamente destrozado por el impacto y que el caballo se rompió una pata y tuvo que ser sacrificado.

No recuerdo nada de esto, salvo los alaridos del caballo herido, de los que apenas era consciente en medio del caos.

Recuerdo un instante de reflexión, cuando sentí la trayectoria de nuestro vehículo y la mano de Moriarty aferrando rígidamente mi hombro. Observo gran cantidad de detalles en todo cuanto veo, pero éste no fue el caso. Es interesante en lo que la mente decide fijarse en los momentos de pánico. El recuerdo más vivo que tengo de ese incidente fue el austero color verde de la valla del procurador precipitándose hacia nosotros.

Y luego sentí el impacto de una fuerza arrolladora y me vi lanzado por los aires a tal velocidad que parecía que mi cuerpo había sido reducido a mera energía.

Oí los gritos y comprendí que me había detenido. Sólidos adoquines se apretaban contra mi costado (o más bien yo contra ellos) y el aire frío aguijoneaba las abrasiones de mi rostro.

Había algo mal en mí, pero sentía todo el cuerpo tembloroso y entumecido, así que no supe inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Me sentía como una maleta que, tras ser cuidadosamente preparada, hubiera sido zarandeada y pisoteada hasta acabar con todo su contenido descolocado o destrozado.

O era yo quién se sentía extraño, o lo era la escena con la que se encontraron mis ojos. Astillas de madera surcaban el aire y grandes pedazos del coche pintado de negro caían sobre mí. A una pulgada de mi mano yacían los restos de la ventanilla trasera… y me di cuenta de que aún estaba esposado a su estructura metálica por la muñeca.

Fue entonces cuando el ritmo del mundo llegó a la altura de mi acentuada rapidez mental y comprendí que había gente corriendo, gritando y agrupándose cerca. El caballo yacía a medias sobre el pavimento, agitando penosamente las patas. El asiento de cuero estaba tirado de espaldas a mi derecha, y, apoyándose en él con una mano ensangrentada, intentando levantarse, estaba Moriarty.

Rodé hasta quedar boca abajo, aún temblando por la sensación de algo erróneo en mi cuerpo, y le agarré la pierna. Se giró en redondo, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de estupefacción y rabia, parpadeando furiosamente bajo la sangre que manaba de su cabeza.

Tenía las pupilas asimétricas. Traumatismo, deduje. Y al menos un tobillo torcido, por la cautela con la que se movía. No tuve tiempo de registrar otras heridas, porque empezó a darme patadas. Tiré de su pierna sana con una trémula fuerza nacida de la adrenalina.

Cayó y rodó hacia mí, buscando mi cuello con sus manos. Rodeé el suyo con mi brazo, esforzándome por sujetarlo.

Y entonces tomé plena consciencia de mi cuerpo magullado, y las heridas y la conmoción amenazaron con absorber hasta el último gramo de mi fuerza.

Sus manos apretaron mi garganta y sólo pude aferrarme a él lo más fuerte posible.

Sólo necesitaba unos instantes…

Aspiré una brusca bocanada de aire cuando sus manos aflojaron repentinamente su presa.

—¡Aléjense, vamos!

Ah, el inarmónico cántico de un policía haciendo su ronda. Podría haberme puesto a cantar de alivio… si no hubiera perdido el resuello, presa de un dolor creciente.

Casi esperaba que Moriarty se escabullera, pero un estólido obrero le tenía sujeto por el cuello del abrigo, y el confuso agente acercaba su juvenil rostro al del profesor.

—Señor, ¿podría dejar de estrangular a este caballero? Ambos están heridos… —Acabó la frase con un hilo de voz, aturdido al darse cuenta de la contradicción entre sus observaciones y las circunstancias que las rodeaban. Había esperado encontrarse con un accidente de tráfico, y de los trágicos, y los ocupantes del coche sólo pensaban en aniquilarse el uno al otro.

Reprimí todas las protestas de mi cuerpo y hablé con una voz sorprendentemente clara:

—Agente, es necesario que los inspectores Patterson y Lestrade vengan ahora mismo.

Giró sobre sus gruesas botas y me miró. Su expresión proclamaba que yo estaba completamente loco.

—Este hombre es un criminal y tengo pruebas contra él.

Intenté levantarme, pero a la mayor parte de mis extremidades les costaba responder.

—¿Y usted quién es, señor?

—Sherlock Holmes.

El Yard me mira con una mezcla de reticente respeto y exasperación. Todos los inspectores han colaborado conmigo en algún que otro caso, y les han llenado la cabeza a sus agentes con tonterías y prejuicios sobre mis métodos. Algunas de las historias que había oído circular no me las creía ni yo.

Nunca habría imaginado que mi asociación con el Yard hubiera acabado haciendo que algunos de sus miembros me profesasen cierta devoción… ¿o debería decir afecto?

—¿El señor Holmes, señor?

El agente me tocó el hombro, atrapado entre una especie de temor reverencial y la convicción de que, efectivamente, yo estaba loco.

Levanté la cabeza con la esperanza de que me reconociera, y vi un rostro honesto iluminado por el… ¿alivio?

—¡Señor Holmes!

Cogió mi mano bruscamente y la apretó un instante antes de recordar dónde estábamos y el lamentable estado de las dos personas que tenía ahora a su cargo.

—¡Lo creíamos muerto, señor!

—Pues no lo estoy —jadeé mientras mi costado izquierdo comenzaba a irradiar oleadas de dolor que sacudían mi cuerpo.

—Sí, señor.

Se echó el casco ligeramente hacia atrás y miró a Moriarty, que se había quedado mortalmente quieto bajo la férrea presa de sus captores.

—No puedo arrestar sin más…

—El nombre de este hombre es James Moriarty. Hay una orden de arresto contra él.

La duda abandonó su mirada y echó mano a las esposas de su cinturón.

—He mandado a buscar una ambulancia, señor.

Sacudí la cabeza y, mientras el calor abandonaba mi cuerpo, sentí por primera vez que un reguero de sangre caliente se deslizaba por mi nuca.

—No puedo ir en la ambulancia, agente. Hay otros asuntos urgentes que debo…

Me apoyé en la mano sana para ponerme de rodillas y de repente descubrí qué era lo que me pasaba.

Mi brazo izquierdo, el que el esbirro de Moriarty había esposado al coche, no sólo sangraba a causa de los cortes producidos por los cristales rotos, sino que colgaba flácido e inerte a mi costado. El lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo me dolía como carne macerada y no agradeció el movimiento.

Me tambaleé y el agente me sujetó por los hombros para mantenerme erguido. Su mano entró en contacto con el hueso y el tendón, produciendo un dolor incandescente, y la retiró cuando, lanzando un grito ahogado, palidecí y caí de bruces.

Hizo sonar su silbato y escuché sus ansiosos aullidos mientras unas manos me cubrían con el abrigo de alguien.

—Resista, señor.

Una mano ruda me dio palmadas en la espalda. Oí un disparo que puso fin a los chillidos del pobre caballo, y el chasquido de las esposas.

—Lestrade… —insistí con voz ahogada, pues había algo más urgente que debía hacer. Que _necesitaba_ hacer—. Vaya a busc…

—Nos ocuparemos de ello.

Quizá resulte comprensible que en ocasiones injurie a mi cuerpo llamándolo apéndice por traicionarme del modo en que lo hizo entonces, porque ya no pude seguir luchando y me sumí rápidamente en la inconsciencia.


	34. Capítulo 34 - Fragmentos de un cascarón

**34 – Fragmentos de un cascarón**

 **Holmes**

—Señor Holmes, señor.

—Inspector.

La palabra salió atropelladamente de mi boca, ansiosa por escapar. Me sentí un poco vacío una vez que ese impulso me abandonó...

¿Qué era esa extraña y abrumadora sensación que invadía todo mi cuerpo? Calor no, eso seguro. El calor no provoca escalofríos y una respiración entrecortada.

Una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero me palmeó la mejilla; muy usado, pero cuidado, a juzgar por el olor aceitoso, adquirido no hace muchos años, dedos cortos, propietario de corta estatura…

—Lestrade.

—Despierte, señor.

Las palmaditas se detuvieron y la mano se deslizó bajo mi nuca, levantándome cautelosamente la cabeza.

Quizá estaba equivocado en lo del calor. Era una sensación muy similar, como un lecho de brasas ardiendo lentamente. Sin embargo, una cosa sí sabía: el fuego no debería provenir _de_ _mi interior_.

—Tranquilo. Aquí estamos, señor Holmes. Está despierto, ábrame los ojos, vamos.

No quería hacerlo. Quería cerrarlos aún más fuerte y huir de la consciencia con la que incautamente había tropezado.

—Aquí tenemos una camilla, señor. Pronto le pondremos a salvo. ¿Mandamos a buscar al doctor?

Doctor. Por supuesto. Yo no sentía un especial aprecio por los médicos de la policía. No los necesitaba. Ya tenía el mío en casa. Era él quien me atendía cuando algún caso se complicaba, no ellos. Lestrade sabía…

Abrí los ojos, como si esperase verle allí, ocupándose ya celosamente de mis heridas.

—Watson.

—Está bien, señor Holmes.

El guante dio una amable palmadita en mi hombro.

—No.

Extendí el brazo que aún me obedecía y aferré el abrigo del inspector.

—No. ¡Santo Dios! Lestrade, ayúdeme a levantarme.

Mis esfuerzos por enderezarme alarmaron al pequeño oficial.

—No hace falta que se apure. La ambulancia…

—¡Nada de ambulancias, Lestrade! ¡Hágame el favor de ayudarme!

—No lo haré. Tiene peor aspecto que el jamón curado, señor, si no le importa que se lo diga.

—¡Pues malditos sus ojos!

La expresión indulgente de su rostro se trocó en un resentimiento ratonil.

—Señor Holmes…

Había tres vehículos a nuestro alrededor, a un lado del coche destrozado. Dos eran furgones policiales. Uno estaba ocupado por nuestro prisionero, custodiado por un frenético montón de agentes liderados por Patterson. El otro permanecía abierto, esperándome.

Pues tendría que seguir haciéndolo. El tercer vehículo era un pequeño carruaje tirado por un caballo fresco. Era el que había traído a Lestrade, a juzgar por el barro en el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

—¡A su coche, Lestrade! ¡Ayúdeme a levantar…!

—¡No puede levantarse, señor!

Como se deducía por su estatura, Lestrade carecía de la atronadora autoridad de muchos inspectores. Pero ahora su voz sonó irritada y me cortó en seco.

—Más le valdría estar tan muerto como todos creíamos. No queda una sola pulgada de piel intacta en su triste pellejo. Watson me cortaría la cabeza si le dejase ir…

Había perdido el sentido. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Aun con la bala incrustada y la presión del vendaje, la pérdida de sangre en sí misma resultaría peligrosa.

—Tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a buscarlo.

Me incorporé, dejando que los abrigos con los que solícitamente me habían cubierto cayesen al suelo y abandonando el apoyo del brazo de Lestrade. No me regodeé con su estupor, pues yo mismo me sentía igualmente estupefacto y disgustado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —replicó el inspector, siempre recurriendo a mí en busca de respuestas, escuchando cuando era vital. ¡El hombre más astuto y perspicaz de Scotland Yard!

—Le han disparado.

Lanzó una maldición y se dirigió a sus hombres sin dejar de hablar conmigo, concediéndome apenas una pizca de atención.

—Dígame dónde.

Sacudí la cabeza y terminé de incorporarme.

—No voy a decirle dónde está.

No podía estar seguro de que no hubiera alguien escuchando. Alguien que aún estuviera dispuesto a ceñirse a las instrucciones, a regresar y acabar el trabajo.

Podía dejar a Moriarty a cargo de Scotland Yard. A Watson, no.

—Envíe a un hombre a Pall Mall a buscar a mi hermano.

Lestrade indicó a un hombre de rostro juvenil que se acercara.

—¿Qué debe decirle?

Me estrujé el cerebro.

—Que se olvide del almuerzo y que traiga a un experto.

Mi audiencia apenas parpadeó ante tal singularidad. A un inspector de pueblo habría costado una hora convencerle.

—Ya le ha oído, Price. ¡Vaya! Bentley, ayúdeme a sostenerle.

Afiancé las piernas en el suelo, permitiendo al agente sujetar mi brazo sano mientras Lestrade abría la puerta del coche. Sólo eran unos pasos, ocho como máximo. Eché a andar con un cuerpo hecho de agua y cascarones de huevo, pero mis piernas resistieron y no sufría ninguna conmoción, pese a la sangre que brotaba de mi cabeza. Podía moverme… apenas.

En cuanto me derrumbé sobre el asiento me volví a mirar a Patterson. Él y el resto de los hombres aún se apiñaban en torno al furgón donde estaba sentado el profesor.

—Que todo este trabajo, inspector —dije—, no caiga en saco roto. No se fíe de él _ni por_ _un_ _momento_ , ni de nadie que no conozca. A la celda más profunda y segura hasta que yo vuelva.

Patterson no era un hombre sumiso, pero era casi demasiado inteligente para ser un inspector. Escuchó y asintió con un gesto tranquilizador. El vendaje de su hombro derecho daba fe de su renovado sentido de la prudencia.

Lestrade se había hecho cargo de las riendas (ya había conducido antes con cierta regularidad, como atestiguaban las palmas de sus manos). Le confié nuestro destino en un susurro e hizo partir al caballo a paso ligero.

—Si se desmaya en ese asiento, dejaré que caiga a la carretera —murmuró.

 **Watson**

—Está vivo…

—Bien, definitivamente parece más vivo que usted. ¡Debería haberme dejado traer el furgón, señor!

—No, no nos moveremos… hasta que mi hermano…

—Estoy ansioso por conocer a ese hermano suyo.

—Examine su hombro, Lestrade.

—Lo haré si se queda sentado… _Cielo santo, ¿qué hombro?_ ¡No puedo ver nada con todas estas malditas vendas!

—¿Se ha detenido la hemorragia?

La voz era brusca, chisporroteante como la pólvora, y no pude contener un respingo.

—¿Ve?

Escuchaba las voces, pero no podía responderles. Hacía un rato que mis pulmones parecían haberse ido flotando a alguna otra parte.

—¿Watson? —gruñó algo, tomando mi barbilla entre unos dedos duros—. Vuelva, viejo amigo.

Qué tontería, ¿cómo podía volver si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba? Y dondequiera que estuviese, me sentía demasiado cómodo para marcharme. Las voces deberían unirse a mí, y tal vez así dejasen de gruñir y graznar como un par de buitres sobre el cadáver destrozado de un soldado.

Tantos cuerpos desperdigados por todas partes, mancillando la arena... Se suponía que había suficientes para todos. No hacía falta pelear.

Los dedos me sacudieron, haciendo que mi mandíbula bailoteara en mi cráneo. Mis dientes repiquetearon unos contra otros como dados.

—¡Watson, despierte!

—Señor Holmes…

—Escúcheme, Watson. ¡Despierte!

La cabeza ya me daba vueltas con tanto pájaro revoloteando y soda burbujeante en su interior, todo ello amortiguado bajo una capa de algodón. Las sacudidas que la mano daba a mi mandíbula sólo lograban que los pobres pájaros volasen en círculos.

Aunque quizá también lograron devolver mis pulmones a su lugar, porque un ligero soplo de aire se desplazó por mi garganta.

—B-bas…

—Suéltele, señor Holmes.

—Watson, espabile ya…

Y quizá mi mano ya estaba harta de aquel tratamiento, porque de repente aferró la muñeca de alguien, actuando sin mi conocimiento ni mi aprobación.

—B-basta.

Las sacudidas se detuvieron y contemplé mis dedos apretados con amodorrada perplejidad.

Hubo una liberación de aire por encima de mí, excitada y jadeante, y la mano soltó mi barbilla para situarse bajo mi nuca, levantándola, _levantándome_ poco a poco hasta que apoyarme contra algo cálido y tembloroso, muy distinto a la superficie sobre la que había yacido hasta ahora.

Mis ojos giraron hasta que el movimiento se detuvo y fui capaz de ver un poco de tela. Hebras marrones, azules y grises entretejidas en un burdo estampado que hizo que me dolieran los ojos y que volviera a cerrarlos con un gemido. Los dedos que sostenían mi nuca se hundieron ligeramente en mi cabello.

—Bien —volvió a graznar la voz. No con rabia, percibí, sino con agotamiento. Innegablemente hecha de pergaminos viejos, desgarrados y estrujados hasta lo irreconocible—. Buen chico.

—Señor Holmes… Quizá debería tumbarse.

La calidez que sentía debajo de mí se removió y se asentó, obviamente decidida a quedarse, ante lo cual no tuve objeción alguna.

—Nos las arreglaremos bien durante un rato, inspector —dijo la voz con un fuerte resuello—. Vaya a buscar a mi hermano, por favor.

Los pájaros de mi cabeza, apaciguados, volvieron a posarse. Pero los dedos bajo mi nuca continuaron allí, contrayéndose ligeramente de vez en cuando, como si se aferraran a algo.


	35. Capítulo 35 - A salvo

**35 – A salvo**

 **Watson**

Extrañaba a mi hermano.

Yacía, frío, en su tumba, y yo ya era un hombre adulto que había experimentado todos los horrores que tanto la guerra como las podridas entrañas de Londres me habían brindado. Pero había noches en las que extrañaba desesperadamente el consuelo de sus brazos y sus tranquilizadoras palabras.

Él fue mi primer martirizador, mi primer competidor, quien a menudo me dejaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una rodilla despellejada. Pero de noche, era él quien se sentaba a mi lado y me hablaba en medio de las crecientes e insidiosas sombras de nuestra habitación.

Extrañaba esa sensación de protección, especialmente cuando recobré el sentido la tarde que siguió al accidente del coche.

Pero me estoy adelantando.

Lo primero fue el horrible sabor de la sangre en el fondo de mi lengua. Luego hubo otras cosas. Me costaba distinguir entre luces y sonidos. Lo que asaltaba mis ojos y oídos era más bien una mezcla de colores demasiado ruidosa.

Y luego, el dolor. Se clavaba como un dedo en mi hombro y en mi pecho, provocando la protesta de los bordes destrozados del músculo y el hueso. Me hacía gemir inconscientemente como un perro apaleado hasta que apretaba las mandíbulas. El dolor es la forma que tiene el cuerpo de advertirnos de que debemos desistir. Si algo duele, por regla general hay que detenerse, así que hice lo que cualquier ser humano normal habría hecho, y remitió.

Después de eso, las cosas permanecieron sumergidas en una suave oscuridad durante mucho tiempo. No era como estar en una nube de asfixiante negrura. Más bien era como dejar de estar del todo. _Yo_ era la nube, sin intentar traspasar mis suaves confines para no quedar flotando completamente a la deriva.

Y, lentamente, mi cuerpo o mi consciencia (lo que estuviera más aferrado a la vida) se aglutinaron de nuevo, pieza a pieza.

Una de las piezas era el hermano de alguien.

Sabía que no era el mío, él estaba muerto. Y, en cualquier caso, no me hablaba a mí.

—…no podías, ni siquiera en el maldito internado. Padre tenía una caja llena de cartas sobre tus peleas. ¿Recuerdas cuánto le divertía?

—Y lo de Hammond.

—Sí, y luego esa pequeña comadreja te empujó por las escaleras y te rompiste los huesos. También lo recuerdo. Las peores vacaciones veraniegas que he pasado.

—No te molestaba…

—Sí que lo hacías. La nana estaba tan encandilada contigo que te habría traído un cochinillo, pero no te interesaban sus chismorreos. Sólo yo podía proporcionarte diversión, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Eras bueno.

—Sí, bueno…

—Tú inventaste el juego.

—Algo tenía que hacer para evitar que tu cerebro se convirtiera en papilla. Sólo dejabas de gimotear cuando estabas ocupado señalando manchas en la ropa de la gente.

—No gimoteaba, grandísima bestia.

—Lo hacías.

—Te habrías sentado encima de mí.

—Debería haberlo hecho. Habría puesto fin a tu desdicha y nos habría ahorrado a todos muchísimas lamentaciones. Pobre cocinera, dedujiste erróneamente que pretendía envenenar al mozo de cuadra porque tenía un polvo blanco en la manga del vestido.

—Cianuro.

—Azúcar glas. La mujer estaba haciendo galletas.

—Estaba aburrido.

Abrí los ojos. No pretendía hacerlo, pero cuando disfruto con una historia no suelo darme cuenta de lo que hago.

Los colores se difuminaron hasta reducirse a los de una única lámpara situada sobre una mesilla de noche junto a la cabecera de mi cama.

Yacía en una enorme cama baja. Hasta ahora, lo único que me importaba era lo suave que era. De buena gana me habría sumergido en aquella maravillosa superficie para dejarme llevar por el sueño, pero ellos aún seguían hablando.

—Te aburres con facilidad. ¿Qué he almorzado?

—¿Cordero al curry?

—Santo cielo, te han dado una buena dosis de morfina, ¿verdad?

Junto a mí, Sherlock Holmes se hallaba recostado sobre una montaña de almohadones. Sólo que los almohadones se movieron y comprendí que se trataba de una persona, sentada como un beduino en su tienda, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar la hora en el pequeño reloj que había bajo la lámpara.

Dicha persona suspiró y volvió a enderezarse, masajeando el hombro de su hermano con un suave movimiento circular.

Holmes tenía los ojos cerrados, más bien a propósito, aunque uno de ellos estaba bastante hinchado. De hecho, todo el lado derecho de su rostro estaba hinchado y amoratado, o cubierto de apósitos. Parecía un trozo de carne molida mal envuelto.

Mycroft, por primera y única vez, demostraba más energía que Holmes o yo. Giró la cabeza para observarme en mi lecho. Quizá me había oído emitir algún leve gemido. Sonrió al verme despierto.

—Hola, doctor.

Holmes intentó sentarse, y vi la forma en la que su brazo izquierdo quedaba sujeto a su pecho bajo el batín.

La mano de Mycroft se cerró sobre el hombro de su hermano y lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

Holmes gimió un poco y soltó una maldición.

—Demasiada morfina.

—Sí, estás perdiendo rápidamente tus inhibiciones. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

Holmes lo ignoró y extendió la mano izquierda hasta tocar mi rostro.

—¿Watson?

—Imagino que le gustaría dormir, como a la mayoría de la gente sensata en proceso de recuperación.

No podía encontrar mis propias manos, pero asentí bajo el contacto de la de Holmes, y mascullé:

—¿Dónde…?

Mycroft respondió.

—Seguimos en Londres, doctor, aunque por poco tiempo. Vuelva a dormirse, querido muchacho.

Me sentía endemoniadamente cansado, así que lo hice, aunque no sin una punzada de nostalgia por mi propio hermano. Pero quedó atenuada bajo el contacto de aquella mano de largos dedos sobre mi mejilla.


	36. Capítulo 36 - Rodillas despellejadas

**36 – Rodillas despellejadas**

 **Watson**

El juicio del otrora profesor James Moriarty fue un asunto interminable y complicado. Se demostró que la mayoría de los miembros que formaban el primer jurado habían sido corrompidos, y quedaron automáticamente descartados. Llevó un tiempo encontrar a un procurador con la tenacidad necesaria para seguir con el caso, y aún más dar con un juez lo bastante imparcial para supervisarlo.

Aparte del juicio, tuvieron lugar otros incidentes: no menos de dos intentos de fuga desde el interior de la prisión donde estaba retenido, y al menos uno desde el exterior, un intento de asesinato entre los muros de la prisión y dos tentativas más, llevadas a cabo por aficionados, mientras era transportado a un lugar más seguro y discreto.

Me atrevería a decir que a Mycroft le habría encantado poder barrer bajo la alfombra todo lo referente al genio criminal. Deshacerse de él de esa manera limpia, anónima e indetectable que es el método predominante en tantos gobiernos modernos.

Pero él sabía lo mucho que significaba para Holmes acabar lo que había empezado, para hacer justicia y revelar las actividades clandestinas del imperio criminal de Moriarty.

No quería ensombrecer la realidad de lo que Holmes había conseguido sacar tan laboriosamente a la luz.

No creo que hubiese muchas cosas que Mycroft le hubiera negado a Holmes durante aquellas primeras semanas de nuestra convalecencia. Siempre es duro ver sufrir a los que amas.

Recuerdo vívidamente la primera mañana, porque llegó como una avalancha de dolor revelador. Me acordaba de las voces y de la suave luz de una lámpara en la oscuridad, y de menciones a la morfina, y del deseo de que me hubieran dado más. ¿Quizá había una tormenta de aguanieve en el exterior? Eso era lo único que podía explicar la sensación en mi hombro.

Una luz gris penetraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana que había junto a mi cama. Esa iluminación bastaba para vislumbrar aquella habitación desconocida.

Una sensación familiar creció en mi pecho, como si un alfiler lo atravesara para prenderme a un panel de corcho, un pavor terrible que oscurecía los rincones de mi mente. Me encontraba solo en un entorno desconocido. No había rastro de Holmes.

La ansiedad estuvo a punto de hacerme levantar, pero mi hombro no lo permitió. El intento me dejó tumbado sobre un costado, hecho un ovillo, boqueando sin aliento en un mundo repentinamente oscuro y asfixiante.

Y entonces una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y me dio la vuelta.

—¿Watson?

Apenas lo reconocí. Su rostro estaba hinchado y rasguñado, y una barba de varios días cubría su mentón. Lancé un grito y traté de golpearle con el brazo derecho. Lo atrapó torpemente con una mano temblorosa.

—Estamos bien —se apresuró a decir, apagando con el pie los restos de tabaco y ceniza que había dejado caer al suelo, y dándome distancia para que me recuperase, pero sin soltar mi brazo—. No pasa nada, Watson, todo va bien.

—¿Holmes?

Mi brazo lucía un vendaje nuevo bajo sus dedos crispados, y él llevaba sobre los hombros un batín desconocido. Su brazo izquierdo estaba sujeto a su pecho y recordé vagamente haberlo visto así la noche anterior.

¿Había sido la noche anterior?

Volví a sentir punzadas en el hombro, compartiendo su desdicha con el hueso y el tejido que lo rodeaban. Lancé un nuevo jadeo y volví la cabeza hacia la ventana.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos. La sensación de calor e incomodidad me recordaba a Afganistán, y la luz gris que se tornaba amarillenta me recordaba a la habitación de mi infancia y a mi hermano, que también había estado aquí la última noche, ¿verdad?

Holmes me recordaba a la casa de Baker Street, la cual yo sabía que ya no existía.

Reconoció la causa de mi dolor y se alejó de mí, regresando con una dosis de morfina que inyectó rápidamente en mi brazo izquierdo, por debajo del hombro. ¿Dónde estaba mi camisa?

Su mano volvió a temblar al terminar y dejó la jeringuilla a un lado. Esta vez se sentó en la cama; parecía tan exhausto como yo me sentía.

—Estamos bien —repitió—. No corremos peligro inmediato.

La morfina actuó con bendita rapidez, y los gritos del músculo y los nervios destrozados se atenuaron.

—¿Por qué siento el hombro como si me lo hubiera mordisqueado un batallón de ratas? —pregunté, suplicante.

Él sonrió y, con su rostro medio destrozado, el efecto fue extrañamente horrible.

—Usted siempre ingeniándoselas para salir con sus vívidas descripciones en los momentos más inusuales.

—¿Y por qué parece que le hayan hecho lo mismo a su cara?

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tan terrible es mi aspecto?

—No le reconocí —admití con ligereza, y esbocé una sonrisita ante su expresión dolida (en parte, a causa de la morfina)—. Va sin afeitar.

Se tocó la barbilla, cohibido.

—No me he afeitado, Watson, _porque_ tengo la cara despellejada. Debería mejorar considerablemente en los próximos días.

—¿Y mi hombro, qué? —pregunté, porque sentía cómo latía el maldito a pesar de las drogas, y el grueso vendaje que lo cubría me impedía verlo.

—Está hecho un desastre —admitió Holmes—. ¿Recuerda lo que ocurrió?

Sonreí con sorna, removiéndome en la cama con impaciencia. No era momento para ejercicios nemotécnicos. Necesitaba saber para poder comprender en qué atolladero nos encontrábamos ahora y calcular nuestro próximo movimiento. Necesitaba asegurarme.

—¡Holmes, ni siquiera sé de quién es la cama donde estoy!

—No hay peligro.

Casi me eché a reír. Me alegré de que mi amigo me interrumpiera, porque el sonido que habría salido de mi boca no habría sido firme ni cómico.

—Estamos _a salvo_ —insistió Holmes, mirándome con severidad, como si quisiera dejar grabada esa frase en mi frente.

Como seguí removiéndome inquieto, apoyó su mano libre en mi hombro sano y me empujó contra el colchón.

—Es en esta cama donde necesita estar por el momento. Por favor, relájese, mi querido amigo. Deje que su cuerpo descanse y yo intentaré traer paz a su mente.

Se inclinó para coger su pipa, pero no la encendió. Intenté reconciliarme con la comodidad de la manta y las almohadas, pero sabía que no podía engañar a Holmes. Yo estaba listo para emprender el vuelo aunque no tuviera fuerzas para ello. En contraste, Holmes parecía casi lánguido, desprovisto de energía, a punto de desplomarse en el sofá y permanecer inmóvil durante varios días.

Era lo que yo quería. Le envidié por ello.

—Moran le disparó con un fusil de aire comprimido —dijo Holmes—. La bala se alojó en su escápula. No la fragmentó gracias al desarrollo del hueso tras quedar destrozado años atrás. Pero perdió una considerable cantidad de sangre y me temo que el músculo ha quedado desgarrado.

La discusión de cualquier cosa relacionada con la medicina era como un bálsamo, un movimiento calculado por Holmes para tranquilizarme y ayudarme a concentrarme en sus explicaciones.

—El cirujano que trajo Mycroft no está habituado a tratar heridas así. Le extrajo la bala, pero usted estuvo inconsciente durante dos días.

No supe si debería tranquilizarme el hecho de haber yacido impertérrito durante tanto tiempo. ¿Quién sabe qué maldades podría haber llevado a cabo Moriarty mientras tanto?

—¿Fue en la casa vacía que está enfrente de Baker Street? —recordé.

—Sí.

Holmes pareció sentirse aliviado de que lo hubiera recordado. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra los pies de la cama, mirándome.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Moran? —pregunté, porque no podía imaginar que nos hubiese dejado escapar con tanta facilidad después de haber errado el blanco.

—Le disparé.

Nunca había oído la voz de mi amigo sonar tan llana e impasible.

Intenté sentarme de nuevo, y él me ayudó a apoyar la espalda sobre la pila de almohadas.

—¿Está…?

—Muerto.

Holmes recolocó y ahuecó algunas almohadas.

—No tuve elección.

Tiró de las sábanas hasta cubrir mis hombros.

—A veces es más fácil no tener elección —dije.

Holmes sonrió sombríamente y prosiguió con su explicación.

Mi amigo no suele divulgar a menudo la información que posee. Por lo general, al final de un caso revela todo lo que ha descubierto. Y, ocasionalmente, consigo sacarle detalles extra o que me cuente historias que considera intranscendentes.

Esta vez fue diferente. No estaba disfrutando, ni haciendo una disertación. Me contó de un modo sereno y conciso cómo aguardamos en la casa vacía la llegada de Moriarty, cómo le presentó mi "cadáver" y cómo me dejó allí.

Me contó cómo causó deliberadamente el accidente del coche y accedió, a su pesar, a dejarme examinar las heridas recibidas en su rostro y en sus manos.

—¿Ésa es la razón por la que lleva el brazo en cabestrillo?

—Me lo disloqué —me informó—. No es la primera vez. Probablemente por eso se desencaja con tanta facilidad.

—Tiene suerte de conservarlo —murmuré.

Mi insistente examen le cansaba, pero no se apartó y lo soportó con paciencia.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con Moriarty?

—En manos de Patterson. Me atrevería a decir que entre las garras de Lestrade y la influencia de mi hermano no le resultará tan fácil volver a escabullirse.

Y así era. Habíamos logrado nuestro propósito hacía sólo unos días.

Parecía toda una vida. Un mundo aparte. Como si me hubiera quedado dormido y tenido un sueño fantástico sólo para encontrarme al despertar con un Londres gris aún fluyendo a través de la ventana con el hedor del carbón y los excrementos de caballo.

Debería haber sido un momento triunfal. El criminal más peligroso del mundo estaba ahora en las garras de la policía. La vida cambiaría, las calles serían más seguras. Todo el submundo criminal de Londres había tenido que detenerse y reorganizarse, el legado de un hombre inteligente destruido por la tenacidad de Holmes. Y ambos estábamos vivos.

Quizá era porque ambos nos habíamos enfrentado a la muerte demasiadas veces en los últimos días. Pero haber sobrevivido no suponía un gran estímulo en ese momento.

—Entonces, ¿se acabó? —pregunté con voz pausada.

—Sí —dijo mi amigo con una amarga sonrisa—. Se acabó. La parte que nos toca, en todo caso.

Desde el exterior llegó el relincho de un caballo, el golpeteo de un martillo sobre vigas o planchas de hierro o algún otro metal. Un niño vendía periódicos con el nombre de Sherlock Holmes acaparando los titulares.

No deseaba ver esos periódicos. Aunque hubiera sido capaz de sostener uno para leerlo.

La sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca en el rostro de Holmes. Sus hombros se hundieron bajo el batín, aunque él permaneció erguido. No era una postura atípica después de un caso. A menudo guardaba silencio, sumido en un humor melancólico. Un humor negro, en el que no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo y en el que se encerraba durante días.

O se ponía frenético, escribía una monografía, llevaba a cabo un experimento y agujereaba a balazos la pared.

—Estoy cansado, Watson —admitió, observándome con ojos apagados.

Y comprendí que en esta ocasión era incapaz de experimentar emoción alguna. Estaba exhausto.

Por mi parte, me sentía entumecido, desde mi destrozado cuerpo atiborrado de morfina hasta mi confusa mente embotada por el sueño. Recordé los días de sangre y miedo que ya habían quedado atrás.

Fue como si el alfiler hubiera salido al fin de mi pecho, llevándose consigo el dolor y el terror, y, en lugar de sentir el esperado alivio, me limitara a quedarme en la misma posición, clavado a aquel mismo panel de corcho por inercia.

—Supongo que debería irse a dormir —le dije a mi amigo.

Asintió, bajando los ojos con agotada aceptación.

Puso las piernas sobre la cama y se tumbó a mi lado, descansando la cabeza sobre la colcha.

 **x x x**

Nuestro descanso en Londres fue penoso y aburrido. Pero no creo que a ninguno de nosotros le importase mucho la inactividad.

Dejando aparte la recuperación física, no nos benefició mucho.

Tres días después, cuando abordamos el tren para Sussex, Holmes aún se sentía cansado y yo medio aturdido. Formábamos un dúo patético, uno ansioso por avanzar y el otro reacio a moverse a menos que Mycroft lo apremiara.

A instancias del hermano mayor, pronto llegamos a la pequeña casa de campo en la que nos alojaríamos durante un tiempo.

Entrar allí fue como recibir una bofetada. Ella había estado cocinando y, fuese lo que fuese, olía a Baker Street y a sus comidas calientes antes del incendio. La señora Hudson salió de la cocina y entró en la sala de estar secándose las manos con un trapo, con una emocionada sonrisa de felicidad.

—¡Oh, está aquí, querido doctor! —exclamó, y empezó a temblar.

Holmes entró detrás de mí y nuestra casera emitió un gritito ahogado. Puede que yo pareciera haber salido del infierno, pero Holmes daba la impresión de haber sido arrastrado por él.

—¡Señor Holmes! ¡No puedo dejarle solo ni un momento! —le reprendió la buena mujer—. Desaparece de mi vista unos instantes y regresa medio muerto. Sin mencionar lo de quemar una casa entera hasta los cimientos. Exactamente, ¿cuánto debería cobrarle por el alquiler?

Los labios de mi amigo temblaron, pero fue lo único que pude ver, porque mis ojos estaban nublados y húmedos. Me enjugué las lágrimas con dedos temblorosos.

La señora Hudson suspiró, la aflicción y el afecto mezclados en un mismo sonido. Me tomó del codo y me condujo hacia la luminosa y pequeña cocina.

—Sea lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo, podría haber esperado a que el doctor se metiera un pañuelo en la manga.

Holmes rió y algo se distendió ante aquel sonido, quizá mis nervios, o nuestra cordura. Poco me preocupaba esa cuestión. Me senté ante la impecable mesa, a la luz del sol, y Holmes se sentó frente a mí. Atacamos nuestro pastel de carne mientras la señora Hudson nos regañaba.

—Usted sabe que el del incendio en realidad fue Watson —murmuró el detective, ganándose un azote con el trapo de la cocina.

Permanecimos en aquel lugar de suave verdor durante un tiempo. Holmes paseaba junto a los acantilados que bordeaban un mar que parecía estar en el fin del mundo. Pasé varias tardes tumbado en el suelo herboso del huerto, contemplando el sol mientras se filtraba entre las hojas, hasta que mi piel adquirió un evocador tono marrón.

Y cuando había lluvia, ésta era suave y caía dulcemente sobre la hierba y el tejado de mi dormitorio, ayudándome a dormir.


	37. Capítulo 37 - Reichenbach

**37 – Reichenbach**

 **Holmes**

Watson habría dicho que era un lugar angustioso. El torrente de agua que teníamos delante lo salpicaba todo, mojando las rocas y a nosotros con ellas. El sendero estaba húmedo y se veían claramente las huellas que íbamos dejando al bajar por él.

Era en la fosa del fondo donde realmente yacía todo su potencial para el terror. Su profundidad era imperceptible y lo único que uno podía ver era todo aquel exceso de agua fluyendo por las duras paredes de roca que la rodeaban. Permanecimos unos momentos contemplando desde el borde del acantilado aquella vista tan inusual.

Yo estaba casi más interesado en la reacción de Watson. Parecía fascinado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

—¿No le gusta Reichenbach, querido amigo?

—Suena casi como una voz gritando allá abajo.

Mi amigo se estremeció, pero cuando me miró su sonrisa era serena y genuina. Nuestra larga estadía en Sussex había ayudado a restaurar su paz mental. Y nuestro viaje al continente estaba consolidando su recuperación.

—¿Ya ha tenido suficiente? —preguntó cuando empuñé mi bastón alpino.

—En efecto. No es una vista que quisiera perderme; pero tampoco es agradable.

Sólo cojeaba ligeramente cuando emprendimos el camino de regreso por el sendero, pero tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo, así que Watson fue el primero en descubrir al chico.

—¡Holmes!

Levanté la vista y vi a un muchacho suizo con el que ya nos habíamos encontrado antes en el hotel. El chico corría con peligrosa rapidez hacia nosotros, enarbolando algo en la mano.

—¿Qué querrá? —preguntó Watson.

— _Herr_ doctor! —parloteaba el chico sin aliento mientras se acercaba.

Le tendió a Watson un pequeño sobre de papel marrón.

Mi amigo extrajo una nota y la leyó rápidamente.

—¿Algo serio?

La tensión (más profundamente marcada en su rostro que en años anteriores) se suavizó enseguida y se echó a reír.

—En absoluto.

Metió la mano en el sobre y sacó un par de gemelos.

—Parece que olvidé esto.

Le tendió una moneda al chico y lo hizo regresar a un paso más sosegado.

—El bueno de Steiler —dije.

—En efecto.

Watson se lo metió todo en un bolsillo y, alegremente, echó a andar por el sendero, más seco, haciendo un ruido acuoso con las botas completamente manchadas de barro.

—¿A Ronselaui?

—Por supuesto —respondí.

Caminamos a buen paso, complacidos con nuestra retornada salud y con los fondos de Mycroft en nuestros bolsillos.

Los gritos de las cataratas pronto se desvanecieron a nuestra espalda, rápidamente olvidados.

FIN


End file.
